7125
by Tony Broomfield
Summary: Este es es mi primer fic en BSP, reajustado para este formato, capitulo a capitulo de los que tengo disponibles, del 17 en adelante.
1. Intro y Capitulo 17

A todos, este es el intro de Los 12 Shingamis. Aquí está lo que necesitan para tomar el curso de la historia.

Fichas de Los 12 Shinigamis:

Mi personaje es Anthony Y. Broomfield R. "Tony".

Un chico de veintialgos años, piel tostada por el sol y un poco bronceada, 2.02 m de alto, 111 kg., ojos color café. Es inteligente, amistoso, paciente, siempre cooperador, muy sereno, bastante atractivo, no duda en echar una mano o dar un poco de sabiduría cuando es necesario. En la academia se mostró muy bueno con las técnicas de combate, pero no le interesa practicar kidoh. Es fanático de la autodidáctica, hacer ejercicios para mantenerse "cuadrado" y de comer bastante y/o delicioso, teniendo especial debilidad por las cosas dulces. Cuando algo lo ha dejado boquiabierto, tartamudea. Su zanpakuto se llama Shinken y la frase del shikai es "ven y manifiéstate, Shinken", se transforma en una katana de hoja doble ancha y plateada relumbrante con guarda rectangular con una especie de cruz que sale de la base de la hoja. En la hoja tiene unos kanjis escritos que quieren decir "este es el camino para las almas que han perdido su camino".

El personaje de rukia8916 es Ryosuke Murasaki.

Es sincero, buen compañero, nunca dejaría a un compañero herido en el campo de batalla, es ambicioso, quiere llegar a una gran división en lo que salga de la academia, y es bastante enamoradizo, sobre todo de Matsumoto-san y Rukia. En combate, es muy bueno con el kidoh y con su zanpakuto. Su zanpakuto se llama Hi no Ryu y la frase del shikai es "quema con tu aliento, Hi no Ryu", se transforma en una katana cuyo contrafilo parece una llama roja, y en la base de la hoja lleva una figura de una cabeza de dragón.

El personaje de sakura hitsuyaga es Sakura Tendo.

Es muy jugadora y hacedora de bromas, odia las peleas sin motivo (a menos que sea con ella), muy protectora de los suyos, muy sociable, muy enamoradiza, cuando las cosas se ponen serias ella se pone seria, es responsable y muy puntual. Practica karate y kenjutsu, le encanta el café, fanática del chocolate, le encanta bailar, leer y escribir historias. Su zanpakuto se llama Ryu no Musume, y la frase del shikai es "Despierta, Ryu no Musume".

SpiKe será él mismo.

Posee doble personalidad, la primera, un tío en apariencia tranquilo, que no hace nada raro y la otra es cuando explota, es todo un psicópata descontrolado, no se controla y se lleva todo por delante sin pedir ni dar explicaciones. Suele desobedecer a las personas que no respeta, y cuando esta delante de Yoruichi o Soi Fong no puede evitar hacer tonterías estilo Naruto cuando se encuentra con Sakura. Siempre ha querido entrar en la división 2 porque es la de los ejecutores y estaban las 2 personas que más admira y porque mas le gustan, Yoruichi y Soi Fong, solo recibiría ordenes de ellas. Odia al teniente de esa división hasta el punto de querer matarlo. Su zanpakuto se llama Ragna y la frase del shikai es "sal de las sombra, Ragna", se transforma en una espada de hoja recta tan larga como el es alto y de color negro.

El personaje de Arife es Katsura Keitarou "Kei".

Es muy introvertido y pensativo, no se le oye hablar mucho, solo es abierto con quienes conoce hace mucho, amable y siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Le encanta comer, sobre todo dulces, pero misteriosamente nunca engorda. Le encanta leer, siempre tiene un libro o un manga en sus manos (prefiere el manga a los libros) y sobretodo le gusta recostarse sobre un árbol en un día nublado a leer. Su zanpakuto se llama Tsukihime y la frase del shikai es "Ilumina, Tsukihime", transformándose en 2 espadas gemelas rojas.

El personaje de Kuchiki Rukia K es Kelya Anagrom.

Una chica de 18 años, morena alta, con cabello negro muy largo con raya de lado que hace que el ojo izquierdo este tapado, tiene ojos negros pero es ciega de nacimiento y tiene un tatuaje en su muñeca derecha en forma de serpiente porque es el símbolo de su familia. Es muy competitiva, tanto, que no le importa pisotear los sentimientos de los demás para ganar, le gusta mas pelear con la espada que usar el Kidoh porque piensa que si estando ciega puede pelear con la espada y ganar, eso impresionara al capitán Kuchiki, le gustaría entrar en la división 6 porque admira al capitán Kuchiki, su madre la odia porque piensa que su esposo le pone mas atención a ella, habla mucho y es parrandera, pero a la hora de pelear siempre sabe lo que tiene que hacer, su color favorito es el rojo, le gustan mas los días lluviosos que los cálidos, nunca traicionaría a un amigo, sabe tocar el violín, es su instrumento favorito, le gusta mucho comer, mas bien siempre esta comiendo algo (pero que quede claro que no esta gorda), también ama las orquídeas, son sus flores favoritas. Su zanpakuto se llama Shugotenshi y la frase del shikai es "Despliega tus alas Shugotenshi", su espada se deshace en el aire en forma de plumas.

El personaje de Ofelia-chan es Yukina Tsukishiro

Es serena, tranquila, muy poco sociable (por que no sabe como hacerlo) y muy divertida (cuando se lo propone). Cuando la llegan a conocer realmente se topan con una persona muy divertida y que se llegaría a considerar una verdadera amiga. Le cuesta relacionarse mas con los chicos ya que después de que le empiezan a hablar de un susodicho "tema" ella se pone nerviosa y empieza a pensar mal de ellos (ya se imaginaran XD). Fue rechazada por su familia al no querer seguir las tradiciones familiares ya que le pedían casarse a esa edad, ella no quiso y por querer ser la primera mujer shinigami de su familia... decidió escaparse e ir a la academia por cuenta suya.

El personaje de nanao_shunsui es Ise S. Nanao.

Ayuda a sus amigos en los momentos malos, si la molestan mucho puede ser terrible, es un poco tímida al principio pero cuando va conociendo a la gente se suelta. Su zanpakuto se llama Hisui y la frase del shikai es "baja del cielo, Hisui", transformándose en una katana de hoja blanca con reflejos azulados, y rayos griegos adornando la guarda.

Gacela será el mismo.

Un chico de piel clara, de contextura delgada, su cabello es negro azabache. Muy protector sobre todo cuando se trata de proteger a algún compañero. Su zanpakuto se llama Alondite, y lanza ataques de hielo y fuego.

El personaje de Rina_kiiro es Rina Shimazaki.

Una chica de 18 años, 1,75 m. y 60 kg. Delgada, aunque tiene un cuerpo atlético con hombros y espalda ancha, al igual que mucho pecho, pero es más delgadita de cintura, lo que le permite ser ágil y unas piernas atléticas pero delgadas. Cabello a media melena, castaño claro con los pelos del delante de color rubio y mechas rubias repartidas por el pelo, con ojos verdes claros. Es una chica que parece seria en carácter cuando no conoce a alguien, aunque cuando conoce más a la otra persona se muestra tal y como es; simpática y alocada cuando se lo pasa bien, pero también tiene mucho carácter y sabe llevar las cosas, es violenta y agresiva si se enfada de verdad pero no tiene nunca la intención de hacer daño a nadie, solo cuando es un caso especial... es muy amiga de sus amigos y para expresar sus sentimientos es un tanto tímida, no se le da bien expresarlos y a veces la gente puede malinterpretar las cosas por sus reacciones o acciones..., tiene su parte pervertida, pero no la muestra, tiene que venirle bien mostrarla. Su zanpakuto se llama Sanbaki, y la frase del shikai es "vuela, Sanbaki", transformándose en 2 katanas con rosas en los guardasellos, y unidas por una cadenilla.

El personaje de Gwen es Gwen Huifar.

Una chica que aparenta una edad de unos 20 años. Delgada y de complexión menuda (mide 1.55 cm), tiene una piel muy blanca y silueta fibrosa. Lleva un cuidado aspecto personal, con el pelo rubio platino recogido en una coleta de cola de caballo, y los labios siempre pintados de carmesí. Sus ojos son de color negro oscuro. Le encanta llevar un look de 'lolita', y trata de imprimirlo a su uniforme de shinigami. Así, lleva un uniforme parecido al de Nemu Kurotsuchi (aunque con una falda un poco más holgada, al estilo colegial), y tanto en sus muñecas como en sus tobillos lleva bandas de colores a juego con su coletero (depende del día lleva un color u otro). También usa una faja de ese mismo color a modo de cinturón.

Como ya se ha dicho, quizás le preocupe más de lo necesario su aspecto físico y la moda para ser una shinigami. Esto la convierte en algunos momentos en una persona superficial y caprichosa. Debido a esto, la primera impresión que suele producir es la de un ser frío y prepotente, poco digno de trabar amistad con él, pero a medida que se le va conociendo uno puede darse cuenta de que es una buena persona, bastante sentimental. La verdadera Gwen aprecia la amistad por encima de cualquier vestido, y luchará por mantenerla aunque se le rompan muchas uñas en el proceso. Se preocupa más de lo que parece por los suyos y, la parafernalia que la acompaña no es más que un artificio que usa para llamar la atención. Las aficiones de Gwen son pocas, aparte de irse de compras, acicalarse cada dos por tres y canturrear en el proceso.

En su estado sellado, la zanpakutoh de Gwen tiene el aspecto estándar de una katana normal y corriente. Lo único que la hace distinta es el lazo que Gwen le anuda en la guardia, a juego con las bandas de colores que lleve ese día. El comando de liberación es "¡Aprisiona!", y con él la zanpakutoh se convierte en una larga cadena extensible de un color gris azulado unida a la muñeca de Gwen por un brazalete también metálico. La zanpakutoh de Gwen se llama Tenkusari (Cadena Celestial), y es utilizada a modo de látigo sobre un enemigo, descargándola con una fuerza tal que parece la de un arma contundente como un mazo. Gwen ya ha aprendido a manejarla y es un verdadero espectáculo ver cómo la emplea en un combate. Hasta el momento, Gwen ha podido desarrollar dos técnicas para Tenkusari, una ofensiva y otra defensiva. La primera consiste en imprimir una corriente eléctrica a Tenkusari, aumentando su poder destructivo, mientras que la defensiva es similar a la que emplea Shun de Andrómeda para protegerse.

Fichas de "El Tridente":

Danjuro "Dan" Sakakibara.

Un chico de 21 años, 1.65 m., 55 kg. , moreno casi blanco, cabello negro casi rapado y con dibujos a hojilla, ojos café pequeños, usa gafas de nadador con los plásticos negros y posee cuerpo delgado tirando a atlético (así como el de Luffy, pero con los músculos de los antebrazos y las piernas delineados). Es callado casi siempre, malévolamente inteligente, manipulador, pervertido, excelente mentiroso e inventor de excusas, posee perseverancia al grado de vehemencia. Odia a Gacela porque desde niños no se llevan bien ya que eran vecinos y Dan se metía con Gacela siempre. Entro a la 2da división gracias a que tiene mucho potencial para ser un Ejecutor muy bueno. Experto en genjutsu, zanjutsu y sigilo. Su zanpakuto se llama Chinmoku no Senshi y la frase del shikai es "ven a mi mano y apuñala, Chinmoku no Senshi", transformándose en un cris negro con rojo.

Takeshi Soga.

Un chico de 18 años, 1.97 m., blanco, con cabello rubio algo largo, ojos amarillos y cuerpo atlético. Es envidioso, amante de las peleas y malhablado, por eso se la pasa metiéndose con Tony para hacerlo pelear ya que lo envidia al punto de odio por lo que Tony ha logrado en la academia y el no a pesar de haber quedado en el salón 1-A. Viene del famoso distrito Zaraki y hará lo que sea por subir dentro de la 2da división, a la cual entro por sus habilidades, para vengarse de las palizas que le propinaba Tony cuando eran estudiantes. Experto en genjutsu. Su zanpakuto se llama Hyou no Tsume y la frase del shikai es "levántate de tu sueño y sal a matar, Hyou no Tsume", transformándose en un katar compuesto de 4 hojas de wakizashi de filo invertido con un toque dorado montadas en una armazón negra puesta en el brazo.

Benji Bando.

Un chico de 18 años, alto delgado, usa lentes de fondo de botella, es inteligente y en realidad es bueno, nadie sabe en realidad como llego a ser parte de los malos... le gustan las matemáticas, y le gusta Chitose pero nunca se lo dirá porque tiene miedo al rechazo, vive solo, se hizo shinigami por orden de su padre ya que pensaba que su hijo era un debilucho y que siendo shinigami lo haría fuerte, estaba en el salón de los 12 shinigamis pero lo cambiaron, pero ni el sabe la razón...

Hachemon Horigome.

Un chico de 20 años y 1.86 m., pelo rubio, ojos azules oscuros y atractivo. Es un chico que es serio, muy misterioso y a la vez calculador, solo actúa cuando le viene bien y no se preocupa por los demás, parece que carezca de sentimientos y en su pasado mato a 5 personas pero nadie lo sabe. A parte de eso si le dices algo que no le viene bien te amenaza hasta de muerte. Como no se preocupa por los demás seria capaz de dejar a sus compañeros a su suerte. Es muy borde y desconfiado, además solitario, aunque vaya con los malos, el solo va a su bola, actúa como le viene bien, odia a Jukodo por ser tan infantil y se las tienen. Era el amigo de la infancia de Rina, y aunque actúe fríamente, no siente empatía por ella, de las pocas personas quién aprecia, aunque no lo muestre, ella aún no sabe quién es él y él no se lo ha dicho tampoco. Su zanpakuto se llama Hirazeshi y la frase del shikai es "Abruma, Hirazeshi", es de tipo roca-hierro y cuando se transforma es una espada bastante grande y un escudo, es un arma poderosa, es muy poderoso y también fuerte.

Junichiro Jukodo.

Un chico de 19 años, altura 1,89 m., piel oscura y ojos castaños, algo entrado en carnes. Es un busca broncas y según dice el "Un amante de las mujeres", lo que en definitiva para el es ir detrás de ellas y tratar de propasarse. Entro a formar parte de la división 10 solamente, con la idea de propasarse en algún momento de flaqueza con la teniente Matsumoto. Aunque actúa como un niño, su fuerza es muy grande y es muy peligroso cuando se enfurece. Odia al Taicho de la división 10, porque se piensa que entre el y la fuku hay algo más que respeto y cooperación. No es ni demasiado rápido, ni nada listo. Odia a Ryosuke porque piensa que alguien tan "Mono" no debería ser shinigami. Su zanpakuto se llama Tarinjo y su frase del shikai es "Rompe el suelo, Tarinjo", con lo que su espada pasa a transformarse en un gran martillo de un gran poder.

Tango Tono.

Un chico de 17 años, mide 1,59m, tiene el pelo castaño-rizado, no es demasiado corpulento (tiene un cuerpo parecido al de Hanatarou). Es cruel y malévolo, como es el más débil de los 12, siempre esta detrás de Jukodo, esperando que el los deje mal para atacar el. No le gusta el ramen y odia a Kei, porque no acepta que ese "Criajo" como le llama el, sea más fuerte, más rápido, más… Aunque pudiese parecer todo lo contrario, no le cae bien Jukodo, pero como este es medio tonto y solo sabe utilizar su fuerza bruta y molestar a las chicas, Tono o Tonin-Chan como lo llaman todos, se aprovecha para liarlo y hace que se meta en pelas absurdas. Su zanpakuto se llama Honiue y su frase del shikai es "Golpea y escapa, Honiue" su espada se transforma en una especie de zanpakuto como la zanpakuto de Ichimaru en su estado normal, pequeña y manejable.

Kunimatsu Akera.

Un chico de 20 años, 1.75 m., moreno, cabello negro cortado tipo militar, ojos café, algo atlético. Es de una familia adinerada del Rukongai, y hábil shinigami. Fue ganado al grupo gracias al trabajo de Arisai y Umeka, que lo sedujeron. Es muy bueno en zanjutsu, y siempre se la pasa entrenando para ser el mejor. Es amistoso y jugador de bromas. Como esta en la 6ta división, conoce de vista a Yukina, y quedo flechado, pero nunca consigue la oportunidad de decirle lo que siente por ella. Aparte de ella, odia a los demás de Los 12 porque según el ve, son lo único que se atraviesa en su camino para ser un brillante shinigami. Su zanpakuto se llama Damaskinustar y la frase del shikai es "acaba con lo que este delante de ti, Damaskinustar", transformándose en 1 espada recta, ancha en la guarda, con hojas cuyos centros están compuestos de varillas metálicas entrelazadas.

Chitose "Shitaoki" Endoso.

Una chica de 15 años, 1.65 m. , blanca, cabello negro largo hasta los hombros siempre recogido en moño, ojos negros y delgada. Es media hermana de Dan y ha sido uno de los poquísimos casos donde personas que eran familiares en el mundo mortal se reencuentran en el Ryukongai. Es la reina del cotilleo, y por idea de Takeshi, se dedica a difundir rumores sobre la ausencia de hombría de Tony, por el simple hecho que Tony no se busco nunca novia cuando estudio en la academia. Se lleva mal con Kelya porque eran vecinas en el Rukongai y de cosas pasadas allí, desde ese entonces están hechas rivales. Su zanpakuto se llama Seijun no Kousen, la frase del shikai es "Ilumina y limpia, Seijun no Kousen" con lo cual su zanpakuto lanza un rayo de luz curativa.

Arisai Arita.

Una chica de 18 años, morena, de pelo castaño claro, sus ojos de color verde, mide 1.65. Es de personalidad conflictiva y muy irónica, envidiosa de las chicas del grupo de "Los doce shinigamis", tramposa y calculadora. Manipula muy bien a las personas y tiene una capacidad para seducir a los hombres y jugar a su antojo con ellos. Trata siempre de captar la atención y desea ser la destacada de los grupos. Enamorada de Ryosuke, envidia a Sakura por conseguir su amistad (y ahora algo más XD), su rivalidad empieza desde la academia.

Emma Endo.

Una chica de 18 años, alta, robusta, pelo corto como Aeon Flux, morena, es medio fea de la cara... tiene ojos negros, cabello negro también... mentalmente es cerrada, no habla con muchos y esta en grupo de los malos porque fueron los únicos que la aceptaron (los malos también tienen corazón no) ella tiene un hermano que vive con ella, pero sus padres se murieron, y eso la hace profundamente mala... prefiere la violencia antes que hablar, recibe las ordenes de Chitose y hace todo lo que esta le dice.

Ise S. Iseki.

Una chica de 19 años, 1.65 m. , igual a Ise S. Nanao pero con pelo negro largo, es su media hermana. Desde que eran niñas han sido rivales ella y Nanao Kyouraku (sobrina claro esta de la susodicha) ya que no soporta a Shunsui y todo lo relacionado a el (comportamiento, su hija...) solo soporta a su hermana porque le tiene respeto. Le hará la vida imposible a Nanao ya que esta no quiere que se sepa que es hija del capi y de la fuku del 8 y la amenazara con contarle al Sereitei entero su secreto. La zanpakuto de Ise Iseki se llama Kohaku y su frase del shikai es " brilla como el Sol, Kohaku" con lo k salen por toda la zanpakuto brillos dorados.

Oki Okubo.

Una chica de 16 años, delgadita, pelo rosa un poco oscurecido, mide 1,60m, ojos verdes apagados. Es una persona muy traicionera, de las que primero te ayudan y después te da la cuchillada por detrás. No le gusta nada Yukina, sencillamente porque le parece demasiado mona para andar por ahí con una zanpakuto. Con la idea de hacerle la vida imposible decidió entrar también en la división 6. Es muy despierta, y esta siempre esperando que los demás comentan alguna tontería o hagan algo mal para echárselo en cara. Su zanpakuto se llama Koritetsu y su frase del shikai es "Gira desde los cielos, Koritetsu", su zanpakuto se transforma en una cuchilla de hielo, parecida a la de Hitsuyaga, pero sin el dragón.

Umeka Umeki.

Una chica de 17 años y mide 1.68 m. Es morena y tiene los ojos azules claros. Tiene mucha confianza consigo misma, es muy manipuladora pero de forma indiscreta, sin que nadie se entere. Muy misteriosa también, siempre se esta metiendo de forma graciosa con Hachemon para fastidiarle, quién le contesta siempre mal y bordemente. Es una chica de esas seductoras con los chicos y todo lo hace para conseguir lo que sea, es muy atractiva, por eso lo aprovecha para conseguir lo que quiere. Aunque parece no tener ningún problema, tiene complejo emocional, a veces estalla en grandes depresiones por su pasado, aunque lo hace cuando nadie la ve. Tiene mucha envidia de Rina, porque es una chica que esta en armonía consigo misma y porque es más fuerte que ella, cosa que ella no es y quiere fastidiarle, tendrán sus disputas las dos. Su zanpakuto se llama Zurakea, y la frase del shikai es ; "Avanza, Zurakea" y se convierten en dos sables con dos puntas muy puntiagudas al final, no es mala luchadora para nada.

Gemmei Akera.

Hermana de Kunimatsu, es una chica de 16 años, alta como Inoue, morena clara, cabello negro, ojos café, cuerpo grueso pero bien proporcionado. Es casi igual de buena shinigami como su hermano, aunque su especialidad es el kidoh. Conoció a Hachemon mientras Kunimatsu era arrastrado a El Tridente, y desde entonces siente algo mas que amistad por el, gracias a su atractivo. Su zanpakuto se llama Mirakleion y la frase del shikai es "se mi guía y mi poder, Mirakleion", transformándose en una espada recta, delgada y negra con una guarda en forma de medio circulo por la hoja y redonda rematada por un punzón por el otro lado.

Fichas de "Los guerreros de Kain":

Gentari.

Es una chica pequeña, igualita que Asuna de Mahou Sensei Negima, lleva un traje de shinigami, con una capa como la de los capitanes, pero en color negro, con rombos blancos, en la espalda se puede leer 2 palabras distintas, una es la palabra Flor, escrita con sangre, mientras la otra significa 9. En cuanto a su carácter es alegre y juguetona, esta todo el día haciendo bromas, incluso cuando esta inmersa en una batalla, no puede evitar hacer chiquilladas y pocas veces, por no decir nunca, se toma en serio nada. Solo Kain sabe, que ella esta enamorada de Spike, situación que el sabe explotar muy bien. Su zanpakuto se llama Fiorume y su shikai es "Florece en el viento, Fiorume", la cual se transforma en una espada igualita a la que tiene Yumichika, como si fuera una garra, hojas que brillan con un color rosa.

Zlait.

Es un hombre que aparenta 30 años, color de pelo blanco, ojos violetas, es de unos 1,80 metros de estatura, atlético, muy reservado, no suele hablar demasiado con los demás, solo con Kain, al cual respeta y admira. No le gusta que Kain ande detrás de Spike, sencillamente, porque lo odia desde siempre. Al igual que Gentari, tiene una capa en la cual se puede leer, Aeros, y el número 13. Su zanpakuto se llama Shintetsu, su frase de activación es "Levántalo todo, Shintetsu", se transforma en una alabarda, con una cuchilla enorme en una de sus puntas.

Bummer.

Es un hombre enorme, mide unos 2,20 metros, tiene unos brazos muy grandes y musculazos, tiene el pelo cortado estilo militar, pero tiene cara de bobalicón, siempre esta jugando con las rocas, acariciando animales, o cualquier otra cosa que no viene al caso. Es una persona con un carácter igual al de C-16 en Dragon Ball Z. Pero cuando tiene que luchar, se transforma en una bestia, salvaje y sanguinaria que no deja títere con cabeza. En la espalda, se le puede leer avalancha y el número 8. Su zanpakuto se llama Drezel y su frase de activación es "Pulverízalos a todos, Drezel", esta espada se transforma para adoptar la forma de un martillo, pero con una vara enorme con un tremendo martillo.

Yojakai.

Es una especie de viejo, con un sombrero al estilo del que llevaba Freddy Kruguer, lleva gafas, una mascara como la de Psico Mantis en Metal Gear y esta calvo, tiene unos ojos perversos, y es el ayudante de investigación y desarrollo de Kain. No le gusta luchar directamente, prefiere esperar a que sus enemigos caigan en sus ilusiones y trampas mentales, antes de darles el golpe de gracia. En su espalda se puede leer el número 10 y Psico. Su zanpakuto se llama Ridel y su frase de activación es "Destruye sus mentes, Ridel", esta se convierte en unas cuchillas como las que tiene lobezno de los X-Men, pero cuando esta en esta forma, le permite crear ilusiones y manipular la mente de los demás.

Fisher.

Es un hombre de mediana edad, con barba blanca, pelo rojo y ojos verdes, siempre esta fumando una pipa de madera, va vestido como si fuera un marinero, lo único que lo identifica como uno de ellos es que lleva la capa negra que llevan todos. Es extrovertido, fumador y bebedor empedernido, disfruta más echando combates de beber que luchando, pero no por esto deja de ser un peligro a la hora de luchar con el. En su espalda se puede leer el número 11 y la palabra Tsunami. Su zanpakuto se llama Aquarise y su frase de activación es "Inunda la tierra, Aquarise", la cual se transforma en un arpón por un lado, y una red de pescar por otro.

Esthella.

Es una mujer de 25 años, con el pelo verde, ojos azul claro, cuerpo esbelto, unos 1,66 metros de estatura, muy sensual y provocativa, siempre esta provocando al personal con sus maneras y forma de tratar a los demás. Esta enamorada de Kain en secreto, pero este que no es tonto ya lo sabe, por lo que la utiliza al igual que Gentari para sus beneficios. En su espalda se puede leer el número 12 y la palabra Insomnio. Su zanpakuto se llama Zuraba y su frase de activación es "Adormece, Zuraba", la cual se transforma en una arpa con la que su portadora toca unas canciones con las cual uno se queda dormido o poseído por el poder de sus notas.

Zero.

Es un hombre de apariencia de 30 años, de estatura 1,77 m, complexión fuerte, tiene el pelo violeta, media melena, los ojos amarillos, las 2 palabras que tiene escritas en la espalda significan 5 y desesperación. Es una persona que disfruta con el sufrimiento ajeno, es capaz de dejar viva a una persona simplemente para disfrutar de su agonía al morir. No respeta a nada ni a nadie, solo trabaja con Kain y su grupo porque dice que los esta utilizando para sus propios propósitos. Era un habitante del norte del Rukongai, por lo que se sabe, empleaba sus conjuros con sus vecinos y amigos para comprender sus efectos y poder crear conjuros más dañinos y que produjeran más sufrimiento. Se cree que mato a su familia, antes de encontrarse con Kain. Su zanpakuto que es en principio un bastón como el de Genruisai, pasa a convertirse luego en una especie de cetro, que amplifica sus kidohs, ya que es un experto en ellos, tiene como nombre Diablo, y la frase de su shikai es "Infierno de desesperación, Diablo." Su Bankai recibe el nombre de Infierno Terrenal, y lo que produce es que todo a su alrededor se transforma en una tierra yerma con géiseres de fuego que salen continuamente, en el su espada cada vez que te corta, quema y produce un dolor muy agudo. Sus ropas son una capa marrón, pantalón negro y unos guantes rojos con el símbolo del fuego en ellos.

Arkan.

Es un hombre que aparenta unos 25 años, mide 1,81m, apariencia atlética, facciones suaves, tiene dos tajos en la cara, uno en cada ojo que bajan en vertical, que el se los pinta de negro con blanco en los bordes. Las 2 palabras de su espalda significan oscuridad y 4. Es una persona fría, que no siente nada matando, aunque en realidad no siente nada de nada, da igual lo que sea, es como un ciborg, carece de cualquier tipo de sentimiento, por lo que es difícil luchar con el, ya que nadie sabe lo que esta pensando. Durante su época en la división 12 mató ha 45 shinigamis antes de que se le diera por desaparecido, Urahara se vio obligado a expulsarlo de la división, pero nadie consiguió detenerlo después para ser juzgado. Su zanpakuto tiene forma de katana normal, se llama Demblor, y su frase de shikai es "Oscureces los corazones de los débiles, Demblor." La cual se transforma en un mandoble, una espada enorme más grande si cabe que la de Ichigo, pero que la maneja como si fuera una katana normal. Su Bankai recibe el nombre de Luna Negra, y con ello lo que hace es generar una bola de energía oscura en la punta de su katana, tan grande como la Genki Dama y lanzarla arrasándolo todo.

Keijun.

Es el más pequeño de todos, aparenta 12 años, no mide más de 1,50m, tiene el pelo gris metalizado, sus ojos son verdes, tiene cara de niño bueno, siempre esta jugando y parece que nada le interesa. En su espalda se puede leer el número 6 y acero.

Es el más débil de ellos, pero aun así es una maquina de luchar cuando se pone serio, fue encontrado por una de las familias de la nobleza del Sereitei, hacía lo que quería hasta que su padre lo obligo a ingresar en la academia de shinigamis, esa situación no le gusto, porque en la academia nadie le obedecía y eso lo frustraba mucho, hasta el punto que decidió aprender todos los kidohs y formas de combate para poder vengarse algún día de su padre y de todos los shinigamis que no querían obedecerlo. A los 2 mese de graduarse en la academia de shinigamis, cuando formaba parte de la división de Aizen, un día cogió, fue a su casa y mato a madre y a todos los sirvientes, llegó hasta su padre y le atravesó la cabeza con su espada. Su zanpakuto se llama Kijeitai, tiene aspecto de daga, y su frase de shikai es "Frío como el acero, Kijeitai." Su espada pasa a transformase en una no mucho más grande que la zanpakuto sin liberar de Gin, pero al contrario que la de Gin que cambia su forma, esta al atacar, el filo desaparece, y aparece donde quiera Keijun, pudiendo atacar desde cualquier dirección y posición. Su Bankai recibe el nombre de Furia de Metal, y lo que hace es que Keijun queda envuelto por una armadura de metal y con sus 2 manos puede crear miles de dagas al momento con su pensamiento.

Baruk.

Es un hombre de 24 años, mide 1,76m, pelo rojo cobrizo, ojos negros, tiene el pecho lleno de heridas y cortes, esta como una puta regadera, no tiene control ninguno, teniendo en cuenta que es muy fuerte a veces hay que contenerlo, no atiende a razones y solo obedece a Kain y Anubis, a los que considera sus amos. Los nombres en su espalda son 3 y Kaos. Este era un shinigami que perteneció a las filas de la división de Kain, por lo que siempre ha sido uno de sus perros de guerra, es muy agresivo y capaz de las mayores atrocidades, durante su época a las órdenes de Kain en la división 7, realizo varias ejecuciones a altos cargos de la sociedad por encargo de Kain. Su zanpakuto son 2 katanas curvadas, se llaman Zaruk y Cresen, su frase de shikai es "Despedazad sus cuerpos, Zaruk, Cresen." Cuando una de ellas corta al enemigo, en ese mismo instante la otra te corta el lado contrario. Su Bankai es conocido como Espiral de Kaos, y lo que hace básicamente es juntar las 2 zanpakutos curvadas por mango creando una especie de lanza con las puntas curvadas cada una en una dirección, para que después Baruk empiece a girarla sin control creando un torbellino negro que corta todo lo que encuentra a su paso.

Sign.

Es un hombre de 27 años, mide 1,87m, de apariencia como la de Ishida, pelo largo hasta la espalda, de color negro, ojos blancos, sus brazos hasta los hombros están vendados, con tiras de venda por el pecho y la espalda, asi como sus piernas, vendadas hasta las ingles con tiras alrededor de sus caderas. Es una persona muy segura de si misma y de sus posibilidades, al parecer desciende de una familia de grandes guerreros, por lo que cree que si pierde un combate sería una deshonra para sus ancestros, por lo que jamás ha perdido un combate. Sus 2 palabras en la espalda son 2 y Sangre. Conoció a Kain cuando este era Fukutaichou en la división 7, rápidamente se entendieron y juntos atacaban en secreto a otros shinigamis de otras divisiones, provocando combates sin sentido, ya que Sign se cree invencible, y que la derrota para él solo significaría la muerte. También odia a Shihouin Yoruichi, ya que él no comprendía porque su familia tenía más representación en la sociedad de almas que la suya. Su zanpakuto tiene apariencia de katana normal, se llama Arcius y su frase de shikai es "Desciende de los cielos, Arcius." La cual se transforma en un arco, con unas flechas que puede modificar de cualquier manera, tanto de poder, como de tamaño… su Bankai se conoce con el nombre de Lluvia de sangre, y lo que hace básicamente es que puede lanzar muchas flechas, las cuales se dividen en otras, y en otras, hasta producir una lluvia constante de flechas, mientras el puede seguir lanzándolas sin parar.

Anubis.

Es un hombre de unos 32 años, mide 1,79m, pelo rubio, ojos azules, no tiene compasión de nadie ni de nada y después de Kain es el más poderoso y autoritario de todos. Las palabras de su espalda ponen 1 y muerte. No se sabe demasiado de él, es muy reservado pero es de los que mandan en el grupo de Kain. Los cuales coincidieron en la división 7, cuando Kain era Taicho y Anubis consiguió ser el Fukutaichou. Se entienden a la perfección y Anubis no hace un movimiento sin consultárselo a Kain, lo mismo que hace este. Odia a Spike porque Kain siempre esta muy interesado en contar con el, cosa que Anubis no entiende en absoluto. Su zanpakuto se llama Kiros, y es una espada que se alarga y se vuelve tan grande como el, su frase de shikai es "Mátalos y devora su ser, Kiros."

Su Bankai es Cementerio celestial, y lo que hace es crear una dimensión paralela en la cual uno va perdiendo la conciencia y la habilidad de manejar su espada, hasta el punto de si estás mucho tiempo dentro te acabas suicidando. También hay que tener en cuanta que, mientras su poder para crear heridas mortales aumenta, hasta el punto de que te pueda matar de un solo golpe.

Fichas de "La Ichidan":

Grupo de Ramsés:

Ramsés Shivaki "Ram" Bhonsle.

Su cuerpo aparenta entre 25 y 30 años. Es alto como Kenpachi, moreno, cabello rojo oscuro cortado como el de Ishida, pero algo "deshilachado" y con mechas repartidas por el resto de su cabeza, ojos café, cuerpo atlético. Es un guerrero que tiene como divisa suya y para los suyos, "El fin justifica los medios", porque en su sed de poder asesina personas para luego usar sus almas como fuente de espiritrones, para que luego sean absorbidos por todos. Es habilísimo arquero, y también se defiende bien cuando no puede usar el arco, con magia negra y un puñal. Suele jugar bromitas a los chicos, que terminan de forma diversa.

Samson Jhonny "Sam" Bull.

Su cuerpo aparenta 25 años. Es de 2 m. de alto, moreno, cabello negro corto, ojos negros, cuerpo robusto. Es el "guardaespaldas en combate" de Ramsés, experto en diversas clases de armas, aunque su armamento favorito es llevar espada y escudo. Es muy resistente en combate (así como es Kenpachi). Es algo simpático, y suele llevárselas bien con todos, pero cuando vienen las bromitas de Ramsés, a veces reacciona mal.

Maximiliano Blanco White "Magi".

Su cuerpo aparenta 16 años. algo más alto que Kitty, blanco bien blanco, cabello negro algo largo, ojos café, cuerpo delgado. Es experto en magia elemental y negra, lo cual sirve en muchas ocasiones al trabajo de La Ichidan. Siempre esta al tanto de lo que ocurre por ahí, gracias a la habilidad que posee de rastrear a la perfección a cualquier persona.

Akihito Killua "Aki" Ando.

Su cuerpo aparenta entre 20 y 25 años. Es de 1.65 m. de alto, blanco, cabello cortado igual al de Hanamichi Sakuragui, rojo arriba, amarillo abajo, ojos negros, usa lentes tipo Zaerapolo, pero con la diferencia que los suyos son negros y con las paticas en forma de V, cuerpo atlético. Es el científico de La Ichidan, el que ha inventado medios para que las almas sean transformadas en espiritrones para ser absorbidos luego. Para defenderse, usa artimañas tecnológicas y sei-bijutsu común y corriente, pero bastante potente. Es callado excepto que este con los suyos, y es bastante aplicado al trabajar. El y Maxi son muy autodidactas en cuanto a sus conocimientos. Se ha dado a si mismo un toque de extravagancia y locura voluntaria para tener siempre algo en que inspirarse para hacer experimentos.

Dina Alejandra Moreno.

Su cuerpo aparenta más de 20 años. Es de 1.80 m. de alto, morena, cabello rubio oscuro cortado en melena a la nuca y peinado con raya en el medio, ojos miel, cuerpo atlético. Ella y Shandee van a la vanguardia del grupo cuando combaten, es experta en diversas clases de armas, pero su armamento favorito es llevar una espada en cada mano, las cuales lleva en una armazón a la espalda diseñada por Akihito. Es tranquila excepto cuando salen a "cazar almas" y cuando tienen que sostener combates, de resto se la lleva bien con todos, y le echa una mano a Kitty de vez en cuando.

Shandee Soraya "Sora" El Safadi.

Su cuerpo aparenta como 22 años. Es de 1.71 m. de alto, era de piel blanca, pero misteriosamente se ha ido tornando azul celeste oscuro, cabello negro suelto, cuerpo sexy. En combate, es igual a Dina, excepto que ella prefiere usar dagas. Es un poco sarcástica y presumida con los demás, aunque no puede plantarle cara a Ramsés, y es vanidosa por el cuerpo que posee.

Kitty Chiara Sforza.

Su cuerpo aparenta 15 años. Alta como Inoue, blanca, cabello verde oscuro en media melena, ojos verdes oscuros, delgada. Es experta en hechizos de magia negra que refuerzan las habilidades de todos, y en hechizos que merman las habilidades del enemigo. Es muy servicial en todo momento, tanto en combate como en el escondite, donde cocina y organiza la limpieza del lugar. Magi y ella practican esgrima para cuando su magia ya ha surtido efecto o cuando el enemigo esta demasiado cerca para usar magia.

Arisa Reika Amaya.

Su cuerpo aparenta cerca de 25 años. Es de 1,75 m. de alto, blanca, rubia con cabello corto, ojos azul oscuro, cuerpo sexy. Es una maestra en el uso de magia negra gracias a ser analista de esta, siendo la maestra de Kitty hasta que se fue con Ramsés, y ahora que se han vuelto a encontrar, continuara su trabajo. Le gustan las mujeres, en especial las que se parecen a ella misma, por lo que Dionis la echo de su grupo, ya que no la soportaba.

Grupo de Dionis:

Ariadna Dionisia "Dionis" Nikolaidis.

Su cuerpo aparenta como 21 años. Es casi tan alta como Ramsés, posee el cuerpo de toda una She-Hulk, solo que su color de piel es un poco más oscuro, lleva el cabello en trenzas y cola y sus orejas son puntiagudas pero de tamaño normal, sus ojos son negros. En especialidad de armas, prefiere usar espadas a dos manos o garras, y posee mayor resistencia que Samson. Toda una mujer con pantalones, defiende la integridad de su grupo, que es reconocido dentro de su ejército como uno de los grupos libres mejor conformados y más efectivos.

Grace Annie Richards.

Su cuerpo aparenta 12 años. Es de piel blanca, cabello rosado en trenzas, ojos rosados. Sus armas favoritas son las hachas, y su especialidad es fabricar y/o reparar uniformes o armas de combate.

Humprey "Levis" Salisbury.

Su cuerpo aparenta 17 años. Es de 1.60 m. de alto, delgado, de piel blanca, cabello negro corto, ojos negros. Sus características mas inconfundibles, es que siempre lleva puestos jeans Levis (excepto cuando se pone su uniforme de combate), y lo que queda de su mano derecha, el pulgar y algo mas de la mitad de la palma. Lo demás lo perdió en un combate contra el ejército que lleva la guerra contra la casta.

Sair Alí Nasser.

Su cuerpo aparenta 17 años. Es de 1.50 m. de alto, negro, cabello negro corto militar, ojos café. El y Levis son tan buenos en combate como Shandee, usando dagas.

Walter "Tutti" Forchini.

Su cuerpo aparenta 23 años. Cuerpo delgado, piel azul celeste oscura, cabello negro algo largo con mechas plateadas. Se le da más o menos usar cualquier clase de arma.

Gente del Rukongai

Fábrica Teii

Masao "Max" Ueno.

Su edad aparente ronda los 25 años, es de 1,75 m. de alto, blanco, delgado, cabello negro siempre arreglado en trenzas modernas y ojos azul cielo. Es conocedor de las técnicas sustitutas de hadou y bakudou que usa Tony, aparte de otras que ayudan a lograr mejor desempeño en los combates.

Aritomo "Suzumebachi" Asai

Su edad aparente es de 13 años. Es moreno, delgado pero con piernas fuertes, cabeza rapada y ojos de azul más claro que los de Max. El domina el uso de armas pequeñas, desplazamientos sigilosos y a alta velocidad, y un poco de genjutsu, además de poseer sentidos de vista y percepción bastante agudos.

Matsuo "Ishikoro" Saisekijou

Su edad aparente es de 22 años. Es blanco tostado por el sol, de 2 m. de alto, de constitución fuerte, cabello cortado igual que el de Suzumebachi, ojos color gris oscuro, pómulos y mentón un poco prominentes. Su arma es una katana que transforma en un odachi de piedra bastante ancho de hoja, pero desde el principio no ha podido revertir la transformación de la katana, y en busca de ayuda se encuentra con los demás.

Kyuusaisha Tenshi

Su edad aparente ronda los 40 años. Es blanco, de estatura regular, delgado, cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros en coleta, ojos del mismo color de su cabello. Es el médico residente de la fábrica, único de la novena generación de su familia de talentosos y hábiles médicos, de los cuales se ha dado la leyenda de que el fundador de la familia provino del castillo del Rey de la Sociedad de Almas.

Resumen breve de capítulos:

Opening y capitulo 1:

Después de la traición de Ichimaru, Aizen y Tousen, ha tenido lugar la promoción anual de nuevos shinigamis. En ella, 12 alumnos del salón 4-D de la Academia han hecho historia al lograr graduarse en una misma promoción con las máximas notas. En ella, el líder de estos alumnos reta a la fukutaicho Matsumoto a un duelo de comedores, en el cual pierde por 1 solo plato. Pero para no sentirse mal, organiza una cena en su casa para que todos digan lo que hayan hecho al día siguiente, al cual invita a la fukutaicho. El primer día pasa, y la cena tiene lugar en la casa de Tony, el líder de Los 12 Shinigamis, que así se llamara de ahora en adelante el grupo. La mayoría se presenta a la fukutaicho además de decir en que división entro, y algunos presentan sus zanpakuto. La cena termina con 1 incidente que hizo que el anfitrión de la cena se retirara.

Capitulo 2:

El primer día de trabajo de Los 12 ha llegado, y suceden diversas cosas mientras el día pasa. Se ha corrido la voz que una de las chicas de Los 12 es la tercera en la línea de mando del festival de primavera que se hará en 2 días.

Capitulo 3:

El día del festival llega, y todos se han reunido a disfrutar de el. Aparecen 2 personajes nuevos, amigos de Los 12, y los rivales "en casa" de Los 12, "El Tridente" donde un shinigami enemigo de Tony ha reunido bajo su mando a todos los rivales particulares de cada uno de ellos. Tras que Tony y Spike sostuvieran una pelea con los chicos de El Tridente, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Capitulo 4:

El festival continua, y a Ryosuke se le notifica que ha de ir a una misión de búsqueda de un shinigami sin insignias que anda asesinando por el Ryukongai. Recibe la noticia tranquilamente, y todos deciden ir con el para ayudarlo.

Capitulo 5:

El baile que cierra el festival ha llegado, y todos se dirigen a el. Todo marcha más o menos hasta que ocurren unas explosiones, la cual fue el comienzo de un ataque de hollows gigantes al Sereitei, que al poco tiempo se reforzó con una marcha de Menos por la puerta norte.

Capitulo 6:

El ataque de los Menos se ha lanzado, y Los 12 intentan reunirse en la puerta norte para combatir a los Menos, Ryosuke se enfrenta a una shinigami que venia con ellos, que resulto ser su hermana. De nuevo, 4 de los chicos de El Tridente pelean con Los 12, esta vez con Tony, Gacela y Dark. Spike se encuentra con un viejo conocido que ha logrado entrar al Sereitei sin ser visto.

Capitulo 7:

Al cumplir con éxito la defensa del Sereitei, el taicho Yamamoto les da 3 días de descanso a Los 12, de los cuales ya ha pasado 1. Algunos entrenan, otros andan por allí, y otros simplemente no hacen nada.

Capitulo 8:

Los secretos de Tony, Spike y Gacela se develan del todo en el último día libre. Tony y Spike se van a la SS, mientras que Gacela se prepara a irse para el mundo mortal, con Kelya, Nanao y Rukia. Surgen los últimos enemigos de Los 12: un grupo de vizards liderados por un ex taicho de la 12, y un grupo de guerreros desconocidos.

Capitulo 9

Las cosas transcurren normalmente en la SS, mientras Gacela ya ha salido para el mundo mortal para ahondar en su secreto. Los desconocidos intentan hacer contacto con Tony, así que se deciden a hacer una embajada.

Capitulo 10

Las cosas siguen transcurriendo normalmente en la SS, Gacela por fin llega a Tokio, solo, descubre su secreto y además que ha heredado una mansión de sus padres. El jefe de los desconocidos le hace la embajada a Gacela, pero al darse cuenta que Gacela tiene lo necesario para hacerse con el mismo poder que tiene Tony, empieza a cambiar su plan.

Capitulo 11

Uno de los guerreros de Kain ataco a algunos de Los 12 dentro del Sereitei y se tomaron medidas al respecto, se descubre que Kain y los suyos andan tras una antigua y poderosa reliquia, mientras que los desconocidos le declaran la guerra a Los 12, en especial a Tony y a Gacela, empiezan a preparase para eso, y Tony empieza a buscar materiales para su bunker de entrenamiento, hecho mientras estaba por fuera.

Capitulo 12

Spike y Kelya empiezan a hacer un entrenamiento por su cuenta, mientras Tony ya ha rejuntado la mayoría de los materiales que necesitaba para el bunker, y logro montar su equipo de trabajo.

Capitulo 13

Ya había llegado el ultimo día de trabajar, y Tony pide permiso por Gacela, para que Los 12 fuesen al mundo mortal a pasar el finde en la mansión de Gacela, permiso que es concedido a cambio de que debían llevar a algunos oficiales.

Capitulo 14

Pasa el primer día en la mansión Shedrad, y Gacela descubre un subterráneo donde se ponen a entrenar. Con ellos han ido 2 oficiales de la 9na división y 1 de la 4ta. Spike ha llevado a Gentari, una de la gente de Kain, que se ha hecho aliada, y Tony lleva a un guerrero que le fue enviado para realizar entrenamientos con el. Uno de los guerreros de Kain se aposta cerca de la mansión para emboscar al que salga.

Capitulo 15

Este día transcurre igual que el anterior. Ya a la noche, Tony iba a buscar los materiales que la faltaban, pero Ayase, el guerrero, descubre que los están vigilando. Tony insiste en salir, y entonces avisa a los demás.

Capitulo 16

Tony, Ayase, Spike, Kelya, Nanao y Kei salen a combatir al enemigo en los alrededores de la mansión, mientras los demás se preparan por si ellos no resisten. Pero al final, logran rechazarlos gracias al apoyo de uno de los oficiales de la 9na, que interviene en el momento preciso en que ya el asalto a la mansión era inevitable.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando no hay secretos que ocultar

Después de terminar de pelear y de tomar su merecido descanso, los shinigamis que habían estado en la batalla, regresaron a la SS para regresar a sus actividades normales...

A la mañana siguiente, Kelya se despertó sin ganas de salir de su casa, pero aun así sabia que tenia que reportarse con el taicho Byakuya... para saber las nuevas actividades, mientras caminaba hacia su división se encontró con Tony que parecía ir muy animado hacia su división.

- Buenos días Kelya, es una linda mañana no lo crees...

- La verdad no, parece que va a estar soleado todo el día...

- Eso es bueno no...

- A mi me gusta mas cuando llueve, pero no importa, ¿porque tan contento esta mañana?

- Pues la verdad... solo creo que amanecí así...

- En pocas palabras no confías en mi lo suficiente como para decirme....

- No es que no quiera, es que no puedo...

- Esta bien no importa, bueno creo que aquí nos separamos..

- Si, oye puedo preguntarte algo antes de que te vayas...

- Si... claro

- ¿Viste la mascara de hollow que llevaba Spike el día que la batalla?

- Si, *mirando hacia otro lado*

- Es otro misterio de Spike que nunca resolveremos..

- Siento que a veces oculta demasiadas cosas, pero respeto sus decisiones además yo lo quiero, no me enojaría con el tan fácil, digo, todos tenemos un pasado.

- Al parecer tu también eres como Spike, ocultan demasiadas cosas.

- Quizás sea lo mejor... *y se fue del lugar...

Kelya se fue hasta su división pensando en los secretos que todos probablemente tendrían ocultos por ahí... pero se le olvido en cuanto vio la cara de su capitán que la esperaba en la puerta.

La noche antes, en la cripta...

- Ramsés, Ramsés, ven raaaapido!!!!

- ¿Que coño pasa? se murió alguien?

- ¡Uno de nosotros no!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡ven para que veas!.

Se fue Ramsés con Magi, y vio como Tony y Ayase combatían espalda con espalda contra los soldados de Zero.

- ¿Sabes que?

- ¿Que?

- Avísale a Aki y a los demás, que esto es imperdible!!!!!!!!!

- ¿Porque crees que te lo dije a la primera? ya voy...

todos pasaron a la sala de reuniones, y Magi puso las imágenes de su rastreo en pantalla gigante, como que si fuese una pelea de súper estrellas.

- Esta información de primer mano es valiosísima

- Y que lo digas, es perfecta

- Ese Tenshi-jin es autentico. Como nos pondríamos si lo cazáramos...

- Para mas luego, Dina. Recuerda que primero esta lo primero y después esta lo que viene después

- El Broomfield se defiende bien... MIREN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

En ese momento fue que Tony y Ayase se habían salido de la estampida.

- A pesar de que no aparenta mucho tiempo de haber hecho la ceremonia, es bastante bueno

- ¿Y? ¿acaso no vamos a poder con el? seria una humillación que todos nosotros perdamos ante un novato, así sea de la crema y nata de las familias nobles

- Tenemos que pensar una estrategia para capturarlo y matarlo cuando ya haya caído en la trampita previa que Akihito debe estar preparando...

- Aun no he dado con nada, pero te tendré al tanto, ok?

- Vale, pero me tienes que dar resultados rápido. Kitty, hazme el favor y me traes palomitas que tengo ganas...

Ya en la mañana...

Estoy feliz porque anoche me fue bien, y me he dado cuenta que Ayase no se merece estarse en el Ryukongai, desperdiciando sus habilidades combativas. Bueno, veamos si mi idea funciona...

Paso adentro del despacho de la capitanía de la primera división, a ver al ocupante de ella.

- Ohayou gozaimasu, Yamamoto Taicho

- Shinigami Broomfield, ¿deseaba hablar conmigo algo?

- Si, así es. Deseo pedirle una orden de entrada especial para un guerrero amigo mío que se merece estar en el Gotei 13

- Es algo que es bastante excepcional, pero de que se trata?

- Es nada mas y nada menos que un guerrero venido del palacio del rey de la Soul Society, que prestaría su ayuda en caso de que tengamos un ataque mucho mas grave de aquel en el que Los 12 nos bastamos para detener

- Seria bastante útil, déjame pensarlo, alguna cosa?

- Pues que podría estar no se, en la 10, creo...

- Déjame pensarlo

Kelya llegó a donde estaba su taicho esperándola, lo miró de lejos y parecía algo enojado...

- Buenos días taicho...

- Buenos días, tengo que hablar con usted, ayer mientras ustedes se enfrentaban con los soldados afuera de la mansión me llego una nota de su hermano, dice que esta bien, pero que es urgente que usted vaya con él que hay algo que el ya no puede conservar...le suena algo de lo que le digo, el mensaje era muy confuso y me sorprende que me lo haya enviado a mi y no a usted.

- Se lo envió a usted para que no lo encontrarán tan fácil, lo mas probable es que ya estén revisando mi correspondencia... *lo pensó en voz alta*

- ¡¡Que!!, señorita Anagrom, que es lo que están ocultando su hermano y usted.

- Lo siento capitán de eso no puedo informarle aun... pero tengo que pedirle el día, tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano... entiende es una situación delicada.

- Irá a ver a su hermano pero cuando este de regreso le exijo una explicación porque si no tomaremos las medidas necesarias, para saber lo que oculta, le recuerdo que si es perjudicial para el Gotei 13 usted será sancionada gravemente y no me gustaría que eso pasará pero las reglas son las reglas...

- Le explicare cuando regrese, me voy...*y se alejo con shunpo de ahí...

- Bien, haremos lo siguiente

- Dígame

- Tu ve a buscar al guerrero mientras yo mando a llamar al taicho Hitsugaya

- Bien.

Tony fue a buscar a Ayase, y cuando llego, ya estaba el taicho Hitsugaya en el despacho.

- ¿me había mandado a llamar?

- Si, tenemos a alguien que necesito que incorpore dentro de la 10ma división

- ¿Si?

- Aquí esta

- Ah?!?!?

- Es el

- ¿Que es esto?

- Esto no es esto. Es un guerrero venido del palacio del rey de la SS para reforzarnos en caso de ataque al Sereitei. El es quien entrara a su división

- Creo que entiendo...

- Si esto no se hace, el estará fuera de los muros en esos casos, siendo que lo mejor es lo contrario

- Ya entiendo

- ¿Entonces?

- Acepto. El guerrero estará en mi división. ¿Como se llama?

- Ayase

- ¿Ayase que?

- Ayase Tenshi

- Bien, Ayase Tenshi, te buscare una habitación en el cuartel de la división. Los dos, vámonos para el cuartel, que necesito hablar un poco con los dos

- ¿Esta bien, no, Ayase?

- Esta bien, vamos

Kelya llegó a la división 2 a despedirse de Spike...

- Kelya, que haces aquí, no deberías estar en tu división...

- Vine a avisarte que me voy con mi hermano, regreso mañana, es que me mando un mensaje urgente...

- ¿Es de lo que me contaste la otra noche?????

- Si, por eso me voy... espero regresar mañana si nada sale mal...

- Quieres que vaya contigo...

- No lo se... es peligroso, si vigilan a mi hermano y nos ven entrar así tan sospechosamente nos atacarán....

- Pero puedo ayudarte...

En eso llegó Soi Fong que había oído la conversación sin querer...

- Que te acompañe Spike... es lo mejor, te protegerá si algo malo sucede...

- Insinúa que no me se defender sola!?!?!

- No, claro que no, solo que se que será mas fácil si te acompaña pero has lo que quieras, siempre son así de orgullosos los de la división 6... no aceptan críticas…

- Como sea

- No tiene sentido esta discusión, si no quieres no voy y ya

- No, si acompáñame... al fin ya tienes permiso de tu capitana...

- Bueno...

Y fueron por sus cosas y se pusieron en marcha para la casa del hermano de Kelya...

Una vez que Ayase había buscado una bolsa en la que llevaba sus cosas, ya se había hecho mas del mediodía.

- ¿Les gustaría almorzar en el comedor del cuartel, y a la vez hablamos?

- Por mi esta bien

- Por mi también, vamos.

Cuando llegaron el comedor ya se había vaciado, y pasaron por la barra.

- Deme lo de siempre

- A mi me da 2 platos grandes de tempuradon y una botellita de mugicha con un vaso. ¿Que quieres, Ayase?

- Podría ser un plato mediano… de chirashi de atún

- ¿Es todo?

- Si, creo que si.

Esperaron sus platos, y entonces empezaron después de sentarse a una mesa...

- ¿El motivo por el que estas aquí, Ayase, es el que fue dicho?

Tony le hizo una seña imperceptible, y...

- Si, ese es mi motivo, no soy tan fuerte como los demás del palacio, pero soy bastante bueno usando hierbas curativas, ataques camuflados y aéreos, además que se me da algo de espionaje

- ¿Bien, y que tiene que ver Tony en esto?

- El es mi guía aquí en el Sereitei

- Ya, entonces porque tu, Tony ¿fuiste el elegido?

- Es una larga historia, que podría resumir...

- Hazlo ahora.

Pasaron unos minutos y...

- Yo soy como Ayase

- ¿como?

- Hay cosas que me pasaron mientras estaba en la Academia, que estoy averiguando, y lo que tengo es que puedo convertirme en un guardia del palacio del Rey de la SS con las cosas que me han ocurrido, solo me falta ser más poderoso para obtener el distintivo que posee Ayase

- ¿Tú tendrás alas si te haces más poderoso?

- Eso es la teoría del asunto. No lo he hecho por temor a que esto me acarre problemas

- ¿Que problemas?

- Cualquier cosa indeterminada. Hasta quizá mi expulsión del Gotei 13

- Esas son palabras mayores. ¿Que es lo que pasa exactamente?

- Yo no lo se, por eso lo averiguo. Por eso en este momento, le pido permiso para irme al mundo mortal dentro de unos días, y le pido un voto de silencio sobre lo que se acaba de decir. Hasta que yo no sepa que es lo que ha pasado conmigo con exactitud, no puedo arriesgarme a hacerme parecido a Ayase

Después de haber vuelto de la mansión, Spike no estaba normal, se sentía raro, sobretodo a raíz del combate con Zero y el resto de soldados. Mientras le daba vueltas a esto, no se dio cuenta de que le venía una pierna directamente a la cabeza.

(Situación: Esta en el cuartel de la división 2, entrenando con Soi Fong y algunos shinigamis más.)

**-** Auch!!

**-** Se puede saber en que estas pensando? No te puedes despistar en pleno combate, podría ser lo último que hicieras

**-** Lo siento Soi Fong - sama, no era mi intención no atender a lo que estaba haciendo

Soi Fong lo miró con cara de extrañeza, pero con mucha preocupación

**-** Por hoy ya es suficiente. Podéis marcharos. Spike, tu no que quiero hablar contigo

**-** Claro

El resto se fue y Soi Fong y Spike fueron al lado de un puentecillo con un pequeño riachuelito.

**-** ¿Por que no me cuentas que te ocurre?

**-** No quiero incomodar, ni contarle mis penas a usted. Son cosas mías.

**-** Si lo que te afecta interfiere en tu rendimiento, y después en el del grupo, si me afecta! así que quiero que me lo cuentes.

Spike se puso a mirar para el agua y le empezó a contar todo, lo de los combates a fuera de la mansión, lo de Gentari…

**-** ¿Entonces el Zero ese y su grupo siguen detrás de vosotros?

**-** Al parecer sí

**-** ¿Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa, que es?

**-** Es que…

**-** ¿Es lo de tu hollow?

**- ¡¡**COMO SABE USTED ESO, TAICHOU - SAMA!!

**-** Yoruichi - sama me lo contó. Lo de tu entrenamiento, lo del hollow, lo de tu historia con Kain

**-** Lo que ocurre, es que pensé que después del entrenamiento, mi hollow interior no me daría mas problemas, osease, que estaba controlado, pero cuando lucho, cuando me enfrento a alguien poderoso o voy a darle una paliza a alguien, siento como si mi cuerpo fuera solo, pierdo el control y lo único que siento son ganas de reventar cabezas…

**-** Yo no se lo que es tener un hollow dentro, pero si conozco la sensación de no poder evitar algo, de intentarlo por todos los medios y no conseguirlo. Tú no te preocupes, que mientras estés en la sociedad de almas y en la división 2, no tienes porque preocuparte. Y ahora cógete el día libre y relájate, mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento

**-** Arigato, Taicho - sama

Spike se alejó del puente poniendo rumbo a su casa. En ella estaba Gentari, que llevaba todo el día dando vueltas sin saber muy bien lo que hacer.

**-** Hola Gentari!

Gentari lo ve y con cara de pocos amigos, le lanza una patada voladora.

**- ¿**Tú eres idiota?? me dejas aquí, sin saber que hacer y sin tener que hacer…

**-** Perdona, es que no me di cuenta…

**-** Yo se lo que te ocurre. No estas bien desde tu encuentro con Zero en la mansión. ¿Has vuelto a recordar cosas verdad?

**-** No es solo eso…

**-** No puedes seguir luchado contra tu hollow, deberías poder controlarlo como hago yo

**-** No es tan fácil, Gentari…

**-** Si lo es. Que yo recuerde, cuando estábamos con ellos, lo controlabas a la perfección.

**-** Eso es distinto… por aquella época yo…

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
FLASH-BACK

**-** Quiero que los ataques a todos a la vez

- Entendido.

El lugar que esta recordando Spike, es una especie de monasterio en una montaña, con una cascada cerca, no para de llover. Alrededor de Spike están, Kain, Anubis, Baruk, Sign y Arkan. Los 5 lo rodean, haciendo un círculo.

**-** ¡Más vale que estés listo, niñato!

**-** …

Spike saca su máscara y espera que lo ataquen. Los 5, menos Kain, se abalanzan sobre Spike, y durante un tiempo, Spike para los golpes de uno y otro. Hasta que en un momento, Kain se lanza y lo golpea, lanzándolo contra la cascada.

**-** ¿A eso le llamas luchar? en fin… creí que tenías ganas de conseguir poder después de dejar que tu madre y tu hermana murieran…

**- ****P**arece que ha despertado.

Spike se levanta, su pulso de energía esta totalmente descontrolado, sus ojos antes vacíos de sentimiento, están llenos de ira y locura.

**-** ¿Acaso vas a hacernos algo? Ja!

Spike pone la zanpakutoh en horizontal delante de él.

**- ¿**No ira a? Salid corriendo ya!!

Todos se alejan mientras Spike grita…

**-** BANKAI!!

FIN-FLASHBACK

**-** Por aquel entonces, me daba todo igual, solo quería vengarme por lo que me había ocurrido, quería matar y me daba igual morir o ser herido, ahora es distinto

**-** ¿Porque?

**-** Ahora tengo gente que aprecio. Esta Kelya, están mis amigos, esta mi Taichou, estas tu…

**-** Creo que se a que te refieres

**-** Bueno dejemos esas tonterías y vayamos a comer algo

**-** Vamos luego.

- ¿Entonces eso es lo que pasa?

- A mi si

- ¿Para cuando quieres el permiso?

- Podría ser para el finde, como siempre, pero de regresar, pues no se con exactitud

- Ayase, ya que terminamos de comer, vamos para que conozcas las instalaciones, y aprendas a trabajar aquí

- El chirashi estaba bien bueno!!!!!!

- Ayase, vámonos, después volveremos a pasar por aquí... la tarde paso, y Ayase se ajusto al trabajo del cuartel.

Ya en la noche, después de comer...

- Bien, ya que terminamos, Ayase, vamos a llevarte a tu habitación.

Ayase se echo la bolsa a la espalda, y se fueron a los pabellones de novatos. Caminaron un poco, y por fin llegaron a la habitación.

- Esta es tu habitación

- Gracias

- ¿Esta bien?

- Si.

Paso adelante, y vacio su bolsa en la cama. Entonces, empezó a acomodar sus cosas en la habitación, hasta que nada mas quedo algo en el fondo de la bolsa.

- Bien, he terminado

- Vámonos, que ya es tarde. Ayase, mañana te daremos uniformes de shinigami

- Hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana.

Ayase cerró la puerta, se puso una yukata blanca, y saco algo de lo que estaba en la bolsa: un león de peluche. Se acostó, y lo abrazo tiernamente.

- Bueno, a dormir... Tony ha sido muy bueno conmigo, así que por eso tengo este peluche conmigo, porque me recuerda a el…

Mientras... en el Rukongai... en ese mismo instante...

- Llegamos, Shinji!!!!!

- Ya era hora, Kelya

- Vine con Spike por si acaso, recuerda lo que nos paso el otro día a unos cuantos en el Sereitei

- Ah, si, bueno, hablaremos mañana al amanecer, ok?

- Esta bien, nee-san.


	2. Capitulo 18

Cuando no hay secretos que ocultar - 2

Tony se levanto con ánimo neutro para ir a los laboratorios, porque tendría que darle cuentas a los del equipo...

- Buenos días, investigador Broomfield. Lo veo un poco decaído

- Bueno, así estoy. En el cuartel no me fue mal ayer, pero Iwata me había encomendado de buscar unos materiales en el mundo mortal, y no pude buscarlos... no ha llegado ni el, ni Honda ni Shirota?

- No, no han llegado aun, desayunó?

- No, no tenia ganas de levantarme a hacer la comida hoy...

- Tome, aquí tengo unos onigiris que se puede comer

- Gracias

Mientras Kelya y Shinji hablaban de sus cosas. Spike recordaba los momentos antes, cuando dejo a Gentari en casa.

**-** ¿Pero porque no puedo ir con vosotros?

**-** Ya te lo he dicho. Yo voy, pero no tenía que ir.

**-** Y me vas a dejar...

**-** Lo siento. Pero no puedo dejar que Kelya vaya sola.

**-** Esta bien... Pero tráeme algo.

**-** Claro!

Tony se comió los onigiris que le habían dado, y se fue al laboratorio de Shirota. Estaba casi dormido cuando Shirota llego.

- Hola, Tony

- Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn hoooola.....

- ¿Que pasa, Tony?

- Tengo ganas de irme a casa y desplomarme en la cama. Tengo sueño, y ganas de no ver a Iwata

- ¿Por?

- Le debo los materiales que le prometí, y no pude buscarlos

- Tranqui, colega, y eso?

- No se si oíste hablar que nos atacaron en la residencia donde estuvimos Los 12 el finde

- Creo que si, y tu...

- Tuve que encabezar la defensa de la residencia. Si no hubiese sido por uno de los oficiales que nos acompaño ese finde, nos las hubiésemos visto muy mal

- Bueno, y que? tienes chance de salir en este?

- Si, pero no voy precisamente a buscarle los materiales a Iwata...

- ¿Nani?

- Déjame explicártelo en el almuerzo.

Cuando llego, también llegaron Iwata y Honda

- Oye, Tony, que paso con lo que me ibas a traer?

- No pude salir a buscarlos, porque tuve que dirigir la defensa en un asedio que nos hizo uno de los guerreros que están con el ex-taicho en Hueco Mundo

- Ah si, creo que había oído hablar de eso...

- y que es lo que me ibas a decir ahora?

- Ah, eso... es que el finde voy a averiguar unas cosas personales que me tomaran tiempo indefinido, así que no podría verlos mientras

- ¿Tan sencillo como eso? ni que te quedaran 5 días de esta vida!!!!!, y que?

- Tan solo eso es, mas nada...

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro

- Y por cierto, que hiciste con el gigai que hicimos en tu laboratorio?

- Se lo di a un conocido mío que lo necesitaba

- Vaya cosa... tienes materiales para hacer mas gigais?

- Si tengo

En otro lugar…

**-** Pues mira, la cosa es que...

**-** Si dime, Shinji

Mientras ellos hablaban, Spike se quedo a un lado, pensando en todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento. Los combates, las situaciones, los nuevos amigos, su chica... Todo en definitiva. Y en su mente no para de rondar la idea de que Kain les tenía preparado algo, algo que acabaría con su mundo y con ellos mismos. La idea de perder a Kelya era insoportable para el en esos momentos. Entonces recordó una conversación que había tenido con su madre, tiempo atrás.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FLASH-BACK

**-** Porque has hecho eso?

**- **El bicho me picó mama, solo lo aplaste.

**-** Pero no ves que es un ser como tu y como yo!

**- **Como yo dices?

**-** Debes entender, que nadie debe decidir por los demás que hacer con la vida de otras personas. Tú no puedes decidir matar a alguien, y alguien no puede hacerlo. Si la gente hiciera eso, no habría batallas, ni luchas absurdas.

**-** Pero...

**-** Lo que es más importante. Tu, al igual que yo y que todos, tenemos gente que nos importa y que les importamos. Algún día entenderás la importancia de una vida.

**-** Tú crees?

**-** Claro. Seguro que encuentras gente que te quiere y que los quieres.

FIN-FLASH-BACK  
---------------------------------------------------------

Al salir del trabajo en los laboratorios, Tony se fue a ver a Rina por el cuartel de la 6.

- Hola, Rina

- Hola, Tony

- ¿No has visto a Kelya hoy?

- Lo único que he sabido de ella es que se fue al Rukongai

- ¿Sola?

- Con Spike

- ¿Por qué habrá sido?

- No se, si lo supiera...

- Igual como no he sabido de los demás, en fin, me voy a casa, nos vemos mas luego

- Jya na, Tony

- Bye-bye.

Mientras...

- Dan, entonces estas cerca de celebrar algo, no?

- Si, nuestro arribo al Rukongai, el mío y el de Chitose

- ¿Y eso? quien los trajo?

- Adivina, que es un secreto que tu tendrías que guardar...

- Nani??? quien fue???

- Nada mas y nada menos que Tony

- ¿Eso es el secreto? creía que era mas, pero igualito es para asombrarse

- Si hay mas. Vinimos fue dentro de su cuerpo

- Q q q q q q q q qeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee????????????????????????????? como fue eso?

- En realidad, Chi y yo somos habitantes escapados del infierno, arrancados de allí y metidos en el cuerpo de Tony, antes que el llegara al Rukongai. Una vez que llego, nos expulso de su cuerpo, y desde entonces pues andamos por ahí. Ese es el secreto de nuestra existencia aquí en la SS, guárdalo como tu propia vida.

- Cuenta con ello.


	3. Capitulo 19

El nuevo día llego, y era día de cuartel para Tony.

- Hola, Taicho, hola, Fuku, hola, Gacela... Gacela!!!!!! por fin te veo!!!!!

- he estado todo este tiempo entrenando

- Ah... sabes del nuevo de la divi?

- No, quien?.

Se abrió la puerta y...

- muy buenos días, Taicho Hitsugaya, Fukutaicho Matsumoto. Hola, Tony

- El es el nuevo. Hola, Ayase, como amaneciste?

- Bien

- Te presento a Ayase. Ayase, el es Gacela, un compañero de la divi

- Mucho gusto.

Mientras tanto, en los cuarteles de la división 13, Akemi y Kei se encontraban laborando. Se les habían encargado labores de papeleo y organización de documentos.

**-** Waaah me aburrroo!!! no me gustan estas labores, quiero que me den una misión más interesante!

**-** Pues al parecer el taicho ha decidido ponernos en esto debido a todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días, pero el descanso viene bien, no crees?

**-** ¿Descanso? pero si no estoy cansado Akemi, estoy mas bien aburrido...aunque entiendo el por que el taicho nos ha puesto en esto...

**-** Pos si, mas bien apura, que entre mas rápido acabes mas pronto te desaburres...

Ambos siguieron trabajando en la división, el día transcurría tranquilamente, casi que parecía un sueño. Pronto, llego la hora de almorzar, y como ya era costumbre, Kei salió camino a la división 8, a visitar a Nanao y almorzar con ella. Al llegar se encontró con Nanao fukutaichou.

**-** Buenas tardes Nanao – dono

**-** Oh, si es Kei – kun... ya se a que has venido, ella esta en el jardín posterior de la división

**-** Muchas gracias.

Le hace una reverencia, y sale enseguida hacia el jardín posterior, en busca de Nanao, tras unos cuantos pasos le hayo justo donde la Fukutaichou le había indicado.

**-** Hola

**-** Oh, Kei, como estas?

**-** Bien bien, almorzamos?

**-** ¡Pos claro!

Ambos se quedaron almorzando juntos...

Kelya y Spike oyeron a Shinji, toda la noche, platicando de las novedades del lugar...

- Creo que están demasiado cansados como para seguir platicando, lo que les acabo de contar es muy importante, deben mantenerlo en secreto, mañana le daré la piedra a Kelya y podrán irse, y les terminaré de contar lo que sucedió aquel día, les recuerdo que solo lo sabemos Yamamoto, Byakuya, yo y ahora ustedes... mantengan el secreto por favor

- Sabes que si, me quedaré un rato afuera a hacer guardia, por si vuelven a atacar

- Si quieres me quedo un rato contigo

- No mejor descansa

- Esta bien pero voy a relevarte en dos horas

- Ok.

Spike se retiro de la habitación y Kelya se quedo sola con Shinji.

- Espero estas segura de que puedes confiar en el, tu vida depende de ello

- Mas que segura, el.... dejémoslo en que confío plenamente en el, se que nunca me haría daño

- Y yo confiare en ti, de que el es un buen muchacho.

- Hai!!

Kelya salió y se sentó enfrente de la casa, de pronto oyó un ruido extraño.

- *carajo, ya están aquí, como me dijo shinji.* *saco su zanpakuto…

Spike se había retirado a su habitación, pero no era capaz de dormir, así que estuvo un rato dando vueltas, hasta que no puedo más y salió de la habitación.  
"Seguro que esta bien." Iba pensando Spike mientras se acercaba a la zona donde estaba Kelya, pero sin embargo una extraña sensación de desasosiego recorría su cuerpo.

**-** Algo no va bien.

Spike comenzó a correr por la casa hasta fuera, cuando llego, Kelya estaba siendo rodeada por un grupo de seres que no conocía.

**-** Kelya!

**-** Espera, no te acerques.

Mientras decía esto uno de los atacantes, golpeo la espalda de Kelya con su espalda, dejando una marca no muy profunda.

**-** KELYA!!

Kelya cacho al suelo por el impacto del golpe, no sangraba mucho, pero Spike al verla así, empezó a sentir una furia que no había sentido desde hacia mucho, en su mente vino la imagen de su madre desangrada en frente de la puerta de casa. Sus ojos se volvieron amarillos, pero pasaron a tener un tono rojizo.

**-** Spike?

**-** ... ja.. jaja...JAJAJAJAJ!!

La mascara de Hollow apareció en su cara como la última vez, pero Spike parecía completamente otro, fuera de control.

**-** JIA! JAEIJIAEJIAEEA. sAl dE lA SOMbrA RagNA.! JEAJEA

La espada de Spike salió, pero su color era más negro que de costumbre y con una especie de humillo negro.

Los seres, no sabían muy bien como hacer, pero cuando iban a atacar...

**-** JAJEJAEJA! Alma oscura!

Una energía negra invadió todo, matando todo lo k encontraba a su paso, menos a Kelya.

Mientras Nanao y Kei almorzaban algo

- Y bien ¿qué has hecho hoy?-. le preguntó Kei

- Pues me he levantado tarde y después me he venido al jardín a leer algo

- ¿Cómo que no has hecho nada? ¡Yo he estado todo el día haciendo informes!

- ¡Eh, no te quejes! Quédate tu hasta las tantas horas de la mañana con mi madre haciendo los informes de mi padre...por eso me han dado el día libre

- Ah, bueno, entonces te perdono - le sonrió, pero Nanao estaba muy seria ese día-. Nanao, ¿te ocurre algo?

- He estado teniendo unos sueños muy raros...pero no tiene importancia

- Si tu lo dices...

- Kei, tengo que hacer una cosa ahora, luego nos vemos

- Vale, hasta luego Nan-chan

- Adiós

Nanao se fue de ahí rápidamente y dejó a Kei pensando en lo rara que estaba en ese día.

Mientras Gacela se dirigió hasta su puesto de trabajo, a seguir con el papeleo, pesaba, que después de estar tanto tiempo entrenado había llegado el momento de tener algo de acción, sin más dilación se dirigió al despacho del capitán.

- Taicho, necesito que....

- Ya se a lo que vienes, mañana te encargaras de una misión...

- Vaya parece que me has leído la mente... Como va esa misión?

- Tendrás que escoger a dos personas, para ir a las afueras del Seireitei, una misión de vigilancia...

- Bah! Eso lo puedo hacer solo, solo vigilar ni que me fueran a...

- Es en el distrito 80...

- Vale entonces cogeré a dos...

Gacela salió del despacho y fue hacia su puesto a seguir con el trabajo mientras pensaba en quienes podrían ir con el...

Luego de que Nanao saliera tan rápidamente del ahí, Kei quedo pensativo un tiempo, sabia que algo no estaba bien, algo andaba mal, no era normal en Nanao actuar de modo tan extraño....Así que se decidió, y cautelosamente la siguió.

Luego de un corto camino, Nanao llego a un bosque donde se detuvo, tenia una seria expresión en su rostro, Kei se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, desde donde observaba atento, pero siempre pendiente de no ser descubierto. En un momento Nanao se preparo, acomodo sus cosas y desenvaino su espada, parecía como si se dispusiera a entrenar, lo cual tranquilizo un poco a Kei, pero justo en ese momento, Nanao cayo desmayada en el suelo....

**-** Nanaooo!!

Rápidamente sale corriendo hacia ella y la toma en sus brazos....

**-** Nanao!? Nan – chan!? Despierta!!

Kelya estaba tirado en el suelo en medio de la confusión, no podía dejar las cosas así se levanto con la fuerza que le quedaba, saco su Zanpakutoh...

- Despliega tus alas... Shugotenshi

Spike la miró desconcertado.

- Déjamelo a mi, tu estas herida.

- Y dejar que te quedes con toda la emoción de la pelea tu solo, primero muerta

- Pues si así lo quieres...

Entonces Spike y Kelya empezaron a pelear... pero no se dieron cuenta como dos soldados entraron en la casa por la parte de atrás.

- El plan esta funcionando...

- Si, ahora a buscar al otro...

entraron en la habitación de shinji, le taparon la boca, y se lo llevaron...

- Para que querrá el jefe a un simple ex-shinigami.

- No lo se, yo solo cumplo las ordenes que me dan.

Kelya sintió que algo no estaba bien...

- Voy a ver a mi hermano

- Si, yo me encargo aquí...

Kelya entró en la casa, vio la puerta del cuarto de shinji abierta... entró y...

- Carajo, se lo han llevado... *lagrimas* te prometí que te iba a proteger y no lo cumplí...

Kelya salió furiosa de la casa con la energía espiritual a tope....

- Quien de ustedes bastardos estúpidos... me va a decir donde esta mi hermano...

Kelya parecía poseída por una especie de poder y pasaba y mataba soldados a lo idiota...

Una vez llego el mediodía, Tony y Ayase y Gacela y el taicho y la fuku se encontraron en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo.

- Entonces has estado entrenando todos estos días, y entonces ahora es que te estas reincorporando al trabajo de siempre

- Si

- Aunque no es mucho... te acuerdas de lo que nos pidió el taicho Yamamoto-sama?

- ¿Lo que pidió además de los trabajos administrativos?

- Eso mismo

- Déjame pensarlo un momento... pues la verdad es que no me acuerdo… hace tanto tiempo… bueno, me podrías refrescar la memoria?

- Pues veras... recuerda que después del ataque que nos hizo uno de los de Kain, nos ordenaron ir agrupados, así estamos mejor preparados para por lo menos avisar lo que nos pase, a Sakura no la he visto en estos días, ahora me dirás...

- No te había visto, entonces tú eres el nuevo?

- Si, hoy empecé a trabajar aquí

- Ahora entiendo.... Bueno y en que grupo me toco a mi?? Es que no me acuerdo porque tanto entrenar no es bueno para la cabeza jeje.... Y por otra parte háblame de ti Ayase que no te conozco mucho...

Después del subidón de Kelya de poder, los guerreros quedaron bastante asustados por tal situación, ninguno de ellos se decidía a hacer nada en claro.  
Kelya cogió su zanpakutoh y empezó a atacar, venciéndolos uno por uno sin demasiadas complicaciones. Mientras Spike miraba la escena, sabía que Kelya era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, pero no k era capaz de llegar a ese nivel. Lo que le hizo pensar que quizá el solo no era el objetivo de Kain y su grupo. Después de unos minutos, Kelya los venció, pero no conseguía ver a su hermano por ninguna parte.

**-** Escucha, no has visto a Shinji con ellos?

**-** La verdad es que no. Se lo han llevado?

**-** Lo mas seguro es que si.

**-** Pues a que esperamos. Vayamos.

**-** Como pretendes seguirlos? No sabemos por donde han ido ni nada.

**-** Deja que me encargue yo de eso.

Spike se queda inmóvil, a su alrededor surgen lazos espirituales, y coge uno.

**-** Este es tu hermano. Ven por aquí.

**-** Vale. Vamos!

- Pues, te termino de presentar a Ayase, y te digo lo otro. Ayase es un amigo mío del Rukongai, que no supe de el hasta hace unos días, y entonces me lo traje para acá. Y Sakura esta con nosotros dos, pero no se nada de ella, no he visto ni a ella, ni a Ryosuke, ni a Ale, a Rina la vi anoche, etc. etc. etc., así esta la situación desde después que solo te vimos en el subterráneo de la mansión y después te volviste a desaparecer, pero lo que importa es que estas de vuelta.

- Pues bueno, luego te digo, que ando poniéndome al día con todo

- Esta bien.

Mientras que los de la Ichidan estaban ya arrancando en pleno su plan yakuza, y en la noche ya se había dado el primer paso...

- Bien, he regresado de por donde supuestamente se encuentra la familia del Broomfield

- ¿Y? ¿Qué conseguiste?

- Los abuelos de el están ambos vivos

- No me digas...

- Si así es, ambos abuelos están vivos

- El más interesante es el abuelo paterno, aquel que contrario su predestinación con su libre albedrio, provocando la salida de la familia Broomfield de nuestra casta, pero solo para el fin que perseguimos. Bien, ahora a preparar la estrategia que usaremos para matar a su nieto...


	4. Capitulo 20

Amaneció, y Tony se levanto tranquilamente a trabajar en los laboratorios. Se fue caminando tranquilamente. Mientras iba por el camino, se encontró con Dan y Chitose, que iban camino a sus respectivos cuarteles.

- Hola, Tony, tiempo que no te veía, tu crees que deberíamos decir que eres nuestro "padre"?.

Aquello fue una bala de francotirador dada en el blanco.

- Ni se te ocurra, Dan

- Has hecho un buen papelito de líder, cuando me dejaras a matar a alguien de los tuyos aquí, ah? me pican las ganas de matar a alguien, tu bien sabes que soy un asesino... y que soy tu retrato de cuando llegaste al Rukongai...

- No pasara, Dan, tenlo por seguro, yo y quien haga falta te impediremos que hagas de las tuyas

- Ya lo veremos, cuando te descuides, matare a Gacela, lo odio, su presencia dentro de estos muros me cae muy mal, y además me da la dictadora gana de matarlo, nos veremos después que lo mate... jya na...

Nanao dejó a Kei un poco preocupado por la reacción de ella y salió con el shunpo hacia un claro de un bosque

_Tengo que averiguar el por qué de estos sueños_-. se repetía la chica

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue preguntarle a Hisui por estos sueños a si que la llamó:

- ¡Baja del cielo, Hisui!

Todo se volvió oscuro para ella, no veía nada hasta que vio una pequeña luz, se dirigió ahí y se encontró con Hisui

-Nanao se a lo que vienes

- ¿Ah si?

- Si, vienes por lo de tus sueños

- ¿Qué son esos sueños?-. se lo preguntó

- No son sueños, es el futuro. Tengo una habilidad que es saber momentos del futuro-. le contestó

La chica se quedó un poco helada, esos sueños que tenia no podía ser el futuro, en ellos sufría. De repente se volvió todo negro, no veía a Hisui por ningún lado y ella empezó a llamarla pero no oía ninguna contestación por parte de ella. Entonces hubo otra pequeña luz que le cegaba los ojos y los cerró. Cuando los volvió a abrir se encontraba en ese sueño que se repetía todas las veces, estaba encadenada.

- ¡Soltadme!

- Esta es una de las mocosas que va en ese grupo, ¿no?-. dijo una voz

- Si, pero lo mejor de todo es que es hija de Kyouraku Shunsui-. dijo otra voz

Nanao no distinguía las caras de esas personas pero juró ver que la primera empezó a sonreír de forma siniestra

- ¡Soltadme, no sabéis con quien os estáis metiendo!

- Encanto sabemos perfectamente quien eres y serás la que traerás a todos a tus compañeros a morir

- Ellos no caerán tan fácilmente

- ¿Qué no? -el hombre que sonreía siniestramente se acercó, cogió un cuchillo y empezó a rajarle un trozo de traje que llevaba y a hacerle unos cortes-Creo que eres muy inepta para ser quien eres-. y le clavó el cuchillo en la barriga  
Nanao empezó a gritar y abrió los ojos, estaba con lágrimas.

- ¡Nanao, estás bien!

Llego la hora del almuerzo, y entonces El Tridente en pleno se reunió en un parquecillo con sus respectivas viandas.

- Nos hemos reunido porque Dan y Chi tienen una idea que desean compartir

- ¿Si? que hablen pues

- Ejem, gracias por tus palabritas, Oki

- ¿Que dijiste?

- Dijo que va a hablar, así que, SILENCIO

- Quisiera que montáramos una fiesta para mañana

- ¿Para mañana?

- ¿Y como porque?

- Pues es para animarnos un poco...

- Porque nosotros dos estamos por las fechas de nuestro arribo al Ryukongai

- Y queremos celebrarlo aunque sea decentemente

- Hummm...

- ¿Tienes algo que decir, Kuni?

- Pues puedo ver si lo hacemos en mi casa

- ¿Tu casa?

- Si es el mejor lugar, chicos!!!!!!!!!!!

- ¿En serio????

- El salón de su casa es perfecto

- Por favor, no hagan shunpo mental... tengo que chequear como anda todo en la casa

- Detalle muy importante, algo más?

- Pues tienen que vestirse con lo mejor que tengan, porque mis padres son quisquillosos en eso

- No hay problema

- Por mi tampoco, te apuntas, Ise?

- Me apunto, ya estoy cansada de andar encerrada en los cuarteles, esto va a ser una bocanada de aire para nosotros

- Es verdad, Juni, Benji, se apuntan?

- Me apunto

- Esta bien, como no...

- Esta bien, yo iré...

- Bien, Kuni, tu haz el chequeo esta noche y nos avisas mañana a primera hora

- Ok

Mientras tanto, Kelya seguía a Spike, el cual había localizado la posición de Shinji. Durante el viaje, Kelya empezó a notar algo raro en Spike, cada vez se volvía más rápido, y donde pisaba dejaba más marca a medida que avanzaban. Ella no sabía muy bien que era, pero tenía una sensación rara en el cuerpo.

**-** Spike! seguro que es por aquí?

**-** Si, ya estamos cerca, puedo sentirlo.

Tan pronto dijo esto, los 2 llegaron a un claro, donde había una cueva.

**Spike:** Aquí es! esta dentro, pero no esta solo

**-** ¿Como lo sabes?

**-** Son fuertes, deben ser unos 3. Pero nunca había sentido una fuerza como esta, parece la de un hollow, pero es ligeramente distinta

**-** ¿Como la de los hollows? pero Shinji no se dejaría coger por unos simples hollows!

**-** Te lo he dicho, no son simples hollows, son algo distintos. Pero si no entramos no sabremos a que nos enfrentamos.

**-** Esta bien

**-** No te separes de mí

**-** Si.

Spike le coge la mano a Kelya, y entran en la cueva. Por el camino, Kelya no puede evitar sonrojarse, ya que desde la fiesta, no habían estado tanto juntos, batalla tras batalla no habían podido estar como una pareja de enamorados normal. Pero al estar con el a solas, cogidos de la mano, era una sensación que le gustaba.

**-** Crees que son del grupo del que hablo mi hermano?

**-** Puede. Ahora lo descubriremos.

Después de andar un largo trecho, los 2 llegaron a lo que parecía ser la entrada a un templo, en la puerta estaban 2 tipos, parecían shinigamis, pero su ropa era blanca, tenían zanpakutoh, y lo que parecían ser máscaras hollows. Uno de ellos les habló.

**-** Así que vosotros debéis ser los amiguitos de este shinigami no?

**-** Hemos venido a llevárnoslo!

**-** Has oído eso, Neizant, se creen que ellos 2 solo pueden derrotarnos a nosotros y salir de esta cueva como si nada.

**-** Ya lo he oído, Cross, pero no importa, los shinigamis siempre han creído que son los más fuertes

**-** En fin, espero que Lethan haya acabado de una vez con el shinigami, tengo ganas de irme al hueco mundo, seguro que Aizen - Sama, nos tiene preparada una buena misión para cuando volamos

**-** Has dicho Aizen?

**-** Aizen el ex capitán?

**-** El mismo, es nuestro jefe. Y acabara con la sociedad de almas, y todo lo que tenga que ver con los shinigamis o sus directrices

**-** Eso no me importa. Dadme al shinigami ahora!

**-** O si no, que? Nos vas a matar. Jajajajajajajajaja.

**-** Ya les bajo yo los humos.

De un sonido, aparece en el medio de los 2, los cuales aun no han tenido tiempo de reaccionar ante el movimiento.

**-** Esto será bastante aburrido. Os voy a matar. Mi nombre es Neizant, y soy el número 26.

Al decir esto, pone los brazos en cruz, apuntándolos cada uno, y lanza su ataque.

**-** Dirrosion!!

Una gran fuente de energía verde, sale de las 2 manos impactando en los 2 shinigamis.

**-** No crees que te has pasado un poquito?? No hacía falta que los destrozaras.

**-** Luchar contra shinigamis de este nivel me aburre. No quiero perder el tiempo.

**-** Dispara hasta la muerte, Ragna!

La espada de Spike sale disparada, alargándose hasta impactar contra el arrancar.

**-** No puede ser, tendrías que estar muerto.

**-** No soy el único.

**-** … Cross!

Cuando Cross se gira ya es tarde, Shugotenshi le da un corte en la espalda.  
En el momento en que ambos se disponen a acabar con sus vidas, aparece el tercer arrancar, que golpea a Kelya y paraliza con un conjuro a Spike.

**-** Se puede saber a que viene tanto alboroto? no puedo acabar lo que estoy haciendo. Quienes son estos? Y como dejáis que os hagan esto?

**-** Perdona Lethan, no sabíamos que eran tan fuertes.

**-** Fuertes? No veo que sean muy fuertes. Mira y aprende. Rayo negro!

Un rayo negro sale de la mano del arrancar, atravesando el pecho de Spike. Después, lanza su zanpakutoh contra Kelya, clavándosela en un costado.

**-** Ya veo lo fuertes que eran. No me hagáis perder el tiempo con estas tonterías. Tengo que acabar pronto.

**-** A donde crees que vas??

**-** …

Al girarse los 3, ven como Spike se levanta, con el pecho ensangrentado.

**-** Para que te levantas estúpido? No ves que no tenéis nada que hacer?

Spike sin decir palabra, pasa su mano por la cara y le aparece su máscara hollow.

**-** Una máscara hollow? Que se supone que eres tu?

**-** Ja! Como si importara eso ahora. Voy acabar con vuestras penosas vidas.

**-** Ah, sí! Y como piensas hacerlo si se puede saber?

**-** … Es muy simple. Os matare uno a uno hasta que solo quedes tu, cuando quedes tu solo, voy a destrozarte hasta que solo quede de ti una montaña de polvo.

**-** Jajajajajajaja. No sabía que ahora los shinigamis eran cómicos.

**-** … AJEJAJEAJEJA!

**- **Que te hace tanta gracia?

**-** Que no os habéis dado cuenta que yo no soy el real?

**-** Como que no eres el real??

**-** Eso significa que…

**-** Demasiado tarde… Bankai!!

El Spike real, aparece detrás de los 3 a punto lanzar su ataque.

**-** Nos vemos en el infierno … EAAJEAJEJAJE! HEKATOMBE!

Una gran explosión de oscuridad y destrucción lo arrasa todo, destruyendo la cueva. Después de unos segundos, sale de entre las rocas Spike con Kelya en los brazos y llevando a la espalda a su hermano. Los deja a la sombra de un árbol y se queda mirando para el cielo. Acto seguido, coge su zanpakutoh y se quita la máscara con la mano, se sienta al lado de Kelya.

El fin de la jornada había llegado, y el multiequipo se fue a cenar por ahí...

- Oigan, vamos a cenar por ahí

- No suena mal, pero a ver primero nuestros bolsillos

- A ver... no tengo nada

- Ni yo

- Tu, Shirota, tienes algo?

- Tengo suficiente como para pagarle los gastos a uno

- Igual que yo, hagamos lo siguiente

- A ver

- Yo le pago a Iwata, y Shirota te paga a ti

- Suena bien, vamos.

Se fueron a un restaurante, vieron el menú y pidieron...

Tony: una bandeja grande de teriyaki con panecillos

Honda: un plato mediano de oden

Shirota: un servicio de makisuzhis de anguila

Iwata: un plato de mediano de champon

- ¿Que desean para tomar?

- ¿Tienen umeshu?

- Si hay

- Mmmmm... 2 botellas grandes de umeshu, eso es todo.

Se pusieron a esperar la comida hablando del trabajo pendiente de los laboratorios, y de repente apareció Ayase con la fuku Matsumoto

- Na na na na naaaaaniiiiiiiiiii???????????

- ¿Pasa algo Tony?

- Tony, que pasa?

- A aa aaa pueee essss...

- He traído a Ayase a comer algo mejor que lo del comedor, podemos quedarnos a comer con ustedes?

- Pues la idea de venir fue de Tony, un momento... y le dio unas palmaditas en la mandíbula

- Ah que Ayase coma con nosotros, no hay problema

- ¿Y yo, Tony? yo fui la de la idea

- Ah, vale, entonces venga... se sentaron, Ayase pidió un plato de ramen con atún, y la fuku pidió un plato grande de sukiyaki.

En un momento que la fuku estaba como distraída por algo, Tony le presento a Ayase a los demás y...

- A el fue que le hicimos el gigai

- Hummmmm... entonces fue a el?

- Si

- ¿De cuando conoces a Ayase?

- Hace casi un año, cuando aun estábamos en la Academia

- ¿Como que le hicieron un gigai a Ayase?

- Es una larga historia, pero yo no la puedo contar porque recuerde que debo estar temprano mañana en el cuartel

- Esta bien, si no me quieres contar, pues le preguntare a alguno de ellos. Mientras la fuku intentaba que le echaran el cuento, Tony llamo con una seña a la mesonera y le dijo algo en el oído...

- Estas son dos cuentas: una la pago yo y la otra la paga el que esta a mi derecha, por favor, tráigame una botella del sake mas fuerte que tengan y me lo anota a la mía...

- Si, esta bien. Trajo la botella, y una vez que el sake le hizo efecto a la fuku, se fueron los demás, que ya habían terminado de comer

- Eso estuvo cerca

- Menos mal que no dijimos nada

- Y que se te ocurrió lo del sake, sino no estuviésemos hablando aquí y ahora

- Bueno, hasta pasado mañana

- Hasta pasado mañana, Tony. Los del equipo se fueron y entonces Ayase se quedo con Tony a despedirse también, lo cual hizo después de abrazarlo igual que como le hizo al peluche

- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, nos vemos mañana, y lo soltó, pero no paso nada por la cara de Tony excepto...

- Yaaaaaaawn, hasta mañana.


	5. Capitulo 21

Una vez que amaneció, Tony se preparo para ir al cuartel, pero no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para lo que le vino cuando apareció en el despacho de la capitanía...

- Bakas, porque me dejaron sola en el restaurante?, y se saco algo...

- Es sencillo, aunque difícil de decir en algunas ocasiones... todos nosotros terminamos de comer antes, Ayase incluido, por eso nos fuimos

- Matsumotooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! por favor, ponte a trabajar en los informes que tenemos que hacer

- Buenos días, taicho, se abrió la puerta y...

- Muy buenos días, taicho, se acerco a Tony y lo volvió a abrazar

- Oye, Ayase, ya esta bien, ya, tranquilízate, no hagas esto, si quieres hablar, para mi es mejor que esto

- Ayase, Matsumoto acaba de irse a buscar papel para escribir unos informes, ve a ayudarla. Una vez que Ayase se fue...

- ¿Que fue eso?

- Pues yo no se que le pasa a Ayase. Anoche, el me dio las gracias por lo que hecho por el y entonces me abrazo

- Es algo que no seria raro, pero dime como fue a ver...

- Pues... lo hizo con muy poca firmeza

- Eso si es raro

- ?????????

- Debió haberlo hecho con mas de eso si se trataba de lo que te dijo

- Hummmmm

- Definitivamente, algo pasa con Ayase

Kelya despertó bajo del un árbol con Spike a su lado...

- Hola

- Buenos días te dormiste poco tiempo, debes descansar.

- ¿Como esta shinji?

- Estará bien.

Kelya se para y abraza a Spike de la nada

- Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, siempre te preocupas de que este bien.

Spike le devolvió el abrazo y le dijo..

- Como no te voy a cuidar, si te quiero

- Yo también te quiero, no, yo te amo...*lo besa*

Spike se quedo sorprendido... pero le devolvió el beso... que poco a poco se convirtieron en caricias y antes de que pasara a algo más, Kelya detuvo a Spike

- Espera... no estoy lista.

- Esta bien... yo te esperare lo que sea necesario.

- Gracias.

En eso Shinji despertó

- ¿Kelya?

- Si hermano soy yo

- La piedra donde esta????

- Aquí esta a salvo

- Perfecto, ahora déjenme aquí, váyanse lo más rápido que puedan al Seireitei

- No podemos dejarte aquí

- Ven con nosotros

- Tengo algo que hacer, Kelya eres mi hermana y sabes que si supiera que es lo correcto me iría contigo pero necesito que eso llegue a manos de Byakuya ya!! entiendes... yo iré a hacer algo más importante... Aizen tiene muchas cosas preparadas tengo que ir por ayuda

- La mejor ayuda esta en el Seireitei

- Se a lo que se refiere tu hermano debemos dejarlo hacer lo que cree que es correcto

- Esta bien nos vamos pero tienes que dormir un poco más

- Si aquí me quedaré un rato

- Perfecto, vámonos.

Kelya y Spike se dirigían al Seireitei... y una vez que llegaron, ya al mediodía, se toparon con Tony, que había salido a comer solo al restauran de la noche anterior...

- Hola, Kelya, hola, Spike

- Hola, Tony

- Tiempo que no los veía, tienen hambre?

- La verdad, tenemos un poco

- Vengan conmigo y hablamos de lo que nos ha pasado. Una vez que llegaron y ya estaban esperando la comida...

- Han tenido problemas mientras han estado por fuera?

- Necesitábamos traer un objeto que tenia mi hermano para el Sereitei, y entonces estuvieron a poco de robarlo, lo secuestraron, se llevaron el objeto, y Spike y yo tuvimos que rescatarlo todo, nos costo un poco pero ya estamos de vuelta, y que ha pasado contigo?

- He estado tranquilamente, y estoy empezando a planear la salida del finde a la mansión

- ¿Otra vez? que hay si los hombres de Kain vuelven a la mansión?

- Iremos de nuevo con el oficial que nos ayudo, y el de la cuarta, y veré si consigo a más oficiales

- Hmmmm.... bueno, comamos

- Llego la comida!!!!!!!!!!!!! bueno, a comer y hablaremos

**-** La verdad, los tipos estos, pues no se, tenían algo que me causaba una extraña sensación.

**-** A que te refieres!

**-** ¿Me pasas la mostaza?

**-** Claro. Mira Tony, eran como hollows, pero a la vez también como shinigamis, era una cosa rara, una sensación parecida a la de los Vizards

**-** Entiendo. Después mas tarde, avisare al Taichou, para que investiguemos

**-** ¿Has visto a Gentari? La he estado buscando pero no la veo

**-** Pues creo que iba hace un rato para tu Division, pero no la he visto

**-** ¿Te preocupa?

**-** No se, creo que algo malo le esta pasando, voy a buscarla

**-** Yo voy mas tarde

Una vez que Kelya, Spike y Tony almorzaron, cada uno se fue a su cuartel, y Kelya llevaba lo que le había mandado Shinji al taicho Byakuya.

- Taicho, he vuelto después de andar estos días en lo de mi hermano

- Estaba esperándola, señorita Anagrom, veo que ha vuelto bien

- Tenga, esto es lo que mi hermano le envía

- ¿Han tenido algún percance mientras estaban allá?

- Fue secuestrado para robarle esto, y Spike y yo lo rescatamos a el con este objeto

- ¿Había algo de particular en los captores?

- Al parecer eran soldados del ejercito que esta creando Aizen en Hueco Mundo

- Dame sus señas

- Eran soldados con forma humana, vestían de blanco, tenían como un trozo de hueso, como de mascara hollow en alguna parte de su cabeza además del agujero de los hollows en alguna parte del cuerpo

- De ahora en adelante, esta información estará clasificada, así que no has de divulgarla

- Entendido

- Puedes tomarte el día libre, y mañana vienes, le enviare a Soi Fong una mariposa infernal con la información de esta medida

- Gracias, mientras, en el cuartel de la 2da división... Spike se iba a uno de los lugares de entrenamiento después de haber pasado por el despacho de la capitanía sin encontrar a nadie...

- Has vuelto, Spike

- Estoy bien, taicho Soi Fong

- ¿Que aconteció durante la salida al Rukongai?

- este... en ese momento, llego la mariposa que había enviado el taicho Byakuya con su mensaje, y después de recibirlo, Spike pregunto...

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- La información sobre la salida al Rukongai ha quedado clasificada hasta nuevo aviso, te puedes retirar por el resto del día.

Entonces, estando ambos libres, se fueron a pasear por el Sereitei, y en una de esas vueltas, se encontraron con la fuku Matsumoto, que había salido un momento del cuartel.

- Buenas tardes, fuku Matsumoto

- Buenas tardes

- Buenas tardes, chicos, deseaba hablar con alguno de ustedes

- ¿Sobre que?

- Verán, estuve revisando la ficha de Tony y me he encontrado con algo

- ¿Que?

- Tony tiene para el finde el aniversario de su arribo al Rukongai

- Eso no lo sabia

- Y a mi se me ha ocurrido una idea

- ¿Cuál?

- Hagámosle una fiesta sorpresa

- No es mala idea, así todos descansamos de veras y nos divertimos un poco

- Esa es mi opinión también, por el clima en que están ustedes viviendo, se necesita algo para romper la tensión que sienten

- Entonces empezare a contactar a los demás para que nos den una mano en lo que haga falta para que esta fiesta quede bien hecha

- Bien, yo me encargare de ver si hay algo que pueda hacer Tony de trabajo para que no se vaya con nosotros al mundo mortal, a esa parte a donde ustedes van los findes

- Ah si, una mansión que es de Gacela

- ¿De Gacela dijiste?

- Si, es de el

- Hmmmmm, entonces tenemos que apurarnos que ya dentro de tres días estarán todos listos para ir a la mansión, pero la fuku no sabia que no tenia que hacer ese esfuerzo...

- Tony, tengo una misión de reconocimiento que necesito que hagas

- ¿Una misión? que ocurre?

- Han entrado unos intrusos a la zona norte del Rukongai, y quiero que me busques información sobre ellos

- Entendido, pero como haré eso?

- Tu solo infórmate, y me envías la información por aquí, y le dio un comunicador

- Esta bien, cuando salgo para el Rukongai?

- Prepárate para salir al atardecer, has de ir vestido de civil, aunque lleves tu zanpakuto por si se presenta algún imprevisto

- Acabo de recordar algo, taicho, mi investigación

- Es cierto, a eso iba, una vez que termines la misión, podrás irte al mundo humano, yo me las arreglare con el capitán Yamamoto en caso que haga falta

- Esta bien, gracias, me voy a preparar.

Kelya se contacto con los demás por lo de la fiesta, y por su lado, los de El Tridente no la tenían difícil gracias al apoyo de Kunimatsu

- Oigan, ya les tengo resultados

- ¿Que paso?

- Lo mas que podemos es reunirnos en mi casa, nada de escándalos y bla bla bla, y yo digo lo de la cuestión de la ropa

- No es problema

- Pero siempre tiene que haber un pero

- ¿Acaso cual es el pero?

- Tienen que llevar sus propias cosas, porque mis padres no consintieron en que tomáramos de las provisiones de la casa

- ¿Cuánto falta para eso?

- Como tres días

- No es demasiado tiempo que digamos, pero si podemos hacerlo todo

- Claro que podemos, y Kelya, por su lado...

- Oigan, vamos a prepararle una fiesta sorpresa a Tony

- ¿Y eso? desde ya cuenten conmigo

- Se acerca el aniversario de su arribo al Rukongai

- Quizá se le haya olvidado decirlo, pero si definitivamente vamos a hacer esto no suena mal

- Es que esto es algo que necesitamos

- Yo estoy a favor

- Bien, lo mas seguro es que la hagamos en la mansión Shedrad

- Pero que no se te olvide lo de la seguridad

- En vez de la oficial de la novena división, ira con nosotros la fuku Matsumoto, el oficial de la novena división y el oficial Miura pues vuelven a ir

- Así veo que ganamos un poco mas de fuerza

- Como todo quedo bien cerrado dudo que haya que limpiar, solo habría que preparar lo demás

- Si, vamos a dividirnos en grupos de trabajo, y la cosa quedo así:

- Dark, Akemi, Jacquis y el oficial de la novena serian el primer grupo, que chequearía las condiciones en que se encontraba la mansión.

- Todos los demás, menos Kelya, Spike, y la fuku serian el segundo grupo, que se combinaría con el primero para hacer todos los arreglos.

- Y el tercer grupo que serian los que faltaban por agrupar, que serian los que acompañarían a Tony a la mansión para darle la sorpresa.

- Oigan, se me ha olvidado decirles algo

- ¿Que?

- No tuve que esforzarme a ver si Tony podría irse de ultimo a la mansión, porque esta en una misión que la han dado

- ¿Que? una misión?

- ¿Que le dieron una misión a Tony?

- Lo que logre saber es que tiene que dar con unos intrusos que entraron al norte del Rukongai y enviar información sobre ellos

- Yo no pude hacer la mía porque la cancelaron

- Igual que la mía

- Estos intrusos deben ser tan importantes que mi taicho se ha tomado el cargo de hacer una investigación

- Lo que veo es que Tony puede tener problemas al andar solo por el Rukongai

- Antes bien hay que esperar que no le pase nada en la misión

- Bueno, el primer grupo saldría mañana en la noche, el segundo pasado mañana en la mañana y el tercero cuando Tony haya regresado de la misión.

Mientras, ya Tony se encontraba en el norte del Ryukongai, buscando la información sobre los intrusos que habían entrado hacia ya dos días a esa zona. Iba solo caminado por ahí, hasta que finalmente, ya al anochecer, llego a una especie de bar que se encontraba por ahí, pasó a ver si podía refrescarse la garganta con algo, y al sentarse, se dio cuenta de la presencia de dos personas que no pintaban nada allí. Una de ellas era un hombre alto, moreno, bastante robusto, de cabello rojo, con candado, y vestido con camiseta de tirantes verde y pantalones marrones, mientras que el otro era un hombre de estatura regular, con piel ligeramente oscurecida por el sol, cabello blanco levantado hacia arriba, ojos rojos, y vestía camisa con corbata, chaqueta y pantalones. Ellos deben ser los intrusos, por lo menos dos de ellos, pensó. Saco el comunicador, lo puso debidamente a cubierto, y le mando un mensaje al taicho:

Taicho, he dado con dos de los intrusos. Uno de ellos es alto, robusto, moreno, de cabello rojo, con candado, y viste camiseta de tirantes verde y pantalones marrones. El otro es de estatura regular, con la piel ligeramente oscura, cabello blanco, ojos rojos y viste camisa con corbata, chaqueta y pantalones. Me mantendré un poco más en el sitio para ver sus movimientos.  
Luego de unos minutos, el bajo se puso a jugar cartas con uno de los que estaba allí, mientras que el otro solo estaba al tanto de cómo salían las partidas, y Tony tomo la precaución de poner el comunicador a que vibrara si llamaban o enviaban respuesta, y también, lo puso dentro de su cinturón, de tal forma que no se sintiera mucho el comunicador. Pasaron otros minutos, y el comunicador vibro cortamente, se levanto sin prisa, pero salió rápidamente a un callejón cercano, y leyó la respuesta del taicho:

Zaraki ha salido para allá, y el capitán Yamamoto ha mandado buscar a los ryokas que salvaron a Rukia Kuchiki para que echen mano en el asunto, ya que al parecer, el Quincy tiene algo que ver en la entrada de estos intrusos. Ya puedes retirarte, e irte al mundo mortal para lo de tu investigación, y La voz le hablo a Tony

- Tengo algo que decirte

- Dime

- Estos son guerreros poderosos

- ¿Y que?

- Por culpa de este guerrero y sus seguidores, fue hecha la primera masacre de soldados de la casta, ten cuidado con ellos

- Si ya me voy de aquí, solo me falta avisarlo, y le escribió un mensaje al taicho:

Taicho, me voy a casa a prepararme para la investigación, saldré en cualquier momento después de terminar mi preparación, espero que logren detener a los intrusos.


	6. Capitulo 22

Lets party!!!!!

Kelya estaba vagando por la SS, pensando en la fiesta de Tony, ya casi no faltaba nada, pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo faltaba---

De pronto se topo con su capitán...

- Kelya, te dije que te tomarás el día.

- Si, pero la verdad no tengo mucho que hacer y paseo por ahí...

- Te gustaría ir a entrenar o algo

- Con usted!!!!

- Claro...

Se fueron con shunpo hasta los jardines de la división.

- Para serle sincera, estoy harta de que me salven

- Se refiere a Spike...

- No!! a el no... si no que mi hermano y usted me ocultan muchas cosas, no se si porque creen que soy débil o algo, yo se que por lo que fuimos es más de lo que dicen...

- Si lo hacemos por defenderte, no estas lista para eso...

Kelya se enfureció y saco su zanpakuto... y el lugar se lleno de energía espiritual...

- *pensando* No sabia que tenia tanto poder... tonta.

- Me estresa que crean que soy idiota.... no lo soy *atacando a Byakuya*

Byakuya se movió demasiado rápido...

- Es en contra de las reglas atacar a un capitán, pero entiendo tu frustración.

- No me importan las reglas, ahora me va a decir todo.

Byakuya le explico lo que verdaderamente había pasado

- Y eso es lo que te hemos querido ocultar...

- ¿Entonces yo??

- Si

- Ayúdeme!! entréneme para conseguir mi bankai...

- Lo haré pero en secreto....

Byakuya llevo a Kelya a un jardín secreto en el cual entrenaron por horas, cuando salió Kelya de ahí se encontró con Spike...

- ¿Donde has estado? te busque hace un rato...

- Con mi capitán

- Bueno, no te pregunto más quieres ir a dar una vuelta por ahí...

- Claro, lo tomo de la mano, y se fueron de ahí...

**-** Escúchame

**-** ¿Que ocurre?

**-** No sabía que eras tan fuerte. Bueno, sabía que lo eras, pero no hasta ese punto

Toda entusiasmada.

**-** ¿En serio lo piensas?

**-** Si. Se que tiendo a luchar siempre por ti, pero no es por que te considere débil ni nada por el estilo. Es que te quiero y no quiero que luches sin más. Para eso prefiero hacerlo yo

**-** Pero tu no puedes estar siempre a mi lado. A veces, tengo que luchar yo

**-** Y lo se, pero es que aun así... Me cuesta. He perdido muchas cosas durante este tiempo, no quiero perderte a ti también

Lo abraza.

**-** A mi no vas a perderme, tonto. Vente, vamos a mi casa que quiero darte una cosa

**-** Claro.

Al día siguiente, todos se estaban movilizando: Los 12 y El Tridente, para celebrarles fiesta a Tony y a Dan y Chitose, y en la cripta, ya se estaban ultimando los detalles para unir fuerzas y atacar a Los 12.

- Ya tienes listo el anzuelo para Dionis, Aki?

- Si, aquí esta, Ramses

- A ver como quedo... y vio unas fotos donde aparecían Tony, Gacela y los demás matando soldados de la casta

- Yo lo veo que ha quedado bien hecho

- Así ya tenemos algo mas que la estrategia nuestra para lo que pensamos hacer

- Bien, yo no perderé mas tiempo y voy a contactar a Dionis, Magi, dame el sistema.

Abrió una especie de pantalla, y en un momento Dionis apareció en ella.

- Te tengo noticias de los descendientes

- ¿En serio?

- Lo malo es que son malas

- No puede ser, que ha pasado?

- Íbamos a verlos en un momento en que estuvieron en el mundo mortal, y hemos visto algo de ellos, que si no se ve a menudo no se puede creer

- Por fin, que es lo que pasa?

- Ve por ti misma, y le enseño los fotomontajes hechos por Aki

- No puede ser que ellos sean una amenaza para nosotros!!!!!!!!!!

- Es la verdad en su esencia, el Broomfield y el Shedrad son solo shinigamis, nuestros enemigos, no son de la casta, a pesar de que se valen de nuestras propias técnicas para matar a nuestros soldados

- Ya no hay remedio para que podamos vencer esta guerra, si aquellos que bien podían ser nuestros salvadores son nuestros enemigos, entonces lamentablemente tendremos que combatirlos, ya que tu has conocido esta noticia primero, no habrás pensado en un plan de combate?, decía mientras un par de lagrimas bajaban por su rostro

- La verdad, si lo he pensado, Dionis, y además se como puede hacerse

- Dime entonces

- Ellos, los últimos findes han ido a la vieja mansión que los Shedrad tuvieron en Japón antes de irse a América a hacerse la mano derecha de los Broomfield. La cuestión es esperarlos a pie firme ahí adentro, neutralizar a los que no nos hagan falta y atacar con todas nuestras fuerzas al Broomfield, al Shedrad y a alguien mas que ahora esta dentro del grupo, y a alguno que porsiacaso se nos escape de las manos

- ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?

- Rei puede usar la nube adormidera a cada vez que pase alguien, y otros se encargan de recoger a los dormidos, ya entre nosotros tenemos un plan para atacar al Broomfield

- ¿Esta bien, que hacemos?

- Vámonos ya a ocupar la mansión antes que ellos, y allá decidiremos nuestras posiciones

- Bien, ya le avisare a los míos para que nos vayamos para allá.

Mas tarde, Magi le aviso algo que había descubierto a Ramsés.

- Ram, he conseguido descifrar la ultima parte de las instrucciones del ritual que nos permitirá transformarnos en Kichigai

- Esa era la buena noticia que nos faltaba, Magi, ya que el sistema de potenciación de armas de Aki esta listo, y tenemos a nuestros enemigos en nuestras manos, que hay que hacer?

- Tenemos que tomar tres almas jóvenes para poder realizar la invocación de los demonios que vivieron en nuestro cuerpo durante la prueba que nos confirmo como pertenecientes a la casta, de acuerdo a como dicen las instrucciones, para que ellos regresen a nuestros cuerpos y podamos obtener lo que buscamos, pero me hace falta alguien mas para realizar el ritual

- Eso no será problema, porque podemos usar a algunos de los amiguitos del par para eso, los capturamos, los llevamos al sitio respectivo, y realizamos el ritual, y para lo de la ayuda, pues vemos si Rei es la persona, podría ser en el subterráneo de la mansión, no?

- Si puede ser

- Ya me las arreglare con Dionis y los suyos para hacerlo.

En el Hueco Mundo, en el cuartel de Kain, se alistaba la guardia que estaría en la mansión.

- A pesar de lo que ocurrió en la semana pasada, imagino que Los 12 volverán a la mansión, así que esta vez hay que reforzar la guardia

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kain, Spike se ha hecho mas fuerte, y los demás también han incrementado su poder, así que te recomiendo que esta vez envíes a dos

- Déjame pensar... enviare a Esthella y a Keijun

- Esthella puede ser útil, pero que hay de Keijun?

- Recuerda lo que Keijun es capaz de hacer con su bankai

- Ya entiendo, la combinación del shikai de Esthella con el bankai de Keijun será casi imposible de superar

- Exacto, y para mayor seguridad, estaré con Yojakai para que me tenga siempre al tanto

- Bien, y para cuando vas a mandarlos a ellos?

- Más tarde los envío.

Termino de pasar el día, y la Ichidan en pleno se le adelanto a todos en ocupar la mansión.

- Ya estamos reunidos, Dionis

- Tomemos nuestras posiciones

- Bien, hagamos así, Levis y Grace estarán de centinelas afuera, Rei estará con Tutti en el lobby listos para lo que dijimos, y Sair y tu recogen a los dormidos y nos los llevan a nosotros al sótano para que los custodiemos

- Ya oyeron a Ramsés, cada uno a su puesto

- Kitty, ya la instalación esta completa?

- Sí

- Es que le dije que podríamos hacer comida para cenar mientras esperamos

- Bien pensado

- Entonces, Kitty, ve y empieza lo tuyo, que te esperaremos

- Yo voy con Kitty

- Y yo también, para que la comida este lista rápido

- Bueno, vámonos todos al comedor!!!!!!!!!!.

Paso un rato, y gracias al trabajo de las manos de Dina, Kitty y Rei, la cena estuvo lista rápidamente, comieron y se fueron a sus posiciones. Ya se había hecho de noche, y tuvieron la precaución de no encender las luces para no dar señales de estadía, y al rato llegaron Esthella y Keijun.

- Oye, aquí no ha llegado nadie

- Espera, que en algún momento debe venir alguno de ellos, o quizá todos

- Yo quiero ir a pasear por dentro de la casa

- Esta bien, vamos a esperar adentro entonces. Pasaron, y vieron a Rei sola, sentada en un sillón en medio del lobby, porque Tutti se había camuflado para no ser visto

- Hola, por fin ha llegado una visita, vio por un momento a Keijun, pero sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el cuerpo de Esthella

- Gracias por la bienvenida, eres la dueña de la casa?

- Pues mas o menos, y se le acerco a Esthella

- ¿Ha venido alguien por aquí?

- Lo estoy esperando

- ¿Estas esperando a alguien entonces?

- Si, es un chico alto y fuerte de cabellos negros que ha de venir de aquí a un rato, que vendrá solo o acompañado, y le puso un brazo encima a Esthella, y le hablo a Tutti directo a su mente...

- Tutti, neutraliza al chiquillo, que yo me encargo de ella

- Le lanzaste tal mirada a la mujer esta que la sentí en el ambiente, ya me imagino que te encargaras a tu estilo...

- Claro que sí, esta mujer esta imperdible

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Discúlpame... vamos, Tutti, a la una, a las dos, y a las tres!!!!. Tutti le lanzo un hechizo a Keijun que lo hizo caer al piso sin poder levantarse, y Rei beso en la boca a Esthella, hasta que una pastilla sedante se disolvió en su boca e hizo efecto. Tutti salió de su camuflaje y le dio a Keijun un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente, pero aun Rei, después de haberle hecho efecto la pastilla a Esthella, seguía en lo que había hecho

- Hey, Rei, deja las guarrerías para después, que tenemos que avisarle a Ramsés y a Dionis esto

- Jódete tú con esto de ahora en adelante por tiempo indefinido, que me voy a llevar a mi prisionera

- Espero que estés de regreso rápido, oíste?, pero Rei no contesto nada, porque llevaba en aire de triunfo y perversidad el cuerpo de Esthella escaleras arriba

- Ramsés, jefa, acaba de pasar un incidente aquí en el lobby, que hemos logrado controlar rápidamente y sin mucha violencia

- Dinos que ha pasado

- Una mujer y un chico que se veían algo sospechosos pasaron al lobby y los neutralizamos

- ¿Bien, como están?

- Al chico lo neutralice con un ataque respectivo y lo remate con un golpe a la cabeza, y a la mujer se la llevo Rei

- Jum, bueno, mantén la guardia del lobby, y la mujer esta era bella?

- Sí, bastante

- Ya me imagino, es que Rei no puede ver una mujer bella que no le haga lo que le gusta hacerle a las mujeres bellas que caen en sus manos, es una autentica diabla, pero la he logrado someter a mi autoridad a la fuerza, siempre ha intentado rebelarse, pero le enseño quien es la que manda

- Entonces ha llegado la hora feliz de Rei, yo la dejaría en paz en momentos como estos

- Yo no estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero no estamos aquí para discutir eso

- Es verdad

- Estamos aquí para darle una lección de historia y poderío a esos enemigos nuestros

- Que deben estar por llegar de un momento a otro. En el cuartel de Kain...

- Señor, Esthella y Keijun entraron a la mansión y no han vuelto a salir

- Si no están revisándola, o simplemente se pusieron a cubierto mientras, eso me parece raro

- ¿Tiene alguna idea?

- Me parecería bien enviar a Arkan a que averigüe que ha sido de ellos, prepara el portal. Arkan fue avisado, se fue y en un momento ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la mansión, y paso adelante

- Jefa, ha llegado alguien mas, y tiene pinta de ser poderoso

- Déjame recibirlo por las buenas a ver que tal, se fue al lobby y...

- ¿Desea algo?

- Estoy buscando a unos compañeros míos

- ¿Me puede dar sus señas?, y Arkan le dio las señas de Keijun, que estaba con Ramsés y los suyos, como se había planeado hacer con los prisioneros, y Esthella, a la que Rei tenia encerrada en una habitación

- Hace rato estaba por los jardines, y como que los vi de lejos

- Entonces yo buscare por allí, estoy seguro que deben estar cerca, y salió a los jardines

- Ramsés, este que llego se ve bastante poderoso y buen combatiente, pero he notado algo mas en él

- Tu me dirás

- Tiene cara de piedra, y tu y yo bien sabemos como son los guerreros que tienen esa cara

- Rivales bastante difíciles

- ¿Tu crees que deberíamos echarlo de aquí?

- Quizá seria hasta contraproducente si los que esperamos llegan, pero si le prendemos fuego al asunto, quizá lo logremos. En ese momento, se sintió una explosión en una de las habitaciones

- ¿Oíste eso?

- Fuerte y claro

- No me digas que...

- Probablemente...

- Ve ahí, ahora!!!!!!!!!!!!

- No necesitas decírmelo. Salió corriendo a la habitación, y al echar la puerta cerrada por dentro abajo, se encontró con que Rei estaba bañada en sangre y tirada en un rincón, sin señales de vida, y Esthella, con cadenas rotas en muñecas y tobillos, estaba echada al hombro de Arkan, que en la mano contraria tenia su espada bañada en sangre también

- Dime donde esta el chico que venia con ella, o le haré a su guardián lo mismo que le he hecho a ella

- Abrir llaves energéticas a siete vueltas, ahora.

Puso sus manos una frente a la otra, en vertical y frente a su rostro mientras que su reiatsu empezaba a aumentar de forma brutal, en un momento, puso sus manos en horizontal, las separo, cerro su puño derecho mientras lo echaba hacia atrás, todo mientras musitaba una invocación, y termino...

- Sei-zanjutsu, destructor de defensas!, de la nada, apareció su espadón envuelto en reiatsu, y lo lanzo con tal fuerza, que Arkan fue perforado por el medio sin escape, y salieron expelidos por el boquete que había hecho Arkan para entrar en la habitación, al caer se levanto una polvareda, y al disiparse, Dionis estaba de pie, con su espadón en la mano, Arkan tirado en el piso como una alfombra, y Esthella algo alejada de el

- Déjame decirte algo. A pesar que odio el comportamiento de esa mujer que has malherido seguramente allá arriba, ella es de mi grupo, y como tal, mi deber es hacer algo por ella cuando ella no puede hacer algo por sí misma

- ¿Que paso, Dionis?

- El tipo este hirió bastante mal a Rei

- Como podía esperarse de alguien que tenga cara de piedra

- Definitivamente... yo me encargo de el, ustedes allá adentro encárguense del chico, que la que estaba con Rei esta fuera de servicio

- Bien, ya lo haremos. Levantaron a Keijun del suelo, y Ramsés lo puso enfrente de Aki

- Te daré el honor de ser el primer sangrador, porque necesito que nos des el arranque para la combinación TriLuKA

- Tenia tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre ni que realizábamos este ataque, a pinchar se ha dicho!!!!!!!. Aki se puso frente a Keijun mientras Ramsés y Samson lo sujetaban, y realizo una invocación...

Aki: Sei-bakudou No.7, Cruz de Tepes. Una vara metálica puntiaguda entro exactamente entre las piernas de Keijun y salió por uno de los hombros, y luego los brazos de la cruz salieron al exterior, atravesando en su camino a ambos brazos. Una vez el ataque quedo realizado, todos se pusieron de forma tal que podría dibujarse una estrella de siete puntas, y empezaron a musitar una invocación en forma sincronizada...

- Sei-hadou No.7, Cruzada de Espadas. Veintiún espadas de luz en grupos de tres, se clavaron en el cuerpo de Keijun, intensificando el desangre que ya le producía la Cruz de Tepes

- Ya hemos terminado con el chico, Dionis, dale caña a lo tuyo. Lo que no sabia Dionis, es que Arkan se había puesto antes de salir un pinganillo que le había dado Yojakai para que se comunicara al cuartel, y lo había usado...

- Yojakai, me he encontrado con gente que no esperaba, que no conozco y que tiene poder

- ¿Y que?

- Le hicieron daño a Esthella, seguramente también a Keijun, y me han lanzado un ataque con el que he disimulado que no me podía levantar

- Dame acá, Yojakai, que dijiste Arkan????????????

- Unos desconocidos están en la mansión, le hicieron daño a Esthella, seguramente también a Keijun, y me lanzaron un ataque con el que he estado disimulando que me ha dejado tirado en el piso, señor, intentare sacar de ahí adentro a Keijun, pero tendré que cargármelos a todos

- Mierda y remierda

- Tengo a quien me ataco delante de mí

- Déjame que te mande a uno de refuerzo, te mandare a Baruk para que vaya por Keijun mientras te lías con quien te ataco

- Entendido, de eso resulto, que cuando Dionis termino de recibir el mensaje de Ramsés, ya Arkan se estaba poniendo de pie lentamente

- ¿Ahora si te vas a meter conmigo o no?. Por toda respuesta, Arkan se pasó la mano por la cara, se le apareció su mascara de hollow y se puso en guardia

- Ya veo, eres uno de esos shinigamis que tienen poderes ilegales, y eso nos hace doblemente enemigos, y se pusieron a combatir parejamente entre sí. Adentro...

- Esto ha estado fácil gracias al toque de Tutti

- Oye, Magi, no podemos convertir a este?

- Yo digo que no, Dina, tenemos que evitar las conversiones extras antes del ritual de transformación en Kichigai

- Que lastima, pero una vez que lo hagamos, ya no nos harán tanta falta

- Es verdad, esperemos que vengan pronto alguno de los que esperamos. Mientras, Arkan había movilizado el combate lejos de la puerta de la mansión, para que Baruk pasara adentro sin ser visto ni por Dionis, ni por Grace, ni por Levis, estos dos últimos seguían el combate atentamente por si su jefa necesitaba una mano. Baruk llego, y esta vez ya Tutti no estaba camuflado, sino en el mismo sitio donde Esthella y Keijun se encontraron a Rei

- Vengo a buscar a un chico que esta ahí adentro

- Ragazzo, puedes venir a buscar al mismísimo Rey de la SS si llegara a estar aquí, pero mientras mi jefa diga que no vas a pasar, no pasaras

- Entonces yo me haré mi propio permiso para pasar. Despedazad sus cuerpos, Zaruk, Cresen

- Pues yo no aceptare ese permiso, y desenfundo dos wakizashis con guarda acodada que llevaba al cinto, abrir llaves energéticas a seis vueltas, ahora.

El reiatsu de Tutti fue subiendo igual que subió el de Dionis, y cuando estaba en el tope, se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Ya Ramsés había puesto al corriente de todo a los que estaban con él

- Rei – sensei esta herida?

- Según, fue bastante

- Déjame ayudarla, por favor

- Etooo... Sam, pregúntale a Dionis que donde es que esta Rei, te vas con Kitty y la ayudas pasando a Rei al baño de la habitación para que Kitty limpie y cure sus heridas

- Ok. El combate de afuera estaba bastante parejo, debido a que ninguno de los combatientes usaba mas que sus espadones para atacar

- Jefa, ¿la ayudamos?

- Jefa, deberíamos hacerlo para que pueda ganarle a este

- NO me hace falta, NO estoy en apuros, así que más bien tu, Levis, anda y vete al lobby a ver si ha pasado algo, que Tutti no me ha informado nada, en caso que de repente haya pasado algo

- Ok, jefa, como ordene, se fue a lobby, y vio a Tutti combatiendo con Baruk, y pensó...

- Voy a meter mi puñal aquí para animar un poco esto. Se lo saco del bolsillo y con una movida de sus pies, cayo al costado de Baruk y le lanzo una puñalada

- Veo que ha llegado alguien más que según no me dejara pasar, saben que, se acabo el juego... Espiral del Kaos!!!!!!. Ajusto sus katanas por el mango a un bo preparado que llevaba a la espalda después de repeler un ataque combinado de ambos, y empezó a darle vuelta hasta que surgió un torbellino negro que atrapo a Levis y a Tutti dentro de si

- Ahora me voy, inútiles

- Ramsés, allá va el último intruso!!!!

- ¿Que hay ahora un nuevo intruso?

- Si, así es, y va para allá con todo

- Oigan, vienen a rescatar al chico

- Resistamos

- NO. No podemos hacerlo sin la resistencia de Sam y las habilidades de Kitty

- Es verdad, en fin, ya le dejamos un recuerdo al que tenemos aquí

- Vamos a ponernos a cubierto, ya!!!!!

- Ok.

Baruk pasó, vio a Keijun, que estaba inconsciente, arranco la cruz de raíz, y se comunico con Arkan por un pinganillo

- Ya tengo a Keijun, y tú ya tienes a Esthella?

- No, aun estoy combatiendo

- Acaba con eso ahora

- Procurare hacerlo, porque esta mujer es un hueso duro de roer

- ¿Como?.

Dionis estaba afanada intentando traspasar la defensa de Arkan, cuando el le dio un tajo que la hizo caer lejos pero sin daño porque se había cubierto, e inmediatamente aprovecho para lanzarle su ataque más poderoso

- Luna Negra!!!!!!!.

Una gran esfera de energía negativa salió hacia donde estaba Dionis, y pudo repelerla dificultosamente con el espadón, pero cuando busco a Arkan, ya se había ido con Esthella

- Se retiraron

- También aquí se retiraron

- Ahora ocupémonos de borrar los rastros

- Ya mande a Kitty para donde esta Rei, para que la curara

- Bien, Grace va a reparar el boquete y después limpiara la sangre.

Un rato antes...

- Rei – sensei, Rei – sensei, buaaaaaa

- Vamos, Kitty, no es tiempo de llorar, déjame llevar a Rei al baño para que hagas lo tuyo

- Snif snif apúrate por favor... Sam la puso en la bañera, salió del baño, Kitty tomo la regadera de mano, y empezó a lavar el cuerpo de Rei, para saber donde estaba herida: cortes en ambos hombros, en el abdomen y en ambos muslos. Al terminar el lavado, le puso unas toallas al pecho y a las caderas

- Sam, termine, ven acá

- Ok, que hay quehacer?

- Cárgala con cuidado hasta la cama para hacerle las curas

- ¡Va para aaaaariba!, la levanto rápida y sutilmente y la llevo hasta la cama

- Listo, ahora es que me toca a mi lo más difícil

- Bien, te dejo, me voy a ver si Ram me necesita

- Ok, ve a ver si alguien puede venir a limpiar el cuarto para que no queden rastros

- Después de ver a Ram me encargo de eso. Una vez que Sam se fue, Kitty empezó a realizar diversas invocaciones que le permitieron obtener gasa y vendas que le permitieron ponerse manos a la obra con las curas de las heridas de los hombros y los muslos, una vez que termino esas curas, Rei abrió los ojos

- Kitty, ¿eres tu?, le dijo casi susurrando

- Si, soy yo, Rei – sama

- Ven, acércate, y Kitty se sentó al lado de Rei

- Estoy débil, y necesito que me hagas un favor

- ¿Cuál, Rei – sama?. Rei solo paso su mano por detrás de la cabeza de Kitty, y fue acercándola hasta que los labios de ambas se unieron por unos minutos, los cuales los paso Kitty con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, y por fin, después de separar sus labios, Rei hablo

- Era para que me dieras una fracción de tu energía para reponerme, en unos minutos yo misma podré curarme la herida que falta por curar, y tener ropa, pero quería que me hicieras un favor mas

- ¿Sí?

- Ve a ver si quedo comida

- Ya voy

- ¿Que hay, estas bien, Rei?

- Un poco débil, eso es todo

- Yo me encargare de limpiar este desorden, Kitty

- Gracias, Grace. En Hueco Mundo...

- Ya volvimos, Yojakai, estamos en la enfermería

- Ya voy para allá, oyeron?

- Esta bien, jefe. Kain llego con Anubis, y le echaron un vistazo a cada uno de los que acompañaron a Baruk a su regreso a Hueco Mundo

- La herida de Arkan, pues para él, solo hace falta vendajes. Esthella esta muy debilitada y con signos de haber sufrido violencia

- ¿Y Keijun?

- Él es el que esta mas grave de todos, con heridas punzopenetrantes en todo su cuerpo, que le ocasionaron mucha perdida de sangre

- Definitivamente, esos que están en la mansión tienen poder suficiente para agredirnos

- Arkan, Baruk, vieron alguna seña particular de esos que están allá?

- La guerrera que me hizo esta herida parece poseer tanta fuerza y resistencia como yo

- Y con el que me tope de primero, y con uno que se apareció después, eran bastante ágiles

- Eso no me importa, lo que me interesa saber es que si tenían alguna particularidad en sus ataques

- Ah, ya recuerdo. La guerrera tenia una especie de aura hecha con su propia energía alrededor de su espadón

- Y los dos con los que me tope se la pasaban musitando como invocaciones cuando no me atacaban

- No se me hace conocido nada de eso, pero no por eso vamos a dejar de hacer la guardia

- ¿Vas a seguir mandando gente?

- Uno, o dos, pero estoy indeciso de a quien mandar

- ¿Y?

- Pues después decido quien se va para allá, pero por ahora, cada uno a su puesto, y que descansen los que salieron. De vuelta a la mansión...

- Tome, Rei – sama, esta comida quedaba aun en la cocina

- Gracias, Kitty, ya me cure la herida que faltaba

- Ya limpie la sangre, y voy a tapar el boquete

- Bien. Rei se sentó al borde de la cama, y luego se levanto echando encima de la cama las toallas que le había puesto Kitty, puso sus manos juntas de manera particular frente a su boca mientras musitaba una invocación, un resplandor rojizo rodeo su cuerpo, y finalmente, quedo vestida con ropa nueva de la cabeza a los pies, y se volvió a sentar para comerse con mucho apetito la comida que le habían traído

- ¿Cómo piensas tapar el boquete?

- La pared la armare como un rompecabezas, y la ventana la tengo que hacer completamente nueva

- Déjame terminar de comer que yo te echo una mano

- Ok.

Rei comió, y entre ella y Grace reconstruyeron la pared, e inmediatamente que terminaron...

- Todos reunámonos en el comedor, ya.

Fueron, y los únicos que tenían huellas de lo sucedido eran Dionis, con un poco de cansancio, y Levis, Rei y Tutti, que tenían vendas

- ¿Cómo estamos?

- Me canse un poco en el combate

- Me hirieron, pero las heridas están curadas

- Y a Levis y a mí, nos llenamos de magullones y raspones por el ataque que nos lanzo el tío que rescato al chico

- Por cierto, hay que arreglar el lobby porque quedo hecho un desastre

- Ah verdad, eso seria un rastro, Kitty y yo vamos a eso

- Bien, hemos salido bien de esta fiesta de caña ruda, podría decirse

- Entonces Rei y Kitty que se apuren.

Pasaron unos minutos, y regresaron

- Ya todo esta intacto, hasta cerramos la puerta

- Ok, todos a sus posiciones, oye, Rei, tu puedes lanzar la nube adormidera en el lobby sin estar en el?

- Si estoy en una habitación contigua si

- Dejen el lobby vacío, y tu, Tutti, te mantienes junto a Rei

- Entendido.

Y al rato, finalmente, llegaron Akemi, Dark, Jacquis y el oficial de la novena

- Ya llegamos

- Pasemos adentro

- ¿No notan algo raro?

- No, ¿que podría ser?. Una nube rosa oscuro invadió violentamente el lobby, del piso al techo

- No sé que sea esto, pero intentemos salir de aquí, rápido!!!!

- No veo nada!!!!!!

- Y yo menos. Aquella nube los atosigo a medida que la respiraban, y finalmente cayeron dormidos. Rei elimino la nube, y ella y Tutti pasaron a ver quien había llegado

- Jefa, Ramsés, llegaron cuatro shinigamis, dos y dos

- Que los traigan para aprisionarlos ya. Una vez que estaban frente a Ramsés...

- Este del espadón fue el oficial que ayudo a el par y sus amiguitos a escapar de los soldados que los atacaron el finde pasado, Aki, dale a este un sei-baku no.4 de lo mas fuerte que tengas, los otros tres nos lo llevamos para darles mas seguridad. Abrió la puerta del subterráneo, y todos pasaron menos el mismo

- Rei, ven acá y deja a Tutti en tu puesto, es una orden mía

- Ya voy, dejo a Tutti en el puesto tal y como le había dicho Ramsés, y...

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Vamos a realizar un ritual en el cual necesitamos tu ayuda

- Pues cuenta con ella, que hay quehacer?

- Magi te dirá eso cuando hayamos bajado.

Una vez que bajaron, Rei vio a los demás puestos sobre unas líneas trazadas en el suelo, que formaban un hexágono con símbolos diversos dentro de sí y dos triángulos, uno al frente de los que estaban adentro y otro atrás. Dentro del hexágono estaban Dark, Akemi y Jacquis, ceñidos a unas cruces puestas de cabeza y con los brazos inclinados hacia abajo, con Dark en medio de ambas. Uno de los triángulos y una de las puntas del hexágono estaban vacíos.

- ¿Que hay quehacer, Magi?

- Yo te daré la escritura de una invocación, y tú has de pronunciarla sincronizadamente conmigo

- No hay problema

- Ven a ocupar tu puesto, Rei, que era el triángulo del lado opuesto a donde estaba Magi

- Ya voy.

Una vez que se puso en su puesto, Magi empezó a hacer una invocación en una lengua muerta, que Rei pronunciaba como se lo había dicho Magi, mientras que los demás tenían sus brazos levantados hasta los hombros y con las manos apuntando a los que estaban a sus lados. La invocación duro unos minutos, hasta que Magi y Rei llegaron al final.

- Habitantes del infierno, que una vez pasaron por nuestros cuerpos, os llamamos para que regreséis a nosotros, y les ofrecemos como símbolo de conciliación, estas tres almas jóvenes, para que seamos una sola carne, como ha debido de ser desde el principio de nuestro mutuo conocimiento. Habitantes del infierno que una vez han sido uno con nosotros, os llamamos ahora. En ese momento, 8 seres etéreos vestidos de negro hasta en la capucha que cubría sus cabezas y prácticamente sus rostros, y con alas negras, surgieron de los símbolos dibujados dentro del hexágono, rodearon a los que estaban dentro de el, y los destrozaron sin auxilio de instrumento alguno, y luego, se pusieron cara a cara de cada uno de los que estaban allí, y entraron en sus cuerpos. Al ocurrir esto, experimentaron una fuerte subida de energía, y la salida de sus cuerpos de una especie de humillo de color rojo sangre seca, que duro unos segundos.

- El ritual ha sido todo un éxito

- Que guay, me siento como que si fuera la misma Kitty

- Y ahora que hacemos con esos despojos?

- Ahora podríamos convertirlos para aprovechar que aun sirven para hacerles eso

- ¿Y que esperas, pues?

- Pareces una nena llorona. Acabamos de duplicar nuestro poder, y andas pidiendo mas, que tal, no...

- Calla esa bocaza tuya y procede con la conversión, que no podemos dejar esto aquí que puede ser un rastro

- Lo que dice Dina es verdad, Aki, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro

- Esta bien, ya voy, y voy a probar si mi nuevo sistema de conversión de materia a espiritrones funciona correctamente

- Por cierto, trajiste nuestros sistemas de potenciación de armas?

- No se me olvidaron

- Prepara de una vez ese cachivache de conversión nuevo que trajiste.

Aki saco de una mochila una especie de recipiente de vidrio con base y tapa de metal, la base con unos botones y la tapa con unos seguros para mantenerla en su sitio, lo abrió, le echo los restos, cerró y activo el sistema. Al haber pasado unos minutos, toda la materia había sido desintegrada a moléculas y convertida en espiritrones

- Ha funcionado

- Mas te valía, Aki

- Vengan, que voy a abrir esto, y todos fueron menos Rei

- Ven, no te preocupes, ven.

Zafo los seguros de la tapa, la levanto y todos metieron sus manos adentro, y otra vez Rei se quedo atrás

- Vamos, mete las manos aquí tranquilamente, que te mereces algo de esto después de la ayuda que nos has dado, y por fin, aunque algo tímidamente, Rei metió sus manos junto a las de los demás, y todos absorbieron los espiritrones que estaban en el recipiente.

- De ahora en adelante, este es nuestro secreto, y también tú, Rei, serás parte de nuestro grupo. Le encargare a Dionis que organice la guardia de aquí al amanecer, que yo me voy a dormir, y ustedes?

- Si, vámonos a dormir.


	7. Capitulo 23

Un peligro oculto

Amaneció, y todo en la mansión Shedrad estaba tranquilo. La guardia no había recibido sobresaltos durante su trabajo, y Kitty rompió el silencio desde la cocina.

- Todos al comedor, que se va a hacer el desayuno!!!!!!!!!.

Y obviamente, todos acudieron a aquella llamada como que si más bien hubiesen escuchado que un rival nuevo y que les prometía diversión los retaba, cuestión de que todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior les había aguzado el apetito, en especial a los que se habían encerrado en el sótano.

- Oigan, preparen algo bueno, que se me esta poniendo el estomago a rugir como una manada de tigres

- Vaya que has amanecido con hambre, Ramsés

- Nosotros amanecimos con **_hambre_**, pero hasta Rei esta igualita a nosotros, ah por cierto, intenta aguantar el hambre mientras estas en la cocina, oíste?

- Como que no te oí bien porque el hambre ha alterado la funcionalidad de mis sentidos

- ¿Ven? Etooo... Dionis, que tal si te vas a hacer de supervisora? para que con la hambruna con que amanecieron las cocineras, no se les ocurra dejarnos sin nada porque se irán a mandar toda la comida por la boca para abajo

- Esta bien, esta bien, ya me voy a la cocina.

Mientras, en el Sereitei...

- Hemos perdido el rastro de los que se fueron al mundo humano desde anoche

- ¿Porque no lo han notificado antes, Akon?

- Pensábamos que podía ser un error de detección, Taicho Hitsugaya, pero es definitivo. Los shinigamis que se fueron han desaparecido

- Entonces si hay algún problema hay que avisarle al resto de los que piensan ir, y realizar una investigación sobre las posibles causas de la desaparición de estos shinigamis

- Eso es correspondencia de la segunda división

- Entonces comunícate con Soi Fong para que se encargue de esto

- Ya lo haré. En el distrito 1 Sur del Ryukongai, en una habitación de una planta alta de un antiguo salón de festejos...

- ¡Que haces aquí? cómo te enteraste que esta es mi casa?

- La fuku me lo dijo

- Aun no has contestado todas mis preguntas, hazlo

- Quiero avisarte que no vayas a la mansión Shedrad

- ¿Y porque me lo dices si voy es a mi casa de allá?

- En esta ocasión no puedo acompañarte

- ¿Y que?

- Tengo un mal presentimiento de esta salida que vas a hacer

- Lo siento, Ayase, pero todo pájaro de mal agüero es espantado bien lejos por mis propios medios

- Pero al menos escúchame el porque no puedo ir contigo

- Habla rápido y vete, que ni siquiera he empacado las cosas que me llevo

- No seas tan borde y escucha!!!!!!!!. Hacia un buen rato antes, en el cuartel de la décima...

- Te he mandado a llamar, hermano, porque la misión que te dije que ibas a hacer ha sido relocalizada

- ¿Relo que?

- Ya no tienes que ir tan lejos

- ¿Y entonces a donde voy ahora?

- Al distrito 44 Oeste, es igual una misión de reconocimiento

- Y ahora que estaba libre y me voy a la mansión a entrenar una vez mas me sale esto

- Podría decirse que es una casualidad, pero es cierto algo

- ¿Que?

- Hay problemas en la mansión

- ¿Como?

- Tres de tus amigos y el octavo oficial de la novena división han desaparecido después de llegar allá, ya Soi Fong debe haber enviado un equipo de investigación

- Ya entiendo, si hago esta misión pues no podré ir a la mansión

- Y hablando de la misión, te acompañara el nuevo

- ¿No podía ser alguien más poderoso?

- Tranquilízate. Confía en sus habilidades y no te defraudara

- Esta bien pues, no iré a la mansión

- Entonces me voy. Iba a abrazar una vez mas a Tony, cuando él le puso una mano en el pecho

- Oye, Ayase, no sé que es lo que pasa contigo, pero ya no quiero mas despedidas como esta que pretendías hacer, de parte tuya

- Esta bien, pero ten en cuenta que si a pesar de todo te pasa algo, es porque no cuentas con todo mi poder, que es mucho mejor que el tuyo como tan alto es el cielo de la tierra. Ni que hicieras la fase tres de la transformación en Tenshi-jin y lograras invocar tu bankai podrás alcanzar el nivel de mi poder, porque ustedes los Tenshi-jin no nacidos son nada frente a nosotros. En el cuartel de la sexta...

- Oye, Rina, me puedes hacer un favor?

- Dime a ver...

- ¿Puedes encargarte de coordinar al segundo grupo?

- Aunque me costaría algo, pues esta bien, yo me encargo de la coordinación del segundo grupo. Y Spike estaba con Kelya.

Sin saber nada de lo que le estaba pasando a sus amigos, y sin mucho menos conocer los por menores de las actividades del grupo de Kain, Spike estaba buscando a Gentari, aun no había conseguido hablar con ella, y estaba bastante preocupado por lo que le podía haber pasado. Estuvo dando vueltas por el Seireitei haber si la encontraba, preguntado a todo el mundo, hasta que una persona supo decirle donde estaba.

**-** Yo se donde esta!

**-** Me podría llevar a junto de ella, Taichou Kurotsuchi?

**-** Claro, ven a mi laboratorio

**-** ¿Al laboratorio? … esta bien.

Spike acompaño al Taichou Kurotsichi hasta su laboratorio, pero Spike estaba muy intrigado, para que lo llevaría hasta allí. Al llegar Kurotsichi le enseño donde estaba Gentari.

**-** Aquí la tienes.

Gentari estaba en una probeta, con varios cables y tubos por el cuerpo. Al parecer, Kurotsuchi había descubierto que Gentari no era una Shinigami normal, y había decidido por su cuenta que quería examinarla.

**-** Pero… Taichou?

**-** Puede que al resto los podáis engañar, pero a mi no, se que no es una shinigami normal, me tiene intrigado y quiero conocer todo su poder.

**-** Esto no esta bien, seguro que el general Yamamoto no sabe nada.

Al oír estas palabras, Kurotsichi le agarro por el cuello y lo puso contra la pared.

**-** Mira chico, ella es ahora parte de mis experimentos, así que no se va a ir a ningún lado, y mucho menos se va a enterar el General Yamamoto.

**-** Taichou…

**-** Y ahora lárgate!

Lo lanza contra la puerta del laboratorio, Spike se levanta, sangra por la frente y tiene una sonrisa en la cara.

**-** Ocurre algo, Shinigami?

**-** … Sal de la Sombra, RAGNA!

**-** Si es lo que quieres, no tendré inconveniente en darte una lección, para que distingas los rangos. Saquea, Ashisogi Jizou!

**-** Kurotsuchi - sama, no debería…

**-** Cállate Nemu, o te atacare a ti. Y ahora prepárate

**-** … jajajajAJJAJAJA!.

**-** Acaso, el saber que vas a morir te hace delirar?

**-** No es que hacía tiempo que no salía, debes de haber enfadado mucho a Spike, para que me dejara salir

**-** Como?

**-** Yo no soy quien crees que soy, te lo demostrare. Estira hasta la muerte, Ragna.

La espada sale disparada como la de Gin. Lo que sorprende al Taichou, el cual no puede reaccionar y le atraviesa el cuerpo.

**- **No puede ser, eso era…

**-** Lo se, AJAJ! A que mola. También me conozco unos cuantos más. Despedaza, Ragna.

Mil pétalos de color negro salen, al igual que lo hacen con el Shikai de Byakuya, Spike abre la mano, y los dirige contra Kurotsichi.

**-** Puede que antes me hayas pillado, pero ahora no te será tan fácil.

**-** A quien le hablas… Yo estoy aquí. Hadou no 4, Byakurai!

Un rayo de luz amarilla golpe la espalda del Taichou, dejándolo malherido.

**-** Es imposible, tu estabas delante.

**-** Te lo explicare. Mi habilidad especial es que puede copiar los ataques de los demás, el que has visto era de Aizen, lo que pasa que los puedo combinar. Solo tengo que decirte que estas jodido AJREAJRJAEJEJ.

**-** … JAJAJAJAJ! De verdad de piensas que alguien como tu esta a mi altura?

Mientras habla, se inyecta un líquido que hace que se regenere y se le curen las heridas.

**- **Por si no te has dado cuenta, te he cortado con Ashisogi Jizou, eso significa que su veneno te matara en breve.

**-** No me digas… Que miedo… AEJJAEJEJEAJ! Lo dices por este corte que tengo en el brazo? Es bien simple…

**-** El que?

**-** Saquea, Ragna.

Una espesa humareda negra sale de la zanpakutoh de Spike.

**-** No puede ser… No puedes habérmela copiado con solo verla una vez, es imposible que comprendas las técnicas de los demás con solo verlas. Que eres tu?

**-** Supongo que un demonio. Y tú eres hombre muerto.

Spike se abalanza rápido sobre Kurotsuchi, pero este lo esquiva.

**-** No puedes correr, ni escapar. Bakudoh no 56, Manos negras!

Unas largas manos negras cogen a Kurotsichi y lo dejan inmovilizado.

**-** Ya puedes ir soltando a Gentari.

**-** Nunca, es mi cobaya.

**-** Esta bien…

Spike le lanza a Ragna, la cual se clava en su abdomen, y el veneno corre por el cuerpo del Taichou.

**-** ILUSO! Puede que me hayas envenenado, pero tú no tienes esto.

Al zafarse de las manos negras le enseña el antídoto.

**-** Ya contaba con eso.

Spike aparece detrás de el y le quita el antídoto, acto seguido lo toma y va a junto de Gentari, rompe la probeta con la espada y la coge. Luego escapa en el momento.

**-** Esto no quedara así, Shinigami!!

Durante el día, el taicho Hitsugaya logro contactar a los demás de Los 12.

- Hay problemas en el mundo humano y no podrán salir hacia allá hasta nuevo aviso

- ¿Que pasa?

- Los que se les adelantaron han desaparecido

- ¿Como podemos hacer para ir al mundo humano?

- Formar un equipo de búsqueda que este bajo la dirección de un oficial de la segunda división

- Entonces lo conformaremos.

Ya Tony se había ido, y se había "desaparecido" también, para realizar con tranquilidad su investigación sobre lo que estaba detrás de aquel libro que era su guía en su vida de shinigami, así que se puso a buscar a un vendedor de libros usados que le había regalado el libro, pero le dijeron que un día había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, y al final del día quedo como que si no hubiese hecho nada, excepto comer, ceno y se fue a dormir sin sospechar lo que ocurriría al día siguiente...


	8. Capitulo 24

El Golpe de la Ichidan

El día antes, Dionis y los suyos, se tuvieron que retirar...

- Se nos ha presentado una emergencia

- ¿Que ha pasado?

- Están atacando la base de la comandancia en Grecia

- Te quería preguntar algo, Dionis

- Dime

- ¿No te importaría que Rei se quede con nosotros del todo?

- .......... no, puede quedarse con ustedes un tiempo

- Esta bien, que les vaya bien en la defensa de la base. Al rato...

- Bien, ya estamos listos para hacer lo nuestro

- Viene gente de negro

- No nos preocupemos, les podemos ganar

Nanao se levanto y tomo su cabeza a señal de que esta le dolía

- ¿En donde estoy?- decía nanao- ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

- ¿Y eso mismo te iba a preguntar a ti? Además yo me preocupe por que sentí que tu energía espiritual disminuyo y pensé que estarías en un problema o algo así

- Ahhh, Gracias ^^- dijo Nanao después de que Yukina la ayudara a levantarse

- Y ahora... ¿Me vas a decir que hacías?

Nanao solo se limito a agachar la mirada y a quedarse callada. Yukina la miro aunque esta se halla sentido triste decidió cambiar el tema

-Anda vamos que se nos hace tarde

- Eh?! ¿Para que?- dijo nanao un poco sorprendida

- ¿Que acaso no quieres ir a una misión en el mundo real? Por que yo si quiero ir hace mucho tiempo que quiero hacerlo, además tengo que ayudar en algo ya que no he hecho nada productivo solo entrenar y ya quiero poner a prueba las nuevas técnicas que he trabajado - dijo Yukina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¿Cuando dijeron eso?

- Hace rato antes de que te viniera a buscar, Hitsugaya taicho mencionó sobre una misión al mundo real en que pidieron a miembros de los 12 para que fueran a ver el caso por que los que ya fueron han desaparecido y nadie sabe el por que

- Esta bien además tengo que distraerme en algo en estos momentos- Nanao sonrió

- Vamos tenemos que presentarnos con algún oficial del 2 escuadrón antes de que nos ganen los puesto... ¡Andando!- dijo Yukina empezando a marchar xD

- Gracias- dijo nanao agachando la mirada Yukina oyó eso y se acerco a nanao

- No te preocupes... cuando sea el momento tendrás la suficiente confianza en contármelo a mi o a cualquiera... además.. somos amigas no lo olvides...AHORA anda vamos que se nos hace tarde- dijo Yukina jalando de la mano a Nanao y dirigiéndose al 2º escuadrón

Después de la batalla con el Taichou, Spike estaba muy cansado y agotado como para poder llevar con normalidad a Gentari, por lo que tuvo que parar en una casa cercana. Se metió con ella dentro y espero un rato hasta dejar de sentir la presencia del Taichou. Entre tanto, le administró la cura a ella y a el, por si acaso, y se hecho a descansar un rato.

Mientras, en el Hueco mundo, después de lo que había ocurrido con la Ichidan, Kain estaba muy molesto por el devenir que estaban tomando los acontecimientos. Así que hizo llamar a sus 4 guerreros más poderosos.

El primero en presentarse fue Arkan, que ya se había repuesto de sus heridas en los combates anteriores.

- Que ocurre, por que tanta urgencia, Kain – sama?

- Necesito hablar con los 4 señores del averno!

- ¿Entonces ellos también van a venir?

- Exacto. Es más, uno de ellos ya esta aquí… No puedes esconder tu reiatsu de mí…

- Ya sabes que me gusta comprobar que nuestras habilidades están intactas.

Sign era en apariencia de buena familia, un gran guerrero descendiente de una de las grandes familias de shinigamis. En su espalda se veía el número 2 y la palabra Sangre.

- Acaso Baruk aun no ha llegado? No se como puede ser tan lento.

Una katana curvada se puso en el cuello de Sign.

- A quien llamas tú lento?? Quieres que te deje la cara en el culo??

- ¿Tú y cuantos más?

- YA BASTA!! CALLAOS LOS 2. No os he llamado para que os pongáis con estúpidas disputas.

Una sombra aparece por detrás de Kain.

- Entonces para que nos has llamado, Kain?

- Os he llamado por lo siguiente, Arkan.

- Entendido.

Arkan se acerca al medio de la sala, en ella esta Yojakai con una silla y varios ordenadores y elementos electrónicos.

- ¿Que se supone que va a hacer Arkan?

- OS va a enseñar lo que ha visto, y con quien se ha enfrentado.

Yojakai le ponía los electrodos y los cables a Arkan, Kain les contaba lo que había pasado, la incursión de Arkan al Seireitei, su encuentro en la mansión, primeramente Zero con Spike y su grupo, luego el de los Ichidan.

- Esto ya esta listo, mi señor!

- Pues ponlo luego.

Yojakai activo varios puertos y empezó a teclear una serie de claves y números, hasta que por las pantallas empezaron a salir las imágenes.

- Así que el tal Ramsés y la Dionis parecen ser los cabecillas

- Podríamos pensar que si. Pero por si acaso quiero que investiguéis más a fondo de donde cojones han salido y porque van detrás del grupo de Spike, si es por lo mismo que nosotros, o por otras causas que desconocemos

- Se hará lo que usted mande

- Entonces, que se supone que hacemos nosotros? Además porque nos has llamado con tanta urgencia?

- Hace poco más de 30 min. un grupo ha entrado en los dominios de la Sociedad de Almas. El grupo de Kariya y los Bounds han conseguido su objetivo de penetrar en el. Esto nos permitirá adentrarnos en la corte de los espíritus puros y buscar la información que nos queda.

- ¿Es solo eso?

Kain: No. Hay más. Quiero que encontréis a la traidora y la matéis.

- Eso no será problema… AJEJAJEJAEJ!!

- Mejor me encargo yo de eso.

- Iréis de la siguiente manera, en 2 grupos. Uno estará comandado por Anubis e irá con él Baruk.

- Si mi excelencia.

- El otro lo llevará Sign e irás con Arkan.

- Sin problema, Kain – sama!

- Ah. Si os encontráis con Spike, quiero que le deis una lección, no que lo matéis, que todavía nos es necesario, pero que sepa quien sigue mandando en este juego.

- Entonces nosotros nos encargaremos de llevar a buen puerto esa parte de la misión.

- Esta bien. Mientras, Arkan y yo aprovecharemos, para entrar en la biblioteca principal y coger algunos documentos y archivos.

- Entonces partid, tened cuidado con los Bounds, según nuestros estudios lo más seguro es que puedan absorber espiritrones, lo que quiere decir que la Sociedad de Almas es un combustible ilimitado para ellos por decirlo de alguna manera, pero no serán mas que un estorbo en vuestro camino.

- No me preocupan. Solo lo hacen algunos taichos, como Kuchiki.

- Lo se, Arkan. Pero estarán liados con la incursión del grupo Bounds. Iros.

- Si!

Los 4 desaparecen ante los ojos de Kain.

- Como dejas que vaya Baruk y Anubis contra Spike, sabes que lo mataran…

- Yo no estaría tan seguro, Fisher…

Mientras le dice esto, Kain mira la pantalla que aun esta enseñando imágenes de los recuerdos de Arkan, aparecen Spike y alguno de sus compañeros luchando.

- Nunca has oído que las apariencias engañan? Esto es lo mismo.

De vuelta a la Sociedad de almas, Spike ya había descansado lo suficiente, como para emprender la marcha de nuevo con Gentari, la cual seguía inconsciente. Spike se disponía a emprender el camino, cuando oyó voces a lo lejos.

- Aquí hay uno, VENID!!

Spike se acercó para ver porque había tanto alboroto, su combate no podía haber alertado a tanta gente. Al acercarse vio como un grupo de Shinigamis tenía en frente a un tipo con el pelo rojo, tirantes y a su alrededor volaba una bola de metal.

- Zie dietch, Daraku!

La mascota de Koga se hizo visible para los shinigamis, al poco de salir ya comenzó su ataque contra los shinigamis. Varias bolas de acero se lanzaron contra los cuerpos de los shinigamis, que no pudieron hacer nada para evitar tal ataque. Spike no se podía quedar cruzado de brazos, mientras ese individuo destrozaba aquello que el protegía así que se interpuso entre el y los shinigamis, no sin antes dejar apartada en una esquina a Gentari.

- Vaya, son pocos los shinigamis con la fuerza para parar un ataque de Daraku, debes ser un fukutaichou!

- No, no lo soy. Pertenezco a la división 2, me llamo Spike, y tú no vas a pasar de aquí.

- Lo siento, chico, pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, así que lárgate o muere.

- Porque no dejas que lo mate, es tan mono!

- Ven luego, haber quien muere de los 2. Sal de la Sombra, Ragna.

- Aun viendo de lo que somos capaces, te atreves a luchar conmigo? Los jóvenes no sabéis apreciar lo que se os da.

- … Si tú lo dices.

- Acaba con él Daraku.

- Será un placer.

Justo en el momento que Daraku iba a atacar, Spike desapareció delante de ellos, y apareció justo a la espalda de Daraku.

- ¿Eso es todo??

- Como has…

- No importa. Le daré con mi próximo ataque.

Daraku golpeo a Spike, pero este no se movió, cuando Koga se dio cuenta, era tarde, los shinigamis no estaban, y Spike se había ido.

- ¿Que ha pasado?

- Al parecer no era tan tonto. Ha creado una ilusión para hacernos pensar que estábamos luchando con él, mientras cogía a los heridos y los sacaba de aquí. Hay gente muy fuerte en la Sociedad de Almas. Pero no tenemos tiempo, sigamos Daraku!

- Como quieras.

Siguieron su camino, Spike había llevado tan rápido como había podido a los shinigamis heridos a lugar seguro, cerca de la división 6, los dejó allí y se fue a su casa, esperando encontrar allí a Kelya. Spike espero un buen rato, y al ver que no venia nadie, salió a averiguar y supo que todos se habían reunido con Akon para salir al mundo mortal para convertirse en el segundo equipo de búsqueda de los que habían desaparecido.

- Ya estamos completos

- ¿Que pasa?

- Akemi, Dark, Jacquis y un oficial de la novena han desaparecido, y nosotros saldremos a buscarlos

- Iré con ustedes. Ya la noche había aparecido en el cielo de Tokio, cuando la Ichidan había terminado su combate con éxito. Estaban un poco cansados, así que se fueron a la cripta para tener un poco de reposo.

- Eso es lo que se llama un bautismo de sangre

- Y que nos íbamos a imaginar que tendríamos armas nuevas

- Y mas poderosas

- ¿Pero saben que?

- ¿Que?

- Hemos fallado en nuestro otro objetivo

- Vamos, tranquilízate. Aun el día no se ha acabado, déjame hacer un rastreo a ver que consigo

- Hazlo, pero no creo que consigas nada

- Ya lo veremos. Y el demonio de Magi le hablo dentro de si...

- Oye, te puedo echar una mano en esto

- Es en serio?

- Ya veras lo que pueden hacer nuestras habilidades de rastreo combinadas

- Veamos. Se preparo a realizar la invocación del rastreo, y cuando la hizo, también la voz de su demonio se hizo escuchar, repitiendo sincronizadamente lo que decía Magi, y finalmente la pantalla mostro a Tony en su departamento, solo y preparando la cena para comer e irse a dormir

- Eureka, Ramsés

- Jo jo jo jo joooooooooo. Definitivamente, si esto es una muestra más del poder de un Kichigai, esto de ser uno de ellos es una buena idea

- Por fin saldremos?

- De inmediato

- Me voy a avisar

- Recuerda, solo a los chicos. Salieron, cerraron por completo las llaves energéticas para no ser detectados, rodearon la zona y Ramsés y Magi se pusieron a la puerta para tocar.

- Deseaba algo, señor?

- Soy Ramsés Bhonsle, del departamento de homicidios de la policía, y el es mi compañero Maximiliano Blanco. Estamos aquí para notificarle sobre el hallazgo de nuevas pruebas para aumentar la condena del conductor que mato a su madre

- La verdad, estoy sorprendido un poco por esto, pasen adelante y me explican. Una vez que pasaron, Magi le lanzo a Tony un hechizo que lo durmió

- Ya tenemos en nuestras manos al Broomfield, procedemos?

- No, vámonos a otro lado, además, ha de estar despierto, así la cosa tendrá gracia

- Vámonos entonces. Se fueron a un parque mientras que el equipo de Los 12 llegaba a Tokio provistos de lo necesario para realizar su trabajo

- Acabamos de perder el rastro del otro equipo de búsqueda, así que en estos momentos ustedes son los únicos encargados en estos momentos, cualquier cosa que necesiten pídanla

- Entendido

- Como haremos?

- Lo mejor seria dividirnos en parejas, y nos separamos no mucho, y estamos atentos a cualquier reiatsu que aparezca. En el parque, ya habían llegado todos, y a Tony se le había pasado el efecto del sueño

- Que pasa? Quienes son ustedes?

- Somos unos guerreros de los que solo puedes esperar la muerte

- ¿Porque yo?

- Estamos acabando con un problema antes que aparezca

- ¿Cual?

- Nosotros, los que tú ves aquí, somos parte de un ejército en contra del cual el Gotei 13 tiene una guerra de guerrillas. Tu, eres alguien que podría inclinar la balanza de nuestro lado, pero eso afectaría mis intereses

- Que son...

- Apoderarme del dominio del remanente que ha logrado sobrevivir a la guerra

- Y eso de que yo soy alguien que puede mover la balanza, porque es?

- Tú eres el biznieto de un legendario capitán de nuestro ejército, así que aquellos que quieren que aparezca alguien que pueda guiarnos a la victoria de esta guerra, pues piensan en ti. Si apareces, mis ambiciones desaparecerán. Por eso te mataremos.

Sin mas, Tony desapareció de la vista de ellos, pero Ramsés cerro los ojos con el arco en la mano, los abrió de repente y disparo una flecha que había aparecido en el arco

- Flecha detentora. La flecha, de metal, se fue poniendo en el aire al rojo blanco, se dividió por la mitad y se clavo en los muslos de Tony. Al detenerse por el intensísimo dolor, Sam apareció junto a el con su puño cubierto por energía en forma de rayos, y se lo dio de gancho en el rostro

- Puño martillo.

Esto lo dejo totalmente aturdido, y Magi paso para lanzarle varias veces un hechizo que se había aprendido con Kitty, que disminuía la resistencia a los ataques de sei-bijutsu, y finalmente Ramsés y Aki pasaron para realizar la combinación matadora, pero Magi se dio cuenta que alguien venia atraído por el reiatsu que habían liberado

- Viene alguien

- De que dirección?

- Hekatombe!!!!!!!!!!!!.

- Sei-bakudou No.8, Cruz de Tepes Reforzada, efecto ET515. En un ultimo esfuerzo, Tony logro que su brazo derecho escapara al efecto de la segunda parte del ataque

- No hay que esperar mas, Aki. Remátalo.

- Sei-bakudou No.10, Armadura de Cilicios Enmarcada, efecto ET515. Ramsés se había sacado una punta de flecha retorcida en forma de sacacorchos, la puso entre los dedos índice y medio de su mano izquierda, y empezó a mover su mano derecha en círculos cada vez más rápidamente, creando con su propio reiatsu el cuerpo de la flecha. En lo que estuvo listo, apunto y disparo.

- Flecha Augia, efecto ET515.

Por el aire fue normal, hasta chocar con el Hekatombe, momento en el cual se dispararon unas cuerdecillas enrolladas en el cuerpo de la flecha, imprimiéndole movimiento de mecha de taladro, logrando perforar el Hekatombe después que las cuerdecillas quedaron completamente estiradas y dando de lleno entre las manos y el pecho de Spike, pero sin que cambiara su dirección ni perdiese fuerza, y Ramsés se fue a ver a Spike

- Ya me he dado cuenta de lo que eres, y sabes que, has hecho algo que no se volverá a repetir, porque tengo un as bajo la manga para ti. Sei-hadou No.4, Soplo de fuego celestial, efecto P22. Toco la flecha, y se cubrió de un fuego rojo que quemo a Spike gravemente antes de atravesarle el pecho de tal forma que la mascara de hollow se hizo pedacitos

- Nuestro trabajo ha terminado, larguémonos.

Luego de unos instantes, Tony recordó algo que fue como un rayo de luz para el y para Spike. Tenía su comunicador en el bolsillo, y llamo a Akon.

- Necesito urgente un equipo medico del mejor y una persona experta en kidoh

- Ya enviare lo que has pedido. Después de unos minutos, le aviso...

- Ya va en camino lo que pediste, Tony, me escuchas? Tony, Tony, Toooooooooonyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

No contesto, porque el comunicador se había caído de su mano al charco de sangre que se estaba empezando a formar.

Fin de Michi no Hajime.


	9. Capitulo 25

Retirada y arribo

Alguien habia seguido con unos minutos de retraso a Spike, y se topo en el camino con el equipo que habian enviado desde el Sereitei

- ¿Sabes donde se encuentra el que pidio un equipo medico?. A quien habia seguido a Spike le dio un mal presentimiento, pero...

- Creo que se donde esta, siganme. Una vez que llegaron al parque, la persona se quedo con Spike y se lamentaba de haberlo dejado ir solo a hacer el reconocimento del terreno, y el equpo se fue a ver a Tony. Al llegar, la lider del equipo y la experta en kidoh se llenaron de una mezcla de sorpresa y susto. Ademas de haber sufrido la Cruz de Tepes Reforzada, Tony tenia montones de cilicios clavados en todo el cuerpo menos en el cuello, la cabeza y el brazo derecho, y de ellos irradiaban una especie de hilos rojos brillantes.

- Ve que puedes hacer aqui, Hinamori

- Ya voy, Isane

- Ustedes, preparen una camilla.

Hinamori fue deshaciendo cuidadosamante la base de la cruz para bajar a Tony, y una vez en la camilla, se puso a quitarle los cilicios mientras Isane ordenaba que pusieran a Spike en otra camilla

- Ya esta listo?

- Ya casi... ya

- Vamonos, que esto es una emergencia. Llegaron directo al cuartel de la 4ta, y entonces Isane se fue a buscar a alguien

- Unohana Taicho, necesitamos a Minazuki para 2 terapias intensivas combinadas

- Adelantate y ordena que preparen el SIReMon

- Voy. Tony y Spike fueron preparados para la terapia, y una vez listos, los llevaron en camillas al patio del cuartel

- Todo esta listo?

- Si

- Coloquen los SIReMon

- Ya Minazuki esta listo

- Bien, ponganlos adentro a la una, a las dos, a las tres!. Una vez que empezo la terapia...

- Taicho, cuanto cree que durara la terapia?

- Una hora con dos turnos de quince minutos para cada medio, quince de Minazuki y quince de kidoh. Paso la hora de terapia, los pasaron a hospitalizacion y entonces Unohana Taicho se fue a ver a la coordinadora de visitas

- El paciente de la cama siete y el de la veintiuno pueden recibir visitas durante el dia, pero el de la veintiuno esta en estado mas delicado. Las visitas no han de durar muchos minutos

- Entendido. En Hueco Mundo...

- ¿Que? Ramsés ha acabado con Spike?

- Los datos no estan confirmados aun...

- Yojakai, indaga mas!!!!!!!!!! si es cierto, por un lado, estos son definitivamente enemigos, pero nos sera mas facil matar a Gentari, y tambien me decias que los compañeros de el estan en el mundo humano?

- Si estan

- Podria enviar unas patrullas para probar si han incrementado su poder

- No haremos tal cosa.

- Pero Kain – Sama, ahora es el mejor momento para hacerlo.

- El plan sigue siendo el mismo, Baruk y Anubis se encargarán de Gentari.

- Pero ahora no pueden ir a por Spike. Estará en alguna de las divisiones en observación.

- No importa. Ahora Spike y sus amigos no son el plato principal. Así que Sign y Arkan encuentren los datos que nos hacen falta, y Arkan y Anubis eliminen a Gentari, nos encargaremos de este grupo.

- Crees que es lo mejor? Tener de enemigos a otro grupo a parte de los shinigamis…

- No lo entiendes. Ya nos han declarado la guerra. Ahora responderemos con una fuerza mayor y más contundente.

Entre tanto, Tony y Spike seguían en observación para ver como avanzaban. El Seireitei estaba en el kaos, debido a la incursión de los bounds. El grupo de Ichigo había ido a la sociedad de almas para encargarse del asunto. Mientras, Kelya y Gentari trataban de entrar en la habitación donde estaba Spike.

- Porque no nos dejan pasar? Como esta?

- Que ha pasado? Quien ha sido?

- Lo siento chicas, pero por ahora es mejor que lo dejéis descansar. El, al igual que vuestro otro amigo, ha sufrido unos daños considerables, necesita reposo

- Pero…

- Es mejor así. Lo que podéis hacer es ayudar a vuestras divisiones para contrarrestar el ataque que estamos sufriendo

- Vete a tu división Kelya! Si pasa algo, o nos dejan pasar ya te aviso

- … Esta bien! Toma este intercomunicador, cualquier cosa me avisas

- Claro

Kelya, se fue sin demasiadas ganas para la división 6 a recibir las órdenes de su taichou. Gentari, se quedo apostada en la puerta de la habitación 7 donde estaba Spike, sin moverse, dándole vueltas a quien podría haber sido. Suponía que habían sido los guerreros de Kain, pero había algo que no le cuadraba, no con lo que recordaba de el plan de Kain.

----- FLASH BACK------

- Ese será el plan principal

- Pero para eso es necesario tener a Spike?

- Exacto. El y el grupo con el que anda son perfectos para mis planes, por eso haremos lo que digo

- Pero no deberíamos hacer algo para que volviera con nosotros?

- No va a volver, Gentari!

- Exacto, el ya no es uno de nosotros. Si no nos hiciera falta para nuestros planes, ya estaría muerto

- Pero el era uno de los nuestros…

- Eso no importa.

----- FIN FLASHBACK-------

En ese momento, ella empezó a dudar de todo lo que les había prometido y de los objetivos reales de Kain. Mientras tanto, en la sociedad de almas, Kariya el jefe de los bounds se estaba enfrentando con Kuchiki Byakuya y Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kelya había ido hasta la división 6, pero no estaba su Taichou, ni tampoco Renji, por lo que decidió aprovechar y volver a la división 4. En ese mismo momento, los 2 grupos de Kain habían penetrado en la corte de los espíritus puros.

- Entonces iremos a por los archivos, vosotros encargaos de ella

- Descuida.

Los 4 desaparecieron al instante. Ya había pasado un tiempo, pero a Gentari no le permitían entrar aun en la habitación. Spike estaba teniendo una especie de viaje por su mente. Lo que él veía era un paisaje con una pradera, en el centro se veía un enorme árbol y delante de él había una persona que le hablaba.

- Te parece normal lo que ha pasado?? Lo que nos han hecho?

- Acaso crees que podría haber hecho otro cosa? No seas tan arrogante.

- No seas tu tan estúpido. Si me hubieras dejado salir, estarían muertos, entiendes, MUERRTOS!

- Que es lo que estas diciendo, que yo recuerdo, te vencía la última vez

- … AJEAJEJAJEJA! Si tu eres feliz pensando eso, yo también lo soy, colega. No pensaste que igual me convenía que pensarás eso?

- No me lo pareció en aquel momento

- Eso no importa. Me interesan las técnicas de esos tipos, y ahora que he aprendido unos cuantas, es hora de cortar cabezas

- Como?

- Es mi turno. Perdiste tu oportunidad, colega!

- No.

La habitación de Spike comienza a emitir una gran cantidad de reiatsu, lo cual alarma a Gentari que trata de entrar en la habitación, pero la presión es tan grande, que no es capaz ni de caminar.

A lo lejos, Kelya la reconoce, sabe que es la energía de Spike, pero sabe también que es la misma que cuando el combate con Zero, por lo que se apresura. En el hospital, a Spike le aparece su máscara.

Gentari trata de detenerlo, pero la presión es muy grande, y tanto ella como Isane, acaban desmayándose. Al poco rato llega Kelya, pero ve como están tendidas en el suelo. Al entrar en la habitación la ve vacía.

- Que ha pasado?

- Parece que Spike… Bueno ya sabes… El…

- No puede ser, ya lo había vencido antes, no?

- No puedes vencer a ese poder, ni hacerlo desaparecer, puedes someterlo. Pero cuando te vuelves más débil que ese poder, el te controla.

- Entonces Spike ahora…

- Ahora es un enemigo más.

- Así que Spike ya no esta aquí… MMM.

Gentari no sabía si girarse, el miedo de sentir de nuevo aquella voz, retumbaba en su cabeza y su corazón se llenaba de miedo.

- Entonces hemos venido para nada? Yo quiero matar a alguien.

Las 3 se giraron y pudieron ver a los 2 guerreros, de las 3, solo Gentari seguía muy asustada.

- Por… Porque estáis aquí?

- Aun no te lo has imaginado?

- Hemos venido a matarte

Esas palabras pusieron en guardia a Kelya y Isane, pero cuando iban a liberar sus zanpakutohs, Baruk, mucho más rápido, las golpeo a las 2 en la barriga dejándolas sin fuerzas.

- Deberías saberlo. Kain no dejaría que nadie contase nada de sus planes, y tu sabes demasiado.

- Entonces… Matadme si podéis, Florece en el viento, Fiorume!

- Debes estar de broma, te crees que puedes enfrentarte con alguno de nosotros 2?

- Eso es lo que ocurre cuando el miedo invade los corazones de los débiles!

- Puedo matarla yo?

- Haz lo que te plazca.

- En ese caso, al ser una ex-miembro de nuestro grupo, no tengo porque contenerme, Despedazad sus cuerpos, Zaruk, Cresen.

En ese mismo momento, Sign y Arkan se habían librado de algunos de los guardias de los archivos, y estaban buscando la información que Kain necesitaba.

- Creo que era en las de investigación y ocultismo.

- Yo buscare en almas modificadas y poderes supremos.

Por otro lado, se encontraba Spike, que ajeno a lo que estaba pasando, se divertía atacando a diestro y siniestro a los shinigamis que se cruzaban en su camino.

Tras de todo lo que había pasado, por fin Tony reacciono, y se encontraba en su mundo interior, hablando con Shinken.

- Has estado bastante cerca de que esos hicieran lo que querían

- Pero sobreviví

- Pero no puedes combatir porque estas muy debilitado

- Y?

- Estoy pensando en una idea

- Cual?

- Déjame salir de la zanpakuto a combatir

- Porque? pasa algo?

- Spike esta fuera de control, y parece que hay gente de Kain entre los muros

- Te dejare salir entonces, porque no me ayudas a salir de aquí?

- Porque ese efecto de los hilos rojos te ha hecho mucho daño. Simple y llanamente necesitas reponerte, y no te preocupes, no será fácil que me detecten

- Esta bien, ve.

En la casa de Kunimatsu...

- La reunión no ha estado mala, pero se acabo, lamentablemente, ahora con esos intrusos que andan rondando...

- Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Que ha pasado?

- Entérate de las ultimas noticias. Tony y Spike están en la cuarta hospitalizados, pero no pude saber porque

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- Que es lo que te pasa, Juni?

- Ahora si podemos pelear en paz con esa gente, vamos!!!!!!!!!

- Yo no voy

- No tengo ganas de pelear

- Y yo me voy a dormir

- Que te pasa, Dan, Hache, Gemmei? No tienen ganas? no importa, no nos harán falta, porque según me ha dicho Chi, no son dos sino seis los que no estan disponibles

- Y uno de esos es Gacela, Takeshi. Por eso no iré

- Y ustedes dos que? están hablando en serio?

- Tranquilízate, Takeshi, si Gemmei no quiere ir, pues es por eso. Más bien conmigo estamos muy bien, que quiero probar mi zanjutsu con esos

- No esperemos más y salgamos a buscarlos


	10. Capitulo 26

Encuentros en la noche

Una vez que se animaron, los de El Tridente salieron a buscar a los de Los 12 que se encontrasen para pelear un poco con ellos, y Shinken se habia vestido de shinigami, con una capucha cubriendole la cabeza y el rostro.

- Ya me voy, despues hablaremos que no hay tiempo que perder

- Que vas a hacer?

- Solo buscare de neutralizarlo

- Esta bien

Mientras los bounds libraban batallas con los shinigamis, nadie se había percatado ni de la presencia de los hombres de Kain en el archivo principal, ni en el hospital. Pero tampoco de que Spike andaba suelto matando a diestro y siniestro.

- Algo no esta bien. Necesito más fuerza de la que pensaba.

Mientras pensaba esto, y pisando el cuerpo de un shinigami, recordaba los momentos del ataque de la Ichidan. Entonces lo vio claro, el porque de su debilidad.

- Fue aquel ataque, algo me ha hecho, que no tengo mis capacidades al 100%. Pero no será un problema, yo puedo utilizar este cuerpo con todo su poder, no será un problema, AJJAJA.

Entre tanto, Arkan había encontrado los archivos que estaban buscando.

- Estos son.

Sign se acercó, y les hecho un vistazo.

- Sí. Esto es. Ahora debemos reunirnos con los otros y marcharnos. A estas alturas ya habrán acabado con los traidores.

- Entendido.

Pero lo que no sabían, era que Baruk había decidido jugar con Gentari.

- Ei, pequeña, acaso ya no puedes mas?

Gentari estaba ensangrentada, y Kelya no podía hacer nada, ya que cuando intentó ayudarla, Anubis se le cruzó y le dijo que si no los dejaba luchar, las mataría al instante. Para intimidarla, desplegó parte de su reiatsu, el cual era bastante superior al de ella.

- Uff… No puedo más… Pero no me dejaré vencer. Se lo debo a Spike

- A Spike dices? Que le debes a ese indeseable?!

- Es el único que siempre ha mirado por mi, que me ha tratado como si fuera una persona mas, sin mirar mi fuerza ni mis poderes. Su amistad ha sido sincera

- Ja. Acaso crees que eso es la amistad? La amistad es… Digamos… Una perdida de tiempo. Una debilidad. Por eso le odio, porque aun siendo uno de nosotros, se comportaba como un puto humano

- Le odias, porque es mejor que tu y más fuerte!

- Mas fuerte y mejor? Creo que nunca me has visto luchar. Sabes porque tengo escrito en la espalda muerte?

- …

- Es muy sencillo. Mira te lo explicare. Yo no tengo combates como los demás, yo solo lucho para matar a mis rivales… Entiendes, por eso… por eso… Mátalos y devora su ser, Kiros!

- Que haces, Anubis. Ella es mía.

- Lo siento. Pero la voy a matar yo. Algún problema?

- Haz lo que quieras!

- Por haber sido una de los nuestros, te enseñare algo que han visto solo unos pocos, de los cuales ninguno a sobrevivido… Ban… KAI!!

Gentari es llevada a un mundo paralelo, lleno de arena negra y un cielo rojo apagado, delante de ella esta Anubis.

- Este es mi Bankai! Se llama Cementerio Celestial. y lo que hace es crear una dimensión paralela en la cual uno va perdiendo la conciencia y la habilidad de manejar su espada, hasta el punto de si estas mucho tiempo dentro te acabas suicidando. Pero no te daré tiempo a que te suicides, también me permite crear heridas mortales, incrementando mi poder hasta el infinito. Al caer en mi Bankai, ya estas muerta

- Eso ya lo veremos…

- A quien se lo dices, yo estoy aquí!

Anubis aparece detrás de Gentari, cuando esta se gira para golpearlo con la zanpakutoh, este se desvanece y la atraviesa con Kiros.

- Debes entender bien esto, este es mi mundo, yo lo controlo en su totalidad. No puedes hacer nada sin que yo sepa lo que vas a hacer. Por eso soy la muerte!

- Puede que me mates a mi… Pero el te matará a ti… El puede acabar…

- Pss. El nunca me vencerá.

El bankai se disipa y aparece Anubis enfundando su zanpakutoh, y Gentari muerta en el suelo del hospital.

- GENTARI!!

Kelya la coge en brazos, pero ya es tarde.

- Mal nacidos… Ahora veréis!

Baruk aparece detrás y le golpea la cabeza.

- Vaya, aun no lo entiendes, nuestro poder escapa a tu conocimiento, chica. Si quisiéramos arrasaríamos este lugar y todo el que estuviera aquí. Pero cada cosa a su tiempo.

- Déjala. Nos vamos. Tenemos que encontrar a Spike.

Los 2 desaparecen. Kelya se queda con el cuerpo sin vida de Gentari.  
En ese momento, Spike sigue por el Seireitei venciendo a shinigamis.

- Pero que es lo que estas haciendo, quien eres?

- Acaso tengo que darte explicaciones, shinigami de palo?! JAJAJ. Hadou no Bakudou no 1, Sai!

El cuerpo del shinigami queda paralizado, y sus brazos en la espalda. Spike coge su espada y se la pasa por el cuello.

- Quieres que te explique porque lo hago? Lo hago porque es divertido, matar es la ostia de divertido, AEJJAEJEA!

Le corta la cabeza al shinigami.

- Bien y ahora a lo mío. Tengo que encontrar al que dirige el cotarro, estos shinigamis son la ostia de aburridos, no me duran nada y no puedo aprender nada nuevo de ellos.

- Quizá si lo hagas de mi.

Spike se da la vuelta, y ve a Anubis y Baruk.

- A vosotros os recuerdo, los inútiles que están con Kain. Anubelote y Barutete, no?

- Te ríes de nosotros? Ahora verás.

Baruk se abalanza sobre Spike, pero este se anticipa al movimiento y de un salto, lo pasa por encima, después le da una patada en la cabeza, que hace que Baruk quede con la cabeza metida en el suelo. Después Spike se pone encima de él.

- No deberías interrumpirme, sabes?! Es de mala educación, EJAJEJEA!

- Algo no esta bien -pensaba Anubis mirando para Spike- además, esta con la máscara, pero se comporta de una manera distinta a como lo recordaba, esta como fuera de control

- Ei, vas a quedarte todo el día mirando para el aire?

- Nani??

Al estar pensando, Anubis no se percato de que Spike estaba delante suya, apunto de propinarle un puñetazo en la barriga.

- …

Spike lo golpea, pero Anubis solo retrocede unos pasos.

- Esto es todo… Toda tu fuerza. Baruk que haces ahí tirado?

- La verdad es que me pillo de improviso, pero no me ha dolido demasiado. No más que el golpe de un Arrancar normalito!

- Ja, sin estar al 100% no puedo enfrentarme con estos tipos… -Pensaba- Lo mejor será distraerlos y escapar a un lugar lleno de gente. Lo más seguro es que no se atrevan a armar barullo con media Sociedad de Almas.

- Ahora nos toca a nosotros…

- Puede que otro día. Bakudoh no 5, Destello!

Una luz cegadora salió de las manos de Spike, cegando a Anubis y Baruk. El aprovecho la situación para dirigirse al centro de mando, allí había muchos shinigamis, por lo que no lo seguirían.

- Maldito… vamos tras él

- No. Ha ido hacía la población del lugar, sabe que no queremos armar barullo. Esperaremos una ocasión mas propicia para encargarnos de él. Además quiero hablar una cosa con Kain

- Esta bien

- Habéis acabado con Spike?

- No. Nos hemos encargado solo de Gentari

- Mejor así, al parecer vamos a necesitarlo

- Como?

- A ese inútil!?

- Es como pensaba Kain, necesitamos a Spike para poder seguir con nuestro plan. Es una pieza vital

- Sigo sin entenderlo. Porque es tan especial? No es mas que un puto shinigami con poderes

- Es especial por su habilidad

- Cual?

- Spike fue unos de los sujetos de experimento de la Sociedad de Almas para aumentar los límites del poder shinigami. Por eso se le doto de una habilidad sin igual, la de copiar los ataques y técnicas de los demás

- Y que tiene de especial eso?

- Cualquier técnica, desde un simple Bakudoh a un Bankai.

- Bankai dices?

- Sí. Kain ya había oído algo, pero no lo sabía con seguridad, por eso lo reclutó para sus filas. Pero Spike no desarrollo esta habilidad hasta tiempo atrás

- Según los archivos, al ser medio hollow, sería tan poderoso como un taichou y un vasto lord juntos. Una máquina terrible con miles de técnicas. Lo que quiere decir, es que, sería como luchar contra muchísimos guerreros y sus habilidades a la vez

- En definitiva, no podemos matarlo ahora!

- Según esto no. Pero si Kain ya tenía una idea, porque nos ha mandando a matarlo

- Fácil, al luchar con nosotros, Anubis: … aprendería nuestras técnicas y habilidades. Este Kain, siempre pensando en si mismo

- Pero aun así, el traidor no es rival para nosotros

- El no, pero su hollow interior si! Todavía puedo sentir su poder, esa sensación de oscuridad y furia contenidas. Será un problema en el futuro, por eso Kain busca la forma de utilizarlo!

- Aún así…

- Debemos volver e informar a Kain.

- Sí. Será lo mejor. También deberemos informar a Aizent de lo ocurrido, para que movilice a sus Arrancars y comenzar el ataque al Rey!

- Cierto.

Los 4 desaparecen. Entre tanto, Spike esta infiltrado entre las filas de los shinigamis del centro de mando, pero con una capucha para que no vean su máscara hollow.

Shinken salio de la habitacion por la ventana, y al rato llego la fuku Matsumoto, que habia logrado salir temprano del cuartel y se animo a hacerle una visita. Pero le dijeron que alguien estaba alli adentro antes, asi que tendria que esperar. Despues que El Tridente se fue de la casa de Kuni, Gemmei se quedo en casa, y Dan y Hache se fueron por caminos distintos, y Dan pensaba algo mientras caminaba...

- Este es el momento en que puedo dar el golpe que tanto he esperado desde que estoy en este lugar, y el sitio es el cuartel de la cuarta, asi que voy para alla.

Se fue sigilosamente y salto por la ventana de la habitacion de Tony, que ya sabia cual era cual gracias a la ayuda de Chi, y el acompañante que tenia, se quito de una pose comprometedora y...

- Quien eres tu?

- Digamos que soy un familiar de el, tipo oveja negra, que queria hacerle una visita muy especial, y tu tienes nombre, pajarito?

- Soy un nuevo conocido suyo, y ya

- Vaya, jamas habia visto a un conocido suyo estar a punto de besarlo, pero ya que estas aqui, pues forzosamante sabes que estuve aqui, y eso no me gusta

- Porque?

- Lo odio, e iba a darle la maxima manifestacion de odio a no ser por tu presencia, asi que tendre que darte algo a ti tambien.

Ayase iba a desenfundar sus katanas cuando ya Dan lo habia apresado con Chinmoku no Senshi al cuello, y de repente su faz cambio, sus ojos se pusieron rojos fulgurantes, y empezaron a aparecer cicatrices y tatuajes en su cara, mientras musitaba una invocacion, y cuando la termino, se encontraban en un lugar solitario y oscuro.

- Aqui sera donde te dare tu parte de mi odio. En el Sereitei, El Tridente seguia buscando a Los 12, hasta que...

- Oye, esos no son ellos?

- Si, si son! los conseguimos! los conseguimos!

- Ya para, Juni. Todos, vengan, vamos a liberar nuestros shikais y nos lanzamos en estampida contra ellos, ok?

- Ok.


	11. Capitulo 27

Encuentros en la noche - 2

Al darse cuenta de lo que se avecinaba, Los 12 se esparcieron para poder responderle a El Tridente.

- Hacia algo de tiempo que no se les ocurria meterse con nosotros

- Seguramente se enteraron de todo, y van a aprovecharse de la situacion

- Evidentemente, asi es. Alguien ha visto a Kelya?

- Yo no

- Yo tampoco

- Quiza este visitando a Spike

- Que alguien vaya a buscarla para que nos ayude

- Yo ire

- Que sea rapido

Entre tanto, Spike, bueno, su hollow seguía haciendo de las suyas, causando bajas entre los shinigamis de menor rango. Pero de una vez no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba viendo.

- Por fin me he encontrado con uno de vosotros, e, Spike??

Spike se dio la vuelta, aun tenia a uno de los shinigamis agarrado por la cabeza, cuando levanto la vista, Bando no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo al verle, ya que tenía una máscara hollow.

- Pero que demonios ocurre, porque tienes esa máscara?

- … JAEJEAJEAJ! Alguien como tu no lo entendería, solo te diré que yo… No soy Spike!

- Que tontería es esa, ahora mismo te pienso dar una lección!

- No me hagas perder el tiempo, ahora estoy ocupado.

- Acaso tienes miedo?

- Miedo yo?? No me hagas reír, si tanto ansias morir, no tardaré nada.

- Abruma, Hirazeshi!

La zanpakutoh de Horigome se transforma en una espada grande, acompañada por un escudo.

- Haber si eres tan gallito ahora.

- … Como quieras!

Sin que le de tiempo a darse cuenta de lo que pasa, Horigome no puede evitar que Spike se ponga detrás de él, cuando se gira para evitar el ataque, Spike ya esta delante de él.

- A donde miras?

- Como?

Horigome se vuelve a girar, y Spike le pone sus 2 dedos en el pecho.

- En fin… Que forma de perder el tiempo… Hadou no 4, Byakurai!

Un gran rayo de luz blanca, atraviesa el cuerpo de Horigome, el cual sale varios metros disparado. Spike se acerca hacia el caminando.

- Ya te lo dije, era perder el tiempo, ahora tendré que matarte, bueno en realidad, ya lo iba a hacer de todas maneras

- … Arg…

- …

- Hadou no…

Antes de que acabe la invocación, el fukutaichou Izuru aparece en medio, evitando el ataque de Spike.

- Se puede saber que estáis haciendo, el Seireitei esta siendo atacado, y vosotros peleando entre vosotros, no veis que…

Al girarse para mirar a Spike, se da cuenta por primera vez que este tiene una máscara en la cara.

- Pero que significa esto

- JAEJAJEJA.

Spike lanza su puño contra el fuku, pero este logra esquivarlo saltando para atrás.

- No se que es lo que esta ocurriendo, pero tengo que detenerte

- Entonces a que esperas?

- Levanta la cabeza, Wabisuke!!

- Eso es todo? Que aburrido…

- Ahora te enseñare el poder de mi Wabisuke!

- En ese caso, tendré que sacar la mía… Sal de la Sombra, Ragna!

Las espadas chocan, emitiendo una gran cantidad de reiatsu, durante un corto periodo, los 2 luchan chocando sus espadas, hasta que la de Spike da contra el suelo.

- Ahora lo entiendes, mi Wabisuke duplica el peso de tu zanpakutoh cada vez que la golpea, lo ha hecho 15 veces, así que ahora es imposible que la manejes

- … Pues vaya mierda de habilidad!

- Como?

- Solo le has aumentado su peso, no puedes hacer nada mas?

- A que te refieres?

- En ese caso no tiene sentido seguir luchando…

Spike levanta su katana y le provoca un corte en el pecho, que lo deja tirado en el suelo.

- Como has podido moverla, es imposible…

- Yo puedo copiar las habilidades de los demás, al copiar tu mierda de habilidad, mi espada a pasado a ser inmune a esta habilidad, al igual que lo es la tuya

- … Tu…

- Bye, bye!!

Spike levanta la zanpakutoh por encima de su cabeza, para darle el golpe final, pero la espada de Shunsui lo detiene.

- Ei, ei… A que estáis jugando? Esto es muy problemático.

- Taichou!

La Fukutaichou le señala a shunsui la cara de Spike, la cual sigue con la máscara puesta.

- Que significa esto? Quien demonios eres?

- No importa quien soy, solo importa saber si eres fuerte y quieres ponerte en su lugar

- Quien te crees que eres?

- Te he dicho que no importa quien sea yo, si no quieres luchar, matare al rubiales y luego haré lo propio con esa chica

- Eso no te lo puedo permitir

- Ya lo suponía

Spike da un salto hacia atrás, esperando que le ataque Shunsui, el cual le pide a Nanao que saque a Izuru y Horigome de allí.

- Entendido Taichou!

- Quien dijo que se pueden ir??

- Lo digo yo

- Ja! Hadou no 61… Rukujyoukourou ( Prisión Luminosa de 6 Barrotes ).

Varios barrotes de luz chocan con los cuerpos de Nanao, Izuru y Horigome, dejándolos inmóviles.

- Como has sido capaz?

- Cállate, preocúpate por tu vida.

Entre tanto, el resto sigue dando vueltas por el Seireitei, sin saber muy bien que hacer, sobretodo Kelya, la cual esta pérdida después de haber visto lo que vio.

- Porque estas aquí, Kelya?

- No lo se muy bien. No se que hacer

- En ese caso, ven con nosotras!

- Vosotras?

- Si la taichou Unohana y yo

- Pero es que tengo que encontrar a Spike, no se si le habrá pasado algo…

- Nosotras te ayudaremos a buscarlo, mientras recogemos a los heridos por los Bounds.

De vuelta con Spike y Shunsui, el combate esta bastante igualado, pero Shunsui tiene que estar pendiente de Nanao y los otros.

- … JEAJEA! Si sigues así, acabarás muriendo.

- Cállate! Acabaré contigo para llevarlos a que los curen

- No vas a utilizar tu bankai?

- No creas que me es necesario para vencer a alguien como tu

- En ese caso…

Spike enfunda su zanpakutoh y pone su puño en la dirección de Shunsui.

- Acaso te rindes?

- No es eso. Si no vas a luchar en serio, solo me queda… MATARTE!!

- …

- Toma esto…

Una luz roja rodea el puño de Spike.

- No puede ser… Eso es un… Cero!!

- Sip. Y es todo para vosotros… AEJJEJEJ!

Spike lanza el Cero contra Shunsui, el cual lo detiene, no sin esfuerzo, con sus 2 katanas, cuando el polvo se levanta, Spike ya no esta allí.

En un momento, una shinigami de cabello y ojos azules se acercó por la puerta de la habitación 21 de hospitalización del cuartel de la 4ta, y se encontró con la fuku Matsumoto y el fuku Hisagi, ella esperando a que pudiera pasar a la habitación y él curioseando un poco.

- Fuku Hisagi, se encuentra por aquí!

- Si, Suzumi-chan, estaba notificándole en persona a ella que según lo que nos han avisado, Los 12 están en problemas en estos momentos

- ¿Quiénes son Los 12?

- Son un grupo de shinigamis que se destacó en la Academia en la última promoción

- Ya veo, y qué es eso de que están en problemas?

- Su líder esta aquí hospitalizado después de haber estado al borde de que se le hiciera un funeral militar, junto con otro de su grupo y han desaparecido tres del grupo en extrañas circunstancias, y tras ellos desapareció un equipo de investigación de la segunda división, y ahora sus rivales de intramuros los están atacando

- Ya entiendo toda la situacion, fuku Hisagi, me voy

- ¿Qué haras?

- No lo se… no se, porque ustedes no los ayudan?

- Ellos han podido solos, pero hay que ver que tal se comportan con inferioridad numérica

- Solamente me voy por ahí…

En un lugar lejano…

- Y bien, te gusto el arribo?

- No, me quiero ir de aquí

- No saldrás de aquí porque mi odio es algo que no se puede eludir cuando te has encontrado con él, pajarito

- No te tengo miedo

- Deberías, porque no creo que me dures de pie, y te lo demostrare.

Concentro energía en Chinmoku no Senshi, y se la lanzó como en forma de bala, y luego que la detuvo, en vez de ver a Dan, solo veía dos líneas de pequeñas llamas rojas oscuras que llegaban hasta cerca de el, bajo la guardia intentando dar con el y Dan le clavo una puñalada en el abdomen repitiendo la técnica para hacer que Ayase saliera disparado de allí, pero no por mucho, ya que freno el avance batiendo sus alas, se paro, sacó algo de su cinturón, un polvo marrón, y se lo aplico a la herida, eso detuvo el sangrado

- Haré lo que sea necesario para salir de aquí.


	12. Capitulo 28

Encuentros en la noche – 3

Shinken empezó a seguir el rastro de Dark-Spike, alistándose para combatir, con lo que el conocía de las técnicas del libro de Tony, y entonces La voz le hablo a él.

- Shinken, me escuchas?

- Fuerte y claro

- Bien. Necesitaras mas poder para medirte a Dark-Spike, y yo te lo dare. Ve a la casa de Tony, y alli haremos lo que te digo

- Pasa algo?

- He descubierto desde donde estoy que el es un guerrero muy especial que necesita un combatiente que vaya con cuidado, ve a la casa y te dare mas explicaciones para que puedas combatirlo y neutralizarlo

Sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, y sin prestarle demasiada atención, Dark Spike seguía moviéndose a su antojo por el Seireitei. Seguía a los grupos que se estaban formando para repeler el ataque de los Bounds, los cuales estaban comenzando a ser vencidos por los taichous.

Mientras caminaba, se cruzo con un tipo con un brazo raro, y un shinigami con el pelo naranja.

- Quienes sois vosotros, no parecéis shinigamis?

- Eso es porque somos humanos, yo soy un shinigami sustituto.

Dark Spike lo miraba de arriba y abajo, el notaba que dentro de él había un poder similar al suyo.

- Ya veo

- Que es lo que ve?

- Nada, nada… Si buscáis a los bounds, he visto a uno cerca de aquí, hacía las dependencias de la división 12

- Gracias

- Si, muchas gracias.

Los 2 echaron a correr, pero algo le decía a Ichigo que no estaba bien con ese tío. Dark Spike pensaba que había más como él, pero que no le importaba, ya que el destruiría a todos. Al seguir caminando, un grupo de shinigamis, que pertenecían a la división 2, lo reconocieron por la zanpakutoh.

- Spike?

Sin girarse les contesta.

- Dime

- Te hemos estado buscando, han atacado a nuestra Taichou

- Soi – Fong?

- Claro, quien si no. Oye, se te ve cambiado.

Spike se gira y ellos ven la máscara que lleva.

- Que significa esto?

- Dime, donde esta mi Taichou – Sama?

- No te lo diremos, tu no eres Spike!

- Pues ahí tienes razón, pero eso te dará igual

- Como?

- … Saquea, Ragna!

La zanpakutoh de Spike desprende un humo violeta, parecido al de la zanpakutoh de Kurotsuchi.

- Que significa esto??

- Pues nada en particular, solo que vais a morir. Envenom… Splasher!

Spike utiliza unos ataques de una velocidad terrible, cortándolos a todos, y envenenándolos al mismo tiempo.

- Que es esto, mi cuerpo… AAa…

- Esto es una variación de la técnica de ese estúpido de Kurotsichi, lo que hice fue crear otro ataque, siguiendo los mismos patrones, le aumente la velocidad y la cantidad de veneno en la hoja. Así es como lo llamó, Envenom Splasher! Sois los primeros en probarlo, espero que os gustara.

- Maldito demonio…

- Supongo que sí… AJJAJAJAEJEJAEJ!

Spike se va del lugar, dejando los cuerpos envenenados de los shinigamis. Se dirige al cuartel de la división 2, esperando encontrar allí a Soi~Fong.

- Que bien sienta, salir de nuevo sin restricciones, ni un crío llorándote todo el jodido rato!!

Entre tanto, en su mente. Spike esta en la oscuridad, en una esquina, sin poder salir de donde esta metido. En el cuartel principal, aparece Shunsui.

- Que ha ocurrido?

- Al parecer ahí suelto por ahí una especie de shinigami

- Especie de shinigami dices? A que te refieres?

- Nunca había visto algo así, vestía como nosotros, tenía una capa gris con el símbolo de la sombra y el 7 en la espalda, además tenía una zanpakutoh y una máscara

- Has dicho que tenía una máscara?

- Sí. Aparte sabía nuestras técnicas y nos lanzó un Cero

- Entiendo. Tendré que decírselo a aquella persona. Vuelva a su puesto y espere órdenes, Shunsui

- Si, Yama – Ji.

- Quiero que le envíen una mariposa infernal a esta persona…

Rato despues, en casa de Tony...

- Va te has visto todas las tecnicas que necesitas del Oráculo, no?

- Si que las he visto. Estoy listo

- Entonces sal a encontrarlo.

En el combate lejano, todo marchaba regularmente, pero poco a poco Dan fue dominando a Ayase con la velocidad de sus manos y de sus pies, moviendose de tal forma que no era blanco facil y atacando con su puñal y sus tecnicas con su diestra y su siniestra

- Aun has resistido, pero por lo que veo, dependes mucho de algo, y eso es facil de quitartelo. Tus alitas te hacen moverte en tierra y en combate con algo de lentitud, cosa que me cae muy bien, asi que te quitare esa cosa

- No me voy a dejar vencer, porque he encontrado motivos para seguir adelante...

- Tony? le pones ojitos de gatico a Tony para que se fije en ti? jamas habia visto a alguien que encarnara tan fielmente lo que yo aborrezco.

Empezo a caminar balanceandose a los lados mientras sus pies se ponian rojos como sus ojos, y de repente se desaparecio, con una conmocion en el aire, algo asi como una onda explosiva sin explosion, y aparecio detras de Ayase con el puñal en su diestra puesto recto, y Ayase empezo a desangrarse fuertemente por una herida que Dan le habia hecho en el pecho.

- Al fin y al cabo, no eras lo que aparentabas. Anda, dime de que lugar has salido que no eres un guerrero fuerte, como me hubiese gustado que fueses, porque jamas he combatido a alguien como tu

- En realidad, yo solo he aprobado el nivel mas bajo del entrenamiento para ser Guardia del Rey

- Bien, bien, ahora intenta curarte eso, y le quito su bolsa de hierbas curativas

- No, mi bolsa no...

- Ya que eres lo que eres, no te dare golpe de gracia, porque me gustaria ver en detalle como muere un uke al cual he herido de muerte

- Me has hecho daño, pero no morire, porque yo confio en que algo pasara que me hara salir de aqui

- me das risa, pero estas palabras se estan acercando a ser tus ultimas, porque YO he sido ASESINO desde que tuve fuerzas para moverme por mi mismo, y te he lanzado mi mejor ataque de un solo golpe. No volveras a ver a tu Tonycito, porque he tocado el sistema sanguineo de tus pulmones, acaso no lo sientes ya?

- a aa a aaaa aaggh cofcofcfo eeeej cofcof

- Ya estas manifestando los signos de que mi ataque ha dado en el blanco. Bueno, a disfrutar del espectaculo.

Desde lo lejos, los guardias de la división 2 ven como se acerca alguien, que no es otro que Spike.

- Ves quien es?

- Creo que debe ser Spike.

- Oye, que es esa luz??

2 flechas de luz impactan en los guardias, dejándolos k.o.

- Interesante la habilidad del chico ese de las gafas.

Momentos antes, en una de las escapadas que hizo Spike, pudo presenciar el combate de Ishida con la mujer Bound.

- Ahora ha lo que venía, a encargarme de la Taichou – sama!!

Al entrar en la división, se quedo en el gran patio donde se solía entrenar, allí había los que quedaban de la división 2, pero a Spike le extraño que estuvieran allí, era como si supieran que él iba hacía allí.

- Así que os han avisado de que venía? Mejor, así no me aburriré tanto

De detrás del grupo, sale Soi – Fong.

- Porque haces esto, Spike?

- Spike dices? Yo no soy Spike!!

- Entonces quien demonios eres?

- Tu lo has dicho, un demonio! Pero no tengo nombre… Total para que, si todo el que se cruza conmigo muere

- …

- Se te ve cansada, se ve que los bounds os han causado muchos problemas. Entonces alguien como yo os destruiría!

- Como tu?

- No importa, he venido a matarte! El porque? No tengo, bueno puede que tenga una cierta lógica. Veamos, si acabo contigo, la taichou - sama que tanto respeta Spike, se enfadará, y el odio llenará su corazón, dándome más poder a mí

- Pero sería más lógico que fueras a por Kelya, que es su chica!

- En cierta manera sí, pero no hay que precipitar las cosas, Taichou – sama… además tu eres más interesante para mí.

- …

- Sal de la Sombra, Ragna!!

Soi - Fong trata de sacar su zanpakutoh, pero esta muy cansada de su anterior combate y no tiene fuerzas todavía, por lo que sus hombres y mujeres, se disponen a luchar. De entre todos destaca Omaeda.

- Por fin tengo una razón de peso para darte una paliza!!

- Creo recordar tu cara de cerdo, eres el que saca de equizio a Spike, te lo agradezco, pero debes saber una cosa…

- El que?

- Que tampoco me caes bien a mí!! Estira hasta la muerte, Ragna!

La espada de Spike atraviesa el cuerpo del orondo Omaeda, llevándose también con el ataque a varios shinigamis.

- Venid! Tengo para todos

- Estaos quietos, yo me encargare de él

- Ohh! Si es Yoruichi, tú también me servirás

- Hemos venido a pararte

- Venido??

- Getsuga Tensho!!

Spike se aparta para esquivarlo, al ver a Ichigo, este le ve la máscara y empieza a pensar quien demonios será él.

- Si pensáis que por ser 2 podéis conmigo, estáis equivocados.

- Ban… Kai!! Tensa Zangetsu!

- Ja! A eso le llamas Bankai? No me hagas reír.

- Porque haces esto?

- Aún lo preguntas… Porque es la ostia de divertido!! EAJEJAJE!

- Tendremos que derrotarlo para pararlo, Ichigo.

- OK!!

- Entonces venid!

En el combate lejano, ya Dan se daba definivamente por ganador de el, cuando vio un rayo de luz caer del cielo y aparentemente a alguien bajar dentro de el. Al desaparecer la luz, vio a un gigantesco arquero, cuyo arco plateado reluciente tenia alas en sus puntas, era atletico y tenia el cabello largo hasta los los hombros y peinado hacia atras.

- Vaya, mira que aparicion tan bonita... una enorme figurita metida en una lucecita para hacerme compañia... ¿quien coños eres?

- Vine a llevarme a ese ser que has asesinado

- Servicio funerario? lo siento, el pajarito aun no ha soltado su ultimo aliento, por favor espere

- Gracias por decirmelo, porque asi podre salvarle la vida despues de quitarte la tuya

- Nani? que acabas de decir? que me vas a matar?

- Es mi trabajo matar a la gente como tu, yo y los que son mis discipulos lo hacen

- Ahora resulta que eres un arquero comandante paladín de los debiluchos, que mas?

- Ven a atacarme, y te daras cuenta que tu has dicho la verdad

- Has llegado de una manera envidiable, pero no soy subestimable.

Lanzo la misma tecnica que le habia lanzado a Ayase, pero el arquero repelio el ataque desarmando su arco transformandolo en dos sables y cruzandolos justo contra la mano de Dan, una explosion blanca arranco de la mano hasta cubrir el cuerpo de Dan y...

-....(perdi todo el impulso del ataque, mieeeeeeeeeeerrrdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!)

luego, el arquero concentro energia suya en los sables y los separo descargandola en contra del obstaculo, lo cual hizo que saliera por los aires, rearmo y cargo rapidamente el arco, y al estabilizarse Dan en el aire para caer, el arquero le disparo una flecha en el hoyuelo de las claviculas.

- Ya lo sabes todo, menos que soy exactamente, pero no me preocupare en decirtelo.

Tomo la flecha con una mano, y se la arranco despues que unos hilos blancos brillantes se habian esparcido por el cuerpo de Dan, dejandolo tan debil que no podia levantarse. Se fue a donde estaba Ayase, curo su herida y...

- Vengo a buscarte no solo para salvarte, sino para ajustar cuentas contigo

- Que pasa? de que habla?

- Hablo de Tony, y del comite disciplinario de la Academia Real. Tu salida se ha acabado.

- Porque conoce a Tony?

- Es mi elegido de entre los supervivientes de...

- Ya... entonces...

- Si, yo soy...

- No dejare que un Tenshi-hito, y mucho menos el comandante en exilio de ellos me ayude

- No porque TU hayas hecho marchar las cosas como no eran en una estadia con uno de ellos, vas a ponerte a odiarlos a todos. Los que te pueden odiar son los del comite disciplinario por lo que has hecho, asi que nos vamos sin mas.

Le puso unos grilletes, y se lo llevo de alli.


	13. Capitulo 29

Encuentros en la noche - 4

Shinken vagaba por el Sereitei buscando rastros de Dark-Spike hasta que se encontro con la chica que le habia hablado al fuku Hisagi en el cuartel de la 4ta

- Buenas y suminasen, podria pedirle un favor?

- Pues no se, a ver...

- Necesito encontrar a alguien, me podria ayudar?

- Necesito saber quien es

El combate se había alargado más de lo que esperaba Yoruichi, debido a que no querían matarlo, todo el rato el que atacaba era Ichigo, el cual notaba algo raro en Spike, aparte de la máscara hollow.

- Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

- Tu mismo!

- Esa máscara…

- Que pasa con ella, no te es desconocida no?

- Como dices?

- Puedo sentirlo, dentro de ti, como late, como trata de salir

- Solo quería preguntarte porque la tienes?!

- Quien sabe… Que yo recuerde, siempre he estado

- A que te refieres?

- Yo nací así, o eso creo, lo que pasa que hasta un tiempo después no descubrí todo mi potencial

- Te refieres, al cruzarte con Kain

- Exacto. Por algún motivo que desconocemos, el ya sabía que podíamos hacer esto, solo nos alentó para hacerlo, y así podía destrozar gente sin ton ni son, JAJAJAJAJA!!

Ichigo lanza su getsuga tenso contra Spike, el cual lo para con su espada.

- Como puedes decir eso? no te entiendo

- Creo que eres el que mejor me entiende de todos, por eso te molesta

- Entonces acabaré contigo, para encargarme de esos Bounds

- Ohh! Crees que puedes vencerme?

- Claro que sí. Estamos luchando de igual a igual!

- Veo que eso no te lo han enseñado, por lo que veo aún no puedes utilizar todo tu poder…

- Todo mi poder, dices?

- Supongo que podría enseñarte algo…

El reiatsu de Spike comienza a aumentar considerablemente.

- Hasta ahora, estaba luchando al mínimo para que tu sacarás tu hollow, pero si no lo sacas, en ese caso tendré que matarte

- Pero…

En un instante, Spike se pone detrás de Ichigo.

- Como…

- Adiós…

En ese momento, dos espadas lo paran, son Kelya y Isane, acompañadas por la Taichou Unohana y Shinken.

- Vaya, vaya… Si esta aquí mi chica!!

- Yo no soy tu chica, que has hecho con Spike?

- Con Spike dices? Nena, yo soy el auténtico!

- Mentira, vete de aquí y deja que el vuelva

- No quiero, además, me estoy divirtiendo mucho como para abandonar esto ahora.

- Spike tiene que volver ahora!!

- Y eso?

- Porque Gentari… Gentari…

Algo dentro de Spike le hizo parar, sus ojos se volvieron del color normal, y su máscara se la quito con la mano.

- Que pasa con Gentari??

- Pues… 2 tipos, uno llamado Baruk y otro que se llamaba Anubis, nos atacaron después de que salieras del hospital, vinieron, y se enfrentaron con ella…

- Y que paso?

- … LA MATARON, SPIKE!! ESTA MUERTA!!

Un golpe, sacudió el corazón de Spike al oír estas palabras, y un enorme vacío se apodero de él, al igual que le había pasado con lo de su madre y su hermana.

- Ahora será lo mejor que vuelvas con nosotras al cuartel

- …

- Deberás dar la cara por los actos que has producido

- Pero no era él, como podéis…

- … No pienso volver!

- Spike?? Que tonterías dices? Como que no vas a volver?

- Esto lo tengo que acabar de una vez

- Acabar el que?

- Lo siento… Nunca volveré a estar contigo…

- Pero que dices…

Kelya lo abraza, mientras él le da la espalda.

- Iré en busca de Kain y su grupo, los mataré a todos y yo…

- Crees que es lo mejor? No hay otra manera?

- Ya no. Matar a Gentari era lo último que deberían haber hecho, yo acabaré con sus insulsas vidas

- Pero espera… No puedes irte… Que pasara con nosotros? Nos dejas sin más

- Bakudoh no1… Sai!

- No…puedo…moverme…

- Isane!

- Entendido

Isane se lanza para pararlo, pero el se anticipa y la golpea en la barriga.

- No puedo dejar que te vayas así

- En ese caso… No me queda otra… Ban…Kai!!

- Que haces!! Estas loco?? Para ahora mismo!!

- Ya no hay vuelta atrás… lo siento, Kelya…

- Spike…

- HEKATOMBE!!

Una gran explosión producida por la energía generada por la zanpakutoh de Spike provoca serios daños en los alrededores, Isane es protegida por su Taichou, Yoruichi escapa con Ichigo, y Shinken protege a Kelya.

- No debería irse así

- El siempre ha sido así…

- Yo lo traeré de vuelta.

Kei Y Nanao deambulaban sin rumbo por el Seireitei, mientras, por ahí, El Tridente aun seguía tras la búsqueda de Los 12, hasta que Iseki y Kuni se encontraron con ellos…

- Hola, Nanaito! Tiempo que no te veía!

- Lo mismo digo, Iseki…

- ¿Quién es este?

- O.o o.O!

- Es el noviecito de Nanaito

- ¿Y este de donde ha salido?

- Es un nuevo amigo nuestro

- Vaya…

- ¿Son de Los 12?

- ….. Si, ¿por?

- …acaba con lo que este delante de ti, Damaskinustar!!!!!!.

Kuni se puso delante de ellos con sus espadas apuntándolos, concentro energía y los ataco…

- Duostokatta!!!!

En eso Kei Reacciona y libera su Zampa

- Ilumina, Tsukihime!!!

Ambas Zampas chocan, y los SHinigamis se enfrentan en una feroz batalla, mientras q Iseki hacia lo suyo por atacar a Nanao...

Una vez que Shinken obtuvo por fin el rastro de Spike, y después que todo fue despejado en el cuartel, se fue a seguirlo hasta que pudo dar con el.

- Por fin nos encontramos.

- ¿Quién eres?.

- Soy alguien que puede ayudarte en lo que quieres hacer, en lo que este a mi alcance.

- Muéstrame tu rostro.

- Ni aun la única persona que me conoce de siempre conoce mi rostro.

- ¿Pero por que he de confiar en ti?.

- Porque tu conoces a la persona que yo conozco. Soy el espíritu interno de la zanpakuto de Tony. Estaré en su lugar mientras se recupera de sus heridas. Si te vas a ir a hacer lo que decías, te ayudare depende de lo que toque. Vámonos.

- Vamos, y hablaremos en el camino.


	14. Capitulo 30

Amanecer

En el Sereitei, los rayos de sol del nuevo día iluminaron todo, y por allí se veía todo normal, de nuevo, aunque los enfrentamiento de entre los muros seguian, y a aquellos del combate lejano les había cambiado la situación drásticamente. En el lugar lejano, Dan, un rato despues que se fueron Ayase con su buscador, habia logrado abrir un portal antes que la energia que emanaba de los hilos blancos sustituyera la suya propia, logro levantarse y pasar por el. Una vez adentro, alguien que tenia aspecto de medico llego, le puso un brazo a los hombros y lo llevo a una camilla.

- Ayakarimono herido, por favor ayudemne!.

- ¿Un Ayakarimono por aqui? solo cuando los hieren...

- Deja de hablar y ayudame a contrarrestar esto que se ve bastante feo.

Entre ambos se pusieron a suprimir y expulsar la energia de los hilos de forma controlada, terminaron y lo dejaron reposando para que recobrara fuerzas, mientras uno de ellos se iba a notificar al director de aquel hospital a donde habia llegado Dan.

- Ha llegado otro Ayakarimono afectado con el mismo tipo de ataque que hemos visto mucho en estos dias.

- Eso quiere decir que los Tenshi-hito y sus aliados se estan movilizando para mantenerlos aqui adentro.

- Exacto, quiza su presencia les este causando problemas...

- Y por eso los atacan, si no fuese el director del hospital, me pusiera a investigar el porque de esto. Ve a ver como estan los que han llegado antes.

De vuelta en el Sereitei, en el cuartel de la 4ta, en el chequeo matutino, se dieron cuenta que Tony no tenia a nadie mas en el cuarto, asi que finalmente la fuku Matsumoto pudo pasar por fin.

Entre tanto, Spike y Shinken habían conseguido desaparecer, pero en vez de ir directamente al Hueco Mundo, habían ido a Karakura, porque Spike parecía necesitar algo, antes de emprender el viaje.

- Aun no me has dicho que hacemos aquí?

- Necesito encontrar a alguien antes de ir al Hueco Mundo.

Shinken seguía a Spike por los tejados de las casas, hasta que llegaron a un almacén abandonado.

- Aquí es!

- Esta bien.

Spike puso su mano en el aire y toco lo que parecía ser una barrera mágica. Dijo unas palabras y consiguió crear una grieta en dicha barrera.

- Ven, pasa por este punto.

Así los 2 consiguieron entrar en el almacén. Al entrar, Shinken pudo ver a varias personas, de aspectos bastante estrafalarios. Una chica se acercó a los 2.

- Que haces tu aquí?

- Necesito que me digas donde esta Shenryu?

- Buscas a ese viejo loco?

- Sí! Necesito que me muestre una cosa

- Pero no será fácil encontrarlo, esta perdido en el Hueco Mundo, ni siquiera nosotros podríamos encontrarlo

- Pero sabeis por donde podría estar. Necesito saber como llegar a esa zona

- Eso significa que piensas ir al Hueco Mundo?

- Sí! Pero antes de hacer lo que quiero hacer, necesito ver a Shenryu

- Así que se trata de eso… Pero es muy peligroso, no sabes que pasará después…

- No me importa. Solo decidme por donde anda

- Eso es muy relativo. El Hueco Mundo no es pequeño, además de estar lleno de hollows y otras criaturas, están los de Kain y los Arrancar de Aizen

- Solo decidme donde esta!!

Hiyori le mira la cara, sus ojos muestran la determinación de ir hasta las últimas consecuencias.

- Esta bien, te diremos como ir hasta allí, pero después no hay vuelta atrás

- Esta bien. Mostradme el camino.

Mientras Spike y Shinken se alistaban para irse a Hueco Mundo, en el cuartel de la cuarta, La Voz le dirigió algunas palabras a Tony…

- Tony, tengo que explicarte algunas cosas sucedidas con respecto a ti

- ¿Lo que me ha ocurrido, tenía que pasar?

- Si, así podías saber que se encuentra en tu contra. Los que te atacaron expresaron todas sus ideas acerca de lo que desean hacer, y se han hecho indignos de pertenecer al ejército que ahora pretenden comandar

- Entonces, ¿continuare como estaba?

- Sí, hay algo más que tengo que decirte. Dan derroto a Ayase en un combate, y me lo lleve a palacio, no solo para que se recuperase de sus heridas, sino para enfrentarse a un juicio disciplinario por su comportamiento mientras estuvo por allá. En cuanto a Dan, debe estar muerto

- Eso es lo único que veo bien. Ya no tengo el cargo de vigilarlo para evitar que hiciera de las suyas

- Ha llegado la hora de que empiece tu recuperación, porque Shinken se fue con Spike a vengar la muerte de su amiga, muerta por gente de Kain…

- ¿Como?

- Como lo oyes. Shinken se fue sin avisarte a esa salida. Pero si recuperas todas tus energias, ganas mas, y entrenas genjutsu y sei-bijutsu, podrias intentar buscarlos a ambos si se pasan mucho tiempo por alla

- Lo hare en lo que pueda levantarme de esta camilla

- Bien, te dare algo de energia para que empieces... pero he de decirte algo antes

- ¿Que?

- Dark, Akemi y Jacquis murieron a manos de tus atacantes la noche anterior al ataque que te hicieron

- No puede ser, sus corazones son demasiado cargados entonces...

- No te preocupes si alguien quiere unirse a ustedes, que lo necesitaran

- Lo siento, fuku Matsumoto, tiene que retirarse ya que vamos a realizar un cambio de vendajes a este paciente

-Esta bien, vendre cuando pueda.


	15. Capitulo 31

En el lugar a donde se había ido Dan, ya había reposado lo suficiente después de la intervención de los médicos, y entonces el director del hospital se fue a conversar con el.

- Danjuro Hachemon Sakakibara, he sentido que el tiempo que hacia que no te veia estaba multiplicado por cien

- Vaya, doctor Yakushi, eso si que es percibir las cosas

- Desde que lograste convertirte en Ayakarimono, tu, tus hermanastras y tu hermanastro los hemos extrañado mucho, aunque Daisuke y Chie se pasan mas a menudo, y no precisamente por el hospital...

- Hemos estado muy ocupados con nuestros Befrier, el de Chitose y el mio intentando detenernos, y ademas hemos estado reunidos con un Ayakarimono que conseguimos por ahi

- Ya veo entonces... ¿y quien te ataco que caiste derrotado?

- Alguien que no habia visto nunca, parecia un guerrero de la Guardia del Rey, uno importante... y, por cierto, Daisuke y Chie se encuentran por alli?

- No lo se

- Averiguelo, doctor Yakushi.

De vuelta al cuartel de la cuarta, ya se le habia hecho el cambio de vendajes a Tony, y entonces abrio los ojos, y vio que estaba el fuku Hisagi con la chica de cabellos y ojos azules

- Hola, veo que ha despertado. Aqui traigo a una shinigami de mi confianza, con la que puedes contar en caso de necesidad. ¿Como te sientes?

- Mis piernas las siento muy debiles, ademas de mi brazo izquierdo. La herida de mi espalda me incomoda un poco, pero de resto me siento bien. ¿Como se llama ella?

- Suzumi

- Ya. Por ahora, no se, si puede quedarse a la puerta...

- Si, asi hare. Me voy, ya que tengo unas cosas que arreglar en la division

Los 2 fueron acompañados, hasta una esquina del gran almacén. Allí, Hiyori le pidió a Hachi que quitase la barrera para poder abrir el portal.

- Este es! No solemos utilizarlo mucho así que es bastante inestable

- No importa

- Aunque paséis al otro lado, no es seguro que lo vayáis a encontrar, ese viejo loco seguramente ya este muerto

- Aun así, debo buscarlo, es el único que me puede ayudar

- A ti no te puede ayudar nadie, te lo dijo la última vez… Tu poder es inestable

- A que os referís con eso??

- Nada que deba preocuparte

- Yo pienso que si lo es, ya que en el Hueco mundo es el hábitat de los espíritus malignos, por lo que alguien como tu tenderá a volverse más hollow que shinigami

- Pero eso solo pasará si estoy mucho tiempo

- Tú sabrás

- Ah una cosa

- Dinos

- Me he cruzado con un tipo, una especie de shinigami con el pelo naranja

- Kurosaki Ichigo!

- Así que le conocéis… Lo suponía, ya que su poder es como el nuestro

- Ya es hora de que le hagamos la prueba

- Bueno. Nosotros nos vamos ya. Tened cuidado, aparte de Aizen esta Kain que trama algo

- Algo hemos oído, no te preocupes, estaremos al tanto de todo

- Aun no nos has dicho porque ese interés repentino en buscar al viejo?!?

- Es porque… Anubis ha matado a Gentari!

- La chiquilla aquella??

- Si

- Entonces haces todo esto por venganza?

- Se puede decir que sí

- Eso solo te llevará a un camino

- No me importa. Cuidaos y nos vemos.

Shinken y Spike se meten dentro del portal.

- Esta bien que lo dejemos ir a buscar a Shenryu?

- Eso no importa, ya nada puede pararlo

- El esta decidido a encontrarlo y a vengarse, solo esperemos que no pierda el control como la última vez…

Entre tanto, en la zona de los arrancar, en las Noches, Aizen y Kain tenían un encuentro para decidir cuales iban ser sus próximos movimientos.

- Eso es lo que vamos a hacer, una vez tengamos la llave del Rey.

- Interesante, así que para eso son los Espada?

- Exacto. Pero debo encargarme de un asunto mientras. Tu que tienes pensado?

- La verdad? Han pasado ciertas cosas, sobre todo con otro grupo que ha aparecido, pero no serán un problema. Estoy consiguiendo algo necesario para poder completarlo todo. Me llevará tiempo, pero cuando lo consiga, podremos acabar con la Sociedad de Almas y usurpar el trono del rey

- Paciencia, todo a su tiempo. Gin!

- Si Aizen – Taichou?

- Quiero que envíes a Ulquiorra y Yami al mundo real. Quiero que me digan algo sobre el chico!

- Entendido. Les diré que partan enseguida

- Nosotros nos vamos ya. Te mantendré informado

- Esta bien.

Kain y sus hombres se van de las Noches.

- Porque seguimos colaborando con ellos, deberíamos matarlos a todos

- No seas imprudente, Anubis. Ahora hay muchos grupos, necesitamos aliados hasta conseguir lo que necesitamos

- Aun así…

Una vez ido el fuku Hisagi, una enfermera hizo la evaluacion de estado, y entonces le notifico a Tony que podria salir de la habitacion a los patios, en una silla de ruedas que le proporcionarian, y con un acompañante.

- Esta bien, quien esta a la puerta sera mi acompañante, traingame la silla.

Una vez que la trajeron, lo pusieron en ella y lo sacaron a los patios, lo dejaron a solas con su acompañante.

- ¿El fuku Hisagi te hablo de mi antes de que vinieras con el para aca?

- Si, me dijo quien eres

- Bien. No mucho antes de que los viese, habia recibido la noticia de que 3 shinigamis de mi grupo habian muerto en una emboscada, y sus cadaveres estaban desaparecidos. Entonces necesito reconstruir el grupo, y necesito una pareja de shinigamis. Deseas unirte a nosotros?

- Si, deseo unirme a ustedes

- Bien, estas adentro, Suzumi.


	16. Capitulo 32

En el hospital donde estaba Dan, ya su reposo estaba a punto de terminar, asi que estaba algo ansioso por salir, ya que nadie sabia que habia ocurrido despues que habia entrado a la habitacion de Tony, nisiquiera Chitose suponia nada, estaba enfrascado en esos pensamientos cuando el doctor Yakushi paso a la habitacion.

- Hola, Danjuro

- ¿Que hay, doc?

- Ya me di un paseo

- Y?

- Mira quien va a cruzar por la puerta

- Daisuke, Chie, HOOOOOOOLAAAAA!

- que creias, despues de tanto tiempo sin ver a nuestro hermano mayor, El Hijo del Viento, ibamos a perder una oportunidad de verlo?

- Pues no. ¿Como les va?

- Chie consiguio a nuestro Befrier, pero no esta solo, asi que nos devolvimos a ver si conseguiamos ayuda. ¿Como te va a ti en eso?

- El mio no me ha dejado en paz, pero mientras nos conseguimos con un Ayakarimono que estaba por aquellos lados. ¿Porque no los ayudo?

- Tranquilo, Dan, solo te estabamos contando

- Ok... ya dentro de poco me voy de vuelta a aquellos lados

- Ok no... ja, tranqui, solo pasale saludos a Chitose cuando hayas vuelto...

- Vale vale, no se vale...

- Pues, deberias aprovechar de pedir un permiso de apertura dimensional total para que cuando esten libres los 2, nos podamos ver

- verdad...

Spike y Shinken habían llegado al Hueco Mundo, todo se veía inhóspito y sin vida, la arena, de un color grisáceo era casi lo único que se podía distinguir en el paisaje. Al ver que todo lo que se extendía ante ellos era lo mismo, Shinken le pregunto.

- Escucha

- Dime

- Como vamos a encontrar al tipo ese?

- No será un problema

- Y eso? Ni si quiera esos tipos de antes sabían si seguía vivo

- Ellos si saben que esta vivo, pero buscaban la manera de que no viniera aquí

- Porque?

- La última vez que el viejo y yo estuvimos juntos, ocurrieron una serie de cosas que no tenían porque haber ocurrido

- Que cosas?

- Supongo que te lo puedo ir explicando mientras lo buscamos

- Esta bien, pero aun no me has dicho como encontrarlo

- El nos encontrara a nosotros, solo tenemos que estar un tiempo por ahí, seguramente ya sepa que estamos aquí. Es cuestión de esperar

- Vale, no me importa, pero explícame que paso

- Te lo explicaré todo lo que yo se y lo que Shenryu me contó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flash-Back

Antes de encontrarme con Shenryu y el grupo de Hiyori, yo trabaja y servía a las órdenes de Kain y su organización, la cual busca el poder absoluto para doblegar a los shinigamis y controlar a los humanos. Por aquel entonces, mis encuentros con ellos se habían intensificado, y una vez me encontré con Shenryu, el jefe por aquel entonces.

La situación se había complicado, yo estaba al borde de la muerte, sus ataques tenían una fuerza descomunal, y no podía aguantar su ritmo de combate. Cuando ya no pude más me desmaye.

Al despertarme estaba con ellos, recuerdo que Hiyori estaba gritándole a Shenryu, mientras el resto discutían entre ellos.

- Vaya, ya te has despertado?

Todos me miraron, yo no podía huir ni atacarles, así que no me quedaba otra que estar a su merced.

- Que queréis de mí?

- NO VENGAS DE IMPORTANTE!! POR EL RESTO ESTARÍAS MUERTO

- No seas así, Hiyori. Yo te he traído, después de darte una paliza

- Pero porque estoy aquí?

- Porque me da la gana!

- COMO?

- Acaso cambiaría algo que tu supieras porque te he traído? Lo he hecho porque creo que mereces saber la verdad!

- Que verdad?

- La de saber quien eres en realidad….

Fin Flash-Back

Cuando Spike iba a contarle este cacho, un grupo de Gilliant los rodeó.

- Vaya, ahora que se ponía interesante

- Tu encárgate de esos 2

A los minutos de haber hablado Tony con Suzumi, se aparecio por alli un chico de cabello violeta con su zanpakuto envuelta en vendas.

- ¿Tu eres Tony Broomfield?

- Si, soy yo

- Soy Satsuyin Hino, de la division 11, y queria saber si podia unirme a ustedes

- Hay un puesto vacante, pero necesito que tu me hagas un favor

- ¿Cual seria?

- Buscar al resto del grupo para una reunion donde notificare su entrada, ya que a ella la acabo de unir

- Esta bien, yo ire a buscarlos, dame sus señas

Y Tony le dio las señas de los demas para que los buscase

- En caso de que esten ocupados, ayudalos a terminar lo que esten haciendo

- Ok

- ...Ahora resuelta que tengo que encontrar a los otros shinigamis por este MALDITAMENTE GRANDE Sereitei...-

En su trascurso en busca de los shinigamis faltantes se cruza con ruidos parecidos a peleas, aunque le encantaria estar alli, sabe que su tarea es mas importante

- Tranquilizate...Yo tambien quiero pelear, Shikeimaru-

Se da vuelta y ve lo que parece ser el edificio de la division 10...exactamente del lado contrario de donda estaba.  
Ni lento ni perezoso corre hacia donde se escuchaban esas peleas

- Ryosuke, ikuse!...si no vienes, yo lo hare! Rompe el suelo, Tarinjo-

La espada de Jukodo se convierte en un gran martillo, para la sorpresa de Hino que acababa de aparecer

- ...Omoshire...hey chico ¿Ryosuke verdad?

- Y quien sos vos?-

- Sere el nuevo en su grupo, llamame el nuev--

En eso, el gran martillo de Jukodo destruye el espacio donde estaba Hino, que logra escapar por unos centimetros, antes de que pueda usar su espada Jukodo lo hace retroceder

- Si no vas a hacer nada no molestes! esta es mi pelea-

- Busca tu presa, Shikeimaru!- La espada se trasforma en 6 puntas del mismo tamaño -lo siento, pero si no acabamos esto rapido, nunca sere de ese grupo-

- Esto no se acaba nunca, no paran de venir!

- Tienes razón, pero si empleamos más reiatsu, seguramente no solo Shenryu nos detectase

- Entonces que hacemos?

- Solo podemos correr

Los 2 echaron a correr, mientras los hollows los seguían, pero al poco rato, la velocidad de los 2 dejó de lado a los hollows.

- Uff, si seguimos así, nunca encontraremos a ese tal Shenryu

- Ya lo se. Pero si tu o yo empleamos una cantidad considerable de energía, en una ataque o en defendernos, lo más seguro es que la gente de Aizen o los hombres de Kain nos encontrasen

- Pero en realidad no has venido a eso?

- Pero antes debo hablar con Shenryu, el sabrá que hacer, siempre lo ha sabido

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flash-Back

En el suelo aparece un joven Spike, recibiendo una paliza de Shenryu, el cual le habla sentado en una piedra.

- Ei, ei, no estarás muerto?

- No seas estúpido, viejo pervertido…

- Hablando de eso, donde esta Kimi?

- Déjala en paz aunque sea un segundo, pervertido

- En serio, con este nivel no se como Kain pensó encontrar algo bueno en ti, no dejas de tener el nivel de un 3ºOficial, no eres gran cosa, sobretodo si no controlas tu hollow

- La cuestión no es esa, la cuestión es como sabes tus todas esas cosas. Los experimentos de la Sociedad de Almas, los trabajos de Kain, pareces saberlo todo

- Es simple, se me encargo tener conocimiento de esas cosas

- Sigue sin tener sentido ninguno…

- Porque no te callas y intentas que tu transformación dure otro medio segundo más, si eres capaz claro^^

- Te voy a destrozar, pervertido.

Fin Flash-Back

- La verdad, siempre ha tenido un modo raro de hacer las cosas. Pero es el único que puede responder a mis preguntas y el único que nos puede ayudar.

- Ayudar con que?

- El sabrá porque Kain esta tan interesado en mí y en vosotros, quienes son los que nos atacaron la última vez!

- Los de Rámses!

- Si. A parte también conocerá las razones de Aizen, y ten por seguro que podremos librarnos de todos

- Como puede saber todas esas cosas??

- Porque es su destino. El es el narrador.

El dia empezaba a avanzar en el Sereitei, y mientras Satsuyin cumplia con el encargo de Tony, el recibia la visita del equipo de laboratorios.

- Tony, casi que las palabras que dije fueron profeticas

- Afortunadamente no ocurrio asi

- En fin, conseguiste alguna informacion?

- Cosas personales, y cosas relativas al grupo

- ¿Que hay del grupo?

- Ah si, que desaparecieron 3 del grupo en el mundo humano, dinos

- ....... Murieron antenoche, a manos de los mismos que me hicieron esto

- Y ahora?

- Sustituire a los caidos con gente nueva

- Esperas bastante de aquellos que piensas hacer ingresar?

- Solo lo mismo de los que ya estan conmigo, por cierto, ella entrara

- Oh, nosotros trabajamos con el.


	17. Capitulo 33

Reuniones

Una vez que Daisuke y Chie se fueron de la habitacion del hospital, dejando al doctor Yakushi y a Dan en ella, un mensajero se presento.

- Traigo un mensaje para Danjuro Sakakibara

- Aun no me he ido. ¿Cual es el mensaje?

- Akuma Kan desea verlo en su oficina, ahora mismo

- Bien, ahora mismo voy.

Pasando por le camino que mediaba entre el hospital y un edificio de oficinas con fuertes medidas de seguridad, Dan y el doctor guardaron silencio, hasta que llegaron al frente de un ascensor custodiado por dos guardias, que al ver llegar a Dan abrieron la puerta a la vez que lo saludaban con una ligera genuflexion y...

- ¿Crees que me vuelvas a ver de aqui a un rato?

- Quiza si, quiza no, depende de lo que escuche en unos momentos.

Subio en el ascensor hasta el ultimo piso, saliendo a un lobby en el cual estaban varias personas, unas sentadas en bancos arrimados a las paredes, otros de pie, que al verlo abrieron paso y empezaron a cuchichear entre si, hasta que llego al fondo del lobby, el portero de la oficina hizo su trabajo y paso adelante, a una oficina suntuosamene amueblada, ocupada hasta ese momento solamante por un hombre de muy buenas facciones, a excepcion de su rostro, que era algo sombrio.

- Bienvenido, Dan

- Gracias por concederme el honor de verlo, Akuma-sama

- Dan, por favor, eres de la casa, como uno de los primeros Haishinsha con los que hemos contado. No necesitas decirme eso

- ¿Deseaba decirme algo?

- Comentame acerca de tu estadia en la SS, que tengo tiempo que no he logrado dar contigo...

- No ha sido mucho, hasta no hace mucho. Mi Befrier me ha mantenido a raya, y cuando ha estado bajo el control de mi Ningyoutsukai Hando, no podia completar el ritual porque contaba con proteccion. Nada mas antier, fue atacado por alguien o algunos, que supongo que sea o sean Kichigai, por las heridas que tenia, intente asesinarlo en su cama del hospital del Sereitei, se me complico la accion y vine a parar aqui

- ¿Deseas volver rapidamente al Sereitei?

- La verdad que si, ahora que tengo el camino libre, y ademas quiero ver a Chi

- Tranquilo, ten paciencia. En estos momentos no puedes hacer nada, asi que te recomiendo que te tomes un tiempo libre

En el Hueco Mundo, las cosas se habían complicado más de lo debido para Spike y Shinken.

- De donde salen tantos, es que no paran de salir!

- Creo que he oído hablar de este sitio a algunos, es un lugar por debajo de la arena, en el cual viven los menos, Gillian y demás

- Pero si esto sigue así, no aguantaremos mucho más

- No me esperaba acabar en un sitio así… no se que hacer

- Lo primero que podrías hacer es apartarte, mocoso!!

- Esa voz, TU!

Desde lo alto de un pico sale un viejo, con un tajo en la frente, pelo blanco, ojos grisáceos, bajito, con un bastón en la mano.

- Aun te sorprendes de verme? Si con el alboroto que armáis uno no puede pasar por alto que andáis haciendo el tonto por el Hueco Mundo

- Shenryu – Sama, he venido porque…

- Ya se porque has venido, si no, no hubiera salido de mi casa ¬¬

- Entonces me ayudarás?

- Sí. Pero antes deja que me encargue de estos insectos

- …

Shenryu se pone de frente, mientras el grupo de Menos esta iniciando sus Ceros.

- Viejo, si te dan con eso…

- Cállate niñato y aprende.

Shenryu se concentra y empieza a acumular una cantidad enorme de reiatsu.

- Esto que es??

- Te lo he dicho, es muy fuerte

- Hadou no 80… Hiro soten Kibito (Dios de la Tempestad)

Una enorme fuerza en forma de viento se lanza como un huracán, llevándose por delante a todos los Menos que se encuentra a su paso.

- Increíble

- Seguidme!

Los 2 siguen al viejo que los lleva a una gruta, donde esta su cabaña.

- Ya se porque has venido, pero ya sabes que no es una buena idea…

- Aun así, tengo que hacerlo

- Sabes que puedes dejar de ser tu mismo, o en el peor de los casos, morir!

- Aun así, tengo que intentarlo

- Si te selle la máscara fue para evitar que hicieras alguna tontería, pero no supuse que Kain y los suyos harían que su poder se descontrolara

- Entonces me ayudarás para poder utilizar toda su fuerza

- Supongo que sí, que estés así es por mi culpa. Tendrás que estar 3 días antes de que pueda acabar con el ritual

- No hay problema

- Tu amigo no puede estar aquí! así que deberá irse

- Esta bien. Ven conmigo Shinken.

Los 2 salen por la puerta de la cabaña.

- Te agradezco que hayas venido conmigo y me hayas ayudado, pero ahora debes volver con Tony y los demás

- De acuerdo. Pero no es peligroso lo que vas a hacer?

- Como ya te dije, es algo que tengo que hacer. La última vez que lo hice solo fui capaz de controlar el 50% de mi fuerza, ahora necesito controlarla toda, si no, seré un problema mas que una ayuda. Dile a Tony que si ocurre algo, me llame por este intercomunicador

- Esta bien

- Iré en cuanto pueda

- Y Kelya?

- Kelya?? Si la ves dile que lo siento, y que siempre la querré pase lo que pase

- Ok

- Ten cuidado

…………………………

- Ya esta ya se ha ido.

- Mejor así. Ya sabes, que si liberó el sello, durante un tiempo perderás la cordura y lo destruirás todo a tu paso como la última vez

- Lo recuerdo. Pero necesito hacerlo. Han matado a Gentari!

- A la pequeña? Es una pena, me caía bien. Te ayudaré, pero ya sabes que después de liberar el sello que retiene toda tu energía, tu máscara volverá a ser la del pasado y quizá mueras esta vez

- Aun así lo haré!

- Entonces comencemos!!

- Akuma-sama, queria solicitarle un permiso de apertura dimensional total

- Ya que eres lo que eres, te lo concedo de inmediato, pero ya sabes, pasate mas por aqui

- No hay problema

- Llevale saludos a Chitose de mi parte

- Por supuesto, Akuma-sama.


	18. Capitulo 34

Reuniones - 2

Shinken, tras de dejar a Spike con el viejo, y de pasar un rato escabullendose, logro regresar al portal que habian abierto, y asi se encontro de nuevo en el bunker de Hirako y cia.

- Has vuelto solo... ¿Que paso con Spike?

- Encontro al viejo. Me tengo que ir

- ¿Asi de rapido?

- Si, necesito reunirme con los mios

-... bien, puedes irte, pero antes dime por quien te apuras

- ... Se llama Tony, y es un shinigami fuerte

- Quiza si vienen los dos algun dia por aqui los veamos

- Quiza si, ¿cual es tu nombre?

- Shinji

- Hasta luego

- Vas a dejar que se marche así, sin más?

- Cual es el problema?

- Sabe donde estamos, y les puede contar a los otros donde estamos, eso nos podría causar muchos problemas

- No me preocupa eso, creo que es alguien que conoce muy bien el valor de ocultar las cosas a los demás

- Entonces es cierto? Spike ha encontrado a Shenryu?

- Lo más seguro. El viejo siempre dijo que Spike era diferente al resto, que en su interior albergaba algo que el resto desconocemos por completo

- Esas son las tonterías de las que hablaba siempre, nunca supe a que se refería, pero espero que no se le de por permitir que vuelva ocurrir lo de aquella vez

- Si el viejo cree que tiene que hacerlo, es que la cosa esta peor de lo que nos imaginábamos.

Entre tanto, en la Sociedad de almas, Kelya estaba dando una vuelta por el Seireitei. En su cabeza todavía revivía todo lo que había pasado antes de que se marchara Spike, lo de Gentari y todo lo que ocurrió en aquel momento. Ella no entendía nada, y su frustración se hacía mayor.

- Tu eras Kelya no?

- Sí!

- Se ve que andas muy preocupada, es por tu amigo no, como era?

- Spike!

- No debes preocuparte por él, hay gente así

- Así?

- Es del tipo de personas que valora las vidas de los que aprecian y no tienen en cuenta si están haciendo bien o mal, solo buscan poder acabar con el sufrimiento de sus seres queridos a costa incluso de su vida

- Pero aun así, no entiendo porque se comporta así…

- Seguramente lo haga para protegerte, la gente como él esta toda su vida buscando poder para proteger aquello que es importante. Esto a veces les lleva a dejar lo que más quieren…

Kelya: … Gracias, Unohana – Taichou! Creo que ahora lo entiendo algo más, iré a buscar a Tony y los demás

- De nada.

Mientras en el Hueco Mundo, las cosas se estaban descontrolando más de lo esperado.

- No puede ser, e utilizado el Bakudou 99 Bankin, pero no soy capaz de contenerlo más tiempo… Supongo que no ha perdido el tiempo…

Las barreras creadas por Shenryu no son capaces de soportar la energía desatada por la liberación del sello de Spike, el cual no para de gritar y su máscara esta cambiando, le salen unos cuernos y unas inscripciones extrañas por la cara de la misma. _(La máscara es igual que la que sale en la portada del manga, en el 289 The Scarmask)_

- Bueno, aunque aquí dará un poco igual que se desate, solo hay Gilliants y Adjuchas, pero será mejor que me ande con cuidado, en ese estado no distinguirá amigos de enemigos, solo será un huracán sin rumbo

Shinken finalmente arribo al Sereitei, y se fue hasta el cuartel de la 4ta para buscar a Tony, y se lo encontró en el patio con Suzumi.

- Oye, ven acá… ¿Qué es eso de te hiciste una salida con Spike?

- No me dijiste que lo siguiese?

- Ah si, ¿qué paso?

- Spike se ha quedado por fuera de la SS

- … oye, quiero que hagas algo por mi

- ¿Cómo que será?

- Búscalos a todos, que hay una reunión que hacer, y, preparas té frío especial para traerme un poco

- Ok, ya salgo.

Apenas al salir, sus pasos lo llevaron por el cuartel de la 10ma, y se encontró a Ryosuke con Junichiro y alguien que no había visto antes, así que guardo distancia a ver que pasaba.

- Me tienen cansado ya, voy a acabar con los dos y ya!

- Oye tu, nuevo, esto es entre el y yo, gracias por la ayuda, pero yo acabare esta pelea

- Lánzate a darle un golpe si quieres acabar con esta pelea que se me esta haciendo aburrida, anda, o sino lo daré yo

- Déjamelo…

- Shikai fase 2!

- Oigan, no me interesa quien se venga, lo que me interesa es golpearlos. ¿Quién se viene?.

Finalmente Ryosuke salio primero, Junichiro lo esperaba con Tarinjo en alto, y repentinamente, Satsuyin apareció agazapado sobre los hombros de Ryosuke, movió a Shikeimaru de tal foma que quedo enredado Tarinjo entre las hojas, lo arranco de entre las manos de Junichiro a la vez que saltaba sobre el. Lo clavo todo en el piso, y le dio un gancho de derecha a las costillas, y luego, Ryosuke le dio finalmente un tajo mandoble, que lo derribó.

- Oye, nuevo, parece que eres bueno peleando

- Por algo soy de la 11

- Ya veo… en ese momento apareció Shinken, les aviso sobre la reunión y se fueron con el.

Siguieron caminado en la búsqueda de los demás, y de repente Ryosuke vio a alguien…

- Kelya! ¿Donde vas?

- Iba al cuartel de la 4ta, por?

- Tenemos que ir todos, y pues, nos puedes ayudar a ir buscando a los demás

- Vayamos.

Pasaron adentro del cuartel, y se encontraron a Gacela y Sakura, que no habían pasado por nada durante la noche, después pasaron por la oficina del taicho para avisar, y se fueron por los cuarteles. Las peleas de la noche, algunas fueron mas fuertes que otras, pero habían salido airosos, y antes de irse para donde estaba Tony, Shinken se acordó del encargo que tenía, así que fueron todos, Shinken les preparó té frío especial a todos y les dio algo mas antes de salir por fin al cuartel, pero se adelanto, le dio el té a Tony y regreso al interior de la zanpakuto.

- ¿Cuál es el motivo de la reunión?

- Tengo noticias que darle

- De que se trata?, pregunto Gacela

- Dark, Akemi y su amiga murieron en el mundo humano, y sus cadáveres están desaparecidos. Eso es la mala noticia

- ¿Sabes quien fue?, dijo Rina

- De eso se ha encargado la segunda división

- ¿Y quien te hizo esas heridas?

- Unos desconocidos que me atacaron sin más ni más

- … ¿Cuál es la buena noticia?

- He decidido incorporar reemplazos para ellos. Les presento a Suzumi, de la 9na, y a Satsuyin Hino, de la 11. De ahora en adelante ellos son oficialmente del grupo

- Bienvenidos

- Sean bienvenidos, Suzumi, Satsuyin

- Eso era todo. ¿Cómo están?

- … todos estamos bien

- Ok, eso era todo. Pueden irse, y ustedes, Suzumi, Satsuyin, si quieren me acompañan mientras regreso a la habitación, y después pueden irse también. Ah, no le se olvide a alguno darse una pasadita

- Tranquilo, Tony, que si nos pasaremos. Al quedarse Kelya de última, Tony la llamo

- Kelya, tengo un recado para ti

- ¿De Spike?

- Si. El te manda a decir, que siente haberte dejado sola, y que lo siente mucho, pero si tiene éxito, la amenaza que nos da Kain y los suyos se reducirá. Siempre te querrá, pase lo que pase.


	19. Capitulo 35

Dan también había regresado de su salida, pero se limito a quedarse por el Rukongai, y mandarle una mariposa a Chitose.

"Chitose, recuerdas que te dije que iba a matar a Tony? Quizás ya te hayas dado cuenta que no, o sino, pues lo sabrás en el momento en que escuches este mensaje. Se me complico, y acabo de regresar de darme una vuelta de donde esta el doctor Yakushi, y Akuma-sama me dio una audiencia en su oficina. Te manda saludos. Regresare pronto al Sereitei."

Kelya se quedo desconcertada por lo que había dicho Tony... del recado de Spike pero no tenía mucho tiempo que pensar porque la habían llamado urgentemente a su división...

- Kelya--- debo perdirte un favor...

- Si

- Como ya te informaron hay cuarpos de tus compañeros perdidos en el mundo real... tu misión ahora es ir hacía ya y buscarlos... sería una deshonrra no buscarlos...

- Claro taichou lo haré con gusto

- Que sucede, estas bien te vez un poco triste?

- No es nada solo estoy cansada, con permiso (salió del lugar)

pero en realidad Kelya estaba muy triste por la noticia que había oido de Spike, pero pensói que esta vez no quería ir a buscarlo, mejor se enfocaria en su misión...

Kelya (pensando): ahh Spike, quizas sea mejor dejar que hagas lo que tengas que hacer... yo se que volveras... te esperaré...

Luego camino a salir del sireitei se encontro con Tony...

- Kelya.. a donde vas?

- Byakuya me envió a buscar los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros caídos... te enviaré noticias. y regresare en cuanto pueda--- adios tony... (lo abraza)

- Ve Kelya... ten cuidado

- Claro...

Se fue...

La fecha límite estaba llegando, y el viejo se volvía a asomar para ver como había evolucionado Spike durante el tiempo que estuvo encerrado con los Gilliant, mientras caminaba por la zona, pudo ver rastros de los ataques, y varios cuerpos, cosa que no era lógica, ya que cuando los gilliant y los hollows son vencidos, desaparecen, sin embargo estos tenían cortes y golpes por todo el cuerpo.

Entre una masa enorme de cuerpos estaba sentado alguien, tenía su espada clavada en lo que había sido un Adjucha, y además parecía tener unos cuernos y una capa, en la capa se podía leer sombra y el número 7.

- Ya estas listo? Tienes todo lo que te hacía falta… Reise??

El individuo se giró y lo miro fijamente, no había duda, la espada era la de Spike, al igual que la capa, pero ahora se dejaba ver con claridad lo que ponía detrás.

- Hace años que nadie me llama por ese nombre… Ahora tengo todo el poder que me hace falta para matar a esa escoria

- Pero a que precio? No pareces el Spike de siempre…

- Eso no importa. Gentari murió porque Kain lo decidió, al igual que lo había hecho con mi familia, le haré pagar con su vida haberles quitado las suyas…

- Ahora que tienes tu máscara completa, estas preparado para enfrentarte a cualquiera, pero recuerda que Kain ya te venció una vez, lo hará otra si no estas lo suficientemente preparado

En un pestañeo, Spike aparece detrás de Shenryu.

- Estoy listo para morir, pero antes, los llevaré conmigo al infierno…

- Vuelves con esa cantinela? Creí que ya habías superado eso!

- Eres uno de los pocos que sabe que yo debí haber muerto aquella vez, si estoy aquí es para hacer esto, no tiene sentido seguir después

- Pero ahora no has hecho nuevos amigos?

- Y por ellos lo hago… Si no obtenía todo este poder, no podría protegerlos de los guerreros de Kain

- De tus palabras se deducen buenas intenciones, pero tus ojos reflejan la ira y el odio… Quizá debería encargarme de ti ahora que puedo

- Creo que no lo has entendido… No tienes poder para pararme, ahora nadie lo tiene

- No seas arrogante, todos tienen un límite, y tu no eres menos…

- Pero la mayoría no tienen el corazón negro como el mío, si no, porque me has llamado Reise al verme y no Spike? Lo sabes en el fondo, sabes que ahora he vuelto a ser el de antes, a costa de perder parte de mi alma

- No soy quien para decirte nada sobre como llevar tu vida, pero acabarás haciendo cosas que no te esperas

- Es el momento de empezar la caza!!

Spike desaparece del lado de Shenryu. Este se sienta en una piedra que esta cerca y reflexiona.

- Lo que no sabes es que no eres exactamente el mismo demonio del pasado, ahora si tienes algo que perder…

Entre tanto, en los dominios de Kain y los suyos, un gran temor empezaba a surgir en sus corazones.

- No se a que esperamos, deberíamos arrasar la Sociedad de Almas.

- Yo pienso lo mismo, esperar sería una tontería.

- No he esperado tanto tiempo para nada. Aizen hará su parte y nosotros la nuestra. Esta vez os quiero a todos aquí.

Los 11 se presentaron en la sala.

- Bien el plan comienza ahora, quiero que vayáis a la sociedad de almas

- Y eso, de repente?

- Quiero que me traigáis al grupo de los 12

- Según mis espías algunos de ellos murieron y están siendo sustituidos

- No me importa, traedme a esos, cada uno deberá buscar a uno de estos y traerlo, no quiero fallos

- Y si los matamos?

- No podéis matarlos, pero si traerlos medio muertos, con eso bastaría para el ritual. Así que largaos de una vez.


	20. Capitulo 36

Truculencias

Dan se encontraba por entre los distritos mas bajos del Oeste, para tomarse un descanso de la rutina de hacer el papel de shinigami. Ademas de ejercitar sus habilidades del Sereitei cuando fuese necesario, podia usar las que siempre habian estado con el a gusto. Andaba por alli vestido con ropa de paisano, incluido un sombrero con el que se podia cubrir el rostro, y con Chinmoku no Senshi disimulada en su ropa. Estaba sentado contra lo que habia sido la pared del frente de una casa, al borde de un camino, viendo a la gente pasar, que en realidad no era mucha, hasta que en un momento vio a una adolescente sola caminando, con un paquete en sus brazos. Aguzo su mirada para contemplar el contorno de su cuerpo y su rostro, tanto como lo permitia la distancia, y al quedar mas o menos cerca de el, dejo de verla, y llevo su mano izquierda a la boca, con los dedos pulgar y anular doblados a la palma y tocandose y los demas rectos, mientras movia silenciosamente sus labios. Para su fortuna, no inspiro sospechas al ella acercarse al lugar donde estaba, y al quedar justo a su frente, pronucio un par de palabras, casi susurradas.

- Akumu Sakkaku.

En ese momento, de la nada salieron unos rufianes que se abalanzaron sobre ella, le arrebataron el paquete, e iban a empezar a desgarrar su kimono, cuando Dan se levanto y peleo contra ellos hasta hacerlos huir.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, gracias por salvarme. ¿Que hace por aqui?

- Iba a ver a un conocido mio, y estaba descansando desde hace rato

Los miembros del grupo de Kain habían comenzado a infiltrarse, cada uno se había decidido a ir por uno de los 12. La entrada en el Seireitei no les costó demasiado, ya que con movimientos rápidos y silenciosos lograron entrar sin mayor dificultad.

Ellos no sabían, que en ese mismo instante, alguien los estaba siguiendo.

- Yo creo que sería mejor que nos moviésemos en grupos de 2.

- Eso que detecto es miedo??

- Es lo mejor, normalmente estos chicos están varios juntos, por lo que para uno de nosotros se podría complicar demasiado

- Habla por ti, viejo decrépito, yo podría con todos ellos en un instante

Yojakai: Tus palabras serán tu perdición…

- El viejo tiene razón. Además aquí tenemos que tener en cuenta la presencia de los capitanes, eso sería un problema más grande

- Os preocupáis demasiado…

- Algo no va bien…

- Otro con sus paranoias… ¬¬

- El grandote tiene razón, siento que se acercan varias fuerzas…

- Es imposible que nos hayan detectado

- Tu crees?? Es más simple de lo que piensas, ignorante!

- Tu quien eres??

- Me presentaré, soy el capitán de la división número 12, Kurotsuchi

- Los tienes bien puestos apareciendo tu solo

- Eso me gustaría a mí, pero hay gente muy molesta

Una persona enorme aparece en medio.

- Pensé que me había perdido, soy el capitán de la 11 división, Zaraki Kenpachi!

- Esto es un problema, están apareciendo demasiados…

- Tienes miedo?

Byakuya aparece entre los 2 que están hablando.

- Sería lo más lógico!

- Cuando ha aparecido?? –Pensando para el mismo-

- Soy el capitán de la división 6, Kuchiki Byakuya!

- Se ve que queréis morir todos juntitos!!

Mientras hablan, llegan más capitanes y varios tenientes, entre ellos Renji, Isane, Unohana, Hitsugaya, Soi fong, Shunsui, Nanao, Ichigo y su grupo. A parte de varios miembros de los 12, como Suzumi, Kelya, Satsuyin Hino y Kei.

- Ahora si son demasiados, Kain no quería que llamáramos tanto la atención...

- Tengo curiosidad, como habéis sabido de nosotros?

- Uno de vosotros ha lanzado una gran cantidad de energía

- Uno de nosotros??

: Acaso no me habéis detectado aún, panda de inútiles??

- Esa voz…

- Ese es…

Spike aparece en el medio de los 2 grupos, su capa deja leer por completo el número 7 y la palabra sombra escrita en rojo sangre. Su pelo es de color blanco y sus ojos amarillos.

- Yo hice que os localizaran!

- TU!!

- Fue fácil, quería que hubiera mucha gente!

- Mucha gente para que?

- No te lo imaginas? Supongo que Kain es el único del grupo que piensa algo

- Quien te crees que eres? Piensas que tienes algo que hacer contra alguno de nosotros? Yo lo que pienso es que hiciste esto para tener una oportunidad de vencernos

- Eso sería lógico, no te digo que no… Pero lo que pasa es que no voy a dejar que nadie os mate

- Que significa eso?

- Hola Kelya, hacía mucho que no te veía!

Keijun se abalanzó sobre Spike, el cual estaba mirando para Kelya, pero Spike se mueve inusualmente rápido y le golpea la barriga, dejándolo en el suelo.

- Me dejas acabar… Os he reunido a todos aquí, porque pienso mataros a todos!

- De que hablas? Tu no tienes poder para…

En un gran movimiento, Spike se pone detrás de Fisher, el cual es atravesado por la espalda por la espada de Spike.

- Entonces tu será el primero.

- Puede acompañarme a mi casa?

- Puedo hacerlo, asi no te volveria a pasar lo que te acaba de pasar

- Caminemos

- Y rapidito.

Asi llegaron a casa de ella...

- Pase adelante, señor

- Gracias

- ....... ¿Porque me ve asi?

- Lo siento, pero en realidad esos bandidos, eran mios... Oni Houkaikeiretsu!!!.

Dan le puso las manos encima a la chica, y aparecieron unas cadenas de color rojo sangre seca, con un brillo extraño, que la envolvieron, y luego volvieron a aparecer sus marcas de la vez de cuando se enfrento a Ayase, y por añadidura las escleroticas de sus ojos se colorearon de negro y los iris de rojo.

- Sueltame!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Esto no te va a doler, niña. Solo dentro de un rato sabras que es lo que pasara contigo...

- Me engañaste!

- Exacto, porque hasta los rufianes que te iban a asaltar antes de verme eran ilusiones invocadas por mi. Ahora, te enviare a un lugar del que no podras escapar mientras no sepas que es lo que tu tienes que hacer.

Se abrio una especie de puerta de color del mismo rojo y del mismo brillo que las cadenas de Dan, y el arrojo a la chica adentro. La puerta se cerro, y Dan regreso a su forma normal.

- Espero que esto me sirva para complacer a Akuma-sama. La verdad, me la hubiese quedado, si hubiese hecho esto mas a menudo.

Dan salio de la casa, despues de cerrarla bien, y desaparecio.


	21. Capitulo 37

En el cuartel de la 4ta, Tony aun no habia terminado de hablar con la fuku, asi que decidieron reanudar la conversacion despues, ya que ella se tenia que ir. Unos momentos despues, La Voz le hablo.

- Tony

- Digame

- Hay problemas cerca de ti

- ¿Que ocurre?

- ¿Escuchaste hablar de los que mataron a la amiga de Spike?

- Si

- Ellos se encuentran en el Seireitei, todos han venido, asi que necesitas hacer lo ultimo que has hecho

- Bien...

- Ya estoy listo, Tony

- OOOOOOO Shinken, que veloz estas eh...

- Es por la urgencia

- ¿Te sientes en condiciones para salir de alli?

- Aun no

- Podrias intentarlo, pero mejor no. Si no me equivovco, aun no puedes usar tu R.S.S. por mucho tiempo, por tus fuerzas

- Y menos lanzar mis ataques

- Mantente alli solamente. Shinken se encargara gracias a que sus fuerzas se han incrementado un poco gracias a la salida que hizo

- Bueno Shinken, ve, pero no se te olvide regresar

- Entendido

- Pero como ha podido…

- No esta nada mal, se ve que has mejorado algo, pero que puedas derrotar a alguien tan patético como Fisher, no significa que puedas con el resto.

Spike lo mira, y su mirada refleja una confianza y una seguridad que molesta a Anubis.

- Acaso piensas que tu solo puedes matarnos a todos?? Debes estar de coña!!

- Posiblemente no pueda con todos a la vez, os explicaré mi auténtico plan

- Plan?

- Es simple, uno de vosotros mato a Gentari, no?

- Si a ese zorra la mate yo!!

- Perfecto! Era lo único que necesitaba confirmar. Por lo tanto, te mataré a ti aquí y ahora

- Y porque has dejado que vengan los shinigamis?

- Acaso no es obvio. Si alguno de vosotros se entromete en mi pelea con este imbécil, sería bastante problemático, además ellos no dejarán que paséis impunemente como la otra vez

- Que plan tan estúpido

- Quizá tengas razón, ojicha, pero te lo que si te puedo asegurar, que el único que puede tener un combate de tu a tu conmigo, es Anubis

- No digas tonterías, no seas pretencioso, acaso has olvidado que eres el 7 del grupo? Existen 6 tipos más fuertes que tú, eso me incluye a mí, que soy el 2.

- Puede que tengas razón, pero aparte de Kain, nadie más sabe porque tengo el 7

- A que te refieres? Se supone que miden nuestro nivel de fuerza en el grupo

- Puede que en vosotros sí, pero Kain no me dio el 7, yo lo elegí!

- Elegir?

- Exacto! En realidad yo, soy el más fuerte del grupo, después de Kain.

Anubis aumenta su fuerza y sus ojos se llenan de cólera.

- Como puedes decir eso. Nunca has sido capaz de superarme a mí, y aun tienes el valor de decirme que eres más fuerte que yo? Tonterías

- No pretendía que lo entendieras. En estos últimos tiempos, he conocido gente más fuerte que vosotros, solo que la mayoría aun lo desconocen

- Te refieres a…

- Veo que ves por donde van los tiros. Mis compañeros, los 12, desconocen su poder real, veis esa preciosidad de allí?

Spike les señala donde esta Kelya.

- Ella tiene tanto poder o más que cualquiera de vosotros.

- Eso es imposible, si eso fuese verdad, Kain nos lo…

- ¿Habría dicho, verdad? Ni siquiera Anubis, el cual lo conoce desde hace tiempo, sabía de tal cosa, verdad?

- Que insinúas??

- Exactamente lo que estas pensando ahora mismo, no sois más que títeres para Kain, siempre lo habéis sido, al igual que lo fui yo. Os utiliza sin que lo sepáis para medir las capacidades de los 12, y saber cuando actuar

- Kain – sama nunca me haría eso, es mi señor, solo debo obedecerlo!

- …

Mientras Spike sigue hablando, más shinigamis van llegando, desde los novatos, pasando por otros de más nivel.

- Esto se esta volviendo un problema, nos retiraremos por ahora!

- Vais a escapar?? No erais tan fuertes?

- Esta situación es poco ventajosa, ya acabaremos con vosotros en otra ocasión

- De verdad pensáis que podéis entrar y salir así como así?

- Vuestro fin esta cerca… todo llegará

- Que no escapen!!

Alrededor del grupo de Kain aparece una especie de bola de un color rojo ennegrecido, parecido a la negación de los Menos. Spike mira fijamente a Anubis y le dice antes de que desaparezca con el resto.

- Sabes que lo que os dije es verdad, cierto? JAJAJAJA! Os mataré a todos, pero tu serás el siguiente. Si crees que tengo razón, y que estoy equivocado en lo de la numeración, búscame, estaré encanto en demostrarte el poder de mis palabras

- ESTAS ACABADO!! DE UNA FORMA U OTRA ERES MI PRESA!! ACABARÉ CONTIGO!

- Bye, Bye!

Tras la retirada de los de Kain, Shinken arribo a donde habian estado, y aun quedaban curiosos contemplando el cadaver de Fisher en el lugar, y se le acerco a el...

- Ssssspikeee...

- Shinken!

- sssssssss... salgamos de aqui ya. Luego...

- ¿Como ha ido todo por aqui?

- Dark, Akemi y Jacquis murieron, y Tony incorporo a una pareja de reemplazos. El mismo se esta recuperando de lo que le paso...

- ¿Que pasa, Spike?

- Nada, solo queria moverme un poco, Kelya

- Creo que me voy de vuelta al cuartel de la 4ta, oye...

- ¿Que?

- ¿Como haras para volver a presentarte por aqui? te ves muy distinto

- La verdad, no lo se

- Que paso con los de Kain?

- Se retiraron con uno menos, como a lo mejor te diste cuenta

- Spike, ¿que tal si nos vamos a la casa de Shinji a pasar la noche?

- No se... bien, mandale a tu amigo saludos de mi parte, que pensare en esto de pasar la noche fuera.

Shinken regreso al cuartel rapidamente.

- Asi como saliste, asi vienes, ¿que ocurrio?

- Spike volvio y ellos se retiraron con uno menos gracias a el mismo

- No son malas noticias, ¿donde esta?

- Lo deje con Kelya pensando donde iban a pasar la noche, porque esta muy distinto ahora, mucho mas facil de identificar

- Mmmmmm...... cuando llegue la noche, anda y me buscas mas te frio especial, que se me acabo

- Esta bien...


	22. Capitulo 38

Una vez que Dan le envio la chica a Akuma Kan, se fue moviendo hacia el distrito 80 a pasar la noche a su manera, con los amigos y amigas que hizo mientras conocia a Takeshi.

- Hola, colegas!

- MIren quien llego, el cazatalentos!

- ¿Como les ha pasado el tiempo?

- Normal, trabajo duro pero bien pagado

- Porque somos nuestros propios jefes gracias a ti, saquen el sake!!!!!!

- Oye, ¿como esta la lengua mas larga del Seireitei?

- Bien, trabajandito en el cuartel de la 4ta

- ¿Y como esta el tio con la boca mas sucia del Zaraki?

- Conmigo, en la 2da

- Vaya que lo llevas encaminado

- Oye, tu, echale mas ramen al caldo que tenemos una visita importantisima!!!!

- Si, señor Gen'aku

- Me he tomado un descanso del trabajo, asi que si no me equivoco, pasare el dia de mañana con ustedes

- ¡Que bien!, ¿viste a la cocinera?

- No la vi bien...

- Fue una chica que conseguimos no hace mucho, esta para comersela como un dulce, tranquilo, ya la veras cuando nos sirva a la mesa, y te la presentamos depues de la cena

- No esta mal, yo sabia que podia venir...

- ¿Y que, pues? esta es tu casa, y punto. ¡Vamos a esperar la cena hablando un poco mas!

Kelya y Spike estaban buscando un lugar a donde dormir... depués de media hora de buscar por fin encontraron un lugar...

- Creo que este lugar esta bien... estoy muerta de sueño.

- Si tu duermete, has de descansar, yo me quedaré despierto haciendo guardia a ver si viene Tony

- Pero no m quiero dormir sabiendo que tu no has descansado, tu estas más agotado que yo, duerme un rato yo me quedo..

- No voy a empezar a discutir por esto... duermete tu

- Bueno entoncs nos quedamos despiertos los dos

- No insistas...

- Ahh (como niña pequeña) esta bien... pero me despiertas en un rato para que tu también puedas descansar...

- Esta bien

Kelya se tiró al suelo y se durmió en menos de 5 minutos...

- Ella si estaba más agotada que yo…

Kelya entró en un sueño profundo en el cual veía flashbacks de lo que había pasado desde que acabaron la academia de shinmigamis... las peleas, y al terminar se vió en un claro de un bosque sosteniendo su Zampakotoh y de entre las sombras salía su enemigo... era... era-----

Se despertó...

- ¿Que pasa estas bien?

- Hai--- perdón lo que pasa es que tuve un sueño extraño... cuanto tiempo ha pasado...

- Tres horas.

- Es mi turno... ahora descansa, me siento mejor, y dudo mucho poderme volver a dormir

- Esta bien pero me depiertas si algo sucede ok??.-..

- No te preocupes...

Spike se sentó y tardo un rato en dormir, platico con Kelya del pasado... y se durmió y Kelya se quedo mirando la oscuridad, pensando en el sueño y en su enemigo misterioso. Al poco llega a junto de los 2 Omaeda.

- Escucha, payaso, el general Yamamoto quiere verte, así que mueve tu culo hasta allí

- No ves que esta durmiendo, no le molestes

- Es un edicto urgente, asi que no molestes!!

-:S

- Porque no la dejas estar?

- Si te molesta te aguanta.

- Claro, claro, pero dime una cosa…

- El que?

Spike se acerca a él y le pone la misma cara que pone Gin.

- Quien cojones eres para darme órdenes??

- Como??

- Si vuelves a darme una orden, pedazo de cerdo, te arranco la cabeza, queda claro??

- Pero como te…

Antes de que acabe de hablar, Omaeda cae desplomado al sentir una enorme presión en un costado, quedando paralizado totalmente.

- Te salvas porque esta ella delante, pero si la próxima vez me hablas en ese tono, ignoraré si hay alguien delante y te atravesaré como a un pollo.

Al acabar la frase Spike desaparece, a Omaeda lo ayudan a levantarse unos cuantos shinigamis allí congregados, y Kelya se ve hacía su casa, con una cara de dudas sobre como esta actuando Spike.

Al poco, Spike llega hasta el cuartel de la división 1, para hablar con Yamamoto.

- Se presenta el shinigami Spike

- Pasa. Quería hablar de los últimos acontecimientos aquí acaecidos

- Pregunte pues, oji – san!

- Muestre algo de respeto

- Entendido, Yamamoto – Sama

- Quería saber a que ha venido todo eso?

- El que?

- Ya sabes a que me refiero

- Al hecho de que evité que los intrusos causarán grandes daños al Seireitei, que avise a los demás… no lo entiendo

Yamamoto da un golpe con el bastón en el suelo.

- Crees que nací ayer?!?! Me refiero a la forma en que lo has hecho todo

- Cual es el problema??

- Tu! sigues siendo un problema

- Me estas diciendo que te arrepientes de lo que decidiste en el pasado?

- Puede ser, pero ahora no hay marcha atrás. Piensas seguir haciendo lo que te da la gana?

- No mi señor

- No serás castigado, ya que tus actos evitaron graves daños, pero esto no quedará así, Spike!

- Entendido, Oji-San

- Una última cosa!

- Sí?

- Has visto a Shenryu?

- Sí

- Así que ese perro viejo sigue por ahí dando guerra?

- Ya no da tanta

- No cometas ninguna tontería más, o la próxima vez pagarás las consecuencias

- Descuida viejo!

- Insolente!

En donde estaba Dan, pasaron un rato mas conversando, y finalmente el ramen estaba listo para comer.

- La cena esta lista!

- Dan... ha llegado la hora...

- jejejejeee.

Pasaron a la mesa, y por fin Dan pudo ver a la cocinera de la que tanto le habia hablado Gen'aku. Era una chica blanca, de cabello castaño, corto y en mechas, con unos ojos del mismo color que daban ganas de darle miradas infinitas, y el resto de su cuerpo no se quedaba atras, bien contorneado el.

- Suwi, el es Dan Sakakibara, nuestro sensei. Dan, ella es Suwi, nuestra cocinera

- Gusto en conocerlo, señor Dan

- El gusto tambien es mio, Suwi.

Sirvio el ramen, dejo un botellon de sake a la mesa y se retiro a la cocina.

- ¿De donde sacaste a esta joya de niña, Gen'aku?

- Un dia, estabamos persiguiendo un blanco, cuando sin darnos cuenta cruzamos la frontera y le perdimos el rastro, y al pasar a una casa derruida que estaba cerca de nosostros, alli estaba ella, pobre y sola la niña, y me la traje facilito

- Te lo creo casi todo

- Nani?

- Todo menos lo ultimo. Apuesto a que pensaste en lo mismo que yo suelo pensar al ver a alguien como ella. Gen'aku, yo tengo un poder de reconocimiento de las personas muy bueno, asi que no me engañas

- He caido. A que mas esperas, Dan, la comida se te va a enfriar

- ... quedamos a como habiamos quedado?

- si claro... A comerrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!.

La cena paso, y cada uno se fue a su habitacion, menos Gen'aku, que llevo a Dan a la habitacion de Suwi, y los dejo a solas.


	23. Capitulo 39

Amanecio, y despues del sueño, a Tony se le ocurrio una idea.

- Shinken, sal de la zanpakuto...

- uuuuuuuhhhhh... parece que estas mejor, ¿que ocurre?

- Acabo de pensar una idea

- ¿Y?

- Ya que eres quien se mueve por mi mientras estoy en esta camilla, te toca hacer una busqueda...

- de te frio especial

- eso esta de segundo en la lista

- ¿Y entonces que esta de primero?

- Hablemos bajito... lo que esta de primero es buscar a Spike, que quiero verlo un momento

- aaaaaaaaaaaaah ya, dejame ver si doy con el rapido, que ya va a arrancar el trafico aqui adentro

- Esta bien, anda.

Shinken salio, dio con Spike, que andaba por ahi, y fueron rapido a la habitacion de Tony.

- Hoooola, Spike, veo que te ha ido bien

- Hola Tony, aun no puedes salir?

- No, mi brazo izquierdo y la herida grande aun necesitan curarse, pero me siento mejor

- ¿Me llamabas por algo?

- Ah, de lo que paso ayer

- Si, eso, que hay?

- Si no vas a estar en tu cuartel, pues mantente por todos lados, viendo a los demas porque tenemos que estar en guardia

- Algo mas?

- Mas nada, que cuando salga de aqui, entrenaremos tu y yo, y los demas tambien

- Esta bien pensado todo. No hace mucho, Kelya y yo nos separamos, ahorita la buscare

- Bueno, anda y de tanto en tanto te pasas

Spike se había despedido de Tony y se dirigía al lugar donde se suponía que estaba Kelya. Iba saltando de edificio en edificio hasta que una sensación que le era conocida le vino de repente, se paró y miro en la dirección en la que le venía ese impulso.

- Este olor… Este olor a muerte solo puede venir de una persona… Supongo que lo de Kelya tendrá que esperar un rato.

Spike aumento su velocidad y se dirigió a ese lugar. Era un olor que ya conocía, y aunque estaba lejos, no sería detectado por el resto.

- Parece que va a haber un combate fuera del Seireitei!

- Como lo sabes, Ken – Chan?

- Ya te lo dije, porque soy muy fuerte

- No vas a ir?

- Ese combate no es cosa mía.

Zaraki se pone a recordar lo que vio en la incursión de los hombres de Kain, y lo que allí escucho!

_- Sabes que lo que os dije es verdad, cierto? JAJAJAJA! Os mataré a todos, pero tu serás el siguiente. Si crees que tengo razón, y que estoy equivocado en lo de la numeración, búscame, estaré encanto en demostrarte el poder de mis palabras._

- ESTAS ACABADO!! DE UNA FORMA U OTRA ERES MI PRESA!! ACABARÉ CONTIGO!

Spike llega al lugar, en el cual hay 2 shinigamis destrozados, y encima de una piedra, esta alguien que le es familiar, en su espalda se puede leer 1 y muerte.

- Así que al final me has creído?

- Todo lo que intenta Kain y su grupo me la trae floja, tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente…

- ?

La escena retrocede unas horas antes, cuando Anubis y el resto habían vuelto a la base.

- Así que Spike ha sido capaz de matar a Fisher… Es tal y como me lo esperaba, evoluciona a pasos agigantados

- Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir??

- Que problema tienes? Era una baja necesaria para el plan, no importa que haya muerto

- No me refiero a eso! Así que lo que nos dijo Spike era cierto, nos dejaras morir 1 a 1 hasta llegar a tu objetivo?

- Eso lo has dicho tu no yo.

Anubis se abalanza sobre Kain, poniéndole la espada en la garganta. Al mismo tiempo, Baruk y Arkan hacen lo propio y lo rodean.

- Piensa lo que quieras, Anubis. Pero es no es lo que te molesta, te dijo algo mas que no soportas

- Si! Dime si es verdad que la numeración que tenemos de poder no sirve con él

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe!

- COMO PUEDES DECIRME ESO??

Kain aumenta su reiatsu y sus ojos se tornan rojos y su pelo de color azul oscuro. La presión es tan grande que los 3 acaban en el suelo. Kain coge a Anubis por el cuello y le sigue hablando.

- Si tienes dudas sobre mi, si crees que Spike es mas fuerte que tu, vete a por él, búscalo y MATALO!

- No..o… l…o dudeS!

- Tch!

Kain vuelve a su forma normal, y Anubis se va en dirección al Seireitei.

- Esta bien que se marche? No nos causará problemas?

- Para nada, siempre ha ido a su rollo, en el fondo sabe algo que no quiere admitir

- Pero si muere…

- Si muere no pasara nada. Quiero que los llames a todos, voy a hablar con Aizen

- Entendido.

La escena vuelve al encuentro de Anubis y Spike.

- Zanjaremos esto aquí y ahora

- Por mi bien

- Mátalos y devora su ser, Kiros!

- Sal de la sombra Ragna!

Los 2 se quedan un rato mirándose el uno al otro, en alerta, pero sin dar el primer movimiento. Concentrados el uno en el otro, sin percatarse de que allí no están solos. Escondida entre unos matorrales, esta Kelya, que estaba yendo hacia el hospital y vio a Spike, por lo que decidió seguirlo.

- Te mataré igual que hice con Gentari!

- Así que si la mataste tu, aunque ya me lo suponía… tanto odio me tienes para matar a una persona cercana a mí, o es que me tienes tanto miedo que para hacerme daño solo eres capaz de dañar lo que es importante para mí?

- Piensa lo que quieras pero esto ACABARA AQUÍ Y AHORA!

En el Zaraki, Dan se levanto temprano y se fue al patio de la casa a hacer ejercicios, asi que Gennaku, al pasar por la habitación de Suwi, no lo encontro, y noto que ella estaba durmiendo placidamente.

- Hola, Dan, ¿cómo amaneciste?

- Pues bien

- ¿Cómo trataste a Suwi anoche?

- Igual, es que no se merece que la traten de otra forma

- ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?

- …… Me voy a cortar el pelo, voy a cambiar mis gafas, les recargare los sellos de energia, y si tienen un encargo para hoy, los ayudo

- Esta bien…

- ¿Verdad que da lástima despertar a Suwi?

- Si, pero me toca, porque el desayuno esta retrasado

- Anda pues

Gen'aku se fue de vuelta adentro a la casa, Dan hizo un poco mas de ejercicios y se fue al comedor.


	24. Capitulo 40

Wake up and walk away

En el cuartel de la 4ta., luego que Spike se fue, Shinken se alisto para salir.

- Oye, Tony, se me acaba de ocurrir algo

- Dime

- Voy a ver si en el Oráculo hay alguna técnica curativa que te sirva para que salgas de aquí

- Buena idea

- Recuerda que el Oráculo reúne todas las técnicas de sei-bijutsu, así que debe haber algo

- Bien, anda y no te demores mucho

- Me lo voy a traer, con el té que me pediste, y un uniforme de muda, por si logro hacer que te levantes de la camilla.

Shinken se fue a buscar las cosas, a la vez que a Tony le hacían el chequeo, y regreso unos minutos después de terminado este.

- Ve que hay por allí, si no me equivoco es la sección de .

Shinken empezó a hojear con calma, hasta que se detuvo en una página.

- He dado con algo

- ¿Si?

- ¿Recuerdas la técnica que usa Max para eliminar los sellos de energía demoníaca?

- Clarísimo, por?

- También tiene la habilidad de curar heridas

- Entonces eso es lo que buscabas

- Exacto. Voy a leerme la invocación para poder realizarla.

Se sentó en una silla que estaba por ahí, y se leyó y releyó la invocación, hasta que estaba listo. Se puso de pie al lado de Tony, con el Oráculo abierto en una mano, y la otra en posición de invocación (mano derecha a la boca, pulgar, anular y meñique a la palma y juntos y los otros levantados y juntos también), y empezó a pronunciar la invocación sin prisa pero sin pausa, y al terminar, se la puso en el pecho.

- ., Hadazawari Kanseru.

Debajo de la mano, apareció una luz que se fue expandiendo, y aumento de intensidad hasta llenarlo todo, y desapareció después.

- ¿Tony, estas bien?

- Shinken, ¡lo lograste!

- Ten, vístete y tómate el té, que nos vamos sin más ni más

- ¿Así?

- Así mismo, piensa tú adonde

- Vayamos a la herrería.

Tony se vistió, tomo el té que le había traído Shinken, y salio del Seireitei por la puerta Sur.

En el mundo humano...

- Se acabó nuestro reposo

- ¿De que hablas, Ram?

- Sam, hablo de que ahora debemos poner en marcha la segunda parte de nuestro plan

- Ah si, ahora nos toca con el Shedrad

- Entonces hagamos una reunion, llama a Magi y a Aki...

Unos minutos despues, en una habitación...

- ¿Para que nos has llamado, Ram?

- Ha llegado la hora de levantar y echar a andar la segunda parte de nuestro plan

- Ya recuerdo que...

- Pero yo por mi parte recuerdo algo tambien, y ahora sera mas dificil...

- Lo se, porque deben haberse puesto sobreaviso

- ¿Y como lo haremos entonces?

- Haremos el proceso inverso, hemos de ejecutarlo dentro de los muros del Seireitei

- ¿Y como entraremos tan siquiera al Rukongai, si no podemos acceder al portal de algun cuartel nuestro?

- Tenemos que tomar a algun shinigami para irnos con el a traves del portal que se les abre cuando regresan al Seireitei

- Pero tal y como seria, caeremos justo en la boca del lobo, ya que la mariposa que va junto a los pasantes, les facilita el arribo adentro de los muros

- Exacto. Teoricamente seria lo que buscariamos, Magi, pero practicamente no. El golpe ha de ser bien preparado, preciso, sin muchos rastros y con retorno seguro. Y por eso prescindiremos de la presencia de la susodicha mariposa

- Eso seria un error, ya que al no arribar nuestro facilitador a donde deberia...

- Magi, eso lo arreglaremos sobre la marcha. Pienso que Kitty deberia ir con nosotros para que nos preste sus habilidades

- Ya eso corre por tu cuenta, Ram, ¿como haras para que Kitty vaya y no quiera que Rei vaya, y donde dejas a Sora?

- Buena pregunta, Sam. Ya me las arreglare, pero ya pueden dar esto por iniciado. Fin de la reunion.


	25. Capitulo 41

Tony fue andando hasta el distrito 21, hasta llegar a un gran edificio de dos plantas que le era bastante familiar. Se fue directo a una oficina que estaba en la planta baja, tocó la puerta y pasó.

- Hola, sensei Tei

- Hola Tony, que sorpresa verte!

- Pues vine a darme una vuelta

- ¿Has desayunado?

- No, aun no

- Entonces ándate por el comedor, a lo mejor te encuentras a los demás allá

- Ya voy, después hablamos con calma

- Cómo no, ya me imagino como debes estar...

Anubis fue el primero en hacer un movimiento, tratando de desgarrar el brazo derecho de Spike, pero este le paro la espada con la suya, con un simple movimiento de muñeca.

- Esto es todo lo que tienes? Me esperaba más de un bufón de Kain!

- Con quien te crees que estas hablando? Te haré trizas con todo mi poder…

Anubis da 2 saltos hacia atrás, y coge su zanpakutoh con las 2 manos, como si estuviera cogiendo una lanza, dirige la punta contra el suelo y la clava, mientras desprende una enorme cantidad de reiatsu.

- Te enseñare que le pasa a los que se enfrentan al ser mas fuerte de todo el universo… Bankai!!

- -.-

En la zona se crea una especie de dimensión, parecida a la del bankai de Tousen, pero a diferencia de este, lo que se ve en esta zona son tumbas. Una zona, la cual esta llena de árboles muertos, arena negra, cadáveres por todos los lados…

- Este es mi bankai, Cementerio Celestial!! Ahora que he sacado este poder, estas acabado.

Spike mira alrededor, y luego se queda mirando para él durante un buen rato. También esta mirando la escena Kelya, la cual se vio envuelta en la zona creada por el bankai de Anubis, pero este esta tan pendiente de Spike, que no ha notado que ella esta presente.

- Es un bonito sitio, que es, donde vienes veranear?

- Ríete todo lo que quieras, tu ignorancia será tu perdición

- Entonces porque no me matas de una vez y te dejas de tanta palabrería?!

- Como quieras…

Anubis aparece detrás de Spike y le da un tajo en la espalda.

- En esta dimensión, mi poder es 10 veces mayor, mis cortes son más profundos, y un simple arañazo puede ser fatal, con el paso del tiempo.

Spike se pasa la mano por la espalda y luego se mira la palma ensangrentada.

- Eso es todo?! Solo haces esto?!? Que aburrido…

- No lo será tanto, cuando dentro de un rato, no seas capaz de resistir mis golpes JAJAJA!

- Dime una cosa.

- Que es tu última voluntad??

- Utilizaste esta técnica para matarla?

- Sí, pero con ella me recree mas, digamos que estuve horas cortándola, pero el tiempo en esta dimensión es distinto, mientras fuera pasan segundos aquí son horas. Ahora que cumplí tu voluntad muere.

Anubis se abalanza sobre Spike y le atraviesa el estomago con su zanpakutoh.

- NO!!

- Vaya, así que tenemos una ratita espiándonos? Bueno ahora estoy contigo.

Anubis saca la espada de Spike y se dirige hacía Kelya, cuando este le va a dar una estocada, Spike agarra su espada con la mano.

- Como es posible… Yo vi como…

- Es simple, viste lo que yo quería que vieras, en realidad allí no ahí nada.

Anubis echa la vista hacia atrás, y ve como el cuerpo de Spike esta tirado en el suelo, pero este desaparece al momento.

- Has utilizado una ilusión?

- No, es más complicado que eso, en realidad te he hecho creer que eso era real, pero es una técnica que aprendía de un conocido tuyo, creo que se llamaba Aizen…

- O.O! Ahora lo veo claro, es el completo hipnotismo, pero has cometido un error al no rematarme ahora.

Anubis se separa de él y se prepara para el siguiente ataque.

- Ahora acabaré contigo y con esa preciosidad.

- Estas bien?

- Si, pero como estas tu?

- No te preocupes, acabaré con esto en un momento

- No me puedo creer que te creas esas tonterías, ahora vas a morir

- Creo que aun no te has dado cuenta, pero aun no me he puesto en serio.

- Es inútil!

- Si es lo que piensas…

Spike se echa la mano a la cara y saca la máscara. Una cantidad enorme sale de su cuerpo y en un instante, aparece delante de Anubis.

- Desde cuando eres tan rápido.

- Eso da igual, esto es por Gentari.

Anubis echa una mirada para abajo y en la mano de Spike se ve una energía negra que cada vez se hace más grande.

- Esto es… MIERDA!!!

- Alma oscura!

Una enorme cantidad de reiatsu explota dentro del cuerpo de Anubis, lanzándolo varios metros hacía atrás. Ahora esta sangrando por la boca y esta apoyado en su espada.

- Es imposible… Un poder así solo puede tenerlo un…

- Exacto! Un demonio!! Pero no pienses que hemos acabado

- Ughhh…

- …

- Hadou no 90, Kurohitsugi!

El impacto de la técnica es tan grande, que la zanpakutoh de Anubis se rompe, y el sangra por todo su cuerpo.

- Maldito

- Nos vemos en el infierno… El Thor!!

Un rayo enorme cae del cielo y deja un boquete enorme, destruyendo el cuerpo de Anubis. Por lo que después se deshace la técnica.

- Estas bien?

- Sí. Pero…

- No te preocupes, no le haré mal a nadie que no se lo merezca, ya te dije que necesitaba poder, aunque para ello tuviera que hacer cosas que no eran del todo correctas

- Mientras sigas siendo tu no importa.

Ramsés se quedo a solas en la habitacion, pensando sobre quien lo acompañaria al Rukongai, y finalmente decidio, asi que llamo a Magi, para que a su vez, el llamase a Rei, a Sam y a Sora.

- Ram... ¿nos llamas por lo que habiamos hablado mas temprano?

- Por eso mismo

- ¿De que se trata, Ram?

- Es una mision preparada por mi mismo, y necesito para ella a 3 de ustedes, que son ustedes mismos

- Por fin me tomas en cuenta para algo, Ram

- Pues si tu lo dices asi, Sora, asi sera. Sam estara en su posicion habitual. Rei estara como espia de turno diurno y apoyo magico, y tu estaras como espia de turno nocturno y apoyo de ataque libre

- ¿De que va la mision?

- Vamos a infiltrarnos en el Seireitei para asesinar a un shinigami importante

- Es un poco dificil, pero creo que asi como estamos lo podemos hacer

- ¿Como entraremos?

- Ahi te toca algo de trabajo, Rei. Primero, vamos a capturar a un shinigami que nos lleve alla con el portal que les abren, y al salir, te toca hacer cualquier cosa que haga falta para que podamos salir del punto de arribo, y si es necesario de los muros tambien

- ¿Tu eres el unico que posee informacion sobre nuestro objetivo?

- Si, Rei, pero tu tambien la tendras, ya que tu lo localizaras cuando vayamos a realizar la ejecucion

- Ya...

-Bueno, era para notificarles eso. Vamos a prepararnmos a buscar al shinigami que nos dara la entrada

-Entendido.


	26. Capitulo 42

En el Zaraki, en la casa de los amigos de Dan, ya todos menos Suwi estaban en el comedor, esperando el desayuno.

- ¿Qué hay para hoy, Gennaku?

- Unos trabajos de ejecución y asalto en el 60

- ¿Anotaste los datos?

- Claro, Dan

- Pásalos.

En ese momento, a la vez que Dan revisaba lo que le había pasado Gennaku, Suwi pasó sirviendo y al dejar a Dan de último y llegar a donde él, se le sonrojó la cara, le sirvió y se fue rápidamente.

- Parece que has enamorado a Suwi

- Pues eso sería mi culpa, pero ya veré como hacer….

- ¿Cómo hablar con ella?

- No, Gennaku, lo de los trabajos

- Pues pon en marcha tu sabiduría

- Si, ya tú sabes…

- Ah, ¿cuando piensas hacer lo que me dijiste que harías?

- Pues dime tu cual es el límite para los trabajos

- La noche

- Si es posible ahora mismo, vayamos al salir a donde el nuevo

- Ah, a donde Riyoushi

- El mismo que hace cortes modernos

- ¿Qué dicen, muchachos? ¿Vamos con Dan a darle una vuelta a Riyoushi?

- Vayamos

- Me da igual

- Vamos con tal que no demore

- Lo mismo digo

- Bien, Dan, iremos contigo a donde Riyoushi

En el 21 Sur…

- Toooonyyy, tiempo sin verte?

- Cuanto exactamente, Ishi, ah?

- Bastante, y eso que has venido?

- Venia a darme una vuelta por Max

- Ya veo…

- Voy a ver si entreno un poco con el

- ¿Te esta haciendo falta?

- Si… hay muchas cosas que arreglar

- Debe estar en su habitación, porque no lo he visto aun

- Esperare entonces

Kelya y Spike seguían ahí parados platicando sobre la pelea.

- Estas muy herido, debes ir a la división 4

- No es para tanto... estaré bien solo necesito descansar no te preocupes por mi

- Debo ir a mi división, el taichou me dijo que pasará por la tarde a verlo... debó ir. Espero que vayas a la divi 4 a que te revisen eso. te pasaré a visitar, te prepararé algo de comer...

- Tu cocinar... mmm... no se si sea buena idea amenos que pienses matarme!...

- No dudes de mis habilidades culinarias, no soy tan mala como parece

- Esta bien iré a que me revisen y esperaré esa comida

- Si adios *se va*

En el cuartel de la 6.

- Kelya, tienes una visita importante que me pidió absoluta discreción de su llegada, espero que sea de tu agrado

- Mmm no se quien pueda ser...

- Me dijo que te esperaría en tu casa, quería hablar yo contigo primero porque ese muchacho, no me parece de mucha confianza

- Muchacho? confianza? no entiendo

- Entonces no sabes de su llegada?...

- Es que no me dice nada claro, quien llego...?

- Creo que deberia ir a su casa y verlo por usted misma, solo no baje la guardia por ningún segundo, se me hacía muy sospechoso que no kisiera revelar su identidad hasta hablar conmigo, de hecho peleó contra el subcápitan de la división 9 porque sabes que esta prohibido pasar sin previo aviso

- Esta bien, me marcho, gracias

Kelya corrió hasta su casa muy emocionada por saber quien estaría esperandola, pero antes de llegar paso por un mercado en el Rukongai para comprar las cosas que utilizaría para cocinar.

Llegando a su casa, abrió la puerta, y vió sentado en la sala, a alguien que pensaba no volvería a ver jamás, de la impresión tiró la bolsa al suelo y no pudo decir ni una palabra, al ver su sorpresa el no invitado, habló.

- Kelya, pense que estarías muy contenta de verme, y en vez de eso parece que has visto un fantasma

- Kazuki... *lagrimas*

- Pero no llores... no es para tanto...

- Pense que estabas muerto

- Ahh Kelya como siempre exagerando las cosas, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no seas una llorona!!...

- *corré lo abraza* Kazuki!!!!!!! te extrañe... tanto tiempo, todos los días, después pensé que sería mejro olvidarte... y de pronto regresas...

- Yo también te extrañe Kelya

- Pero a donde te fuiste,donde has estado todo este tiempo...

- Mmm eso es algo que no te puedo decir Kelya, saber cosas puede meterte en prblemas, sabes... mejor cuentame de ti

- Pues no he hecho mucho...-- entre a la escuela de shinigamis... blah ...

Y asi estuvieron platicando toda la tarde hasta altas horas de la noche, se durmieron juntos... Kelya parecia no recordar nada mas...

Pero mientras en la división 4 estaba Spike, que esperaba a Kelya llegar, al ver que ya era de noche decisió irse de la división porque Spike no era de los que le gustaba quedarse encerrados... se fue, pensando en donde se habrá metido Kelya, y algo descepcionado.

Oficina de Yamamoto.

- Señor, el intruso de esta mañana resulto ser amigo de Kelya Anagrom.

- Quiero que haya gente vigilandolo, yo no le creo ese cuento de que ya se haya reformado, para mi sigue siendo un traidor, y a Kelya también vigilela, no vaya a resultar ser complice

- No, Anagrom, se me hace una shinigami de confianza, ella no le ha hehco nada malo a nadia que no se lo meresca además no me traicionaria...

- Me traicionaria??????

- Digo a la división

- Cuide sus palabras, Spike la protege, ella le debe su lealtad a su división, no a usted... o hay algo que yo no sepa

- No, debo retirarme

- Vayase... pero espero que haya puesto atención a lo que le dije, sabe perfectamente las reglas

- Y sabe que las cumpliré

Aunque Kelya supuso que Spike estaría en la división 4, el no se paso por allí, decidió que sus heridas no eran tan graves, así que se fue otra vez. Mientras caminaba hacía la casa de Kelya, no podía evitar los recuerdos de su combate con Anubis, así como los recuerdos que tenía de él.

Las imágenes que le vienen a la cabeza, son de una misión que tuvo que hacer para Kain, en la cual el, Gentari y Anubis tenían que introducirse en una colonia de pluses y matarlos a todos.

Al poco rato, no quedaba mucha gente viva, ya que Anubis había decidido exterminar el lugar.

- Crees que es necesario matarlos a todos?

- Que estúpida pregunta es esa? Pues claro que sí

- Sí claro

- A que viene esa ironía?

- Solo estaba pensando que si tanto deseas acabar con todos, es porque no estas seguro de tu poder, nada más

- Que has dicho, ESCORIA?! A ti te podría matar en cualquier momento. Si no lo hago es porque…

- Porque iría encontra de los planes del hombre que sabes que sí podría borrar tu existencia.

Anubis se acerca a él y le agarra del cuello.

- ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, NO EXISTE NADIE EN EL MUNDO, EN EL UNIVERSO QUE PUEDA SUPRIMIR MI EXISTENCIA!!

- …

- Ya no queda nadie vivo, podemos irnos

Spike a pocos pasos de la casa de Kelya.

- La gente como él viven siempre con miedo, miedo de encontrarse con alguien mejor que ellos… a la gente así solo les espera la muerte.

Al acercarse a la casa de Kelya, subió por el árbol que estaba pegado a la ventana del salón de su casa, pero lo que vio allí no supo como asimilarlo.

- Así que entraste en la división 6, impresionante

- A que si? ahora formo parte del escuadrón del Taichou Kuchiki

- La élite vamos

- No lo digas así, que es verdad, ahora soy más fuerte

- JAJAJA! Eso me gustaría verlo.

Spike estuvo un rato mirando sin decir nada, después cogió y bajo del árbol y se fue hacía su casa, con el semblante serio. La casualidad hizo que se encontrará con el su Fukutaicho.

- Vaya, si es el favorito de la Taichou, Spikito – san!

- …

- Que ocurre, estas triste por algo?? JAJAJAJA! Como siempre estabas contento, es raro ver a un panoli como tú así

- …

Spike pasa a su lado sin decir nada, pero Omaeda, se le pone en medio.

- A donde te crees que vas? Aún no hemos acabado

- Yo creo que sí…

Spike se pone la mano delante de la cara y le mira con unos ojos que solo expresan odio e ira.

- Que vas a hacerme con eso?

- Ahora sentirás el verdadero MIEDO!!

Spike se baja la mano y le aparece la máscara, el poder hace que Omaeda sea impulsado hacía atrás por la presión de la energía. Spike le empieza a hablar con una voz distinta.

- _Ja, voy a hacer que tu existencia no sea nada! _

- …

Spike se lanza a por el y con una patada en la cara lo tumba contra el suelo, dejando un cráter enorme en el suelo, pero en vez de pararse, continua golpeándolo dándole puñetazos, una y otra y otra vez.

- Argh… Ufff…

- _Ya no te ríes tanto ahora, pedazo de cerdo!! _

El ruido y la gran cantidad de energía desplegada alertan a un escuadrón de la división 13 que esta allí cerca.

- Oye, para de una vez.

- _Nani? _

Mientras dice esto, se gira y ellos ven aterrados como tiene una máscara.

- Que demonios eres tu… Detente ahora mismo!!

- _JA! No me hagas reír… Geiser!!_

Spike le da un golpe lleno de energía a Omaeda, el cual queda inconsciente tirado en el suelo. Luego, va andando hacía los shinigamis de la 13, haciendo unos movimientos con las manos.

- Para YA!

- Serán solo unos segundos… Asesino de la Bruma!

Una niebla densa aparece de repente en la zona.

- No veo, que esta pasando.

En cuestión de segundos, todos caen fulminados por sendos cortes de la zanpakutoh de Spike. Cuando va a asestar el golpe final a uno de los shinigamis allí tirados, se para y se quita la mascara.

- … A esto es a lo que se refería Shenryu , no me queda mucho tiempo…

En la casa de Kelya, mientras platicaban...

- Así que entraste en la división 6, impresionante

- A que si? ahora formo parte del escuadrón del Taichou Kuchiki

- La élite vamos

- No lo digas así, que es verdad, ahora soy más fuerte

- JAJAJA! Eso me gustaría verlo.

*sonido extraño...*

- Escuchaste eso?

- Escuchar que?...

- Como un golpe en la ventana, veré... *mirá por la ventana*

- Que raro, debió ser el viento...

- Supongo., *pensando* que raro, juraría que--- *

- Entoncs en que estabamos... que me ibas a demostrar tu poder...

- claro que si, no soy la niña tonta de hace años…

- Pero sigues igual de llorona...

- Claro que noooo!!!!

- Jijiji! y aparte de llorona... enojona!

- Ahhh con que si!! ehhh !!! ya veremos!!! * le avienta una almohada...

- Con que quieres pelear ehhh.

Y así empezaron a pelear con los cojines de la sala... jeje hasta que se cansaron... de tanto reir-...

- Si que te extrañe pequeña Kelya...

- Yo... también te extrañe

- Que sucede?

- Las cosas no han marchado muy bien desde hace algún tiempo... enemigos han entrado ala soul society... han sucedido muchas cosas desde la traición de Aizen, Y pues para sert sincera, hace mucho que no me divertia asi ni con...

- Que... con quien?

- No con nadie...

- Ahora me dices... te conseguiste un galán ehhh...

- Jaja no juegues, pero si, es una buena persona, no ha dejado de protegerme

- Pero que significo eso de que no te diviertes con el, no es eso parte del amor también...

- No lo dije asi, no malinterpretes las cosas, como han estado las cosas no hay tiempo para esas cosas sin sentido...

Pues ahorita tuvimos tiempo y esas cosas siguen no?

- Que estas insinuando

- Yo, nada, si tu crees que las cosas marchan bien, pues marchan bien, y por cierto como se llama tu enamorado

- Spike

- Que! Spike...

- Que? lo conoces...

- No... yo no ,... para nada... yo? conocer a gente de aqui.... sabes que me fui hace mucho tiempooo... yo nada...

- A mi no me engañas pero no te entiendo, si no me quieres decir no me digas nada.

- Bueno saldré a tomar aire... fresco...

Kazuki salió y se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la casa de Kelya... Ahí dijo un hechizo antiguo y de pronto aparecieron dos tipos con tunicas blancas...

- Si, señor...

- Diganle a Eikichi, que no puedo matarla, ya descubrí kien es la pareja de ese tal Spike, se que se enojará pero prefiero intentar matar a Spike a matarla a ella

- Que estas diciendo, estas loco o que! sabes perfectamente que nuestro jefe no kiere matar a Spike... quiere muertos a sus enemigos, Anubis y Kain, la muerte de su novia, tiene que parecer que la provocaron ellos, así su furia haraá que el los mate de una vez por todas... asi nuestro jefe podrá facilmente... conquistarlo todo

- No lo haré... la quiero...

- Se ve que la kieres mas de lo que dices... amar a una Shinigami tan poca cosa como ella no tiene sentido... si no hubiera sido novia del tal Spike, cuando Eikichi conquistará todo, se la hubieras podido pedir para que fuera tu mujer... lastima

- Si la amas... matala tu, porque si no lo haces tu, lo hará cualquier otro, tu puedes hacerlo rápido, algún otro la hará sufrir más de lo que debería...

- Kazuki!!! ven... tengo que enseñarte algo!!

- Ahora voy...

- Tienes una semana...

- Te dieron mucho tiempo

- Esta bien.

Los dos tipos se desvanecen en las sombras, Kazuki entra a la casa, con cara de preocupación, pero Kelya le sonrié y se ponen a ver cosas...

Mientras en el cuartel de la 6...

- Para que me querias Byakuya sabes que a un cientifico como yo no nos gusta que nos molesten!!!...

- Sabes que esto es importante, creemos que hay algo, no sabemos que, pero shinigami no es que se colo a la SS...

- Lo dje entrar porque conoce bien el protocolo de la SS, y conoce a Kelya Anagrom... una shinigami de mi división, en este momento esta en su casa.

- Porque no lo detuvieron... una nueva especie para investigar... muajaja!... ya me hace falta

- No teniamos, ni tenemos razones para arrestarlo, parece un shinigami cualquiera, pero tiene demasiada energia espiritual para ser cualquiera

- Y que kieres que haga?

- Que lo vigiles, no le puedo confiar esta tarea a alguien que no sea Capitan, Yamamoto me dijo que si es una nuava amenaza.... no podemos arriesgar soldados menores

- Los soldados que vigilan la casa Anagrom ahora dicen que ella esta bien, que le alegro mucho ver a su visita, de hecho parecen viejos amigos

- Eso es lo que me preocupa también

- Que sea una traidora

- No, ella no lo haría sino que el le haga daño

- Jajaa! desde cuando te importan soldados menores... por lo que tengo entendido de los 12 shinigamis es de las pocas que aún no tienen bankai, es una debilucha, no le veo nada de especial, solo su familia, siempre ha sido muy recatada

- No importa, ya te dije, me ayudarás o no?

- Ya sabes que si tiene que ver con la ciencia yo te ayudaré. Pero sabes que esperaré algo acambio después

- Lo se...

En el Zaraki…

- Ya terminamos de comer…

- Vamos a donde Riyoushi

- Pero tenemos que llevar nuestros sombreros…

- ¿Tú crees que no me acuerdo, si es algo indispensable? ¡Búsquenlos!

Una vez que cada uno tuvo su sombrero puesto, salieron a ver a Riyoushi. Era antes de arribar al Zaraki del mundo humano, un barbero que hacia cortes modernos, y había conservado su talento.

- Hola, Youshi, vengo a que me hagas uno de esos cortes tuyos que son buenos

- Como no, señor Dan. ¿Cómo que quería?

- Algo así como un dibujo a hojilla

- Veamos…

- Por las sienes, quiero unas líneas rectas hasta pasar de las orejas, donde harán una curva abierta hacia abajo

- ¿Qué iría arriba?

- Una V cuya punta este en el pico de cabello de la frente, y unas líneas paralelas a esa V, hasta el límite con las sienes, donde pondrás dos líneas como la de las sienes, pero sin curva

- Costaria su debido tiempo, pero no es difícil

- Bueno, adelante.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, Riyoushi le hizo el corte de cabello a Dan, le pagaron, se despidieron y se fueron atrás de la casa de él.

- Ya es hora de ir a donde vamos.

Todos cubrieron sus rostros con sus sombreros mientras Dan realizaba una invocación de una técnica suya, y termino.

- Shuudan Shunkan'idou Enchou.

Fueron rodeados por una cúpula negra, que los envió al lugar donde tenían el trabajo del día.

- Listo

- ¿Cómo vamos, jefe?

- Dan ira conmigo por la puerta del frente, ustedes quédense en la otra hasta que le demos la seña de paso

- Entendido.

Todos los demás, sacaron de sus ropas, unas mascarillas que se pusieron, mientras Dan, que se había puesto unas gafas de nadador con plásticos negros, y Gen'aku se iban a la puerta del frente.

En el 21 Sur, ya Tony había desayunado con los herreros, y con quien se había encontrado, que llamo a alguien más al salir de allí.

- Hola, Tony

- Hola, Max, hola, sensei Kyuu

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Vengo a realizar una concentración energética, y a revisar los archivos de historia de la Guardia que tiene usted, sensei

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Si. Me he encontrado con unos desertores de la Guardia en el mundo humano, eran de allá, y atentaron contra mí por una razón que quiero aclarar viendo los archivos

- Dime que te dijeron

- Me dijeron que era biznieto de un legendario capitán de la Guardia

- Ya lo sabes porque otros te lo han dicho

- ¿Es cierto?

- Es cierto, Tony

- ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?

- Queremos prepararte para que reclames tu puesto en la Guardia, pero apenas empezamos enseñándote todo lo que sabes hasta ahora, por tanto, necesitas muchísimo más que una concentración energética para poder realizar esto

- Eso quiere decir que tengo que dejarlo todo por un tiempo indeterminado

- Así es

- El problema es que he desaparecido del Seireitei

- Explícate

- ¿Recuerdan lo del atentado, no?

- Aja

- Tuve que ser hospitalizado

- Aja…

- Y Shinken se exteriorizo, me aplico el Hadazawari Kanseru, y salí rompiendo sandalias para acá

- Que cosa…

- Pienso, que en tan solo minutos, si no ahora mismo, deben estar descubriendo mi desaparición.

En el Seireitei, Kei y Nanao, habían ido al cuartel de la 4 a ver si podían visitar a Tony antes de irse a trabajar.

- Buenas

- Buenos días, jóvenes

- Venimos a hacerle una pequeña visita al paciente de la habitación 21

- Oye, Kanbyounin, ¿al paciente de la 21 se le ha hecho el cambio de vendajes?

- Creo que no

- Ve tu entonces a eso. Vayan con ella, tienen unos minutos para verlo antes que ella haga su trabajo.

Fueron con la enfermera hasta la habitación, y al abrir la puerta, la habitación estaba vacía.

- No hay nadie…

- ¡El paciente no está aquí! ¡Vamos de vuelta al vestíbulo!

……………

- ¡El paciente de la 21 ha desaparecido!

- No… búsquenlo ahora mismo en las instalaciones, no puede haber ido lejos porque tiene una herida de gravedad

- Nosotros nos vamos a ver si por casualidad logro salir de aquí

- Vayan.

Una vez que salieron del cuartel…

- ¿A dónde iría Tony, en un supuesto caso de que hubiese salido de aquí ya recuperado?

- Creo que a su cuartel

- Vayamos para allá.

Llegaron hasta la oficina del taicho, y el taicho no estaba allí.

- Buenos días, fuku. ¿Ha visto a Tony hoy?

- No, amanecí trabajando y no he ido a donde está. ¿Ocurre algo?

- Es que no está donde se supone que debería estar

- No puede ser, vayan a las salas de entrenamiento, en una de ellas debe estar el amigo de ustedes, búsquenlo para que los ayude.


	27. Capitulo 43

Se fueron ambos a revisar las salas de entrenamiento, y dieron con Gacela.

- Hola, Gacela

- Hola, Kei, hola, Nanao, ¿pasa algo?

- Tony ha desaparecido del cuartel y necesitamos buscarlo, recuerda que tiene una herida de gravedad que no debe estar curada

- Vayamos a la cafetería a tomarnos unos buenos tés verdes antes de salir

- Esta bien…

En el 60 Oeste, ya Dan, Gen'aku y los suyos estaban listos, así que los dos pasaron adentro del sitio, que era una tienda recién abierta.

- Bienvenidos a la tienda Teii. ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

- Estamos interesados en comprar un juego de utensilios de cocina, en especial un wok y una olla para fogatas

- Están allá al fondo…

- Esto es un asalto, no cometa ninguna tontería porque lo mataremos

- ¡Hey, arriba! ¡Están asaltando la tienda, bajen!

- Se lo dije…

Dan le puso la mano izquierda cerca del pecho al encargado, apareció una esfera de color negro y se la soltó, haciendo que rebotase contra la pared que estaba a sus espaldas y cayese detrás del mostrador, casi sin aire en sus pulmones. En ese momento, Gen'aku dio dos palmadas rápidas y tres normales, solo con las palmas y no con los dedos.

- Nos han dado la seña, adentro!

- ¿Qué hay ahora, jefe?

- Que uno vigile al encargado y los demás que vayan sacando la mercancía, nosotros subiremos, y ellos también se pusieron sus mascarillas

- Ahora, a buscar a los que estén aquí.

Revisaron todo, y en la última habitación, que estaba arreglada como una oficina, se encontraban un señor mayor y dos jóvenes.

- Venimos a por usted, vejete

- ¿Quién eres para hablarme de esa manera?

- Quien lo matará

- Vaya que están tancreídos…

- Mis hombres están abajo, pero no creo que salgan por la puerta

- A ellos!

Los jóvenes sacaron de sus ropas dos katanas y lanzaron sendos tajos de downcut, que fueron esquivados, para que después, un brazo de cada uno de los de las katanas, fuese tomado por la muñeca, llevado hacia la espalda en una llave, y luxado el hombro con la misma llave, antes de dejarlos inconscientes.

- No hay escapatoria.

Dan y Gen'aku tomaron las katanas de los otros y destajaron al que quedaba en pie.

- Terminamos la ejecución

- Ahora vayamos por el asalto y nos vamos.

Bajaron, ayudaron a los otros a rejuntar la mercancía en un montón, y se retiraron con la misma técnica que habían usado para llegar.

Después de lo ocurrido, Spike acerca a los shinigamis al cuartel de la división 4 para que los vean y los curen. Cuando se va, no puede evitar recordar cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado, y que vuelven a el como flashes, mientas salta por las casas del Seireitei.

Las imágenes que le vienen a la mente, son de una incursión en el mundo humano, cuando Kain le ordeno que acabara con una agrupación de personas, que trabajaban en secreto para la Sociedad de Almas.

- Por favor, no nos mates, no somos más que personas normales, sin poder alguno…

Spike lo miraba con el semblante serio, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, con los ojos apagados, si vida.

- …

Lo atraviesa con su espada, en el pecho y subiendo luego el corte hasta la cabeza, partiéndolo a la mitad.

- Te lo ruego, deja por lo menos que escapen los niños… AL MENOS ELLOS!!

- Elemento Trueno… Filo relámpago!!

La espada se envuelve en un aura amarilla, que lanza rayos al suelo, con este filo corta al humano desde el hombro hasta casi la pelvis.

Al poco rato, solo queda un pueblo pequeño, parecido a cualquier otro del mundo, en medio de las montañas, rodeado de fuego, con cadáveres por todos lados. Entre los gritos y llantos de las personas, un grupo logra sacar a los niños colina arriba, pero cuando van a llegar al río, Spike se pone delante de ellos.

- Acabaré contigo, MONSTRUO!

El humano se lanza hacía el con una lanza de madera, pero Spike se la rompe con una mano, y con la otra lo agarra del cuello y lo eleva en el aire, ante la atenta mirada de los niños, que no son capaces de moverse por el miedo y el pánico. Durante un rato, Spike se queda así, mirando para él, mientras la lluvia empieza a caer en el lugar, es en ese momento, cuando Spike coge y le parte el cuello, dirigiéndose después hacía los niños. La mayoría de ellos no se mueven, pero uno pequeño, de 7 años, logra sacar fuerzas y escapa por el bosque, colina abajo.

- … Elemento Tierra… Earthspike!!

Del suelo, comienzan a salir unos pilares enormes acabados en punta, que atraviesan a los niños, y los empalan o los golpea brutalmente hasta la muerte.  
El niño mira para atrás aterrado… llorando, viendo desde lejos como Spike se acerca andando. Spike se para, mira para el chico y convierte su espada en un arco.

- Flecha de fuego!

De sus manos, sale una flecha de fuego, la cual es lanzada contra el niño, impactándole por detrás, y mantándolo en el acto.

- No quiero volver a ser así, pero no conozco otro camino para acabar con esto… -pensando para él- Si no tengo todo el poder posible, no seré capaz de acabar con Kain y los demás…

- Los soldados que vigilan la casa Anagrom ahora dicen que ella esta bien, que le alegro mucho ver a su visita, de hecho parecen viejos amigos

- La casa de Kelya?? –Piensa mientras sigue escuchando- Acaso esta en peligro…

- Eso es lo que me preocupa también

- Que sea una traidora

- Una traidora?? eso es imposible, ella no sería capaz de hacer mal ninguno…- Para si mismo-

- No, ella no lo haría sino que el le haga daño

- Jajaa! desde cuando te importan soldados menores... por lo que tengo entendido de los 12 shinigamis es de las pocas que aún no tienen bankai… es una debilucha, no le veo nada de especial, solo su familia, siempre ha sido… muy recatada.

- Acaso nos están controlando en el Seireitei? eso no es bueno, me metería en mas problemas de los que tengo. –Pensando-

- No importa, ya te dije, me ayudarás o no?

- Ya sabes que si tiene que ver con la ciencia yo te ayudaré. Pero sabes que esperaré algo a cambio después

- Lo se...

- Esto es malo… estaba preocupándome con mi venganza, y no me he dado cuenta de que ella esta en peligro… tendrá que ver con el tío que estaba en su casa? puede el ser un peligro para ella? será mejor que no piense demasiado en ello, debo ir para evitar que le pase nada…

En ese momento, se acordó de una conversación que había tenido con Shenryu hace tiempo.

- Lo siento, pero es la verdad…

- Pero a que se debe?

- Da igual a que se deba, pero la verdad es esta

- Pero tiene que haber alguna manera de contener este poder

- Lo hay… pero será algo complicado

- Porque?

- Tu poder viene de la oscuridad y la sombra, suprimir esa parte, hará que se provoco un desequilibrio en tu mente… perderás gran parte de tu poder, pero a cambio, será mas fácil que pierdas el control

- Pero no quiero hacer daño a los demás, como hasta ahora…

- Te entiendo, por eso lo mejor será que vayas a la Sociedad de Almas y te hagas pasar por otro shinigami más, normal. No destaques mucho y haz como los demás

- Empezar de cero??

- Se puede decir que sí, yo le diré a Yamamoto quien eres, el se encargará de que puedas estar como otro más, pero estas seguro que quieres sellar el poder? si alguna vez deseas volver a tenerlo todo bajo tu control, si se rompe este sello, podrías llegar a perder…

- No me importa… quiero que lo selles

- Esta bien… pero si algún día necesitas liberarlo de nuevo…

- Tu solo hazlo!

…………………

- No tengo mucho tiempo… lo se… pero incluso sabiendo eso, no dejare que le pase nada a Kelya, iré a su casa ahora mismo

A la mañana siguiente en casa de Kelya, Kelya despertó muy temprano, acomodo las cosas que habia comprado ayer, y de pronto, recordó:

- Spike!, que tonta! lo olvide por completo, de seguro se preocupo.

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la entrada de Kazuki...

- Hola Kelya!

- Hola buenos días!

- Que te sucede?

- Nada, recordé algo que se me olvido

- Que?

- Nada importante, quieres comer algo?

- No, debo salir a arreglar unas cosas, podría quedarme en tu casa los días que estaré aqui?

- Claro, sabes que esta es tu casa, a que hora llegarás?

- No lo se, tu has lo tuyo, no te preocupes por mi

- Esta bien, hoy tengo algunas cosas que hacer, luego iré a mi división,

llegaré hasta la noche

- Esta bien. *saliendo*

- Kazuki... me alegra que hayas regresado *le sonrie*

- Igual a mi *se va*

Kelya se puso a preparar algo para llevarle a SpiKe, y compensar lo del día anterior, 2 horas después salio con una canasta de picnic, dirigiendose a su división, llegando, se entontró a Renji.

- Kelya, deje el papeleo que debes terminar sobre tu lugar, espero puedas terminarlo hoy

- Hai! lo haré ahora

- Y esa comida?

- Es algo que preparé para disculparme

- Pues se ve muy bueno, espero que si te perdonen, verte cocinar es algo que no se ve a menudo

- Lo se, pero fue una promesa

- Es bueno cumplir las promesas, Kelya, no se si sea buena idea preguntarte, pero... quien es el tipo que te vino a visitar ayer?. ya se fue?.

- Es un amigo de la infancia, porque me preguntas asi?

- No estoy muy bien informado, pero el taichou ha estado preocupado desde que llego, ahhh se me olvidaba, el taichou dijo, que debes quedarte a entrenar, solo has usado tu bankai 1 vez y kiere ver como has evolucionado desde entonces

- Entoncs no tendré tiempo libre hoy?.

- Lo lamento Kelya

- *mirando su cesta* Ni modo...

- Adios. *se va*

- Ahh! *se va hacia su lugar*

Llegó y miró la larga pila de documentos... y se pusó a trabajar.

Mientras, Spike fue a casa de Kelya una vez más, no la encontró pero sintió una fuerza espiritual poderosa a su alrededor, la siguió hasta un paraje en el bosque, y vió de lejos al tipo que había visto anoche en la casa de Kelya.

- Hechizos antiguos... que tendrá Kelya que ver en esto.

Spike decidió no investigar más hasta no hablar con Kelya, que tendría que ver ella con magia negra.

División 6.

- !¿Como que lo perdieron?!

- Lo siento, salió de la ksa Anagrom, empezó a meterse entre casa, y después de un rato lo perdimos

- Fue mas rápido que nosotros

- *enojado!* Como que más rapido que el servicio secreto de la SS, no cabe duda que esto no es para cualquiera. Llamen a la capitana de la división 2, que vaya al campo de entrenamiento en cuanto llegue, ahi la esperaré

- Hai!.

En otro lado de la divi.

- Uffff esto del papeleo... no es lo mio, pero ya es hora de ir a entrenar.

Campo de entrenamiento de la División 6.

- No hay nadie *confundida* pensé que habría más gente... ¿?

- Esto es porque solo vamos a entrenar tu y yo, mas bien solo tu entrenarás, saca esa Zampakutoh...

- *sacandola* Hai!

- *esquiva a Byakuya* Quiero saber que sucede con Kazuki, porque le preocupa que me haya visitado

- No me preguntes cosas mientras practicas, si tan confiada te sientes como para platikr mientras atacas, subiré el nivel. *la ataca rápidamente*

Kelya no se mueve tan rápido y la Zapakutoh le rasguña el brazo.

- *pensando* Al parecer esto es muy serio...

La batalla entre ellos continua. Byakuya es demasiado rápido ya Kelya le cuesta trabajo esquivar los ataques... asi que se ve obligada a utilizar su bankai.

- Me cuesta trabajo dominar mi bankai, no se si sea buena idea usarlo

- Te dije que no hablaras, solo hazlo,... yo no usaria mi bankai contra ti *mirandola a los ojos* no, hasta que no controles el tuyo,... nuestros bankais son muy parecidos. por eso te ayudaré a controlarlo... *la ataca*

- *tomando su Zampakutoh del mango con las dos manos poniendola en vertical*

- Solo te diré... que alguna traición a la SS... es pagada con la muerte

- Yo no traiciono a nadie... BANKAI....

- *pensando*... Ese bankai... no lo hace cualquiera.

En la herrería…

- Tony, tu iras conmigo al bunker para que primero que nada realices la concentración

- Está bien, Max.

Fuimos caminando hasta una puerta cerrada especialmente, Max la abrió, pasamos, cerramos, y entramos a un ascensor que se encontraba en esa habitación. Bajamos por un tiempo, hasta que el ascensor se detuvo, salimos y nos encontramos en una excavación gigantesca, con suelo, paredes y techo arreglados, y el aire se encontraba lleno de espiritrones.

- Bueno, ya tú sabes cómo es estar aquí, así que me voy.

Max volvió sobre sus pasos, y yo me dirigí hacia un lugar de la excavación donde estaban un futón listo para usar y una mesita. Me quité mi uniforme, me quedé en fundoshi y me senté en el futón con las piernas estiradas y juntas, el torso inclinado hacia atrás, y los brazos apoyando. Cerré mis ojos, los sellos de mis tatuajes se iluminaron, y mi reiatsu empezó a salir, juntándose en el aire. Mientras el reiatsu salía, mi cuerpo empezaba a verse más delgado, y estuve descargando mi reiatsu hasta que estuve seguro que estaba todo fuera de mi cuerpo. Me recline totalmente, para realizar el proceso inverso, pero además absolutamente contrario en su duración, ya que tenía que hacerlo con mucha calma, procurando manejar debidamente mi reiatsu en ese momento crucial en la concentración. En la mesita estaba un cronómetro, que me permitía constatar la duración de la segunda fase cuando quisiese. Más estuve sin verlo hasta que terminé, y constaté que había utilizado más de setenta horas en el proceso. Todo mi cuerpo, menos mis hombros, espalda, abdomen y muslos, y parcialmente mis brazos, habían sido objeto visible de la concentración, mostrado por el menor volumen que poseían en ese momento. Pasé a un pozo de aguas termales no muy lejos de allí, por unos minutos, salí, me puse de nuevo el uniforme, y se abrió la puerta del ascensor.

- Ya estoy listo, Max

- Necesitas aprender a usar el aura cortante y el escudo corporal nº 6 elemental de nivel intermedio

- ¿Es necesario?

- Absolutamente indispensable si quieres que logremos convencer a nuestros contactos de que te incluyan en alguna parte para que tú hagas el resto. En estos momentos la cantidad de espiritrones en el aire está en su punto para que hagas intentos

- Empezaré ahora mismo

- No creo que no tengas hambre… ten, te traje un obento doble de parte de ya sabes quién…


	28. Capitulo 44

- Contigo todo es más fácil, Dan

- Obvio…

- Sin ti, teníamos que caminar, y allá arriba, no me hubiese bastado, así que hubiese tenido que hacer que uno de los muchachos subiese, debilitando la presencia abajo

- Así es, Gen'aku

- Oye, ¿el trabajo no es para el Tetsu Tekken?

- Si lo es

- ¿Sabes qué?

- Dilo

- Vamos a pulírnoslos para que se te acabe la competencia

- Eso obviamente nos llevara más tiempo del que tú dispones

- Me lo tomaré con soda, hombre.

En el Seireitei, Gacela, Kei y Nanao pasaron por la cafetería a tomarse los tés.

- ¿Por dónde podríamos empezar, Gacela?

- Vayamos a ver al guardia de la puerta Sur.

Se fueron a verlo y llegaron.

- Buenas, queríamos preguntarle si ha visto a un shinigami así… y le dieron las señas de Tony

- La verdad, hace un buen rato lo vi pasar hacia el Rukongai, y cuando le pregunte qué haría, dijo que iba de misión al distrito 63

- Gracias por todo

- Yo me voy de vuelta al cuartel a llevar la información

- Bien, Gacela, nosotros nos vamos a los nuestros también.

Tras de todo, el taicho y la fuku estaban juntos en el despacho de la capitanía.

- Me preocupa que Tony se haya ido del Seireitei, y además encubriéndose

- Matsumoto, deja que vuelva a aparecer y veremos porqué lo hizo

- Me preocupo por él, porque…

- ¿Por qué?

- Me siento atraída por él, porque quiero que comparta su soledad conmigo…

- ¿El hablo contigo finalmente alguna de las veces que fuiste a verlo?

- Si, pero eso es solo de lo que puedo hablar, de las tantas cosas que escuche, porque él me lo pidió…

- Entonces dejemos las cosas así por ahora.

Al volver de vuelta del bosque, se pasó por la división 11 a ver un antiguo conocido.

- Buenas, venía a ver si estaba el taichou?

- Pues creo que esta en la parte de atrás.

- Muchas gracias.

Spike camino por la división, pasando por los tatamis donde Ikkaku estaba enseñándoles como combatir.

- Escuchad, ESCORIA!! con este nivel, no llegareis a ningún lado, así que venid y luchad como hombres.

Al pasar por esa zona, Yumichika se fijo en que Spike pasaba por allí, y le pareció raro. Spike siguió hasta la parte de atrás, donde hay una especie de jardín con su puente y su riachuelo.

- Como estas, Kenpachi?!

- Ehhh!?? Si es Spike! cuanto tiempo hacía que no te pasabas por aquí

- Lo se… han pasado algunas cosas, y he estado bastante ocupado

- Spikito – san!! hola!!

- Hola, Yachiru – chan!

- A que has venido entonces??

- Sabes mejor que cualquiera la cantidad de poder que tengo

- Si, pero a que viene esa cara

- Todo se esta juntando, no solo los ataques de los hombres de Kain, también los movimientos de Aizen se están volviendo mas peligrosos

- Tcsh…

- La cuestión es que ha aparecido un tipo, que no se muy bien que hacer, si fuera otro caso distinto ya me habría encargado de él, pero al ser…

Antes de que acabe de hablar, Zaraki saca su espada y le da un corte delante de la cara, sin tocarlo.

- No me vengas con historias… pensé que en eso éramos iguales, sabes al igual que yo que todo se resume en luchar y hacerse mas fuerte, entonces porque dudas, tienes miedo de lo que tienes dentro

- …

- Tonterías!! Sácalo todo y acaba con tus enemigos!!

- Supongo que tienes razón… bueno gracias por escucharme, supuse que hablar contigo solucionaría estas dudas

- A donde crees que vas?? no te creas que te irás de rositas esta vez… ven y Lucha!!

- Es que quería ver a…

- No dejaré que te vayas

- Como quieras…

Los 2 comienzan a liberar sus reiatsus, lo que llama la atención de Ikkaku y Yumichika que se acercan al lugar.

- Quien es ese?

- No lo se, pero parece muy fuerte

- Listo!?!

- Siempre!!

- AAAAhhhhhhhhh!!

En el Zaraki, Dan y Gen'aku estaban reunidos viendo cómo darle el golpe al Tetsu Tekken.

- Hoy hemos de entregar la mercancía

- ¿Conoces bien como es la casa del Tetsu Tekken?

- No del todo, pero sé que es enorme

- Y con seguridad esté llena

- Estamos en inferioridad numérica, más no potencial. Lo único que se, es que yo tendré que presentarme ante el jefe con un acompañante, ambos desarmados, mientras los demás movilizan la entrega en el interior del lugar bajo estricta vigilancia y previa revisión completa de carga y cargadores

- Del acompañante, yo iré contigo, y de los demás, déjame hacer algo por ellos

- ¿En qué piensas?

- Voy a ver si logro colocar algunas armas en las carretas de tal forma que sólo los muchachos sepan donde están, para que ataquen en el momento preciso

- ¿Vas a hacer eso ahora mismo?

- Si, llámalos.

Luego que Gen'aku reuniese a los demás, todos se fueron a un cobertizo en la parte de atrás de la casa, donde habían metido las carretas.

- Muchachos, hoy es el gran día donde nosotros enfrentaremos y venceremos al Tetsu Tekken. Somos solo un puñado de hombres, pero entre nosotros esta nuestro sensei, y eso hace que valgamos mucho más que ellos. Llegaremos todos allá, y saldremos todos, con el dominio del Zaraki en nuestras manos. Dan les echará una ayuda para que tengan armas para combatir. Dan, explica tu idea.

- Gracias, Gen'aku. Como él me ha comentado que hemos de entrar desarmados, yo les disimularé algunas armas en las carretas para que las usen. Por ejemplo, ¿ven este aikuchi shirayasha?

- Si, perfectamente.

- Ahora vean.

Desenfundo y puso el aikuchi en su mano derecha, cerrada, y la otra en posición de invocación. Al terminar, concentró reiatsu en su diestra, y la lanzó contra la carreta, abriéndola en el último momento con los dedos rectos y juntos, el aikuchi desapareció al tocar la carreta, y retiró la mano.

- Ahora que he hecho ese movimiento, ¿notan algo distinto en la carreta?

- Yo veo como que si la mano se hubiese hundido en la madera

- El aikuchi está allí, ahora este es el modo para sacarlo.

Concentró reiatsu de nuevo en la mano, con los dedos semicerrados, la movió hacia la marca, y la cerró.

- Y ahora tengo el arma en mi mano

- Sensei, ¿por qué no ejecuta esa técnica en nosotros para que no tengamos que tomar las armas de las carretas?

- Chaval, hace tiempo hice la prueba, y la verdad, no es recomendable ejecutar esta técnica sobre personas

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- El muslo de sobre quien ejecute la técnica quedó hecho carne desmechada al intentar colocar un aikuchi como este en él. Tráiganme armas como ésta para colocarlas en las carretas

- Entendido, sensei

- Saquen cuentas y traigan una katana y una wakizashi o una katana y un aikuchi para cada uno.

Los muchachos buscaron y trajeron las armas, y Dan fue colocándolas poco a poco.

- Ya he terminado lo de las armas, y ya veo que están alistados para salir. Aun falta algo por hacer, rellenar los sellos

- Si es verdad que lo habías mencionado, Dan! ¡Pónganse en fila!

Todos obedecieron la orden de Gen'aku, con él de primero, se puso de espaldas a Dan, con la cabeza reclinada, Dan le puso el índice y el medio de su mano izquierda en un tatuaje en la nuca, y le aplicó reiatsu hasta que el tatuaje brillaba. Gen'aku salió de la fila, y los demás fueron pasando para ejecutar el mismo procedimiento hasta que todos pasaron.

- Ahora ha llegado la hora de salir.


	29. Capitulo 45

La segunda parte comienza

En el mundo humano, el escuadrón de la Ichidan estaba el tanto de los ataques que realizaban los Ejecutores, a ver si lograban pillar alguno, pero no llegaban a tiempo para la retirada, hasta que un tiempito después tuvieron suerte. Tras que culminase un ataque a unas instalaciones en la India, llegaron en ese preciso instante.

- Ha llegado más gente de ellos

- Sigamos las órdenes.

Pero no pudieron mover sus pies, ya que Rei los había inmovilizado, y los demás aprovecharon para darles unos cuantos golpes que los dejaron inconscientes.

- Por fin iremos. Rei, ¿estás lista para que nos abran el portal?

- Ya.

Mediante unos hechizos, invocó unas ilusiones de los otros, que pidieron la apertura del portal.

- ¿Tienes algo para hacer cuando lleguemos al otro lado?

- Si, encontré algunas cosas.

Atravesaron el portal todos juntos, y al llegar al Senkaimon, sin más, Rei se preparo para lanzar unos hechizos.

- Kanji Inban.

Una onda se esparció de los alrededores de ellos, y al ir impactando en los que se encontraban allí, anulaba los sentidos.

- Shuudan Shunkan'idou Hairikuchi.

Este hechizo, les abrió un portal para salir de los muros.

- ¿Esto funcionará?

- Si nos sacará de los muros, mas el destino es aleatorio, es que no puedo dominar aun bien este hechizo

- Algo es más que nada. Vámonos antes que nos pillen.

El Shikai de Kelya era muy parecido al Senbonzakura de Byakuya, pero con plumas, pero el bankai era un cosa completamente diferente... La espada de Kelya se separo en dos, los mangos se hicieron alas... y con el shumpo rapidamente se acercó a Byakuya y casi sin que se diera cuanta le rasguño el brazo... si Byakuya no se hubiera quitado, se lo hubiera cortado...

- Destroza... Senbonzakura...

Mientras veía las espadas dirigirse hacía Kelya miró hacía su brazo que no dejaba de sangrar...

- Esa es una de las habilidades de mi zampakutoh... (mientras trataba de esquivar las miles de hojas de cerezo que iban contra ella...)... tu brazo no dejará de sangrar hasta que te desangres y mueras...

Kelya desapareción en el aire... su reiatsu no se presentia, era un de las habilidades de su zampakutoh, ocultaba casi perfectamente su energía espiritual... cuando aparecio... tenía muchos rasguños del senbonzakura de Byakuya pero nada grave, lo había esquivado casi todo... pero no había utilizado comletamente su bankai... cuando...

A lo lejos se escucho una explosión... rapidamente... Kelya dejo de pelear contra Byakuya, el la miro como en señal de que fuera ver lo ocurrido...  
Su zampakutoh se volvió una, de nuevo...

- Deberá ir a la división 4 ... esa herida no es grave, pero es cierto que no dejará de sangrar... la taichou se lo curará enseguida

- No se preocupe por mi,... soy su capitan un rasguño a mi no me hará nada.

- No me subestime taichou, no he usado todo mi poder sobre usted...

esas palabras salieron de la boca de Kelya sin haberlas pensado y en seguida salió a ver de donde provenía la explosión... Byakuya se quedo pensando en eso, y en como pareció que Kelya lo había amenazado... de la pared salió Mayuri...

- Byakuya... si creo que debes ir con Unohana...

- Tu hiciste esa explosión verdad?---

- Te pudo haber matado...

- Que estas diciendo... lo tenia todo bajo control, no tenías derecho a espiar en esta batalla

- Sabías perfectamente que me encontraba aqui, porfavor... tu me dejaste observar

- Que viste?...

- Su Zampakutoh tiene algo extraño... más bien es como una conexión, Kelya tiene en el cuello una cruz... al momento de decir bankai, la cruz empezo a generar una fuerza espiritual maligna en el cuerpo de Kelya... Cuando Kelya te pego la primera vez, tenía en su cabeza que solo estaban entrenado, después del Senbonzakura... ella iba a tirar a matar... por eso cree la explosión... lo que tiene en el cuello activa la maldad en el alma de Kelya, es casi un deber quitarselo... y claro yo debo tenerlo para examinarlo... es muy importante...

- Porque?

- Si sigue utilizando su bankai llegará un momento en el que la maldad se apodere de Kelya y vaya matando a diestra y siniestra a todo el que se encuentre...

- Investigaste algo más? para que quería entrar a los archivos de la casa Kuchiki?.

- Porque algo así sucedió antes con la madre de Kelya... su cruz la convirtió en un ser maligno, y por matar a dos capitanes hace mucho tiempo fue condenada a vivir en el mundo hollow... esta información Kelya no la sabe... pero esa cruz no puede llegar a malas manos... porque puede crear un mounstro y menos a manos de gente poderosa, como su noviecillo ese... Spike... o solo ella tiene demasiado rencor en su corazón como para matarnos uno a uno a los capitanes...

­- Crees que para eso este aqui su amigo?

- No lo se, pero ella es peligrosa, espero que no nos traicione...

- No lo hará...

- Porque la defiendes?

- Conoci a su madre... cuando la desterraron... yo la vi, y en sus ojos aun había bondad... ese fue un mal castigo.

- Pero las reglas byakuya... las reglas...

- Y por eso se quedo allá porque las reglas se deben cumplir

- Y como regreso la cruz al Seireitei?? no será que tu corazón se ablandó y no la dejaste allá...

- Tu no dudes de mi... la deje... como son las reglas

- Te creo... pero te estas volviendo débil de corazón Byakuya... cuidado (se va)

Byakuya se quedo pensando un momento ahi en el patio de la división

Flashback...

- Por ordenes del Capitan Yamamoto y la Camara de los 46... estas destinada a quedarte y vivir en el mundo hollow donde la muerte segura te esperará. Has sido despojada de tu Zampakutoh

- Byakuya... tu sabes que no soy asi... estaba poseida... no me pueden hacer esto... te lo suplico... me torturarán...

- Las reglas se deben cumplir

- Tengo familia!!! esposo... mi hija... mi hija....

- El capitán no te obligo a usar tu bankai... y tu lo mataste y a los otros dos... eres un monstruo... no te pudo creer

- Daselo a mi hija (entregandole un collar) daselo... es mi último deseo...

- Lo haré... pero la decisión esta tomada, deberás vivir hasta la muerte.

En las sombras de la noche en el Rukongai Byakuya deja una caja en frente de una puerta de una casa en el distrito 14... dentro de ella un cruz de plata... con una nota dirigida a Kelya Anagrom... que esa noche solo tenía 20 días de nacida... un joven Byakuya llego a su casa... sin saber el error que habia cometido...

Fin del flashback...

Kelya llegó al sitio de la explosión pero la situació ya estaba bajo control, le dijeron que había fallado un experimento pero que no era de gravedad... fue hasta el campo de entrenamiento pero el taichou ya no estaba... decidió partir a su casa, era ya tarde y tenía que descansar... olvido la canasta de comida que eventualmente se echaria a perder en su escritorio, penso en buscar a Spike pero pensó que era una mala idea y se fue a su casa... al llegar... Kelya vio una nota de Kazumi.

Kelya, tuve que partir a unos asuntos, regreso mañana por la tarde, un abrazo!... Kazumi.

Kelya entró y cayó dormida en el sofa del cansansio... entre sueños vió una cueva oscura y una mujer sentada en una esquina, pero no le puso atención...

Al irse Mayuri de ver a Byakuya, por el camino recordó algo…

- Ahora que lo pienso, los tatuajes del amigo de Kelya que me dijo Unohana que tenía en sus extremidades, son casi iguales a la cruz de Kelya. Debería ir a verlo.

Para no ir solo, se fue primero a buscar a Unohana.

- ¿Decías que ibas a ver al paciente de la 21?

- Si, hay algo que necesito ver con urgencia

- Ha huido del cuartel

- ¡No me digas!

- Fue esta mañana a primera hora. Según la información que se ha obtenido, se fue hacia el Rukongai Sur en buenas condiciones de salud, y estaba aquí por una herida de gravedad y un brazo destrozado

- Entonces alguien de aquí mismo debe haberle ayudado, y probablemente alguien con rango de oficial, ¿pero quién?

- Eso no se sabe aun, ya revisaré esa posibilidad con una reunión

- Yo me voy entonces, y me tienes al tanto.

Y encaminó sus pasos al cuartel de la décima.

- Hola, Matsumoto

- Qué sorpresa…

- ¿Ya supiste lo de la huida de Broomfield?

- Si, Gacela, un compañero de su grupo que está con nosotros, me informó de todo

- Necesitaba verlo, porque se ha presentado algo nuevo

- ¿Qué?

- No sé si oíste hablar de un caso sobre una shinigami que asesinó a un par de taichos cuando estábamos en la Academia

- Quizá sí, quizá no, ¿pasó algo?

- La hija de esta shinigami ha logrado obtener un objeto que su madre llevaba cuando ejecutó este crimen, el cual le incorpora fuerza espiritual maligna a su portador, y, ¿te acuerdas de los tatuajes de Broomfield en sus extremidades?

- Si, de eso sí me acuerdo

- Ese objeto, y los tatuajes son casi iguales en forma

- ¿Lograste hablar con él mientras estaba en el cuartel de la cuarta?

- ......... No

- Tocará ver ese detalle si regresa aquí, si es que lo hace. Me voy, que tengo trabajo que hacer

- Hasta luego. ………(El seguramente debe encontrarse con sus amigos del sur…)


	30. Capitulo 46

En el camino al cuartel de la 12, el comunicador de Mayuri sonó.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Ha acontecido algo en el Senkaimon, y necesitamos de su ayuda, ya le avisamos también a la taicho Unohana.

Se fue al Senkaimon, y al reencontrarse con Unohana, ambos vieron las consecuencias del paso de la Ichidan.

- Revisaré a ver que tienen.

Tras unos momentos que la taicho vio a Akon…

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Las conexiones nerviosas entre el cerebro y el resto del cuerpo fueron bombardeadas y anuladas por una energía que se me hace desconocida, pero puedo removerla ahora mismo

……………………………………

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?

- No lo sabemos del todo. Sólo estábamos esperando a un escuadrón de Ejecutores que venía de una misión, y en lo que llegaron los que llegaron, que podría decir con seguridad que no fueron ellos, ya que eran solo hombres, y llegaron mujeres también, una de ellas hizo una invocación ininteligible, y una onda salió de entre ellos y nos alcanzó a todos, eso es lo que recuerdo

- Ya esta es la tercera cosa extraña que veo hoy

- ¿Si?

- Broomfield, el líder de Los 12, ha huido del cuartel de la cuarta, su compañera Anagrom acaba de manifestar un poder espiritual extraño, y ahora esto. ¿Qué más podría pasar?

- Que esos intrusos estén aun entre los muros y asesinen a alguien

- Entonces no esperes mas y notifícalo!

- Así lo hare

- Ya veré yo a quien les hizo esto…

Pero la Ichidan había escapado ya, y habían ido a parar al Rukongai Norte, y con suerte, directo a una casa deshabitada y espaciosa.

- Ahora vamos con la parte logística. Todos, de día, menos Sora, saldremos a reconocer el terreno, de noche le tocará a ella y al que quiera salir. Rei, tú te encargaras de preparar la comida cuando tengamos, que ahora mismo saldremos a buscar como arreglamos. Tú, Sora, cuidado que te vayan a ver

- Está bien…

- No hay camas ni nada por el estilo, Ram

- Sam, yo, Rei y tú saldremos a buscar lo que haga falta, y Sora cuidará la casa.

A las pocas horas, Zaraki y Spike están sentados tomando un poco de sake y charlando.

- No se de que tienes miedo, en serio, con tu fuerza, deberías disfrutar mas!!

- No es mi fuerza la que temo, es la que tengo escondida y no puedo controlar…

- Tonterías!! si esta dentro de ti es tuya, joder!!

- Pero sabes lo que estas diciendo??

- El miedo no sirve de nada

- Ya se de lo que es capaz este poder cuando se descontrola… así que prefiero dejar las cosas como están

- Tcsh… tu veras… pero sabes al igual que yo que todo se resume en cortar y ser cortado

- Lo se… bueno, gracias y ya nos veremos para la revancha

- Cuando quieras!!

Spike sale de la división.

- Quien era ese, Taichou?

- Un viejo conocido…

- Estará bien Spikito?!

- Seguramente, es fuerte, así que no tendrá demasiados problemas.

Entre tanto, en algún lugar del Hueco mundo.

- Están los preparativos listos?

- Al parecer queda ultimar los últimos arreglos!!

- Aún?!??! panda de incompetentes… Arkan!!

- Sí, mi señor?

- Quiero que vayas a Las Noches, y le preguntes a Aizen cuando va a comenzar el ataque para lo de la llave?

- Entendido

- Porque estas tan pensativo?? Pasa algo?

- … Necesito el poder de Spike… sin él, mi plan no puede llevarse a cabo…

- Si no te conociese, pensaría que estas enamorado de él…

- Mira que puedes llegar a decir tonterías… JAJAJA! yo le encontré, conozco el alcance de su poder… debe ser mío!!

En Karakura, en el sótano, Hirako esta mirando el entrenamiento de Ichigo con Hiyori, cuando Hachi nota como su barrera es rota por una fuerza.

- Que ocurre??

- Alguien ha roto la barrera…

- Un enemigo?

- No sabría decirte.

Todos se quedan mirando las escaleras, hasta que unas piernas con traje de shinigami bajan.

- …

- Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez…

- Eres tú? Así que sobreviviste?! Encontraste a Shenryu?

- Sí!

- Y conseguiste lo que buscabas?

- Mas o menos… Oye tu no eres?

Mirando para Ichigo.

- Soy Kurosaki Ichigo

- El shinigami sustituto! así que eres un vizard también!!

- Como que también, acaso tu lo eres??

- Sí! Solo que en mi caso es algo mas complicado…

- Entonces estas con ellos?

- Yo no estoy con nadie… tengo mis propias motivaciones

- Que quieres? no habrás venido solo para que te veamos?

- Vengo para deciros que mate a Anubis!

- Lo has matado? pero como, Anubis era…

- Eso ya lo se, Lisa…

- Solo puedes haber venido para contarnos eso por 2 razones, porque no estas seguro de si podrás vencer a Kain, o la otra, que sería que no sabes si seguirás siendo tu mismo después de hacerlo

- ….

- Todavía sigues con ese miedo absurdo?

- No es miedo…

- Entonces veamos que fuerte eres…

- …

Kensei saca su mascara y su zanpakutoh…

- Esto no es necesario…

- JA! Es que tienes miedo?? Saca tu máscara si no quieres morir!!

- Kensei!! No seas plasta, deja de…

- Déjalos… quiero comprobar una cosa

- Muy bien…

Spike saca su máscara, y nada mas sacarla corta a Kensei por la espalda.

- …

- No te irás a rajar ahora NO?? AJEJAJEAJ!! Ban…

- Es suficiente!!

- Apártate!!

- Sigues sin poder controlarlo del todo…

- Siempre fue un inútil!!

- Pss… solo me preguntaba que teníais pensando hacer con lo de Aizen

- Eso, no es algo que te incluya a ti

- Eso ya lo se… solo espero que recéis para que no pierda el control… si no, esta vez… será peor que la última

- Siempre hace igual… no sabe pedir ayuda sin meterse con la gente

- Que hacemos?

- Por ahora nada, dejaremos pasar el curso de los acontecimientos.

Byakuya de dirigió a la oficina de Yamamoto, en cuanto llego la mariposa con el mensaje, y al entrar…

- No fue su error, capitán Kuchiki, ese artefacto esta poseído por energía maligna, se cuida solo y solo seguirá las órdenes de un descendiente Anagrom, fue creado hace mucho tiempo, la idea era poder conseguir el bankai aún más rápido, dejando salir energía maligna hacia el cuerpo que lo portara

- En pocas palabras, dirigir la energía negativa hacía la Zampakutoh

- Pero hubo un problema, la gente que lo utilizaba, la sed de poder, venganza y rencor, los fue consumiendo poco a poco, empezaron matando a sus enemigos, pero después odiaban a cualquiera, por el simple hecho de existir. Ese artefacto, fue encargado a una buena familia del Rukongai, era un shinigami que había decidido dejar el cargo para vivir pacíficamente con su familia, pero para renunciar, fue obligado a que toda su familia renunciara al privilegio de ser shinigami, para evitar problemas de que usaran el artefacto, entiende?. La madre de Kelya rompió este trato y ya sabes lo demás… como pensabamos que la cruz estaba con ella en el Hueco Mundo, a Shinji y a Kelya se les fue permitido entrar a la academia

- No veo nada de peligroso en explicarle esto a Kelya y pedirle la cruz, no creo que se niegue a entregarla

- Es que no entiendes el efecto que tiene sobre ella, la cruz no la lleva puesta todo el tiempo, pero cuando la tiene, su actitud cambia, se vuelve arrogante, vanidosa, mala. Además desde cuando la llama por su nombre, sabe perfectamente que esta prohibido relacionarse, capitanes con simples cadetes

- No es una simple cadete, y mi vida personal no esta en discusión aqui, Me encargaré personalmente de tomar el artefacto y entregárselo a Mayuri para que lo destruya

- Precisamente eso te iba a pedir. Hemos terminado de hablar entoncs.

Byakuya salió de la oficina, y habló

- No tienes porque seguirme… Mayuri

- Tengo que estar enterado de los detalles.

En algún lugar del Hueco Mundo.

- El plan esta saliendo tal cual señor

- Lo sé… ya mataron a la novia

- Kazumi, mandó decirle que el no la iba a matar, la novia es Kelya Anagrom, es más importante de lo que creiamos, aún así dijo que si era muy necesario, el lo haría… pero que tenía que saber eso primero

- Ese inepto, hubiera mandado a alguien más, diganle que no me importa quien sea, que Spike mate a Kain es lo que necesito…

- Hai. (sale)

- El ejército esta casi listo, pronto podremos deshacer la alianza con Aizen

- Todo a su tiempo…

En el Rukongai, distrito desconocido en una cabaña…

- Esto es todo lo que necesito para el ritual???.

- Si, con esto despertará a cualquier criatura que este encerrada en un objeto…

- Gracias, (le paga algunas monedas y se dispone a salir)

- Le recuerdo que las cosas son selladas por razones importantes… por algo se sellan… no vaya a desatar algo que no se pueda volver a sellar.

Kazumi se va pensando: esta es la unica manera de salvar a Kelya, sino, deberé matarla…

Tras que todos los de la fila hubieron pasado por la mano izquierda de Dan, se pusieron alrededor de las carretas donde habían echado la mercancía que le entregarían al Tetsu Tekken a la espera de la señal de salida.

- La cosa va a ser así, una vez que lleguemos allá, nosotros nos iremos a lo nuestro, y ustedes andarán con las carretas como si nada, hasta que vean que los van a atacar. En ese instante, y solo en ese instante, saquen sus armas del camuflaje y defiéndanse

- Sobre la defensa, ¿matamos o inutilizamos?

- Inutilicen. Una vez se haya acabado todo, Gen'aku y yo nos encargaremos de ver quien valga la pena que siga con vida, y con nosotros. Ahora si saldremos.

Abrieron un portón, y salieron afuera, Gen'aku a la cabeza, los demás andando con las carretas y rodeándolas, y Dan cerrando la marcha, a las doce del día, lograron llegar sin sobresaltos hasta la casa del Tetsu Tekken, que tal como había dicho Gen'aku, era enorme, como un edificio. Al verlos llegar, los guardias del portón lo abrieron, pasaron todos, fueron revisados y separados.

- Nissho Gen'aku, acompáñenos por aquí. Ustedes, los de las carretas, sigan a los que están en el siguiente portón.

A los minutos, Dan y Gen'aku se encontraban en la sala de juntas del Tetsu Tekken, donde sus jefes estaban reunidos para recibir a Gen'aku.

- Bienvenido, Nissho, pueden tomar asiento tú y tu acompañante

- Muchas gracias, Sakamoto – sama

- ¿Has traído todo lo que te pedí?

- Si lo he traído, todo lo que estuviese en el lugar cuando llegásemos

- Eres un buen trabajador, Nissho

- Gracias por el cumplido, Sakamoto – sama, pero no hubiese sido posible que fuese algo fácil si no hubiese sido por la presencia en el trabajo de mi acompañante de este momento

- Preséntalo, por favor

- El es Danjuro, un chico que conseguimos en el trabajo de la cobranza a Inuwashi, lo adiestramos y hoy ha hecho un debut formidable

- Muy bien, ¿por qué tiene los ojos cubiertos, no puede usar sus ojos?

- No, la cuestión es que sus ojos tienen otro detalle. Danjuro, como no hay luz fuerte aquí puedes quitarte las gafas.

Dan hizo lo que le había dicho Gen'aku, y se podía ver que sus ojos estaban en modo liberado, con las escleróticas negras y los iris rojos.

- Ya veo, ¿y habla?

- No mucho. Solo cuando se lo ordene

- Es un buen muchacho. Han llegado a tiempo para el almuerzo. Suifu - chan!

- Dígame, Sakamoto - sama

- Avísale a Itachou que prepare un poco más de comida, que tenemos la visita de Nissho Gen'aku y un chico nuevo de los suyos

- Como usted ordene

- Hoy vamos a tener almuerzo al teppanyaki, espero que Danjuro se sienta a gusto

- Estoy seguro que así será.

Todos salieron de la sala de juntas al comedor privado de la jefatura, donde unas mesas bien arregladas rodeaban a un cocinero rodeado a su vez por varias planchas llenas de comida de todo tipo.

- Pasen adelante, siéntense y siéntanse como en casa, Nissho y Danjuro, ya falta poco para que se sirva.

Cada uno de los presentes ocupó su asiento, para ver cómo el cocinero daba los últimos detalles a la preparación del almuerzo, y como servía los platos con esa destreza que se suele ver en los cocineros practicantes del teppanyaki, hasta que todo quedo listo para empezar.

- Buen provecho a todos!

- Arigato

- Arigato

- Arigato

- Arigato gozaimasu, Sakamoto – sama.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes comió feliz como una perdiz ante la variedad y buen sabor de toda la comida hecha por Itachou, hasta que las planchas y los platos quedaron vacíos por completo, y el mencionado se retiró con todo lo usado, con la ayuda de Suifu, para dar paso al otro miembro de la cocina, un chico llamado Baaten, que empezó a servir bebidas para todos. En ese momento, Dan empezó una invocación silenciosa, detalle notado sólo por Gen'aku, que lo puso alerta. Al terminar la invocación, Dan se puso de pie, con los brazos rectos y hacia delante, y dijo las palabras finales para ejecutar la técnica.

- Nigenteki Heki no Byakurai.

De los dedos índices de sus manos, salió una ráfaga continua de varios Byakurai que acribilló a todos los del Tetsu Tekken, a excepción de Baaten, que se había tirado al suelo al ver el primer Byakurai. Al detenerse la ráfaga, Gen'aku se despegó de la pared donde se había puesto a cubierto, y se le acercó a Baaten.

- Chico, si quieres seguir vivo, no salgas de esta habitación, porque todos menos Itachou, Suifu, tú, y alguno que otro, morirán antes que el sol deje de alumbrar.

En ese momento, Dan desarmaba el cadáver de Sakamoto para darle una katana y una wakizashi a Gen'aku, para salir del comedor a caminar por la casa y cargarse al que apareciese en el camino. Tras que fuese dada la alarma, los otros se encontraban detenidos a las puertas del depósito, y al ver que iban a ser atacados, cumplieron las órdenes de Dan y empezaron a atacar por su lado. Tal como había dicho Gen'aku, eran muchos, mas no eran fuertes, y les costó como cinco horas acabar el ataque, quedando todos los jefes muertos, los demás inutilizados y Baaten, Itachou y Suifu, ilesos.

- Ahora viene la parte importante

- A dar la marcha de la Y.

Caminaron hasta encontrarse con uno de los heridos, y empezaron a hablar con él.

- ¿Deseas vivir, trabajar para nosotros, y ser tan fuerte como nosotros, o deseas morir como han muerto tus jefes?

- Prefiero morir como sea a vivir de rodillas delante de ustedes

- Vaya que tienen disciplina a la antigua. Gen'aku, haz lo tuyo.

Gen'aku levantó al herido, le dio un tajo en el cuello con la wakizashi y lo dejó caer al suelo. Siguieron caminado y preguntando, y todos, menos los más jóvenes, pidieron el golpe de gracia. Cuando terminaron, todos se juntaron en un solo lugar, y Dan iba a hablar a los que no murieron, cuando vio a dos personas que se acercaban.…


	31. Capitulo 47

Encuentro Súbito

- Hola, Dan!

- Takeshi, Chitose, que hacen aquí!

- Yo venia a divertirme un poco, pero como que he llegado tarde

- Y yo vine a ver a mi onee-san, que no hay derecho a que te deje botada entre unos muros aburriéndote de lo feísimo!

- Después de esto me iba a verlos, pero, ¿cómo supieron que yo estaba con Gen'aku aquí?

- La que está en la casa de Gen'aku me lo dijo, y déjame decirte que me puso caliente cuando la vi…

- ¿Y porqué no una noche te ibas a donde te hace falta, por lo que veo, eh?

- Es que por si no lo sabías, fui transferido a la división 11, y desde que llegué, el cabeza de bombillo ese que es oficial no me ha dejado en paz, ni a mi ni a Hache, y quedamos molidos todos los p***s días

- Menuda liada en que te han metido

- NOS HAN METIDO a todos por el mismo lado, y en realidad, es por eso que venimos a verte

- Queremos que decidas qué haremos sobre este asunto

- Hablaremos luego a solas. Por ahora, Chi, cura a estos chicos, y tú, Takeshi, junta a los muertos en algún patio, que Gen'aku te ayudará a eso.

En lo que todos hicieron su trabajo, los sobrevivientes se reunieron en el comedor y Chitose, Dan, Gen'aku y Takeshi le dieron fuego a las pilas de cadáveres que habían hecho y se reunieron con los otros.

- De ahora en adelante, el Tetsu Tekken estará dirigido por este señor que está a mi lado, Nissho Gen'aku, y yo seré su consejero y reclutador de nuevos trabajadores. Les presento a mi onee-chan y a un viejo amigo, Chitose y Takeshi. Itachou, Suifu, Baaten, prepárennos algo de comida para todos.

Los tres obedecieron las órdenes de Dan, prepararon la cena, y todos comieron juntos y en tensa calma.

- Gen'aku, Takeshi, vigilen a la gente un momento mientras me doy una vuelta por los alrededores de la casa.

En lo que Dan dio la vuelta, regresó a la puerta del comedor, y llamó a Chi, a Gen'aku y a Takeshi.

- ¿Qué hiciste en esa vuelta?

- Estaba tomando unas medidas de seguridad

- ¿Ahora si hablaremos de lo que vinimos a hablar?

- Esperen que le diga algo a los otros y nos vamos

- Anda pues

……………

- Ya pueden ir a dormir, que mañana tenemos bastante quehacer, bueeeenas noches.

En el Rukongai Norte, el día no había pasado mal para la Ichidan, porque Sam había conseguido un trabajo de almacenista en un mercado cercano, con lo que tenían comida segura, y con algunas ayuditas de Ram y de Rei, consiguieron futones para todos y otras cosas mas.

- Hola a todos!

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy, Sam?

- No me fue mal, Rei, aquí estan estas canastas de comida, y ¿no han encontrado nada?

- Etoooo, aun no

- Voy a avisarle a Sora que se de una vuelta por ahí después de cenar

- Ya te escuché, Ram

- Entonces ya sabes, Sora. Rei, ve que trajo Sam

- Arroz, carne, verduras, curry, salsa de soya, podría hacer arroz Hayashi con esto

- Adelante.

Rei preparó la cena, comieron, y Ram se fue a la habitación de Sora tras unos minutos, y la vio lista para salir, vestida con ropa parecida a la de los pertenecientes a la división 2.

- ¿Por donde piensas andar?

- Veré si puedo dar una vuelta por entre los muros

- Ve con buen ojo, a ver si tienes más suerte que nosotros.

Spike volvió al Seireitei, sin que nadie se percatase de su intrusión en el mundo humano, después de hablar con Hirako y los demás, no estaba muy seguro de que camino debería tomar a partir de ahora. Por un lado estaba su deber como shinigami del gotei 13, pero el odio y las ansias de matar que tenía no le permitirían vivir normalmente como hasta ahora.

Además, tenía que proteger aquello que le era importante, que era lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos.

- Sí, será lo mejor ir a ver a Kelya, haber si ella me explica que esta pasando a su alrededor.

Spike se dirigió al encuentro de Kelya, no le era muy difícil encontrarla, ya que era capaz de seguir el halo de energía que dejaba ella, pero esta vez notaba algo raro en esa energía.

Sin pensar demasiado en ello, llego a donde estaba ella, que estaba sentada al lado de una fuente, pensando.

- Hola!

- …

- Ei?!?

Spike se acercó a ella, que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

- Estas o no estas??

- Spike!! perdona, no se que me ha pasado. Que ocurre?

- Acaso no puedo venir a saludar a mi chica sin más?

- Pero últimamente siempre es por algo

- Esta bien… te lo diré sin rodeos… confías en ese tal Kazumi?

- Claro, lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, ha ocurrido algo?

- Todavía no… pero nose… hay algo que no me gusta…

- No será que estas celoso no?

- … Acaso debería estarlo?

- Jejejeje! pues claro que no, pero no creo que Kazumi vaya a hacer algo malo

- Se que quieres creer en las personas, pero yo he visto lo peor que puede llegar a hacer alguien… incluso quien menos te esperas.

Kelya se empieza a enfadar.

- Pues yo confío en el, si eso no te vale, me da igual

- No es eso, pero me parece raro que de repente aparezca, en un momento como este

- Y que pasa en este momento?!

- Aizen se esta moviendo, esta a punto de utilizar el Hokyu o como sea que se llame para destruir la sociedad de almas, y Kain…

- Que raro que no saliera el…

- Oye, estas bien?? te noto rara

- No me pasa nada, es a ti al que le pasa algo!

- No se a que te refieres?

- Acaso no cuidamos y estuvimos con Gentari, aun siendo quien era? esto es lo mismo pero en el otro sentido

- Gentari?? Lo de ella era distinto… Ella…

- Pues a mi me pasa lo mismo con Kazumi, es un amigo igual que lo era Gentari para ti!

- Pero ella…

- Si no entiendes eso, es que eres mas estúpido de lo que pensaba!

- Se puede saber porque te pones así?? estas rara… esa cruz que llevas…

- Era de mi madre

- Pero le noto algo raro… no se que es…

- Yo confío en el, así que déjame en paz

- …

Kelya se va.

- Aquí pasa algo raro… Ella no es la de siempre… y esa cruz… tiene algo que no se… Será mejor que la siga por si acaso.

Mientras, en el Hueco Mundo, Arkan ya envió el mensaje para Aizen, y este empieza a mover a sus hombres.

- Ulquiorra!

- Hai, Aizen – Sama!

- Te acuerdas de la misión del mes pasado?

- Claro

- Es hora de llevarla a cabo! Llévate a Lupi, Yami y Wonderwice. Ah si, tu vete también si es lo que deseas, Grimmjow!

- …

- Entendido, Aizen – Sama.

Los espadas se van, cuando sale de las sombras Gin.

- Ya esta todo listo?

- Prácticamente. Si solo piensas protegerse de nosotros, la sociedad de almas no esperara que Kain les ataque a la vez… es perfecto

- Pero podemos fiarnos de ese Kain?

- Aunque fue un taichou hace mucho tiempo, antes de que yo fuera Fukutaichou, hará lo que busca, y para ello nos necesita

- Estas utilizando su propia ambición contra él??

- Algo parecido, pero el es alguien peligroso, aunque ahora no es mas que un don nadie

- Entiendo.

Kelya había dejado a Spike y se encontraba un poco molesta por lo que Spike le había dicho "Hay algo en el que no me da buena espina..."

- *pensando* Como no voy a confiar en mi amigo de la infancia... Spike es un tonto... y eso que dijo de mi cruz, son pueras tonterias, pero ya verá le hare ver la verdad...

Camino Kelya hasta su casa, donde Kazumi ya había llegado...

- Kelya, tienes hambre, vamos a comer, quitate eso y ponte algo lindo, vamos al Rukongai, conozco un lugar que te gustará!

- A que viniste realmente a la SS?, se limito a responder Kelya con una actitud que daba a entender que quería una respuesta ahora

- *nervioso* Ya te lo dije a unos asuntos de mi familia, a recoger unos papeles nada más

- No te creo

- Porque?

- Se nota que vienes del bosque, traes botas puestas... y me dijeron que saliste al Rukongai!.

- Y eso no tiene nada de malo, sali a dar un paseo, parece que te dijeron todo esto solo para que te pusieras en mi contra, quien fue, tu noviecillo ese... Spike...

- No importa como me haya enterado... se nota que ya ni en ti puedo confiar, pero si lo que dices es cierto... espero que le des esa explicación al capitan de mi división, me dijo que te habían dejado entrar solo porque dijiste que venias a verme a mi, y a mi me dijiste que entraste sin problemas, explicame eso

- No tengo porque explicarte nada, si no me quieres en tu casa, me voy, no sabía que daba tantas molestias.

- Sabes que eso no es el problema, lo que me preocupa es que estes metido en algún problema y yo no te puedo ayudar

- No me pasa nada, me voy a dormir mejor si no te importa, ya se me quito el hambre

- No te preocupes, de todos modos tengo un asunto que atender ya me voy...*enojada*

- Adios *se va*

Kelya salió de nuevo de su casa, aún más enojada, por solo encontrarse aún más confundida, se dio cuenta de que todo el tiempo que discutieron el no dejaba de ver el collar alrededor de su cuello, cosa que no parecia muy alentadora. Se dirigia hacía la oficina de Yamamoto, cuando se encontró con Byakuya.

- Kelya, te he estado buscando desde la explosión donde estabas, no terminamos de pelear, y tengo que hablar contigo

- Yo no tengo tiempo de hablar con usted, con permiso

- Con que derecho me hablas en ese tono, soy tu capitán!.

- Hago lo que me pide, cuendo dejo de estar en servicio puedo hacer lo que yo quiera no!.

Byakuya, se acababa de dar cuenta que lo que Yamamoto decía de que la cruz afectaba la personalidad de las personas, era cierto, y penso que de verdad sería algo dificil quitarsela después de todo.

- Si no me va a decir nada y solo se va a quedar viendome entonces me retiro

- Es orden del Capitan Yamamoto, que entregues la cruz al departamento de investigaciones lo antes posible

- ¿?...

- En caso de negarte, deberé tomarla por la fuerza

- Jajajajaja!!!!!!!!!!!! no me hagas reir Byakuya, todo esto es una broma, tanto para quitarme algo... y mandaron a un capitan... no me la creo...

- Entoncs no me lo entregarás, no voy a discutir con una simple cadete

- Ahora si soy una simple cadete!... no??... ordene sus prioridades capitan. Con permiso *yendose*

- Si no esta la cruz para mañana por la mañana en Investigación, iré yo mismo y se la quitaré a la fuerza, eso implicará que usted violo las reglas de la S.S... y que entres a juicio

- No entiendo y hasta que no me den una buena razón para entregarlo no lo haré.

Byakuya le contó a Kelya a grandes rasgos la historia de su madre...

- No es cierto... *estresada*

- Es cierto, yo estaba ahi!

- Como te atreviste a dejar a mi madre en el hueco mundo *enojada* no te lo perdonaré... * se va rapidamente de ahi..*

Byakuya se quedo solo contemplando como se iba, y Mayuri, como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre apareció...

- Si se dió cuenta que yo estaba aqui... jajaja me miró casi todo el tiempo. Me estoy volviendo descuidado

- Me odia...

- Claro, es natural en ese tipo de shinigamis, andate con cuidado porque aunque no sea capitana, su bankai más el poder de su cruz, si te pueden dañar, corremos peligro... le aviso a Yamamoto?.

- Solo si sucede algo.

Mientras en la división 2...

- Que quieren que??!!.

- Dice Yamamoto que es preciso que las tropas especiales esten al tanto de los movimientos de Kelya Anagrom

- Pero eso, de uno de los 12 shinigamis especulando traición, no lo creo…

- Yo solo traje el mensaje

- Pues entoncs enviaré a un equipo a seguirla

- Le diré enseguida al General Yamamoto.

Sora salió de la casa, logró atravesar los muros sin dejar que apareciese nada de su reiatsu, empezó a buscar los cuarteles, y pasaba a las salas de entrenamiento a echar vistazos. A las alturas de la noche en que se encontraba, las salas se encontraban vacías, y seguía andando por entre ellas sin resultados, hasta que llegó a las salas de la 10. Una estaba ocupada, y los que estaban allí la lograron ver.

- ¿Quién es?

- Disculpe, solo andaba por allí, ya me voy.

Sora había visto los accesorios del zanpakuto de Gacela, así como los había visto Ram, y salió rápidamente de entre los muros de vuelta a la casa, directo a ver a Ram.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Sora?

- Ya se donde está el shinigami que me dijiste, Ram

- ¿Sí?

- Lo vi en un cuartel

- ¿Se encontraba solo?

- No, tenía un acompañante

- ¿Cómo era?

- Pequeño como un niño, cabello blanco, y tenia una capa blanca con detalles negros

- Sora, has hecho bien en venir a avisarme

- ¿Por?

- El acompañante es un capitán de división, y si levantabas tantas sospechas que él hubiese tenido que combatir contigo, ten por seguro que estuvieses en problemas

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Ya que ya se sabe donde esta nuestro objetivo, esperemos a mañana para cumplir nuestra misión

- Está bien, Ramsés.

En el Zaraki…

- Ya estamos todos juntos, Dan, hablemos

- ¿Cómo vamos a enfrentar esta situación por la que estamos pasando?

- Con una frase de once palabras

- ¿Con eso?

- Si, oigan y escuchen

- Ujum

- Vamos a eliminar lo superfluo y a quedarnos con lo esencial. Se las dejo de tarea para mañana al amanecer.


	32. Capitulo 48

Días de Apocalipsis – Día 5

En la casa del Tetsu Tekken, después que salió el sol, Dan hablaba con Chi y Takeshi…

- Ninguno de nosotros hizo la tarea, Dan

- ¿Nos puedes explicar de qué va esa frase?

- Traeré para acá a los más fuertes de El Tridente y los demás se quedarán

- ¿Estás seguro que ese es un buen movimiento?

- Claro que lo estoy

- ¿Quiénes son tus elegidos?

- Hachemon, Junichiro, Emma y Umeka

- ¿Por qué Emma y no otra de las chicas?

- Porque le he visto potencial, punto

- ¿Piensas en alguna acción mas?

- Tendré una reunión con Akuma Kan, y luego con los hermanos de Nissho

- ¿Pondrán en marcha el plan de Akuma?

- Si

- ¿Pero estaremos contigo?

- Ustedes dos y Emma

- ¿Y los otros?

- Con los hermanos. Por cierto, los voy a traer después de desayunar

- ¿Dónde está Nissho?

- Buscando a la cocinera de su vieja casa

- La chica dulce…

- Si, pero no te atrevas a hacerle algo desde que la vuelvas a ver en adelante

- Uuuuuuuuuu que miedo tengo…

- Te hablo en serio. Y bajemos a desayunar, que hay que darles la cara a los otros.

En el Rukongai Norte, en la casa de la Ichidan…

- Ram, ¿ya tienes un plan para lo de hoy?

- Si

- ¿Cómo haremos?

- Pasaremos adentro como si nada, Sora nos guía hasta donde esta el objetivo, lo sacamos y cumplimos

- Pero no tenemos con que pasar!

- Para eso esta Rei, ella nos conseguirá ropa, por ahora, veré que tal está mi arco.

De vuelta a la casa del Tetsu Teeken…

- Que gustazo se daba el perraco de Sakamoto con semejante comida…

- Como se nota que nunca has comido algo hecho por un chef, Takeshi

- Me importa nada quien lo haga, lo que me importa es que la comida este buena, y, ¿vas a buscar a los hermanos?

- Ahora mismo, después me reúno con Akuma, y les comunico los resultados de la reunión de inmediato

- Taluego pues

Un buen rato después…

- Ya llegamos

- Hola, Hidetora, hola, Kitahachi, hola, Misao, hermanos!

- Nissho, que buena forrada has hecho!

- ¿Dan los trajo?

- Si…

- ¡Dan, que buena idea!

- Los reuní porque ha llegado la hora de hablar sobre el Ataque de la Garra

- ¿Es en serio?

- Si lo es

- ¿Vas a ver si será iniciado?

- Exacto

- Te esperamos entonces

- Chi, Nissho, vengan

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Chi, vigila a Takeshi, Nissho, vigila a Suwi, hagan eso mientras estoy en la reunión

- Ya se porque…

- ¿Por qué, Dan?

- Que te lo explique Chi ahorita, voy saliendo.

Ya Dan había abierto el portal de la puerta roja, pasó a través de el, llegó al edificio de las oficinas, y se fue directo hasta la puerta de la oficina de Akuma Kan, para que fuese anunciado por uno de los porteros de su llegada.

Spike la estaba siguiendo, y después de que esta se encontrará con Byakuya, Spike decidió que debía pasarse por la división para ver que ocurría en el cuartel. Al llegar, vio como un escuadrón de una de las subdivisiones se preparaba para algo, así que se acercó y les pregunto.

- Ei?! A donde vais?

- Pues vamos a una misión de seguimiento

- Seguimiento?? Y a quien??

- El objetivo parece ser una shinigami, esta su foto!

El shinigami le enseña la imagen, y Spike ve como es la foto de Kelya.

- Porque os han mandado seguirla??

- Al parecer, y esto no es fiable del todo, puede estar metida en algo que sea peligroso para el Seireitei, por eso debemos vigilarla

- …

- Te pasa algo? has puesto una cara muy rara

- No nada, que tengáis suerte

- Gracias!!

Spike se aleja y se va en dirección a una especie de colina al lado de 2 árboles, en ese lugar hay una piedra en el suelo y una cruz de madera clavada al suelo.

- Tú que crees que debo hacer, Gentari? no puedo dejar que le pase nada a Kelya, pero tampoco puedo hacerles nada a ellos. La única posibilidad que se me ocurre es matarlos.

Al oír la palabra matarlos, Spike se da cuenta de lo que esta diciendo.

- Matarlos?? como puedo pensar eso… que me esta pasando, acaso solo se hacer eso, matar y destruir??

- Tu que crees??

- Quien anda por ahí??

- Sabes perfectamente quien soy!!

- Tu otra vez!

- Exacto!

- Pero se suponía que…

Spike recuerda el entrenamiento con Shenryu para dominar su hollow interior.

- Pero tu que te piensas, acaso te creíste que me habías vencido?? no me hagas reír! deja que me encargue yo de todo

- Eso jamás!

- Acaso no lo has notado?? ella esta cambiando, esa cruz tiene algo oscuro en su interior

- Eso que dices…

- Sabes que es verdad! y en el fondo, se que deseas matar a esos tíos, es tu naturaleza, no luches contra ella, libera esa sensación

- No pienso hacer eso!

- Bueno, como quieras, ella estará en peligro si no dejas que mi poder salga! Mata a ese Kazumi, mata a esos shinigamis, MATALOS A TODOS!!

- …

Kelya no se podía controlar ahora, su enojo crecia mientras caminaba hacia su casa por el Seireitei, le sorprendía como todos estaban enojados con ella o en su contra, le parecía una injusticia y tenía ganas de desquitarse con alguien, estaba en shock por lo que se había enterado de su familia, no podía creer lo de su collar pero cada vez pensaba más y más en golpear a alguien, es desquitar su furia en alguien que lo mereciera, pero no sabía con quien empezar, con Byakuya que había dejado a una mujer inocente en el hueco mundo, a Spike que había insultado a su amigo de la infancia, a su amigo por mentirle de las razones por las cuales estaba ahí… Mientras caminaba se encontró con Mayuri.

- Kelya Anagrom…

- Mayuri, tu tambien vienes a amenazarme?.

- No, yo vengo a pedirte un favor

- Cual??

- Sabes que muy aparte de tus problemas, estamos en medio de una guerra contra gente muy poderosa que, como siempre, se quieren apoderar del Seireitei

- Y eso que…

- Yo se como te sientes ahora Kelya…

- Tu que sabes de cómo me siento

- Pues con tu actitud solo demuestras lo enojada que estas, y como no estas pensando claramente y como te estad dejando llevar por asuntos que ya sucedieron

- Sabía que iba a sacr lo del capitan Byakuya

- La verdad es que no tengo porque defenderlo pero el era joven en aquel entoncs, y no sabá bien que era lo que sucedía, no es excusa, pero hasta tu hubieras hecho lo mismo

- No me cuestione de esa manera…

- A lo que voy, es que tienes que descargar toda esa energía en nuestros enemigos, ya que pase todo eso, puedes hacer lo que tu kieras, aunque entoncs me veré con el deber de detenerte, yo he detenido a los shinigamis encargados de arrestarte, me he dado cuenta de que eres necesaria así que porfavor no lo desperdicies

- No entiendo porque haces esto, por mi

- No lo hago por ti. Lo hago por el bien del Seireitei… desquita tu furia con quien se lo merece… y con quien tienes que saldar cuentas después

- Eso yo lo decidiré. *se va*

Kelya no sabía que los de la 2 la estaba siguiendo, ella no sabía a donde ir de todos modos, pensaba en Kazumi y en Spike… no sabía que debria hacer pero ella se sentía muy acelerada, de pronto sus sentidos se agudizaron y escucho movimiento a su alrededor… no pasaron ni 5 segundos y ya tenía un shinigamis de la 2 tirado en el suelo….

- Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta que me estaban siguiendo… dejenme sola

- Tenemos órdenes

- De que? de seguirme… pues yo digo que no

- Del capitán Yamamoto…

- No te creo…

- Es cierto, *se levanta* no queremos usar la fuerza

- La fuerza para que ustedes solo me están siguiendo

- Es un delito agredir oficiales

- No me hagas reir… asi de mucho quieren pelear pues ahí esta… * se acerca con su zampakutoh y ataca al primer shinigami*.

Una batalla empieza ahí y pronto Kelya deja inconscientes a los 7 shinigamis que la seguían, uno quedo gravemente herido, Kelya lo vió pero se marchó antes de que llegaran más.

- Resiste… te llevaremos a la unidad de rescate

Kelya empezó a buscar a Spike y lo encontró mientras iba caminando…

- Spike! *corre y lo abraza*

- Que sucede, no estabas enojada conmigo *molesto*

- Si, pero es que no se a kien acudir…

- Y porque no te vas con tu amigo Kazumi estoy seguro de que el dirá una mejor idea…

- *lo besa* … Mmm… pero yo te quiero a ti. (sabemos que en un estado decente ella no hubiera hecho eso).

Spike se sorprendió pero siguió indiferente.

- Los de mi divi te siguen…

- Lo se, creo que mate a uno…

- Que!!!! tu no harías eso…

- Que! no me crees capaz de matar a alguien!! tan débil crees que soy…

- No dije eso, las personas como tu no hacen eso…

- Como que las personas como yo… que estas insinuando… *sacando su Zampakutoh*

- No es necesario que hagas eso…

- No!? dudas de mi fuerza y ahora que vine por ti, pero esta bien… te lo demostraré ahora… yo no soy ninguna niña débil no siempre me debes estar cuidando, juntos podríamos hacer muchas cosas, pero creo que estas escogiendo eso de estar en mi contra… esta bien, pelearemos si es lo que necesitas… * se le lanza encima con la espada*

Spike apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar su Zampakutoh, y la batalla empezó… Spike no kería usar mucha fuerza contra ella, pero al poco rato ella se volvió más agresiva todavía… entoncs Spike le solto un golpe que la lanzo contra un arbol,… el collar se atoró y rompió el broche con el que se sujetaba… cuando Kelya se paró, lo tomó en su mano… y siguió atacando a Spike…

Spike pensaba que la cruz no tendría efecto si no estaba en su cuello y tenía razón seguia atacando pero ya no era con la misma intensidad que antes… sabía que este era el momento de pararla y con un movimiento la tiró al suelo… y ella quedo inconciente… pero cuando busco en su mano, el collar estaba de nuevo en su cuello, trato de quitarselo pero no pudo… no sabía que estaba sucediendo si hace un momento estaba en su mano… decidió llevar a Kelya a casa para que descansará… cuando llegaron al recostó en su cama y empezó a hablar consigo mismo.

- Mmm Kelya, esta agresiva, pero no parece tan malo, pelea mejor que nunca, estaba como apasionada en esa pelea estaba dando como lo mejor de si, creo que esa parte de Kelya tiene algo que me gusta…

- Ves como si te gusta!...

- Otra vez!!!

- Yo nunca me voy… puede serte útil Kelya sabes… antes creía que no era buena idea tener a alguien a mi lado… o al tuyo si lo prefieres asi, pero alguien agresivo como ella, la necesitarás y los mataremos a todos más rápido…

En eso Kelya se empezó a mover como entre sueños y Spike se distrajo…

- No me hables, ahora, eso es imposible yo no expondré a Kelya al peligro… no será como yo.

- Dan Sakakibara ha llegado para tener una audiencia con usted

- Hazlo pasar

- Buenos días, Akuma – sama

- Buenos días, Dan, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Vengo a notificar que las condiciones están dadas para poner en marcha el Ataque de la Garra

- ¿Has establecido base en algún lugar del Rukongai?

- En el distrito 80 Oeste, con la logística lista para establecer tres bases más

- Vamos a la sala de juntas. Yuuhitsu – chan!

- Dígame, señor Akuma

- Convoca a reunión urgente a todos los generales del AK – OZ

- Ahora mismo.

La secretaria de Akuma Kan fue contactando a los asistentes mientras Akuma y Dan salían del despacho camino a la sala de juntas.

- Dime cómo lograste el establecimiento

- Con la ayuda de un conocido mío del distrito, con hombres a su mando disponibles, asalté la casa de gobierno

- ¿Has hecho algo en especial para conseguir la ayuda?

- Me he tomado la libertad de agregarlo a el y a los suyos, a motu proprio, a los efectivos del Rukongai Oeste, porque son de mi confianza

- Pasemos adelante, Dan

- ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta reunión?

- Este mensajero me ha traído buenas noticias, que han de saber

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Todo en el Rukongai está listo para lanzar el Ataque de la Garra

- ¿Hace falta algo?

- Solo trasladar las tropas

- ¿Ya el terreno esta reconocido?

- Se cuenta con personal encargado del asunto

- ¿Hay lugar para las tropas?

- Por lo menos ya hay una base establecida

- Hay que enviar todas las tropas a la vez, y tú lo sabes tanto como nosotros

- Es cuestión de poco, poquísimo tiempo para que aparezca el comienzo del fin de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros, empecemos a seleccionar las tropas

- Hagámoslo

- Dan, ya puedes retirarte y hacer tus movimientos

- Gracias, Akuma – sama.

Dan abrió de nuevo el portal de la puerta roja y llegó a la casa del Tetsu Tekken.

- ¿Qué tal te fue en la reunión con Akuma?

- Hermanos Gen'aku, el Ataque de la Garra esta arreglándose en los altos mandos y he logrado que sepan que cuentan con ustedes

- ¿Cómo estaremos?

- Como guías de las tropas

- Difícil no es

- ¿Serán batallones?

- Estoy seguro que sí

- ¿Cuántos?

- Si no me equivoco, serán cuatro, uno por punto cardinal

- Y uno para cada uno

- ¿Tu te quedas en el oeste, Nissho?

- Claro que sí

- ¿En cuál entrarías tú, Hidetora?

- En el que vaya para el este

- ¿Tú, Kitahachi?

- Para el del norte

- ¿Y tú, Misao?

- Entraría al que vaya al sur

- No se diga más por ahora. Nissho, ¿no has llevado a tus hermanos a que conozcan la casa?

- Aun no, pero me debes una explicación

- ¿Lo de la vigilancia?

- Eso

- Es que Takeshi quería precipitar mi proceso con Suwi y eso es algo que debe impedirse absolutamente

- Ooooh, ahora eres tu el que quiere a Suwi!

- Pero por favor, Nissho, si yo sé lo que posee calidad y lo cuido

- Usease, te vas a hacer el chico bueno con ella, pero, ¿y después qué?

- Lo que venga después se pensará después

- Que tajada la tuya!

- Lo de Suwi y yo no me importa por ahora, a menos que Takeshi se meta, porque me he enfocado en el Ataque de la Garra. Al haber culminado con éxito, el Gotei 13 habrá dejado de existir, y tú y tus hermanos serán mucho más poderosos de lo que son ahora, porque serán incorporados al AK – OZ, estoy seguro.

En el Seireitei, Kelya despertó después del rato que había tenido con Spike.

- Spike

- Dime

- Voy a buscar a Gacela para entrenar con el

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No, estare bien, después que entrene nos vemos.

En la casa de la Ichidan, tras una buena salida de Rei, ella misma, Ram y Sam estaban uniformados de shinigamis, y con Sora vestida con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, estaban listos para cumplir con la misión.

- ¿Qué diremos para pasar por la puerta?

- Puede ser que hayamos salido a dar un paseo juntos por estos lados

- Suena bien, ¿pero y si nos preguntan por nuestras armas?

- Las dejamos en nuestras habitaciones

- ¿Cómo haremos cuando lleguemos?

- Si está solo, lo sacamos con un Shuudan Shunkan'idou Hairikuchi. Si está con el capitán, algo haremos para separarlos. Ya iré pensando yo por el camino que puede ser.

Fueron andando con calma, lograron pasar tras hablar con el guardia de la puerta, y Sora los llevó hasta la sala de entrenamiento donde había visto a Gacela.

- Buenos días

- Buenos días, ¿deseaban algo?

- Algunos de nosotros deseamos entrenar contigo, porque hemos escuchado que eres fuerte y hábil

- Pasen adelante, que precisamente necesito compañía. ¿Quiénes entrenarán?

- Yo

- Ah, tu eres la que paso por aquí anoche!

- Eeee, si, te estaba buscando

- Y, ¿quién mas?

- Pensaba entrenar también yo, pero esperaré a que ella pase primero

- Esta bien, hombre, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Samson, y ella se llama Shandee

- Empecemos.

Sam y Sora tenían estaban con Gacela, y en lo que se alejaron un poco, Ram se puso a hablar con Rei.

- ¿Qué te parece el desempeño de nuestro objetivo?

- Malo no es, pero si Sam o Sora, cualquiera de los dos, combaten a sus anchas, su situación cambiaría radicalmente, y, ya he visto cual es su forma de obtener espiritrones!

- Pues dilo, Rei

- El accesorio del zanpakuto que se conecta a la bracera capta los espiritrones, y la bracera los concentra y administra. Gran trabajo ha hecho quien preparó ese sistema, ¿podrías suponer quien lo hizo?

- Yo lo sé

- Pero, ¿quién es este chico?

- Es shinigami porque salió de la Academia, pero en realidad es más que eso

- ¿Si?

- Es un vástago de la familia Shedrad

- ¿De la familia de científicos y guerreros que fue la mano derecha de la familia  
Broomfield en la capitanía de la división Norteamericana del ejército desde que surgieron hasta que lo abandonaron?

- Si

- ¿Por qué quieres asesinarlo?

- Son cuestiones personales que por ahora no sabrás, sino después de esto. Si no te gusta, sal de aquí ahora mismo e intenta sobrevivir sin nuestra ayuda en medio de todo lo que esta fuera de estas cuatro paredes

- Oigan, nos han invitado al comedor!

- Decídete

- Terminaremos con esto, y después hablaremos seriamente

- Vamos, que tengo hambre! Shandee y tú que vayan adelante con el chico, yo voy a hablar con Sam un momento

- ¿Es por esto del comedor?

- Si, nos vamos a exponer

- Pero es que Sora y yo teníamos hambre, y el chico nos invitó amablemente…

- Yo lo sé, pero apenas volvamos aquí, nos vamos por el Hairikuchi.

Se fueron al comedor, pudieron desayunar, y al regresar a la sala, estaba alguien en ella.

- Hola, Kelya, tiempo que no te veía!

- Gacela, vengo a entrenar contigo, ¿y tu hermano está ocupado?

- Si, esta mañana no entrenaremos juntos

- ¿Y éstos quienes son?

- Vinieron a entrenar conmigo antes del desayuno y vamos a continuar

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Ram?

- Nos la llevaremos también y le daremos una paliza, desmáyala.

Con un movimiento, Sam se puso detrás de Kelya y le dio un puñetazo entre la nuca y la base de la cabeza, para después echársela a los hombros.

- ¿Por qué le hicieron eso a mi compañera?

- Porque nos vamos de aquí, Rei, ve abriendo el portal

- Nadie se va a ninguna parte!.

Gacela se fue a atacar a Ram con Alondite en alto, pero Sam dejó a Kelya en el suelo, se interpuso en el camino con las manos cargadas de reiatsu, y detuvo el tajo transformando la cobertura de sus manos en una especie de cobertura pétrea, para inmediatamente echar a Alondite a un lado y asestarle un gancho en el costado a Gacela, que lo derribó antes de regresar a donde estaba para levantar a Kelya.

- Qué blanditos son estos niñitos, ah, ¿Ram?

- Lo que está a la vista no necesita que se tenga cuatro ojos, esto va a ser más pan comido de lo que pensé, sin el Broomfield y sin el que lo intentó rescatar cuando lo matamos

- Shuudan Shunkan'idou Hairikuchi

- ¡A salir pitando!.

Sam recogió a Gacela y a Alondite, y todos se arrojaron adentro del portal, para aparecer cerca de un edificio grande con varias chimeneas, que no tenía a nadie en los alrededores.

- Vamos a acabar ahora mismo. Sam, agarra al chico por la nuca con las dos manos y sostenlo en alto

- Si lo atacas tú, no vayas a disparar una Augia

- No soy tan tonto como para hacerlo, ya usaré otro ataque

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.

Así había hablado un hombre vestido de kimono negro con blanco, de piel blanca, cabello negro arreglado en trenzas modernas y de ojos color azul claro.

- Primero, no te interesa quiénes somos, segundo, no te interesa lo que haremos, y tercero, baja ese tonito de voz

- Primero, no son de por aquí, segundo, todo lo que pasa en los alrededores de este edificio es mi responsabilidad, y tercero, dicen quiénes son ustedes y qué pretenden hacer aquí, o llamaré a mis compañeros.

En ese momento, apareció un niño como de trece años, moreno, delgado pero con piernas fuertes, rapado, de ojos color azul claro y vestido casi igual a Sora, solo que tenía la cabeza, el cuello y los brazos al descubierto.

- ¿Ocurre algo, señor Max?

- S-san, avisa a Seguridad Personal que hay un código 2 en desarrollo cerca del acceso norte para que tomen medidas defensivas, y tráete a quiénes tú sabes para que nos ayuden

- Entendido

- Ahora, hablen

- Nos mantenemos en lo dicho

- Entonces haré algo por mi cuenta… Amano Inazuma.

Una pequeña esfera blanca que se apareció en las manos del de kimono estalló, esparciendo una luz que cegó a los demás, y aprovechó para recoger a Gacela y a Kelya y dejarlos junto al muro que estaba a sus espaldas, y al disiparse la luz, ya los refuerzos que había pedido estaban allí, junto con el niño moreno. Ambos tenían aproximadamente dos metros de alto, cuerpo de constitución fuerte y piel tostada por el sol, uno era rapado con ojos color gris oscuro, con pómulos y mentón un poco prominentes, y el otro llevaba una bandana en la cabeza, con cabello algo largo y suelto por arriba de ella, y rapado por debajo de ella.

- Ya llegamos, Max

- ¿Cuál es la situación?

- Me parece extraño que unos shinigamis traigan a otros para hacerles daño a la sombra de nuestros muros…

- ¿Como para un inculpamiento?

- Si, seguramente

- Déjame ver…

- Claro.

El de bandana se fue a ver a Gacela y a Kelya en silencio y les echó una mirada a los otros, tras eso, una cobertura como la de las manos de Sam, pero sin cambio de aspecto, cubrió los pies del susodicho, se desvaneció en el aire para aparecer detrás de Sora, para arrancarle la máscara y regresar a su posición anterior.

- Max, yo los conozco a todos

- ¿Es cierto lo que me has dicho?

- A las mujeres de allá no las he visto antes, pero a los hombres de allá, y a los que están junto al muro si los conozco

- ¿Quiénes son los del muro?

- Dos de los compañeros de mi grupo

- ¿Y quiénes son los hombres de allá?

- Participaron en el atentado de Tokio, de hecho, el pelirrojo fue el director, y el que perforó el pecho del compañero que fue a rescatarme, has hecho bien en alejar a mis compañeros de ellos

- Oye, tú, el de la bandana, ¿por qué sabes eso que hicimos?

- Porque yo estuve de allí de una forma muy obvia

- Si es así, dinos donde estabas

- Estaba frente a un hombre con el cabello teñido de dos colores y que usaba gafas. Yo soy Anthony Broomfield

- Tu, tu, ¿sobreviviste?

- ¿Crees que soy una ilusión creada por tu negra conciencia, por lo que supuestamente hiciste? Prueba de que no lo soy es que le quité la máscara a esa mujer de piel azul que te acompaña, ¿quién era el muerto de turno, el o ella?

- Señor Max, los del muro han reaccionado.

Gacela y Kelya se habían levantado lentamente y estaban empezando a ver que ocurría frente a sus ojos, y Tony se volteó a verlos.

- Gacela, Kelya, uno de ustedes iba a ser muerto por aquellos que están allá, pero mis compañeros de aquí lo han evitado.

En ese momento, de la parte de atrás de la cruz de Kelya, salió un vapor rojo oscuro, que envolvió su cuerpo, y al desaparecer, ella desenfundó su zanpakuto.

- Bankai!

Su zanpakuto hizo su cambio de forma, y se fue a donde estaba la Ichidan, para atacar a diestra y siniestra.

- Sora!

- Habla

- ¿Viste lo que hizo esta?

- Clarísimo

- Intenta arrancarle esa cruz!

- ¿Max, que le está pasando a ella?

- Lo que te puedo asegurar es que no es nada bueno, S-san!

- Dígame

- Evita que la mujer de piel azul le arranque la cruz a ella, antes bien, hazlo tú y me la traes

- Tony, creo que no queda más que combatir, ¿con quién te quedas?

- Con el pelirrojo, tú quédate con el otro alto, y que Max se quede con la rubia

- Yo los ayudare

- Bien, Gacela.


	33. Capitulo 49

Primal Battle, 1st. Part

- Tony!

- ¿Qué pasa, Max?

- Ni tú, ni Ishikoro, ni… Gacela, deben irse así como así contra gente como ellos

- ¿Y por que?

- Con lo que tú me has dicho sobre ellos, son veteranos del ejército, así que hay que tener cuidados y hay que procurar balancear fuerzas

- Eso quiere decir…

- Que Ishikoro y tu han de aperturar el sistema de captación extra

- ¿Pero que pasará con Gacela?

- No se que sea eso de lo que habla, pero he conseguido una técnica que me serviría de ayuda en situaciones de combate real

- Te tocará usarla, Gacela

- Claro que lo haré

- Primero que nada, me toca mi parte de ayuda

- ¿Qué esperas, Max?.

Ishikoro y Tony se pararon de tal forma que Max quedó a sus espaldas, Gacela hizo lo mismo, y Max empezó una invocación durante la cual cuatro esferas surgieron sobre las cabezas de cada uno de los otros, y fueron bajando, hasta que Max terminó.

- Ikusa Joubu Ten'on.

Las esferas crecieron hasta cubrir a los que tenían en su interior para luego desaparecer. Ishikoro y Tony pusieron sus armas al frente, y repentinamente de sus espaldas salieron dos alas blancas, Tony invoco su shikai e Ishikoro transformó su katana en un odachi.

- Gacela, estamos listos, haz lo tuyo.

Gacela puso a Alondite en alto, el accesorio brilló, y se empezó a cargar con espiritrones que tomaba del muro, por unos momentos, hasta que Gacela se puso en guardia, y le tocó a la Ichidan prepararse. Se colocaron en un orden similar, Rei dio otra invocación distinta, durante la cual unos símbolos trazados en el suelo de color rojo oscuro aparecieron, para que luego terminase.

- Gouka Haburi Keihin.

De los símbolos salió un fuego que envolvió a todos los que los tenían a sus pies, para desaparecer luego.

- Esperen un momento!

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Max?

- Ese hechizo está prohibido

- ¿Y qué quiere decir?

- Con toda probabilidad que ellos son Kichigai

- ¿Y qué es eso?

- Son aquellos que albergan en sí a un demonio, con lo cual su poder se duplica. Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos de lo que pensábamos

- Ya lo hemos escuchado

- ¿Dónde entro, Tony?

- Gacela, el y yo vamos adelante, y tú ayuda al que lo necesite

- Sam, ya tu sabes cuál es tu puesto

- Por supuesto

- Tony, has tenido bien ojo para el orden, tú, Ishikoro, distrae al tuyo para que pueda Tony pueda llegarle al suyo

- Entendido.

Ishikoro concentró espiritrones en su odachi y en sus manos, y los transformó en una cobertura pétrea, a la vez que Tony hacía lo mismo, pero convirtiéndolos en una cobertura metálica. Ishikoro se puso al frente, con la odachi caída hacia su izquierda, agarrada con las dos manos, y ambos fueron hacia delante. Por todo aquel lugar, S-san y Sora se disputaban la oportunidad de acercarse a Kelya para quitarle la cruz, el con sus estiletes y ella con su puñal, llevando ella la ventaja con el tipo de cobertura defensiva que tenía, de elemento aire, que desviaba todo lo que le hiciera S-san.

- Señor Max, ¿qué puedo hacer?

- Emm… Gacela… ¿qué tipo de ataque haces con tu arma?

- Hago ataques de hielo y fuego

- Gacela, tú te quedaras junto a mí un momento, S-san, procura atraerla hacia acá

- Entendido

- ¿Qué haré?

- Cuando venga hacia acá, yo inmovilizaré sus pies, y le das un ataque de hielo para complementar, necesitamos que se detenga.

S-san guardó sus estiletes, y empezó a atacar a Sora a manos vacías para procurar alcanzar a Kelya para hacer lo mismo y así irla atrayendo a donde estaban Gacela y Max.

- He intentado romper el collar, pero está muy duro

- Algo se debe traer el niñato entre manos, ojo con él

- ¿Qué dices?.

En ese momento, S-san apareció detrás de Sora, agarró la muñeca de la mano donde estaba el puñal, movió la mano hacia atrás y luego hacia arriba, rodeó con el otro brazo la cintura, puso su pierna derecha entre las de ella y saltó para completar la inmovilización. Apenas Sora cayó boca al suelo, S-san la soltó para ir donde estaba Kelya, le dio un golpe con poca fuerza, solo para que reaccionase y empezó a correr a donde tenía que hacerlo.

- Ahí vienen, ¿estás listo?

- Mejor la detengo yo mismo

- Si es así, en ti confío.

Gacela tomó a Alondite con ambas manos, hoja hacia abajo y filo al frente, viendo en la dirección de donde venían S-san y Kelya, concentró espiritrones en el filo, y S-san pasó.

- Explosión de hielo.

Los espiritrones se transformaron en trocitos de hielo que cayeron sobre Kelya hasta que quedó cubierta por ellos y se fundieron en un solo pedazo grande. Max se acercó, derritió el hielo que estaba en el pecho y sacó la cruz para revisarla.

- Veamos… esta cruz posee un sello de energía en la parte de atrás, por lo que se ve, es un intento de poseer un sello de energía sin que sea notorio a nivel corporal hasta el momento de su uso

- ¿Qué se hará ahora?

- Ahora mismo, sobreponerle al sello un sello supresor de efluvios, y tú la llevaras a ella adentro para que Kyuu haga algo por ella.

Tras derretir todo el hielo menos el que estaba en las manos y los pies y colocar el sello, S-san se llevo a Kelya adentro del edificio, Max se echó a un lado para atacar a distancia a Rei mientras ambos ayudaban a los de su bando, y por su lado, Ishikoro tomó paso de carga, puso la mano derecha delante de la otra en la empuñadura, incrementó el tamaño de la cobertura del odachi, puso sus hombros en perpendicular a sus piernas, y al estar frente a Sam, cambio violentamente la posición de sus hombros a la contraria.

- Kurinaa Atsugiri!.

Al ver el ataque, Sam puso su brazo izquierdo al frente de su cuello con el canto de la mano hacia arriba, cubierto de espiritrones, y cerca de recibir el golpe, la cobertura se expandió en forma de un escudo tan alto como él y bastante grueso, hecho de piedra.

- Ishibei Shiirudo.

El golpe del Kurinaa Atsugiri le hizo una enorme zanja al escudo, mas no logró partirse por el golpe, sino porque Sam lo empujó para dar una estocada que dio contra la odachi, puesta rápidamente de la misma forma como estuvo el escudo, y empezaron ellos. Inmediatamente después que Ishikoro lanzó el Kurinaa Atsugiri contra Sam, Tony los rodeó rápidamente a ambos para llegar a donde estaba Ram, que le disparo un flechazo desde su arco recién aparecido, sin más consecuencias que la develación de la cobertura defensiva que tenía, clavándose la flecha en ella.

- Eres uno del promedio, por lo que veo

- Las cosas han cambiado, ya se claramente quién soy y quién eres tú, y me he compenetrado aun más de mi legado

- Como lo fue antes, eso puede ser bueno para ti, pero es malo para mí, mas no soy uno de aquellos que fallan dos veces y hasta más para lograr lo que quieren.

Hizo desaparecer su arco en un poco de vapor rojo oscuro, para sacar una daga de color marfil, de hoja sin guarda, ancha y algo curvada en la base, de la misma forma, y Tony volteó a Shinken con la hoja del lado del canto de su mano, para crear un estilete de la misma forma como había hecho la cobertura que ya tenía, y se echaron a un lado para atacarse entre sí. Ya adentro, Kyuu, el médico de aquel lugar, purificó el cuerpo de Kelya de toda presencia de energía negativa e hizo que volviese en si.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿qué ha pasado?

- En estos momentos te encuentras bien

- Sensei, el señor Max ha sugerido que ella deje el collar aquí adentro si quiere salir, para que sea resguardado

- ¿Pero que ocurre?

- Estan combatiendo a unos Kichigai que aparecieron no hace mucho cerca de la puerta norte

- Si llegan a necesitar de mi ayuda, vienes y me buscas.

Aunque Kelya ya hacía rato que se había ido, Spike le seguía dando vueltas a lo que le había pasado a Kelya con los miembros de la división 2.

- Si ellos informan sobre lo sucedido será un gran problema para ella. Que debo hacer…

- Yo te lo diré, mátalos antes de que informen!

- Ni pensarlo, eso no estaría bien

- Y que piensas hacer?? Dejar que cuenten lo que paso, que la arresten o algo peor?? Estúpido!

- Pero no pienso matarlos!

- En los viejos tiempos, los habrías destrozado sin dudar

- Ese eras tu no yo…

- Sabes que no es cierto, soy parte de ti como tu eres parte de mí, lo deseas, sacar ese odio que te come por dentro

- …

- Vamos a que esperas?? Acaba con ellos!!

- No puedo hacer eso…

- Entonces lo haré yo por ti!!

- Que haces…. Espera… NOOO!!!

Spike se cae al suelo agarrándose la cabeza, al rato se levanta.

- Bien, yo me encargaré de todo! Ya que necesito a esa chica!.

El hollow de Spike toma así el control y se dirige hacia la zona donde lucho Kelya con los de la división, se fue a la división 4 a buscarlos. Allí le dicen que están en varias habitaciones, pero que 3 de ellos ya se fueron a informar de lo que había pasado.

- Iré a por esos primero!.

Con una velocidad enorme, llega hasta la altura de los 3 shinigamis, y se cruza delante de ellos.

- Pero Spike?? Que haces tu aquí??

- …

Spike se echa la mano a la cara y saca su máscara.

- Pero que demonios…

- Estocada relámpago!!.

Con unos rápidos movimientos, precisos y contundentes, los shinigamis caen muertos por la espada de Spike.

- Así no molestareis más… Hadou no 54… Haien (Llamas Desertoras).

Los cuerpos de los shinigamis se deshacen como polvo.

- Ahora acabaré con los otros.

En un instante, vuelve al cuartel donde están recuperándose los otros, y lanza un conjuro de sueño.

- Bakudou no 80… Siren no Tachi (Sueño eterno).

Todos los shinigamis en el lugar se duermen. Entonces aprovecha para coger y entrar en las habitaciones de los shinigamis de la división 2, y los mata. Luego coge y se va como si nada.

- Que ha pasado?? Porque estamos todos dormidos??

- Ha pasado algo?? Los shinigamis de la división 2 están todos muertos

- No es posible!!!

- Avisad rápido al alto mando.

Mientras los de la división 4 se movilizan para avisar de lo que paso, Spike esta en lo alto de la zona de ejecución mirando para el vacío.

- Deja de gritarme… Ahora ya esta hecho. Cuando sepan lo que hiciste estas perdido

- Pero lo has hecho tu??

- No creo que se crean eso, TIO!

- Serás…

- Ahora cállate… Debemos encontrar a tu chica, esa cruz nos puede servir de mucho.

El día había avanzado, y el Tridente se había reunido en un lugar del Seireitei, a la hora de almorzar, por una convocatoria dada por Chitose a través de Kunimatsu.

- ¿Estamos todos?

- Si, Kunimatsu

- ¿Sabes porque Chitose dio la convocatoria?

- Creo que ella sabe donde esta Dan, se fue a buscarlo y debe traerlo.

Pasaron unos minutos, y finalmente llegaron Chitose, Dan y Takeshi, vestidos de shinigami.

- Esta reunión es de suma importancia para todos nosotros. Hay decisiones que hemos tomado y debemos comunicarlas

- Adelante.

Dan se puso erguido y paseo su mirada sobre todos los que estaban con el antes de hablar.

- De ahora en adelante, el grupo quedara dividido

- ¿Por qué decidieron eso sin consultarlo con los demás?

- Porque esta división no nos hará mal. Es para que esta situación por la que están pasando se solucione, que dejen de forzarlos a todos solo por algunos que deberían llevarse toda la carga

- ¿Quiénes son esos algunos de los que hablas?

- Parte de aquellos que yo mencione a continuación, que han sido los que hemos considerado como acompañantes de vuelta, y sin regreso momentáneo, al lugar de donde hemos venido

- Menciónalos

- De mutuo acuerdo entre todos, Junichiro es el primer seleccionado

- ¿Yo?

- Tu vienes con nosotros

- No me quiero ir

- Me imagino que es por lo que me contaste el otro dia

- Si…

- Tranquilizate, Juni, que a donde vamos no te van a faltar chicas bellas

- ¡Pero es que ninguna es como…

Dan había saltado a donde estaba Juni y le dio una colleja entre las cejas.

- Deja de ser cabeza dura, que te vienes con nosotros. Quien ha sido seleccionado por Chi es Emma

- Eso no es sorpresa, ¿quién sigue?

- Takeshi ha seleccionado a Hachemon, y yo he selecto a Umeka

- ¿Pero por qué yo?

- Cada uno sabrá las razones cuando hayamos llegado del viaje que haremos

- Si ustedes se van, alguien ha de quedar a cargo de nosotros

- Kunimatsu Akera, tu serás aquel que ha mencionado Oki

- ¿YO?

- Tu serás el representante ahora, de los que quedan dentro de los muros, si tienes alguna duda, puedes decírmela mientras buscamos los equipajes de los que se van. Los demás, pueden retirarse, que al salir de los cuarteles, hay reunión con Kuni para que sepan de mis últimas disposiciones.

Todos se fueron, los del viaje, juntos, a buscar sus equipajes, y los demás a los cuarteles. Tras que estaban listos para salir, llegaron hasta las cercanías de la puerta Oeste, y Dan se despidió de Kunimatsu.

- En la reunión, avísales a los demás que si preguntan por nosotros, solo digan que salimos del Seireitei, solo eso.


	34. Capitulo 50

Primal Battle, 2nd Part

Tras cruzar la puerta, todos siguiendo a Dan, se movieron bastante y se detuvieron

- ¿Descansamos?

- No, sólo haré algo para llegar más rápido.

Empezó una invocación, y unos símbolos aparecieron en el suelo.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Déjenlo hacer y les explicara al terminar

- Shuudan Shunkan'idou Enchou.

La consabida cúpula los cubrió a todos y llegaron a la casa del Tetsu Tekken.

- Hola, Nissho, ya volvi con la compañía armada, vamos a buscarle habitaciones a nuestros nuevos integrantes

- Como no…

- El es el patrón de la casa, Nissho Gen'aku, amigo mío de los tiempos de Takeshi. Nissho, el rubio se llama Hachemon, el moreno Junichiro, la alta se llama Emma y la morena se llama Umeka

- Bienvenidos

- Busca algunas habitaciones cerca de las nuestras, que hay algo que tengo que decirles a ellos.

- Está bien

- ¿Es por lo de las razones?

- Si. Los he traído para un entrenamiento intensivo

- ¡Pero si Emma no tiene shikai!

- Hare que logre invocarlo, y a ustedes los hare combatir mejor de lo que lo hacen ahora, pero por este día, nada de nada

- Vengan por aquí y acomódense.

Los recién llegados pasaron a sus habitaciones y Takeshi se fue a caminar.

- Entonces, ¿para donde trajiste a Suwi?

- Esta como asistente del chef de personal

- ¿Lo había?

- Si, pero estaba de permiso ayer, por eso fue que no lo vimos

- Recuerda lo que acordamos sobre ella

- Si claro…

Kazumi no sabía donde se encontraba Kelya, y sus jefes lo presionaban cada vez ak la matará, asi k utilizo un hechizo antiguo para localizarla pero parecia como si la hubieran borrado del mapa... tenía k encontrarla y sabía k solo a una persona podría recurrir.

Kazumi iba caminando por el seireitei, sabía k estaba vigilado por la polica especial, pero acabab de encontrar a kien se encargaria de ayudarlo a encontrar a Kelya.

- *gritando* Heeeiii! SPIKE!

- *voltea*... Que kieres...

- No encuentro a Kelya y tiene casi dos días desaparecida

- Algo de eso ya sabía, yo tambien la estoy buscando * se voltea como para irse*

- *tomandolo del hombro* Tienes que ayudarme a buscarla! es mi amiga debo encontrarla...

- A mi no me consta que sea tu amiga, se que algo traes entre manos y lo voy a averiguar y cuando lo haga...

- Y cuando lo hagas que!! me vas a matar... Spike!!!! Si me quisieras matar, ya lo hubieras hecho

- (En la mente de Spike): Si yo fuera tu, ya lo habría matado, es un hablador...

- (Mentalmente claro): Nos puede servir... después lo mato…

- Que te pasa?, ayudama a encontrarla, la quieres no???... entonces debes ayudarme...

- Yo puedo encontrarla solo

- Pero no va a querer ir contigo, esta enojada contigo no?...

- Eso no te incumbe además también contigo...

- Si, pero yo la conozco de años,a mi me perdonará, ella se decepciono de ti, te ama, y puede odiarte por siempre lo sabes...

Spike no se esperaba eso, pero lo pensó bien, el no queria que ella la odiara pero sabía que era posible...

- Esta bien, busquemosla juntos... lo ultimo que supe es que hubo una debil explosión de energía espiritual, fue detectada en uno de los lugares del Seireitei... como no causo ningún daño nadie le dió importancia, pero cuando revise me parecio que habían abierto un portal, entonces me parece que secuetraron a varios shinigamis

- Tu crees que los secuestraron no? pero probablemente si descubren que Kelya no esta, piensen que huyó por no entregar la cruz

- Que tanto sabes sobre esa cruz?

- Es peligrosa, pero es util, se que su poder es controlable... no le hará daño a Kelya, pero a alguien externo que la use si, pero Kelya no la controla asi que puede estar matando gente ahora mismo, a menos que el poder que la capturo sea más grande, y eso es probable, porque estaba enojada cuando salió de la casa la última vez que la vi, entonces no creo que no haya puesto resistencia cuando se la llevaron.

- Entonces dices que fue alguien poderoso?... será por la cruz? sabrán de eso?...

- No lo se, puede ser... depende a quien más se hayan llevado...

- Eso iba a revisar, quien más no se había reportado a sus divisiones.

- Te puedo acompañar, asi estaremos alerta juntos

- Como kieras...

- (pensando): Esto puede ser util, asi cuando la encuentre,... podré salvarla, matar a Spike y asi no habrá necesidad de matar a Kelya...

Lo que menos le apetecía a Spike era tener que aguantar la presencia de Kazumi en estos momentos, pero no veía otra salida a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Has pensado algo?

- Aun no, soy bueno rastreando, pero no logro saber que ha podido pasar del todo

- Tienes algo en mente?

- Hay un grupo, el cual conozco, que podría haber sido, pero no parece que hayan sido ellos

- Grupo dices??

- Son un grupo de shinigamis desterrados o que decidieron enfrentarse a la sociedad de almas, son el grupo de Kain

- Kain dices? – Así que sospecha de ese grupo, pensando para él-

- Sí, pero no creo que le interesa Kelya por ahora…

- Pero si no fueron ellos, como pretendes buscarla

- Te he dicho que soy bueno rastreando, sobretodo me he familiarizado con el aura que deja el poder de Kelya, aunque desde hace un tiempo, esta aura esta cambiando…

- Entonces podemos encontrarla rápido!?

- En teoría no me sería muy difícil hacerlo, pero si han ido a otra dimensión o mundo alternativo, la cosa se complica

- En ese caso?

- No importa, pienso encontrarla pase lo que pase, sígueme.

Los 2 llegan al lugar donde suponen que cogieron a Kelya.

- Que raro…

- Que ocurre?

- Parece que también siento el poder de Gacela, y posiblemente el de Tony

- Que significa??

- Que un grupo parecido al de Kain los ha cogido, pero no se para que podría ser…

- Entonces tiene problemas?? a que esperas

- Cállate!! intento localizarla, si fallo podemos acabar desviándonos más de lo debido

- ¬¬

Spike se concentró para diferenciar el aura de reiatsu de Kelya, Kazumi se sentó en el suelo a esperar mientras Spike al hacer esto, recordaba el pasado.

Lo que recuerda es un día que Kain le envió a él y a Ark a matar a cierta persona.

- La encuentras??

- Cállate! No seas pesado, estoy tratando de diferenciarlo

- ¬¬

- Ya lo he localizado!

- Entonces vamos.

Ese día, los 2 estaban en lo que parecía ser un pueblo con varias chabolas en el Rukongai. Los 2 pasan veloces por el medio del pueblo, hasta la casa más derruida del lugar.

Rompen la puerta de una patada y entran en la casa, allí ven a un anciano rodeado por 5 chicos jóvenes con guadañas, rastrillos y alguna piedra.

- Así que por fin dais la cara?

- …

- No sois más que marionetas.

- Esta es tu hora, viejo!

Ark se abalanza sobre la panda de jóvenes, y los va matando uno a uno con sus manos, mientras Spike se acerca lentamente, con su espada en la mano.

- Aun eres un crío, pero tienes la oportunidad de regir tu destino!

- Por mucho que hables, no te perdonaré la vida

- Ya soy muy viejo como para pedir clemencia por mi vida. Solo te diré que algún día te darás cuenta de lo que esta pasando, y tomarás las medidas oportunas, no dejes que te utilicen…

- Si, lo que tu digas…

Spike le atraviesa la cabeza con su espada.

- Te falta mucho??

- No, ya la siento, pero debe estar metida en un combate, por que siento varias fuerzas y bastante poderosas

- Hacia donde??

- Sígueme!.

En las afueras de la fábrica de utensilios de cocina Teii había pasado un poco de tiempo, y la ofensiva de la Ichidan estaba detenida en el sitio, mas aún continuaba. Ishikoro y Tony habían sufrido desventajas, ya que Ram y Sam los atacaban con más rapidez, Ishikoro solo podía parar los golpes e intentaba derribar a Sam, y Tony tuvo que desinvocar el shikai para tener una mejor respuesta a la ofensiva de Ram.

- ¡Sam!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Vete adentro y busca la cruz esa de la chica, que ya esto de pelear por nada me está empezando a dejar de gustar

- Déjame alistarme y me encargo.

Sam se puso en firme, desvaneció su espada y su escudo, y rehízo reforzada e intacta su armadura corporal, de la cintura hasta la coronilla, casco, braceras y guanteletes, peto y espaldar de roca de color negro. Puso su mano izquierda cerrada y con el canto al frente a nivel de la base del cuello, y la mano derecha cerrada también pero con el canto hacia el cuerpo a nivel del ombligo, concentró energía en ellas a la vez que flexionaba algo sus rodillas y echaba sus hombros hacia delante, y arremetió contra Ishikoro. Él detuvo el ataque con el odachi, y las manos de Sam se incrustaron en la cobertura pétrea, dejándola resquebrajada.

- Esto era lo que yo quería.

- ????????

Sam rellenó las resquebrajaduras de la cobertura con energía propia, de tal forma que quedó envuelta, y Sam empezó a empujar a Ishikoro y a su odachi hasta el muro, rejuntó reiatsu de nuevo en sus manos y además alrededor de la cobertura del odachi, y finalmente hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

- Karaketsu Bakudan.

Hizo explotar el reiatsu rejuntado mientras empujaba una vez más, tras Ishikoro se abrió una brecha en el muro y él cayó contra la pared interna como efecto de la explosión, cuya onda había pasado a través de su cuerpo dejándolo inconsciente, y Gacela entró tras ellos.

- ¿Pasa algo contigo?

- Voy a detenerte

- No sabes lo que haces, niño…

Gacela puso a Alondite casi igual a como lo había hecho Ishikoro al comienzo de todo, pero del lado derecho, hacia el frente y con el filo hacia arriba, se puso al lado de Sam, hizo un uppercut que descargó una llamarada sobre Sam y en seguida hizo un downcut que cubrió a Sam en un bloque de hielo.

- Creo que así está bien…

- ¡Gacela!

- ¡Kelya! ¿estás bien?

- Si…

En ese momento, el bloque de hielo en el que estaba encerrado Sam se deshizo debido a unos peñascos puntiagudos que habían surgido por debajo del bloque, y ejecutó un ataque.

- Sekiheki.

Del suelo, y por todo aquel pasillo en que se encontraban, salieron varios puñados más de aquellos peñascos, que les hizo perder el equilibrio a los demás, empujó a Gacela con el brazo en el pecho para luego agarrar a Kelya por los brazos.

- ¡Deja a la joven ahora mismo!

- Otro más que va a caer…

- Avísale al señor Aarón que uno de los intrusos ha atravesado el muro

- ¿Estará bien, sensei Kyuu?

- No estoy seguro, pero ve

…………

- Entonces, tú dices que la deje…

- Es recomendable

- Ya que tengo lo que buscaba, solo tengo que tomarlo… a mi manera.

Le echó mano a la cadena, se la sacó con un movimiento limpio y se la puso.

- Eso era todo, ahora me salgo.

Con lo que no contaba Sam es que el sello supresor de efluvios se rompiese violentamente, destruyendo el peto de su armadura con una explosión parecida a la que había usado hacía solo momentos, dejándolo bastante malparado.

- Ahora si que lo voy a detener, Kelya.

Aprovechando que el peto de Sam ya no estaba, Gacela levantó a Alondite y le dio un golpe cargado con fuego que finalmente hizo caer a Sam, Kelya le quitó su cadena y luego fue tapiado por un bloque de hielo.

- ¿Usted es médico?

- Si, soy el médico residente

- Por favor, ayude al que esta allá, lo veo mal

- Veamos.

El sensei Kyuu se acerco a donde estaba Ishikoro y lo reanimó.

- Ishi, Ishi, reacciona

- s s ssss ss sensei Kyuu

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Siento mucho dolor, excepto en las piernas

- ¿Eso es todo?

- ……… cofcofcof cofcofcof cofcofcof buuuuaaaaaaggggh

- Tos y vómito de sangre, debes tener heridas internas también, ya te ayudaré.

El sensei se puso de rodillas, llevó sus manos a la boca, entrecruzando el meñique derecho y el izquierdo, el anular derecho y el izquierdo, y los demás rectos y juntos, cerró los ojos y las palmas fueron adquiriendo un resplandor blanquecino. Tras unos momentos, abrió los ojos, separó sus manos y las puso sobre el torso y el abdomen de Ishikoro por unos minutos, para levantarse luego y dirigirse a los que estaban allí.

- Con esto estará bien, pero necesitará reposo

- Sensei, ¿está bien?

- Si, lleven a Ishi a la enfermería para que repose

- Ya el señor Aarón está al tanto de cómo anda todo

- Avísale de estas cosas también. Ustedes, si quieren ayudar pueden hacerlo, y si necesitan un médico, solo vengan aquí mismo. Usted, Gacela, avísele a los demás que estén pendientes de Kelya, ya que supongo que usará su cruz

- Si usaré la cruz

- Yo me encargo del aviso.


	35. Capitulo 51

Primal Battle, 3rd Part

Kelya había logrado recuperar la cruz y se había separado del grupo, pero no se la había puesto aún… buscando una salida del lugar, se quedo vagando por ahí sigilosamente.

Mientras tanto Spike y Kazumi había logrado llegar al lugar donde estaba Kelya… no la habían ubicado pero Spike sentia su presencia.

- Spike estamos cerca?

- Si pero hay que permanecer alerta este sitio esta vigilado, Kelya, no trae puesta la cruz, su reiatsu es tan normal como lo recuerdo, de pronto sintió que una zampakutoh atravesaba su estomago…

- Gracias Spike hasta ahí es donde me sirves. *se va*

De pronto a la mente de Spike vinieron flashbacks de Kelya vinieron a su mente, era ese reiatsu que tanto conocia, tan cerca… recordó el día del festival de la 6, el de la cena de los 12… se sacó la zampakutoh de pronto…

- Tienes que matar a esa basura de mierdaaa!, que no estas viendo va a ir por Kelya kiere la cruz y la cruz es nuestra!.

- No, la cruz es de ella, pero ella, si es mia

- No me importa, vamos…

Kazumi sabía que lo había hecho, si su plan no salía bien, le iba a costar la vida, pero necesitaba arriesgarse era la unica manera de ver a Kelya antes de Spike, la busco hasta que la encontro tirada medio herida en un escondite…

- Kelya… amiga *tomandola de la cintura* despierta, estas bien…

- *reaccionando* Kazumi, perdóname, no debi haber dudado de ti, donde estamos, como llegaste aqui…

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Kelya vine a decirte algo importante, tengo que confesarte, que me han mandado a matarte, porque eres la novia de Spike, eso lo hará pensar a el que fue Kain kien me mando y lo irá a matar a el. Es el plan de mi jefe…

Kelya no podía hablar de la impresión de la confesión de Kazumi, pero rápido reacciono.

- Porque no me mataste?

- Yo te amo Kelya, no quiero que mueras, acepte la misión porque cualquier otro ya te hubiera matado, aunque cuando llegue y observe tu poder, pense que en realidad si sería difícil matarte, pero cuando salio tu cruz a la luz, una idea vino a mí, únete a nosotros Kelya, queremos crear una nueva sociedad de almas, donde tu poder nos vendría de ayuda, todos seremos felices, dile a tu novio que mate a Kain, así no lo tendremos que matar, dile que cooperes y todo estará bien.

De pronto Kazumi sintió la presencia de Spike cerca entonces se apresuró a partir.

- Asegurate de salir de este lugar viva, no me busques, yo te encontraré para que digas tu respuesta, piensalo Kelya, paz para todos, te quiero *se va*

Spike llegó momentos después de que Kazumi se fuera, Kelya tuvo tiempo de hacerse la inconciente.

- Kelya Kelya.. *sacudiéndola* estas bien?

- Espera, si estoy bien, me duele la pierna, pero estoy bien, sacame de aqui Spike… *lo abraza*

Spike le regresa el abrazo y se sorprende de la reacción de Kelya, la voltea y la besa…

- Kelya, que bueno que estas bien, pero no creo que sea el momento para esto. Te sacaré de aqui y ya hablaremos de esto más tarde.

- Hai!.

Spike ayudo a Kelya a parase y empezaron a buscar la salida del lugar, pero en vez de eso se encontraron a varios shinigamis que empezaron a atacarlos.

- Hei tu, entregame a la shinigami… ella es nuestra..

En ese momento DarkSpike se apoderó de la situación, dejo a Kelya en el suelo, que parecía aún afectada del shock y no hizo movimiento alguno.

- Te has equivocado de enemigo muchacho… quieres morir, verdad?

- Entreganosla… *atacando a Darkspike*

En ese momento DarkSpike mato a los pocos shinigamis que se encontraban delante de el, sabía que eran cosa fácil, después tomo a Kelya que había vuelto a un estado inconsciente, como si la hubieran drogado, la saco de ahí, y regresaron teletransportandose a la SS.

Sabía Spike que no podía llevarla a la división 4 ya que la arrestarían por intentar huir aunque no fuera cierto. Así que la trato de llevar a su casa, pero vio que estaba vigilada, tuvieron que quedarse en un bosque cercano a dormir, Spike estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas pero Kelya estaba herida y no sabía como tratarla, además estaba aún con los efectos de alguna droga en sus sistema, pensó que quizás seria mejor así, para que no tuviera dolor.

Kelya estaba metida en un sueño profundo en el cual solo veia figuras moverse y a un individuo… matando gente a diestra y siniestra en algún pueblo que no conocía.

Mientras tanto Kazumi había vuelto a su escondite, sabía que solo tenía que esperar a que estuviera sola, para saber su decisión… Sabia que en un lugar tropas se alistaban para atacar al Seireitei, y lo que más quería ahora era matar a Spike sin que Kelya se diera cuenta, para quedarse con ella y seguir con sus planes.

Mientras Kelya dormía como si nada en el bosque, a Spike la herida que tenía en el estómago le molestaba, y la rabia le se iba apoderando de él.

- Ese bastardo… mira que atacarme por la espalda

- La culpa de quien es?? Si me hubieses dejado que acabara con él, nos habríamos evitado todo eso

- No hace falta ir matando a todo el mundo, joder.

- Eres un iluso, es la única manera, la gente como nosotros es timada por los demás, nos ven como una amenaza, o te tengo que recordar lo que paso aquella vez

- …

Los recuerdos de Spike lo llevan a una vez que se separo de Kain y los demás, el trataba de hacer las cosas bien, así que se había ido a un pueblo del Rukongai, para vivir una vida normal.

- Que tal ha ido hoy?

-Bien, he conseguido una buena cosecha y podré venderla a un buen precio

- Pues ten suerte

- Gracias!

Al parecer, en aquella zona era normal cultivar varios tipos de arrozales, y Spike trabajaba en uno. Pero un día, la gente del lugar descubrió que Spike había echo una serie de cosas y decidieron que no merecía vivir entre ellos.

Así que la gente del pueblo se reunió y juntos le quemaron la casa, con él dentro.

- Se puede saber a que viene esto?

- Sabemos quien eras, ESCORIA! No queremos gente como tú con nosotros

- Pero yo he cambiado, he dejado todo eso atrás!!

- Alguien que ha hecho todo eso, nunca podrá llevar esta vida, solo nos estas engañando para matarnos

- Eso no es cierto! he trabajado como los demás, he vivido como todos!!

- Solo guardas las apariencias, acabemos con él de una vez…

La gente empieza a tirarle palos, piedras y todo lo que encuentran, hasta que Spike se cansa de la situación y se levanta.

- Sois todos iguales… que sabréis de mi vosotros… OS MATARÉ A TODOS!!

Después de aquellas palabras, y cuando los rayos del sol anunciaban la mañana, lo único que quedaba con vida en el pueblo era el propio Spike. Los suelos de las calles estaban llenos de gente muerte, o de sangre, o incluso de boquetes.

Ese mismo día apareció Kain con Esthella y Gentari.

- Traté de decírtelo… ellos no ven lo que estamos haciendo por ellos, pierdes el tiempo

- …

Spike se gira hacía ellos, su mirada que cuando trabajaba con los aldeanos era suave y amable, ahora se había convertido de nuevo en aquella fría y muerta que tenía cuando murieron sus familiares.

- Dime que quieres que haga?

- Bien, de momento volver, luego ya te diré.

De vuelta a la realidad, Spike seguía preocupado por Kelya, y al no poder ir a ningún sitio, se estaba impacientando.

- Tengo que hacer algo…

- Porque no haces eso?

- No pienso hacer eso

- Es tu chica, vas a dejar que se M-U-E-R-A??

- …

- Con quien crees que estas hablando? déjate de chorradas y vayamos!

- Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarla.

Spike la coge de nuevo y juntos van a la tierra.

- Se la vas a llevar a ese pirado?

- Claro, Kisuke sabrá que hacer.

Spike llega en pocos minutos a la tienda de Urahara, entra y busca a Kisuke.

- Que haces tu aquí?

- Cállate, Tomate, donde anda Kisuke?

- A quien le estas llamando eso?

- A ti, tonto

- Esta abajo, con Renji – san y Sado – san

- Perfecto.

Spike deja a Kelya en una de las habitaciones y baja rápido. Allí, Renji esta ayudando a Sado a entrenar pero como Kisuke anda cerca, Spike se mete en medio.

- Que demonios haces tu aquí?

- Cuidado!!

- …

- Bakudoh no 80… Suna kariusen! (Prisión de arena)

Un escudo de arena envuelve a Spike, parando los 2 ataques.

- Que te trae por aquí?

- Necesito que le eches un vistazo a mi chica, esta arriba

- Tu chica?? Jujujuju

- No tenemos tiempo para chorradas

- Esta bien… vosotros seguid

- Si

- Si.

Una vez que Gacela y Kelya se separasen del sensei Kyuu, el dio rápidamente el recado a Max, además de ponerlo al tanto de la puesta fuera de combate de Ishikoro y Sam.

- Eso está bien, Gacela, ¿y… Kelya?

- ………. No está! venía tras de mí…

- Por favor, búscala, que es importante que no desaparezca para que podamos ayudarla.

Gacela se alejó de la fábrica y se fue acercando hacia el distrito 20, al destacamento del Gotei 13, descubrió lo que había ocurrido minutos antes y regresó con el sensei Kyuu.

- Kelya ha desaparecido, seguí su rastro hasta el destacamento del Gotei 13 y su reiatsu llegaba hasta ahí

- Es poco probable, pero pudo haber sido capturada por ellos…

- Ellos estaban muertos, pero había otro rastro mas, era como de hollow

- La única forma de que ese rastro estuviese allí, es que alguien que alberga a un hollow en su interior se haya valido de su fuerza extra para capturarla, por ahora, nosotros no podemos hacer nada de búsqueda hasta que acabemos esto que enfrentamos. Ahora, por favor, ayuda a Max a acabar con su parte

- Ya voy para allá.

En la casa del Tetsu Tekken, Dan y Takeshi se habían encontrado después que Takeshi regresó de su caminata y Dan había pasado por la cocina de personal a saludar a Suwi.

- ¿Conseguiste algo?

- Me dijeron algo bastante bueno

- ¿Ajá?

- En estos momentos algunos están atacando a los del cuartel de la división Sur, así que seria bueno que nos diéramos una pasada por allí

- Espérame a que hable un momento con Nissho y salimos para allá

……………

- Nissho!

- Dime, Dan

- Takeshi y yo vamos a salir un momento, si los que vinieron con nosotros preguntan, diles que fuimos a ver a unos conocidos

- Vale

…………

- Dan, ¿hacemos la preparación antes o después?

- Antes

- Vayamos.

Unas columnas de humo rojo oscuro cubrieron a Dan y a Takeshi por unos momentos, y al disiparse, su forma humana había desaparecido. Dan tenía la piel azul, pómulos un poco prominentes, colmillos inferiores grandes y sobresalientes de su boca, manos de tres dedos y pies de dos. Por su lado, la piel de Takeshi se había cubierto de un vello corto y liso, negro con manchas redondas, huecas y de contorno irregular de color amarillo y su cabeza, su dentadura, sus piernas y sus pies habían adquirido forma felina.

- ¿Tienes a Hyou no Tsume contigo?

- Si, aquí está

- Bien, ya el portal está abierto.

Ya Gacela había salido a ayudar a Max, con un shunpo se puso al lado de Rei, le dio dos tajos cargados de hielo, y antes de dar un tercer golpe, se escuchó una detonación, y todo se detuvo mientras Rei caía al suelo. Max y Sora empezaron a ver de dónde pudo salir, y Ram se fue a donde estaba Rei, pero Gacela lo detuvo por unos momentos, suficiente para que el ejecutante del disparo apareciese junto a ellos. Estaba vestido con un traje negro con blanco ceñido al cuerpo, con un casco que cubría toda su cabeza con los mismos colores, a la espalda llevaba un rifle de francotirador y en sus manos tenía dos pistolas, a las cuales les apretó los gatillos a discreción después de apuntar hacia las piernas de Ram y Sora, que ella estaba con un estilete de S-san a su cuello y el otro en el costado izquierdo de su cintura, y el, recién atrapado en un bloque de hielo. Una vez que terminó de disparar, el hombre del traje puso las pistolas en su sitio, y empezó a hacer una invocación silenciosa que duró algo de tiempo.

- Sei – bakudou 99…

Pero en vez de atrapar a Ram y a Sora, entre ellos aparecieron Dan y Takeshi, que al ver como estaba la situación decidieron rescatar a la Ichidan.

- ¿Qué es esto, Max?

- Esto, Tony, es la máxima expresión de poder enemigo. Yo, inclusive dudo que esta ayuda recibida nos siga sirviendo.

El hombre del traje al ver a los recién llegados, retomó las pistolas y disparó, pero perdió las balas debido a una gran capacidad evasiva que manifestaron Dan y Takeshi.

- Encárgate de ese, que yo me quedo con el resto

- Ya voy, Dan

- ¿Dan? tu…

Tony iba a moverse, cuando Dan llego con un shunpo a donde estaba, le puso las manos en la frente y le dio una descarga de reiatsu, que le provocó atroces dolores de cabeza. Luego, llegó a donde estaba Max e hizo lo mismo en su cuello, paralizando su laringe, sacó su zanpakuto para darle una puñalada a S – san, y se le acercó a Ram.

- ¿Quiénes vinieron contigo?

- Las dos mujeres y un hombre que debe estar allá adentro

- Yo lo buscaré, reúnanse que los sacaremos de aquí.

Takeshi invocó el shikai de su zanpakuto, y quedándose el hombre del traje sin balas para las pistolas, no le quedó más que esquivar los ataques hasta que fue alcanzado por la mano izquierda de Takeshi y levantado en alto mientras que la otra estaba lista para golpear.

- Hasta aquí llegaste tú

- En realidad, eso es lo que podría decir de ti.

Mientras las cuatro hojas de Hyou no Tsume se dirigían a su abdomen, el hombre bicolor logro poner rápidamente su rifle en las manos y le dio un disparo en la cabeza a Takeshi, quedando ambos estáticos por unos instantes.

- Takeshi!!! he encontrado al que faltaba, ven a buscarlo!

- Eres bastante fuerte, demonio, veo que tu piel ha detenido mi disparo

- Y tu traje es muy bueno, ya que ha detenido a Hyou no Tsume, pero no creo que sepas combatir a manos vacías.

Takeshi se puso tras el otro, espalda con espalda, lo agarró por el cuello y lo lanzó por encima de su cuerpo violentamente contra el suelo para buscar a Sam y llevarlo con los demás.

- Gacela, Tony, nos encontraremos de nuevo, y quizá más pronto de lo que esperan, y recuerda, tú estás en mis manos, Tony.

Dan abrió un Shuudan Shunkan'idou Enchou, se llevo a los de la Ichidan con él, y el sensei Kyuu salió a prestar sus auxilios luego de que no fuese encontrado por Dan al buscar a Sam.

Cuando Kelya despertó entro en pánico al ver que estaba en una habitación desconocida, pensó en gritar, pero en eso, Spike entró…

- Ni hables, estas débil, te traje comida, *Kelya empezó a buscar algo*… la cruz la deje en tu mochila, nadie aquí sabe de ella, así que mide tus palabras

- Pues has respondido a mis preguntas sin que te las hiciera, ¿porque la casa de Urahara?, de seguro ya sabe de la cruz

- Supongo pero no ha sacado el tema, creo que querrá hablar contigo más tarde, ehm,...

- Que?

- Nos tendremos que ir pronto, en la SS te buscan, creen que has huido

- Yo no les voy a dar la cruz, primero es peligrosa, segundo es mía

- Lo se, yo te ayudaré en esto, puedes confiar en mi

- De verdad? *pensando en las palabras de Kazumi*

- Jure protegerte siempre, no dejaré que te toquen. *saliendo* regreso al rato, descansa.

Mientras tanto en un bosque desconocido Kazumi charlaba con una mujer.

- Así que has decidido unirte a nosotros

- Yo no estoy de ningún lado, yo solo quiero poder

- Siempre tan… orgullosa

- Déjame, que tu, siempre protegiendo a tus amigos es una estupidez, deja que cumplan sus destinos, y tu, deberías cumplir el tuyo

- Bueno ese no es el punto de esta conversación

- Como vas con lo de Kelya, si crees que se una a nosotros… jajaja… que harás cuando sepa que no dejarás a Spike con vida

- Lo haré ver todo como un accidente y no tendrá opción se quedará conmigo…

- No me hagas reír

- El único inconveniente es que me entere que en la SS piensan reunir a los 12 shinigamis de nuevo, bueno a los que quedan de ellos, para que se alisten para la guerra que empezará pronto

- Jajaja entonces no se unirá a ti…

- Si, entonces no se puede enterar

- Toma *dándole una bolsa* con que este polvo toque sus labios… hará lo que tu le digas, solo cuida bien que tu se lo des de tu mano, así solo a ti te obedecerá

- Yo no utilizaré esto con Kelya, pero te aseguró que será bien utilizado

- Ni me digas en quien, no me interesa estar involucrada en tus asuntos. He de irme… hay cosas que hacer. *yéndose*

- Gracias… madre

- Tu ya no eres mi hijo *se va*

Mientras tanto en la SS.

- Que sucedió? ya encontraron a Kelya?

- No señor no hemos encontrado a la señorita Anagrom, estamos seguros que en la SS ya no esta, en el mundo real suponemos que se esconde

- Volverá, no traicionaría a la SS

Mayuri llegando…

- Jajaja no la defiendas, en el momento en el que se negó a dartela ya es una traidora

- Ni siquiera estaba en sus cinco sentidos, tú sabes como funcionan esas cosas

- Cierto, no diré más…, ya sabes de la reunión de los 12?

- Ya me avisaron

- Tu sugeriste que la perdonaran verdad?

- La necesitamos, bueno su poder

- La necesitamos o la necesitas?

- La necesitamos. Iré a arreglar unas cosas.

- Jajaja me huyes

- *tomando su zampakutoh* Yo no le huyo a nadie

- Lo se, pero podría parecer.

Una vez que Dan y Takeshi regresaron con los de la Ichidan, los dos revirtieron su apariencia y se fueron a ver a Nissho para que les proporcionase habitaciones para la convalecencia de los otros, a cargo de Chitose, y al estar instalados, Chitose, Dan y Nissho se fueron a ver a Ram.

- Les damos la bienvenida a nuestra hospitalaria morada, a usted y a sus acompañantes. Yo soy el patrón de la casa, Nissho Gen'aku, ella es nuestra practicante de la medicina residente, Chitose Endoso, y pienso que ya debe haber visto a su hermano mayor, Dan Sakakibara

- Si es quien creo, ya lo vi

- Bien, por favor, deme a conocer su nombre

- Me llamo Ramsés Bhonsle

- Gracias, señor Ramsés

- Chitose se quedara un momento para prestar primeros auxilios.

Luego que Chitose atendiese los balazos que tenía Ram en las piernas, los tres se fueron a ver a Sam, que ya había vuelto en sí, a Rei, que estaba en estado delicado pero estable y finalmente a Sora.

Al salir de verla e irse Chi a otro lado…

- ¿Qué pasa que has puesto tu sonrisa clásica, Dan?

- Llegaré hasta la cama de Soraya para pasar una noche con ella

- Pero Dan, ¿y qué hay de Suwiito?

- Shshsh, ¿quién dice que ya puedo hacer eso con ella si apenas he colocado un solo sello reactivo de tres, lo dices tú?

- Lo mismo digo de Soraya pero con más precisión, si no has colocado aún sellos sobre ella

- Ya te has dado cuenta que será una movida limpia

- ¿Pero qué le has visto?

- Sus ojos, sus labios, todas sus curvas, y como guinda, el color de su piel… es… sublime…

- So pervertido, ¿y porqué no dices lo mismo de la otra invitada?

- ¿De Reika? ya las rubias no me llaman la atención

- Jum, en esta no me meto yo, me voy a ver como andan mis hermanos.

Takeshi, al separarse de Dan, iba a ver a los de el Tridente, pero le dio sed y se puso a buscar el comedor de personal, ya que le daba flojera ir al de la jefatura.

- ¿Se encuentra alguien?

- Buenas, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

- ¿Es usted el chef de este comedor?

- Si…

- Por favor, deme unas tazas de té verde fresco

- Ya mi asistente las traerá… Suwi!

- Ordene, Itamae – sama

- Trae té verde fresco para el joven mientras alisto la cocina para preparar el almuerzo

- Hai!

…………

- Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

- Hmmmm……

- Te vi en uno de estos días, por la mañana…

- ¿En la casa vieja?

- Si

- Ya me acordé

- Siento no haberte dicho mi nombre en aquella ocasión porque estaba con prisas, pero ahora si te lo diré. Me llamo Takeshi, y tú, dulzura, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Suwiito, pero me llaman Suwi

- Encantado de conocerte, ¿tienes quehaceres?

- En lo que Itamae – sama aliste la cocina me tengo que ir a ayudarlo

- Conversemos un rato mientras

Por otro lado de la casa…

- ¿Cómo les ha ido la estadía?

- Las habitaciones no son malas

- Claro que no podían serlo, Umeka

- Yo quiero salir de la casa un rato…

- Juni, en la tardecita Nissho va a hacerlo, así que lo podrás acompañar, onii chan…

- Dime, aniki

- Pregúntale a Emma que como le ha parecido todo por aquí

Chitose le hizo unas señas a Emma, y ella le respondió con otras

- Se siente bien, porque donde esté yo, allí estará ella conmigo

- Almorzaremos en el comedor de la jefatura, después tu, Chi, cuidas a los que traje, y los demás pueden estar en cualquier lugar de la casa, que yo tengo una salida importante que hacer.


	36. Capitulo 52

Días de Apocalipsis – Día 6

Tras el almuerzo, Dan se fue a ver a Akuma para saber los resultados de la reunión que había sostenido con sus generales.

- Bienvenido, Dan

- Akuma – sama, venia a recoger los resultados de la reunión

- Bien, ya tenemos la logística lista, pero necesito que me des un perfil para los soldados que enviaremos, y si hay alguna sugerencia puedes darla

- ¿Serán cuatro batallones, como se había planeado?

- Si, el del oeste estará a tu cargo

- Bien, sobre los soldados de los batallones, mientras más fuertes físicamente y mas resistentes a la fatiga y al kidoh sean, mejor. Mi sugerencia es que venga un escuadrón de trece miembros del ., igualmente de los más fuertes y hábiles que hayan como avanzadilla a intramuros para el día del ataque

- Anotado

- Akuma – sama, ¿qué ha ocurrido con el trío rebelde del Hueco Mundo?

- Dentro de poco, han de hacer el movimiento que les permitirá fabricar la Llave del Rey. En ese preciso instante, nosotros haremos el Ataque de la Garra, pero mientras, iremos haciendo infiltración gradual

- Entendido

- Alista tu logística, que pronto enviaré la cuadrilla complementaria para empezar la colocación de los batallones, como lo acabo de decir, puedes retirarte.

De vuelta al Rukongai, a la fábrica Teii, el sensei Kyuu había vuelto todo a la normalidad, pero el hombre bicolor, así como había llegado, así se fue.

- Tenemos que irnos al Seireitei a ver si encontramos información sobre lo que le pasó a Kelya

- Esperamos que les vaya bien, y si tienen que volver a salir, pueden venir para acá tranquilos

- Gracias, Max.

Al pasar de la puerta del Seireitei, se encontraron con Satsuyin, que los llevó a un lugar donde se encontraba el resto del grupo.

- Queremos hablar seriamente contigo sobre los hechos ocurridos en estos últimos días

- Soy todo oídos

- Tras reunirnos nosotros, hemos de comunicarte que hemos decidido dejar de hacer equipo de combate contigo, quedando sólo nuestra amistad como único vinculo

- ¿Cuáles son los motivos que han tomado para llegar a esta decisión?

- No deseamos que nos pase lo que le pasó a Dark, Akemi y Jacquis

- No deseamos que vuelvan a ocurrir las cosas que ocurrieron como consecuencia de esos hechos

- Y sobre todo, deseamos ser nosotros mismos

- De estas cosas que me han dicho, la primera no ha sido más que algo que aún no se ha aclarado

- ¿Y ese "misterio", incluía desaparición de cuerpos?

- La segunda, puedo admitirlo, no estaba haciendo mas que procurar mantenernos juntos en el sentido que ahora no se podrá hacer

- Tal es así lo que has dicho, que los que están a tu lado, jamás hicieron intentos por integrarse, mala elección que has hecho

- De la tercera, ¿por qué separarnos si en la unión esta la fuerza?

- Porque la primera "cosa", como tú la has llamado, hace que surja la tercera como una consecuencia natural

- Si no estamos junto a ti, no tenemos que seguir pasando por todo esto, y podemos desarrollar nuestras carreras con más paz de la que tendríamos estando juntos

- Respeto la decisión que han tomado, aunque me parece una causa extremista provocante de un efecto dominó que finalmente nos perjudicará a todos, no sólo a nosotros, sino también a los que en nosotros confían, espero que reflexionen

- Como dirías tú, esta reunión se ha acabado

- Vamos al cuartel, Gacela

…………

- Hola, Tony!

- Buenas tardes, fukutaicho Matsumoto

- ¿Por qué han llegado tan cabizbajos?

- Los 12 han dejado de existir como equipo de combate, ahora, sólo nos une nuestra amistad

- Eso es una mala noticia para todos dentro del Gotei 13

- Gacela y yo sólo venimos a dar un hasta luego, fukutaicho, porque esto que acaba de ocurrir me deja sin ánimos para nada

- ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?

- Por lo pronto, volveremos al sur. Gacela y yo estaremos trabajando en la fábrica Teii, que está en el distrito 21

- Creo que sé cual es

-Si quiere ir a vernos, y puede, vaya sola y sin uniforme, y si Kelya y o Spike quieren buscarnos, deles ayuda. Aun tengo fe en ellos, no creo que nos dejen a Gacela y a mí en esta situación.

Esto no podía continuar así, en la mente de Kelya todo estaba en demasiado movimiento, sabía que spike planeaba algo, que Kazumi, ya no podía ser de fiar, y para colmo Kain no había hecho nada. lo que ella no sabía era que las cosas estaban apunto de cambiar.

Mientras tanto, una muchacha estaba entrando en la guarida de Kain vestida de shinigami. A nadie parecia parecerle extraño la entrada de aquella chica al lugar, al llegar a la puerta de donde se encontraba Kain, la abrió y entro.

- Justo a tiempo.

- Ya se donde esta, en el mundo real, casa de Urahara

- Provócalo, mata a su novia, yo llegaré después

- No, ya pague mi deuda contigo, no te haré más favores, adios

- Pero Gwen, tienes tanto potencial, quédate

- No. *saliendo*

- Espera, un último favor...

- Te he dicho que no *tomando su zampakutoh*

- Te dije que la última vez que te viera te dejaría salir por la puerta, asi que no saques eso, si quieres salir viva

- No me asustas, pero he de irme.

Saliendo Gwen paso por un callejón oscuro donde se reunió con un grupo de 8 shinigamis.

- Avisenle a Byakuya que Kain se dirije al mundo real, a la casa de Urahara, que también estan Kelya y Spike

- No vas con nosotros?

- Si, pero debo atender otras cosas antes de dirijirme con el cápitan

- Si *se va junto con los demás shinigamis*.

Spike se encontraba entrenando, había empezado a entrenar desde que entraron a la casa de Urahara, estaba en extremo aburrido por no poder pelear de verdad, y le molestaba que Kelya no se recuperara, para poder irse.

- Heyyy tu...

- Que quieres...

- Tu novia, no esta

- a donde fue?, te dije q la vigilaras

- Urahara la dejo irse

- Que! sin avisarme

- Te dejo esta nota

*NOTA DE KELYA*

SPIKE: ME VOY, PORQUE HE ESTADO PLATICANDO CON URAHARA, Y TENGO UNAS COSAS QUE ARREGLAR. SI, REGRESARÉ AL SEIREITEI, HABLARÉ CON MI CAPITAN Y SI ALGO SUCEDE Y TERMINO ARRESTADA, NO CORRAS A RESCATARME, HAZME CASO ESTA VEZ, TENGO UN PLAN. KELYA.

- Supongo que sabe lo que hace

- No te importa que se haya ido asi?

- No, yo tambien la he dejado asi

- Por eso no eres un buen novio *se va*

- Se fue sin ti, ja, deberiamos dar un paseo a ver a quien matamos

- Si, no sería mala idea.

En ese momento algo había cambiado en el interior de Spike, había cedido a los deseos de su mal interior.

Saliendo del lugar...

- Sabía que en cuanto Kelya se fuera tu estarías aqui

- Tuuu me debes una batalla!!

- Esta empezando

- Que?...

- Kelya hizo lo que le pedi, lastima que no haya usado la otra pocima en ti... pero esa funciona bien

- Que!? como?

- Jajaja te contaré…

*Flashback*

Día antes en casa de Urahara, en el pasillo Spike se encuentra a Kelya cargando unas bolsas...

- Tu que haces fuera de la cama y cargando cosas?

- Nada, yo... ayudo a Ururu

- Deja lo hago yo, ve al jardin a tomar aire

- Te esperaré ahi

Kelya en el jardín.

Kazumi aparece de la nada...

- Kelya, unete a nosotros, lo pensaste?

- No me uniré, pero a Kain es necesario matarlo ya, pero ese gusto es de Spike, pero el no ira tras el a menos que lo provoquen

- Para eso esta esto. *dandole una botella*

- Que es?

- Se llama Fusión, unirá al DarkSpike con Spike, pero no solo matará a Kain, sino al que este cerca

- Esto despertará cosas, que se que Spike, que el quiere que continuen encerradas

- Quieres a Kain muerto o que?

- No quiero que más gente salga herida

- Yo lo distraeré, una shinigami de tu división esta en camino a avisarle a Kain que Spike y tu estan aqui, tu mañana temprano sal de aqui, no quiero que mueras, y estoy segura que Spike no quiere que lo hagas, dejale una nota para que no sospeche, yo llegaré a distraerlo y para cuando la pocima surta efecto... ya habrá llegado Kain

- Pero el te matará

- Es un pequeño sacrificio, lo hago por ti Kelya, sabes que te amaré siempre pero tu, lo amas a el.

*Fin del Flashback*

- Jajajaja engañaste a kelya con esa estúpidez!!!! tu nunca te dejarías morir por ella, te crees tan fuerte como para ganarme!?, o sobrevivir hasta que Kain llegue, hoy van a morir, no dejaré que te quedes con Kelya, y si sales vivo de esta, te buscaré hasta matarte

- Se oye en tus palabras como la cosa si funciona

- Es hora que tome el control de unas cuantas cosas, y en cuanto a tu noviecilla, esta bien buena, quizas no la mate, pero me divertire con ella, un rato

- No dejare que le hagas nada a Kelya...

- Demasiado tarde...

DarkSpike tomo control sobre el cuerpo de Spike, saca la Zampakutoh... y por dentro Spike trata de recordar como tomo la pocima....

*Flashback*

Cocina de Urahara.

- Spike – kun... que desayunarás...

- Nada gracias...

- Como que nada, aqui hay comida de primera, a ese gigai le hacen falta vitaminas!! come!

- Esta bien...

- *dandole el plato* Cometelo todo.

Spike, sin poner mucha atención, se lo come todo.

*fin Flashback*

- Como pude caer tan fácil en eso!!! ahora no puedo ... detenerme, que has hecho Kelya.

Spike se abalanza a Kazumi y le corta el brazo... empieza a salir mucha sangre pero no se lo corta completamente. Kazumi sigue peleando como sin nada, y 5 min después su herida estaba cerrada.

- Jajaja que tramposo, solo con tus menjurges esos puedes contra mi, pero en cuanto esa pocima que te cura rapido se quite te mataré, mientras jugaremos un rato...

La batalla de Spike había comenzado, pero en el Seireitei había algunas cosas que arreglar.

Gwen estaba en su casa de la SS, preparando algunas cosas para un viaje de ida y vuelta al Rukongai...

- Tengo que ir y juntar a los 12 como me dijo Yamamoto, la batalla esta cerca y juntos destruiremos al ejército de Kain.

En la división 6

- Kelya, solo se decidió perdonarte porque sabemos que la batalla se acerca, Gwen, es una chica de nuestra división que ha trabajado encubierta en casa de Kain, creo que esta por llegar

- Es la que aviso a Kain que Spike estaba en el mundo real?

- Si, pero tenemos que actuar rápido, Kain irá solo a esa batalla, pero Gwen nos aviso que el ejercito de Kain vendra también asi que tenemos que unirnos, y pelear

- Claro que si, usaré la cruz de mi madre y mataré a todo soldado de Kain. Donde estan los demás que quedamos de los 12, no es el momento de unirnos a la batalla??

- Ha habido problemas, no sabemos si todos querrán pelear

- Como carajos no, yo se que Tony quiere proteger el Seireitei! somos amigos crees que no conozco a mis amigos, lo prometimos juntos hasta morir, y aunque algunos ya no esten no creo que esa promesa se pueda romper tán fácil…

- No quería ofenderte asi, pero estoy señalando lo obvio, no estan, y dudo que vengan

- Ya veremos, juntaré hombres y todo deberá permanecer secreto para que las tropas de Kain no sospechen

- Mayuri, puedes salir...

- Kelya... jajaja tanto tiempo... tenemos que hablar de ese artefacto tuyo, te dire algunas cosas que creo no sabes... vamos. a dar una vuelta...

- Si *saliendo con el*

- Antes de que se vayan... Mayuri, cuiden sus movimientos no sabemos si alguien de Kain también esta infiltrado.

Mientras Mayuri y Kelya caminaban por los pasillos, Kelya recordaba la traición a Spike, de la mañana.

*flashback*

- Urahara, se que ya sabes cual es el plan, se que estabas escuchando mi conversación... asi que tu dasela

- Ja, ya te habías tardado, vete antes de que te vea, y note tu nerviosismo, eres demasiado obvia, hiciste la nota?

- Toma *dandosela* dile que... mejor, no le digas nada

- Solo espero que lo puedas detener, después de eso

- Yo no confio en Kazumi, pero se, que no lo matará hasta que mate a Kain, pero yo debo llegar justo en ese momento y hacer lo que sea necesario

- Que lastima que no me cuentes esa parte de tu plan...

- No hay un plan, aun no se como detenerlo

- Suerte

- Si algo sale mal, ya sabes

- Lamento mucho tener que matarlos, me caen tan bien

- La verdad es que no se si haré un plan, que no incluya mi muerte o la de el. *se va*

*END FLAShBack*

- Entoncs entendiste eso?

Kelya regresando de sus recuerdos, no había entendido nada, pero asintió con la cabeza. sonrió y dijo

- Si muero, destruyela. Solo los Anagrom pueden controlarla y mientras no tenga descendencia...

- Que desperdició, no lo haré, de verdad no lo sabes?, eres tonta o que? recuerdas hace dos semanas??

- No puede ser.

- Si mueres estaré cerca... para salvar a tu hijo.

Dan regreso a la casa del Tetsu Tekken, y decidió ir a ver primero a Ram antes que a los Gen'aku Bros. para tener una conversación vis a vis con él por unos momentos.

- Buenas, señor Ramsés, ¿cómo se siente?

- Mejor, aunque quisiera dejar de reposar

- No se preocupe, que con bastante seguridad, todos saldrán pronto de la convalecencia

- Me alegra oír eso

- Disculpe mi curiosidad señor, pero deseaba saber los motivos por los cuales usted y sus acompañantes estaban donde los encontramos

- Estábamos haciendo una misión de asesinato a cuenta propia, y todo salió bien menos el final, donde los otros que estaban en el sitio al cual nos habíamos teletrasportado, rescataron a nuestra víctima y forzaron combate con nosotros hasta dejarnos en el estado en que nos encontraron

- Vamos al grano. En estos momentos, estamos preparando un ataque al Seireitei, y ya que usted es el líder de su grupo, le propongo que ustedes se unan a nosotros

- Viéndolo como pago a la hospitalidad que han tenido para con nosotros, estaríamos de acuerdo, pero nosotros somos sólo la mitad del grupo

- ¿Dónde se encuentra la otra mitad del grupo?

- Están en el mundo humano, son una pareja de practicantes de magia, una guerrera y un científico

- Me parecen interesantes sus especialidades… vamos a hacer lo siguiente

- ¿Cuál es la idea?

- Mi hermana terminará su tratamiento, y vamos a buscarlos

- Si definitivamente me recupero de mis heridas rápidamente, no veo por qué no reunir a mi grupo e integrarnos

- Bien, en menos de 20 minutos estaremos saliendo para el mundo humano, solo necesito encontrar a mi hermana y regresar rápidamente, ya vengo

………………………

- Entonces, aniki, me dices que hay que acabar este tratamiento

- Si onee-chan, el señor Ramsés y yo tenemos que hacer un viaje urgente al mundo humano por razones estratégicas

Chi sacó su zanpakuto y Dan añadió algo mas

- Esto le puede doler al primer momento un poco, pero le garantizo curación completa

- Que lo de la curación sea así.

Ya lista, Chi introdujo la punta de su zanpakuto en una de las piernas de Ram, la mantuvo en la misma posición, la pierna de Ram obtuvo un resplandor blanco y tras disiparse, la pierna estaba completamente curada

- Este es el mejor trabajo que se puede hacer con mi zanpakuto

- Y es perfecto, tal como me lo ha dicho tu hermano, en menos de 20 minutos estaré listo para el viaje.

Chi repitió el procedimiento en la otra pierna de Ram y se fue.

- Ahora si, para llegar exactamente a donde están ellos, necesito saber dónde se encuentran

- Están en………………………………………

- …………………………………………… Listo

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es una réplica perfecta del portal que usan los shinigamis para ir al mundo humano y regresar, como habrá visto, soy bastante polifacético

- Akihito, mira esto!

- ¿Qué ocurre, Dina?

- ¿Qué tipo de portal es ese?

- No puede ser… ese es el portal que usan los shinigamis para moverse…

- MAGI!!!!!!!!!!! KITTY!!!!!!!!!!

- ¿Qué te pasa Dina?

- Miren, esa es una puerta Senkai, y es muy seguro que de ella salgan unos shinigamis, prepárense…

- ¡Hola gente!, ¿qué tal la han pasado sin mí?

- 0.0

- Ramses, ¿qué has hecho que has venido aquí por esa puerta?

- Nos has dado un sustazo!

- Yo y los demás, hicimos un viaje a la SS, para hacer un trabajo de inteligencia el cual terminamos, y necesitamos que para la continuación de nuestras labores, se vengan con nosotros

- Vemos que has conseguido compañía

- Si, el estará como auxiliar nuestro, prepárense a empacar

- Pero Ram, yo me tengo que llevar algunos equipos…

- ¿Y quién ha dicho que no te los puedes llevar, y mas aún, quién ha dicho que no habrá una habitación para colocarlos en el sitio a donde vamos? ¿lo ha dicho mi acompañante de ida?

- Yo no he dicho nada de eso

- Apúrense, busquen ropa, sus armas y sus uniformes, y tu, Aki, anda por los equipos tuyos también.

Pasó como media hora en lo de la empacada, más que todo porque tuvieron que ayudar a Aki a poner en cajas los equipos que se llevaría, se reunieron, Dan abrió la puerta Senkai y llegaron a la casa del Tetsu Tekken.

- Ya llegamos, espérenme, que voy a buscar al patrón de la casa

- El patrón de la casa, esto no es una casa, esto es un palacete!

- Bien dicho Dina, Ram, tenías razón, aquí fácilmente me pueden dar una habitación para instalar mis equipos

…………

- Nissho, Nissho!, oye tu, ¿sabes donde está Nissho?

- El jefe está reunido con sus hermanos y unas personas extrañas que llegaron hace un rato, en la sala de juntas

…………

- Ajj ajj ajja ajj

- Dan, ¿dónde estabas?

- Había salido un rato

- Dan, ellos son la cuadrilla complementaria que iba a venir

- Ah, mucho gusto, soy director de Inteligencia y Contrainteligencia y comandante del batallón Oeste, y ellos son el equipo de Logística

- Ya nos hemos presentado, todos nosotros somos oficiales del ., íbamos a recibir la información de ustedes para instalar los campamentos de los batallones

- Empecemos por la locación para el batallón Oeste, Dan

- Es el más fácil, solo hay que llevar a los soldados a las afueras de este lugar, pero un poco lejos

- Ahora, Hidetora, ¿cuál es la locación para el batallón Este?

- Las Llanuras Verdes

- Muy buen sitio

- Misao, ¿dónde estará el batallón Sur?

- En las islas que están después del distrito 60

- Un sitio aislado de la civilización, está bien pensado

- Y solo faltas tu, Kitahachi…

- El campamento se hará en el distrito 72

- ¡Qué desconsideración!

- Anda, no puede ser que los lleves al Infierno Helado

- No será por mucho, ¿no?

- Esta bien, Hachi…

- Ya saben que necesitarán los soldados del batallón Norte

- Discúlpenme, pero tengo que retirarme momentáneamente, Nissho, ¿puedes venir conmigo?

- Si…

…………

- Chi, ya regresé

- Eso ya lo sé yo, pero, ¿ha ocurrido algo especial?

- Nissho, ¿recuerdas a los que traje últimamente?

- ¿Ha pasado algo con ellos?

- Son un equipo de combate, y lo he completado

- ¿Trajiste al resto?

- Si, ellos son una pareja de practicantes de magia, una guerrera y un científico. Seguramente ellos querrán ver a sus compañeros, así que ahí entras tú

- ¿En dónde?

- Ve a recibirlos, y los distraes mientras Chi termina los tratamientos de los otros, que recuerda que están indispuestos, invéntate algo.

- Bien, Dan, no te preocupes que yo me encargo de eso.

Dan se fue con Chi a la habitación de Sora, después a la de Sam y después a la de Rei, mientras que Nissho ubicaba a los recién llegados, incluido Aki, con una habitación para dormir y la de al lado para sus equipos, y regresaron a ver a la cuadrilla.

- Estábamos recibiendo a un escuadrón auxiliar que dividiremos en los batallones

- ¿Cuáles son sus especialidades?

- Un arquero, un guerrero que lo asiste, dos magas, un mago, un científico combatiente, una guerrera y una asesina

- Es bastante heterogéneo

- Lo que si tienen en común es que son traidores del Ejército Divino

- Prospectos para el .

- Por eso sugiero, como el único comandante de batallón del Ataque de la Garra presente, que los entrene en mi campamento con mis efectivos antes de asignarlos

- ¿Se cuenta con la participación de estos guerreros?

- Si

- ¿Hay certeza en lo que se ha dicho sobre ellos?

- Si estoy seguro

- ¿Cuándo estableceremos el campamento para el batallón Oeste?

- Mañana a primera hora

- Le tenemos una buena noticia, comandante

- Díganmela

- El escuadrón del . que solicitó ha venido con nosotros

- Bien, si puedo reunirme con ellos antes de la cena…

- No hay problema

- Hablando de la cena, señores, si lo desean puedo llevarlos al comedor de la jefatura para que obtengan asiento, ya que esta cena va a estar bastante concurrida…

- Por favor, déjenme a solas con mi superior un momento

- Esperaremos en la puerta, Magobachi

- ¿Hay algo más que añadir?

- Si, es un mensaje directo de Akuma – sama

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Le envía la noticia de que el trío rebelde de Hueco Mundo ha lanzado su anzuelo

- ¿Cuál fue la acción?

- Han capturado a una allegada al mortal con poderes shinigami y hollow Kurosaki, Inoue Orihime se llama ella

- ¿Akuma – sama espera que el Gotei 13 tome medidas al respecto?

- Personalmente, creo que a mediano plazo hay muchas probabilidades de que hagan algo, a lo cual se le puede sacar provecho

- ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

- Maita. Maita Magobachi, décimo segundo oficial del

- Maita, ¿dónde se encuentra el escuadrón del .?

- Está por los alrededores

- Mejor será que después de la cena me reúna con ellos

…………

- Itachou, ¿estás por ahí?

- Si, jefe

- La cena de hoy va a ser para 24, dile a Suifu que prepare la más grande y mejor vajilla que haya y toma las demás previsiones de la situación

- Bien, ahora mismo lo haré

…………

- Discúlpenme, pero el chef me ha avisado que la cena se está preparando aún, tanto la comida como el comedor, para recibirles dignamente

- ¿Va a asistir alguien más?

- Estará el escuadrón auxiliar que recibimos hoy, y otro que vino anteriormente, integrado exclusivamente de guerreros reclutados por el comandante

- Esperaremos.

Pasó algo de tiempo para que el comedor fuese arreglado para la ocasión, y finalmente la hora de la cena llegó. A la cabecera de la mesa estaban Nissho a la derecha y Dan a la izquierda, los hermanos de Nissho y los oficiales del . estaban del lado de Nissho y los de el Tridente estaban del lado de Dan, y en el resto de asientos se encontraba la Ichidan, con Ram, Sam, Aki y Magi del lado de Dan, y Dina, Rei, Kitty y Sora del lado de Nissho. Al estar todo listo, Dan tomó un sake servido que estaba cerca de su plato y lo alzó en alto.

- Propongo un brindis, por la creación de esta alianza, y por la buena prosecución y buen final del Ataque de la Garra. Kanpai!

-KANPAI!

- Buen provecho a todos!.

Tras la cena, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, menos Maita y Dan, que salieron a uno de los patios para reunirse con el escuadron del ., que llegó en unos instantes.

- Bien, desde este momento están bajo mi mando directo. Los distribuiré de la siguiente forma: cuatro de ustedes estarán conmigo en el campamento que estableceremos mañana a primera hora, cuatro se quedaran aquí, y los restantes harán trabajo de reconocimiento de campo.


	37. Capitulo 53

Preparativos…

Kelya no se dejó sorprender por lo que había dicho Mayuri y solo miró alrededor, y siguió caminando.

- Me voy, si no me crees, solo dale tiempo al tiempo, te estaré vigilando. *se va*.

Kelya continúo caminando hasta llegar a su casa; Dentro se dio cuenta de que la habían registrado, supuso que era parte del procedimiento cuando la querían capturar, esperaba que los demás llegarán pronto y que la llamarán para la batalla.

Mientras tanto Gwen ya había llegado al Rukongai donde se encontraba Tony…

- Tu debes ser Tony Broomfield

- Y tu, shinigami de la div. 6.

- se aproximan muchas batallas, varios ejercitos de diferentes enemigos planean atacar el Seireitei y necesitamos juntos a los 12 shinigamis

- Al parecer no eres una simple cadete, conoces mucha información

- Es tanto el peligro que hasta simples cadetes podrían decirte información muy acercada a la realidad

- Ya había dicho que iba a pelear

- Pero Kelya regreso al Rukongai, y esperamos que Gacela también se una a la batalla, necesitamos todo el poder del Seireitei

- Kelya regresó?, pense que la matarían por traición

- Lo que pasó no fue traición y fue perdonada

- Tanto nos necesitan?

- Las batallas que se acercan, necesitaremos todo el poder posible, todos pelearan

- Lo pensaré

- Esa respuesta es suficiente para mi. *se va*

Tony se quedo pensando si regresar o no a pelear…

La batalla entre Spike y Kazumi estaba muy reñida, Kazumi había jalado aproposito a Spike a un terreno más ancho, ya q le había prometido a Kelya que no habría más muertos. El poder de Spike era sin duda mayor, pero gracias a las posimas que Kazumi había tomado, podía resistir mucho tiempo de batalla.

- Ya te cansaste?

- Yo no me canso

- Mentiroso, preparate a morir….

Mientras distrajo a Kasumi y lo apuñalo en la espalda, como él lo había hecho en Spike anteriormente.

- Ojo por ojo…

Kazumi cayó al suelo, inconciente…

- He terminado contigo… retoma fuerzas mientras mató al que sigue… ya siento su presencia…

En ese momento una nube de humo azul aparecio cerca…

- Esperandome?

- Te tardaste mucho…

- No pienso hablar mucho… alza su brazo y una bola de fuego sale de su mano…

DarkSpike la esquiva…

- No empiezes con juegos de niños

utiliza el shumpo y se acerca al lado de el, le encaja la espada en un costado pero se da cuenta de que no pasa nada, solo atraviesa una sombra… de pronto otro Kain aparece atrás, y luego dos por un lado, eran copias, sombras del mismo Kain alrededor

- No me hagas ñoñadas…

Empieza a apuñalar a todos los Kain… y de pronto siente como una bola de fuego le da en una pierna, ubica al Kain de verdad y trata de no perderlo de vista, se acerca a el, y saca una Zampakutoh, igual que todas las sombras…

la batalla había comenzado y Spike estaba listo para matar a Kain.

Mientras el ejercito de Kain se dirigía al Seireitei, solo estaban esperando la señal, cuando Kain matara a Spike para empezar a atacar.

Kelya se canso de esperar en casa y salió y se dirigíó a la academia de shinigamis.

Al llegar se encontró con Matsumoto.

- Kelya!, no estabas arrestada?

- Las cosas han cambiado, como la batalla se acerca, nos dejarán pelear a los 12… bueno, los que quedamos

- Venga!!. tomaremos sake acabando la pelea.

- No vengo a hablar de fiestas, cuantos de la academia, aunque no se hayan graduado estarían dispuestos a pelear en la batalla

- A pelear estarían dispuestos todos, pero no todos están listos, no han visto ningún hollow en su vida algunos… no se, no creo que muchos podrían soportarlo…

- Quiero verlos, escogeré a unos cuantos para pelear

- Te llevaré primero con los avanzados que están ahora en el campo de peleas

- Si, vamos-

Al llegar, todos reconocieron a las dos y dejaron de pelear.

- Sigan peleado, los mejores, pelearan de verdad, en la batalla que se aproxima

- Entonces es cierto que atacaran el Seireitei?

- Eso no es tan importante, porque recurren también a estudiantes, es que entre ustedes capitanes no pueden controlar la situación?

- Como te atreves a responderle así a un superior. La situación es crítica, deberías poner de tu parte. Pelea conmigo si tanto crees poder.

- No es necesario…

- A los que escoja de aqui, habrá la posibilidad de que peleen con alguien hasta de mayor nivel que yo, así que necesito que sepan a lo que se atendran, si no están dispuestos a pelear contra mi, que ahora no los mataré… menos podrán con los que llegarán a matar.

Todos se quedaron callados ante las palabras de Kelya pero uno a uno se levantaron y sacaron sus zampakutohs, poniéndose en guardia.

- Guarden eso, los que sacaron sus zampakutohs saldremos al patio y Matsumoto y yo pelearemos con ustedes. La verdadera batalla empezara en cuanto ellos ataquen, no sabemos cuando pero puede ser en estos días.

Con las batallas a la vuelta de la esquina todo estaba en movimiento ahora…

Mayuri vigilaba de cerca de Kelya, Spike peleaba contra Kain, Tony se decidía si regresar o no, los ejércitos enemigos movilizaban y alistaban sus tropas. Yamamoto en su oficina, pensaba, si todo lo que estaban haciendo, serviría de algo ante lo que les esperaba.

------------ Flashbacks ------------

En Hueco Mundo, en Las Noches, Aizen se había contactado con Kain para ver sus próximos movimientos.

- Ya he hecho mi movida, ahora te toca a ti

- Justo como lo acordamos, una vez que tú capturases a Inoue, yo ahora enviaré a mis tropas para desgastar al Gotei 13

- Quizá puedan salir de esta…

- Ah si, los compañeros de Spike pueden intervenir en nombre del Gotei 13 para encargarse de los míos, lo cual les da mas libertad de movimientos

- Ya veré que ocurra por aquí, pero la verdad no creo que lo que pase cerca de mí se me salga de control

- Me voy al mundo humano, sé que Spike se encuentra en la casa de Urahara

- ¿Verás si puedes hacer algo con el?

- Exactamente, voy a salir en unos momentos.

En el Rukongai…

- ¿Qué desea?

- Estoy buscando a un shinigami que se llama Anthony Broomfield

- Es cierto que se encuentra aquí, pero no está para recibir a otros shinigamis

- Pero supongo que haría una excepción con aquellos que vengan de parte de la teniente Rangiku Matsumoto

- Pues yo no lo sé, hasta dentro de un momento.

Tras que Ishikoro lo buscase, Tony se asomó a la puerta, uniformado de herrero, con un pañuelo amarrado alrededor de su cabeza, un delantal de cuero, las manos enguantadas, un pequeño mazo de forja en su derecha y unas tenazas ensartadas en una tira cosida al delantal.

- Tú debes ser Tony Broomfield

- Y tu, ¿dices que vienes de parte de la teniente Matsumoto?

- Si, soy Gwen Huifar, de la 6ta división. Se aproximan muchas batallas, varios ejércitos de diferentes enemigos planean atacar el Seireitei y necesitamos juntos a los 12 shinigamis

- Al parecer no eres una simple cadete, conoces mucha información

- Es tanto el peligro que hasta simples cadetes podrían decirte información muy acercada a la realidad

- Ya había dicho que iba a pelear

- Pero Kelya regresó al Seireitei, y esperamos que Gacela también se una a la batalla, necesitamos todo el poder del Seireitei

- ¿Kelya regresó?, pensé que la ejecutarían por traición

- Lo que pasó no fue traición y fue perdonada

- ¿Tanto nos necesitan?

- Para las batallas que se acercan, necesitaremos todo el poder posible, todos pelearán

- Lo pensaré

- Esa respuesta es suficiente para mí.

Gwen y Tony se fueron de vuelta a lo suyo, y Gacela estaba leyendo los archivos del sensei Kyuu.

- Entonces esto es la verdad

- Si, fueron personas que prestaron estos tipos de servicios al Ejército Divino

- Y me interesa bastante lo que han hecho mis últimos antepasados

- Después de tanto tiempo, aquellos que sostuvieron en pie la división Norteamericana hasta un tiempo antes de la crisis de esta guerra, están juntos una vez más

- Gacela!

- Tony, eres tu!

- Me han traído información del Seireitei

- ¿Qué ha acontecido?

- El Seireitei será blanco del ejército de Kain Lhau

- Vaya cosa, me supongo que fue un shinigami quien te avisó

- Si, alguien que venía de parte de la única persona que sabía de mi paradero y el de Gacela

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Iré a defender al Seireitei, y luego partiré al mundo humano a reunirme con sus contactos, sensei

- ¿Y tu, Gacela, qué harás?

- Aun no lo sé, tendría que pensarlo un poco

- Ya falta poco para que cenemos

- Ajá, ¿pero no crees que los cuerpos de inteligencia estén trabajando en forma descaminada?

- A cuenta de que han de estar sobre aviso, podría justificarse, pero seguramente que ha de haber trabajo de inteligencia enemiga

- Es probable que la haya

------------ Fin Flashbacks ------------

- Ya amaneció!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Bien, ¿cuándo te vas a montar el campamento?

- Tendria que discutirlo con Maita, Nissho, pero de hoy no paso

- Y por cierto, ¿dónde estará?

- Aquí

- Buenos días, Maita, ¿alguna novedad?

- Necesito de su presencia y de alguien de su confianza. Los del . han capturado a una espía

- TAKESHI!!!!!!

- Oeeeeeeeeeh

- Ven, que necesito que me acompañes un momento

…………

- Se encuentra aquí

- Pasemos…

- Danjuro! Takeshi! ¿qué les ha pasado? ¿estaban aquí también y han sido capturados?

- Tamaki!

- Eres tu, Tamaki!

- ¿Se conocen?

- Ella, es una compañera de mi división

- Razón de más para darles una muerte atroz por intentar sondear nuestros planes

- Ellos son buenas personas…

- Y todos los que estamos aquí somos completamente antagónicos, ¿quieres que los dejemos ir? no les daremos el derecho de que nos agradezcan

- Por favor, no le hagan nada a ella

- Amarren a la chica a los tensores, y amordacen al alto.

A Tamaki le pusieron unas correas en las muñecas y los tobillos, que estaban a los extremos de unas cuerdas con poleas para luego alzarla, mientras que de alguna forma la cabeza de Takeshi quedó al alcance de los otros, que lo amordazaron.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora, comandante?

- Todos podrían dejarnos a solas, porque tenemos que decirle algo muy importante a ella, Maita

- Como usted ordene

- Dan, no puedo creer…

- ¿Que Takeshi y yo seamos traidores al Gotei 13? Necesitarías mucha credulidad, pero es demasiado tarde para ti. Como lo ha dicho mi subordinado Maita, te mereces una muerte atroz por atravesarte delante de esta maquinaria que esta empezando a andar. Takeshi, ya que nos acabamos de levantar, supongo que tienes hambre, ¿no?

- sssseeeeh

- ¿Te gustarían unas decenas de kilos de carne fresca para poner a trabajar tu digestión sobrehumana?

- SSSSEEEEH!

- Cómetela.

Takeshi se quitó la mordaza, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para luego hacer bajar la siniestra con sus dedos índice y medio pasando por en medio de su cuello y su pecho hasta llegar al estómago para quedar estáticos en ese punto de su cuerpo por unos momentos.

- Esta está perfecta, dile a los demás que no me esperen a comer que amanecí perezoso y tal, y que Maita te ayude a convencerlos.

Y sonrió, mostrándole su dentadura felina y su zanpakuto recien sacada de entre sus ropas a una Tamaki que había caído en el terror de poseer toda esa información junta y presente de una forma demasiado vertiginosa.

- Jya na, Takeshi. Asegúrate de que al terminar, no tengas la boca llena de sangre, que después del desayuno veré de enviar a alguien a que limpie.

En el campo de entrenamiento de la 6, el entrenamiento había terminado...

- Kelya, creo que seremos suficientes para combatir el ejército de Kain

- De número si lo creo, pero de poder, no tenemos tiempo como para ayudarlos a cambiar sus errores, y yo no puedo quedarme, iré al mundo real, tengo algo que detener...

- Porque te metes en esa pelea, nosotros siempre hemos sabido el destino de Spike, deberias confiar más en el

- Quizas tengas razón pero deberia poder ayudarle en algo

- Si vas, lo unico que harás es que intente defenderte y así morirá más rápido si ahora solo puede defenderse el solo.

- Esta bien, me quedaré

- No pense que sería tan fácil convencerte

- Debería confiar más en el...

Mientras Kain y Spike...

Dark Spike: nunca pense tener la necesidad de usar esto... pero ... de pronto una luz salió de las manos de Spike y el lugar se volvió blanco...

- Que es esto

- Es la sala blanca, aqui mis poderes se duplican ... y es tu hora de morir...

Se abalanza hacía el con la zampakutoh y se la encaja en el estomago... Kain se hace hacía atras y cae al suelo sangrando...

- Si no puedo matarte, nos destruiremos...

el cuerpo de Kain empezo a convulsionarse como si fuese a explotar, Spike sabía que el cuarto blanco era solo una pantalla y si Kain explotaba mucha gente podría morir...

- Se lo que estas pensando... jajaa no te queda más remedio que tratar de suprimir mi ataque...

- Pero yo solo soy un pequeño sacrifio....

- Sin ti no ganarán contra mi ejército...

Por dentro de Dark Spike, Spike sabía que ese día podría morir y eseraba que Kelya se quedará en la sociedad de Almas para que estuviera segura...

- Claro que si, la SS siempre gana... corre contra Kain y lo envuelve con su cuerpo... de pronto Kain pierde el conocimiento y y empieza a crecer el tamaño de su masa corporal...

A lo lejos unos niños que juegan en un parque voltean y ven un resplandor...

Urahara, desde la tienda, ve lo sucedido... se voltea... y murmura para si...

-Sabría que ella no vendría...-

Y ahi, entre los escombros y el humo de la explosión yace el cuerpo de Spike, mueve una mano en señal de vida... pero no hay nadie a su alrededor...más que el cuerpo de Kazumi, los restos de Kain, pero... a lo lejos, al lado de un árbol , se encuentra parada una sombra, que toma el cuerpo, y se lo lleva... el reiatsu de Spike desaparece con esta sombra...

En la SS, Kelya caminaba con Matsumoto, cuando, Kelya queda inmovilizada, el reiatsu de Spike ha desaparecido... sus ojos se empiezan a llenar a lagrimas... y cae desmayada...

- KELYA!! que sucede... *toma el cuerpo de Kelya y se va con Shunpo a la divi 4...

Mayuri, que las iba siguiendo, se desvía a la división 6, ya sabía la noticia.

División 6

- Que necesitas Mayuri...

- El reiatsu de Spike ha desaparecido, Kelya esta en la División 4, no se su estado, pero esta en shock por la noticia

- Como lo supo?

- Como si no lo supieras, esta conectada con el de cierta manera, no se si podrá pelear en su estado

- Manda un equipo de busqueda por su cuerpo

- De acuerdo... pero lo pido primero para estudiarlo...

- Haz lo que quieras...

En el mundo real, Urahara había llegado a la escena y vio que el cuerpo de Spike no estaba...

- Jinta... Ururu... necesito que busquen si entre los escombros se encuentran partes del cuerpo de Spike o si fue removido, si se lo llevaron significa que sigue vivo...

El ejército de Kain, estaba esperando, cuando de pronto la noticia empezo a correr entrre las formaciones, Kain había caido, y se estaba decidiendo, si retirarse o atacar...

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Maita, Takeshi se ha quedado con la prisionera

- ¿Cuándo prepararemos el campamento?

- Después del desayuno, en la sobremesa lo anunciaré para que mis dos equipos se preparen a salir para el.

Desayunaron, y tras terminar, Dan se levantó para el anuncio.

- Compañeros míos, señor Ramsés, en unos momentos voy a salir a buscar el sitio para nuestro campamento de entrenamiento

- ¿Así de pronto?

- Ya el Gotei 13 nos había enviado una espía, pero fue capturada y está aprisionada

- ¿Y dónde está Takeshi, aniki?

- Pasé por su habitación antes de venir a comer y no estaba

- Perdón por la pregunta, ¿pero cómo arreglarán el campamento?

- De acuerdo al lugar que encontremos, pero lo que tengo en mente es colocar mi grupo en un punto, y el suyo, señor Ramsés, no muy lejos

- Estoy de acuerdo

- ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

- Tu eres el científico… ¿has traído equipos de comunicaciones?

- Si

- Puedes quedarte para servir como informador de tu equipo; yo cuento con personal encargado

- Buenos días!

- Takeshi, ¿dónde estabas?

- Estaba revisando las afueras buscando puntos para el campamento

- ¿Pero no te dije yo que saldría con Maita?

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo?

- Iremos ahora los 3

- ¿Qué hiciste con Tamaki?

- Justo lo que me dijiste

- Maita, ¿podrías llamar a unos del .?

- Si

- Busquen al señor Ramsés de mi parte para que vaya con nosotros

…………

- La espía ha sido ejecutada. Necesito que retiren el cadáver y se deshagan de él.

Aquellos presentes, 3 enmascarados, asintieron y se retiraron a cumplir la orden.

En la fábrica…

- Ya he tomado una decisión, Tony

- ¿Combatirás?

- Y no solo eso, me iré adelante

- ¿Vas a buscar a Kelya?

- Lo haré

- Te voy a dar unas horas de ventaja

- Nos veremos entonces.

Gacela ya estaba uniformado y con Alondite a su espalda, así que salió rumbo al Seireitei sin perdida de tiempo, directo al cuartel de la división 6.

- Buenos días, fukutaicho Abarai. ¿sabe dónde se encuentra Kelya Anagrom?

- Lo que sé es que está internada en el cuartel de la 4, Huifar, acompáñale

- Vamos

…………

- ¿Eres uno de los compañeros de Tony Broomfield?

- Si

- ¿Y eres uno de los que aún sigue con él?

- Desde anoche, más que antes

- Ojalá los otros compañeros suyos vuelvan a ser como antes

- Tú lo has dicho

- Ya llegamos, busquemos a Kelya.


	38. Chapter 54

Yojakai, tras la salida de Kain de la base, envió un rastreador tras él para obtener los datos del combate que tendría con Spike, pero vio cómo Kain se inmoló para procurar vencer a Spike, siendo el rastreador destruido con la explosión y llamó a Sign y los otros para que se fuesen a verlo.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Kain ha muerto

- Lo único que cambia es que el no está mas con nosotros. Sin Kain y sin Anubis, ahora yo soy quien da las órdenes, y mi primera orden es cumplir la última orden de Kain, tal y como fue planeado. Yojakai, abre las Gargantas

- Yo no iré a esa batalla porque no seguiré tus órdenes

- Ya que estás hecho un gallito, Baruk, si no vas con nosotros, NO saldrás de esta habitación, porque YO me encargaré de que así sea.

Con un shunpo, Sign se puso al frente de Baruk con la punta de Arcius puesta debajo de su pectoral izquierdo.

- Cállate, y vienes con nosotros, o repite lo que has dicho, y recibirás el último golpe de tu vida.

Baruk soltó la empuñadura de su zanpakuto, conocedor de la rapidez con que la mano derecha de Sign puede llegar a moverse, y salió por la puerta.

- ¿Ya las Gargantas han sido abiertas?

- Ya están abiertas de este lado, en unos momentos han de estar abiertas al Rukongai

- Bien, vamos a ordenarnos

- ¿Cómo saldremos?

- Como somos 8, y la idea es forzar las puertas hasta pasar, pasar y cargarnos lo que salga, vamos en parejas

- ¿Cuáles son las parejas?

- Zlait y Bummer, Esthella y Keijun, Arkan y Zero, y yo me quedo con el que queda, obviamente… y los demás los repartiremos equitativamente.

De vuelta al Zaraki...

- Aquí estamos!

- Muy bien, vamos a juntarnos para salir

- Shuudan Shunkan'idou Enchou

- Maita, ¿sabes de la cantidad de soldados que irán a cada batallón?

- Según la información que me dio Akuma – sama, la base son mil soldados de todos los cuerpos para cada uno, pero puede ajustarse de acuerdo a lo que resulte necesario, antes del ataque

- Tomaré ese número para mis cálculos.

Dan y los demás se dividieron para buscar explanadas lo suficientemente grandes para la instalación de un campamente de esa capacidad, y estuvieron buscando hasta que dieron con un terreno apto, un buen rato después.

- ¿Este está bien?

- Si, volvamos a casa

- ¿Qué hay que hacer ahorita?

- Ahora, ahora mismo, tenemos que empezar nuestro entrenamiento

La comitiva enviada a buscar desde la SS a Spike, regreso con las manos vacias...

Byakuya va a la div 4 a ver a Kelya.

- Que sucede...

- No han encontrado el cuerpo de Spike, o quizas este hecho cenizas en el lugar, pero la verdad creemos que se lo han llevado

- Si esta muerto dudo mucho que les sirva de algo

- Espero que no pienses en esto como una esperanza de que siga vivo.

- Ya me resigne a la muerte de Spike, se que hizo lo que tenía que hacer, y si murió, no fue en vano, creo que debemos atacar al ejército de Kain, ahora que estan confundidos y dispersados por la noticia

- Estoy de acuerdo, ya lo había pensado, iremos varios capitanes a hablar con Yamamoto, en cuanto tengamos la autorización, dirigiré junto con usted a las tropas a pelear, asi que vaya haciendo los én tenemos pensado que mientras matamos al ejército de Kain, su amigo Tony, de los 12 dirija otro ejército contra los de Aizen, pero no sabemos aún, porque para esa pelea, necesitaremos estar todos juntos...

Mientras tanto, en el mundo real...

- Debemos buscar a Spike, no esta muerto...

- No deberiamos ir a buscarlo,... el se cuidará solo

- Seguro perdió la memoria, además el tenía que morir en esta batalla, no entiendo que hace vivo...

- Uno crea su propio destino... quizas Spike decidió no morir

- No lo se, el asunto de un sucesor de Spike no lo había pensado... quizas su hijo, lo hizo permanecer con vida

- Pero el no sabe eso...

- Puro instinto, seguro su subconciente...

- No se ese no es mi problema, iré a preparar las cosas... quien quiera que tenga a Spike lo esta escondiendo muy bien, su reiatsu no lo encontramos ni con los aparatos que trajimos... es como si hubiera muerto...

- Es que creo que ... esta muerto de cierta manera...

- Como?? ...

- Si lo tiene quien yo creo... ya verás cuando vallamos...

- Dan, ¿tienes algún plan de entrenamiento?

- Pues, vamos uno por uno, ya buscaré yo al primero al que haré que entrene.

Se fue hasta el comedor de personal el solo a pedirle a Suwi una bandeja pequeña de doriyakis con unos palillos para tomarlos y una botellita de té fresco, y empezó a andar por la casa hasta que encontró a quien estaba buscando.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido en el día?

- ¡Doriyakis! dame ese que te queda en la bandeja

- AAAAAaaaaaaaaa ñam ………… gomen, me lo comí

- ¿Entonces por qué viniste a verme?

- Es que quiero mostrarte algo, Juni.

Tomó uno de los palillos en su mano derecha, y empezó a jugar con él.

- Qué bueno que eres, Dan

- ¿Recuerdas que hoy empezábamos el entrenamiento, Juni?

- Si es verdad, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

- Tienes que aprender a hacer lo que yo acabo de hacer

- ¿Eso? si es difícil

- Que va, mira bien estos pasos que te voy a dar y empieza a practicar

- Soy sólo ojos y orejas

- Primero, toma el palillo entre el pulgar y el índice, que quede en posición horizontal con el pulgar arriba. Segundo, baja la punta del palillo que apunta hacia tu frente y en vez de sujetar el palillo con el pulgar, lo sujetas con el dedo medio, por encima también el medio. Tercero, intercambia la posición de los dedos así, y cuarto, pones el pulgar por debajo y encoges el medio a la vez que intercambias los puestos del pulgar y el índice como en el paso anterior. Practica hasta que lo puedas hacer sin parar y me avisas cuando lo logres.

Dan se movió hasta la puerta, pero se volvió para decirle algo mas a Juni.

- Si lo logras antes de esta noche, saldrás conmigo para ayudarte a buscar una chica

- ¡Ya verás cómo me va a salir de bien en un momento!

Dan sonrió como siempre pero sin mostrar sus dientes y salió de allí a verse de nuevo con Suwi.

Tras la visita del capitán Kuchiki a Kelya, fue llamando a los demás capitanes a su cuartel para armar lo más rápidamente posible los lineamientos de lo que sería la defensa del Seireitei y luego comunicarlos al capitán general Yamamoto.

- ¿Cuál es la información que tenemos?

- Según los datos que nos trajo Gwen Huifar, los miembros actuales de los que siguieron a Kain Lhau son Zlait Nataga, Hasaihito Deushi, Yojakai Aoki, Esthella Royama, Hittori Shimura, Arkan Kottou, Keijun Okawa, Baruk Barahona, y el proscrito Kimei, que ha quedado como comandante después de la muerte de sus superiores

- ¿No se sabe aún quién de ellos es su segundo, Kuchiki?

- Con bastantes probabilidades, es quien esté exactamente debajo de él en la escala establecida por ellos. Lo recomendable sería que 4 de las divisiones estuviesen en la defensa de las puertas y las demás acuarteladas

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Kuchiki, ya que por más que Yojakai Aoki logró lo que nosotros no logramos, después de su era, los sujetos de sus experimentos fueron en su gran mayoría gente común y corriente del Rukongai, y por tanto, el poder de un soldado de los de ellos no es mayor que el de un hollow promedio

- Siendo así, Kurotsuchi, sólo tenemos que apuntar como uno de los objetivos primarios, la derrota y captura de los dirigentes del ataque

- ¿Tienes alguna idea, Kuchiki?

- Veré si Huifar recuerda la escala de poder.

El capitán de la Sexta División le envió una mariposa mensajera a Gwen para resolver esa interrogante, y minutos después recibió la respuesta.

- Sólo recuerda quiénes están en lo alto de la escala

- ¿Quiénes son?

- El proscrito Kimei, Barahona y Kottou, en ese orden. Pienso que debido a los últimos acontecimientos, Kimei debe estarse preparando para ganarse la lealtad de Barahona, ya que él es el último de los precursores del grupo, junto con Lhau, Anubis Kogane, y Yojakai Aoki

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, Kuchiki?

- Si descontamos a Aoki de los que estarán presentes por estar tras de sus bastidores, solo serán 8 los que estarán, y cumpliéndose esta conjetura, Kimei y Barahona deben estar juntos, vigilando el uno los movimientos del otro para prevenir probables episodios de indisciplina

- Ya tenemos una base, vamos al cuartel general.

Todos fueron a reunirse con el capitán Yamamoto, y tras unos minutos de análisis, esta fue su disposición:

"La defensa del Seireitei al ataque del ejercito de Kain Lhau estará organizada de la siguiente forma: la 6ta División defenderá la puerta en la que se presente el proscrito Kimei. La 10ma División defenderá la puerta en la que se presente Arkan Kottou. La 2da y la 11va División se encargarán de defender las puertas restantes. La 4ta División establecerá hospitales de campaña tras cada puerta, con apoyo defensivo del Escuadrón de Artes Demoniacas, y todas las demás divisiones estarán acuarteladas. Previo a esto, todos los destacamentos del Gotei 13 en el Rukongai serán avisados para que informen acerca de la ubicación exacta de cada uno de los dirigentes del ataque."


	39. Capitulo 55

The Crusher Shock begins

Ya la noche había llegado a la SS, y en la casa del Tetsu Tekken, Dan se fue una vez más a la habitación de Junichiro para ver qué tal le había ido con la tarea que le había dejado.

- ¿Juni, estás ahí?

- Si, Dan, pasa

- ¿Cómo te fue con tu ejercicio?

- Mira.

Su mano derecha tenía los dedos sueltos y ligeros para manipular el palillo, que se desplazaba entre ellos aceptablemente bien, ni muy lento que pareciese desanimado, ni tan rápido que perdiese el control.

- Ya tienes los resultados que buscaba, así que, te ganaste tu recompensa

- ¡Qué bien!

- A supuestas que tengas una buena ropa para salir, búscala y póntela que salimos en unos minutos.

Un buen rato después, se encontraban delante de una construcción que parecía una casa grande sobre pilotes, dentro de una cerca alta, y presentándose a la puerta y siendo Dan reconocido por los guardias, pasaron hasta una escalera vigilada que los llevaría al interior de la casa.

- Bienvenido sea, joven Sakakibara, ¿cómo preparo su mesa?

- Que sea preparada con lo mejor, que traigo compañía.

Junichiro estaba con los ojos bien abiertos ante el sobrio y buen arreglo que imperaba en el lugar, y finalmente llegaron hasta una mesa para dos, con los asientos juntos, y Dan esperó unos minutos para hablarle a Juni.

- ¿Qué te parece este trozo de buen gusto flotando en medio de este todo que es el Zaraki?

- Es… estupendo

- ¡Bienvenido a Hana no Kojima!

- ¡Uuuuuuoooooo! ¡Qué bellezas!

- Hola, niñas, les presento a un compañero mío al que traje hoy aquí. Junichiro, ellas son las mejores mesoneras que puedes ver dentro de esta isleta, niñas, el es Junichiro, compañero mío de adentro de los muros que se ha venido conmigo por unos días, la que quiera le puede llamar solamente Juni

- Sean bienvenidos, les hemos traído los aperitivos.

Dejaron una bandeja de bocadillos dulces y salados, y una tetera con té Gyokuro recién hecho y dos tazas.

- ¿Y eso que hemos venido aquí, Dan?

- Este lugar era la segunda casa del viejo Sakamoto, el hombre al cual está sucediendo Nissho como líder del Tetsu Tekken, y, bueno, yo aparte de recompensarte por tus avances, chequeo que todo esté en orden en su nombre

- Aaaahhhh, oye, ¿no podrías arreglar que estuviese un momento con alguna de las mesoneras que nos trajo las cosas?

- Vendría siendo para después de la cena, pero déjame ver qué puedo hacer por ti, ¿cuál te gustaría?

- La de cabello negro cortado a los hombros, está bien proporcionada, no me digas que no…

- Vale, deja que traigan el plato fuerte.

Ambos, después de tomar los bocadillos, recibieron de nuevo a las mesoneras, que esta vez traían donburi y sake, al dejarlos, Dan llamó con una seña a la que fue mencionada por Juni y le habló al oído, para que ella hiciese una seña de afirmación y se fuese.

- Listo, eso sí, no te atragantes…

- Muchas gracias, Dan

De vuelta a la casa…

- Chi, ¿sabes a donde fueron Dan y Junichiro?

- Exactamente no sé, sólo me dijo que vendría directo a desayunar y que continuaría el plan de entrenamiento

- Quizá estén pateando calles juntos

- Ojalá no se descompongan demasiado.

En la base de Sign…

- ¿Ya las Gargantas están listas, Yojakai?

- Ya están completamente abiertas, Kimei, justo como las pediste

- Entonces vamos a salir ahora mismo.

Sign salió del laboratorio de Yojakai, y mientras el ejército entraba a las Gargantas, Yojakai buscó un frasco cerrado con un tapón de goma y metal que contenía una solución coloidal y un dispositivo para extraer su contenido, compuesto de aguja, bomba y manguera con cánula. Al terminar la entrada, ya el extractor estaba en su sitio, y el monitor que estaba frente a Yojakai fue apagado, reflejando su rostro sin máscara, sin rastros de carne desde debajo de su nariz y de sus pómulos, solamente se veían sus mandíbulas y dientes al descubierto, abrió su boca, puso la cánula al fondo y encendió la bomba para poder beber el líquido con nutrientes que consumía como alimento tres veces al día.

Un buen rato después, ya habían terminado de cenar Dan y Juni, y se separaron como estaba planeado, y tras llegar a una terraza, inesperadamente, Dan se fue de Hana no Kojima saltando la cerca para ir a casa y reunir a Maita, Chitose y Takeshi.

- ¿Para qué nos juntas a estas horas, Dan?

- ¿Onii-chan, recuerdas el sistema que coloqué para espiar en puntos estratégicos del Seireitei?

- Si me acuerdo de ese sistema, aniki, ¿ha funcionado?

- Tenemos un problema

- ¿Cuál?

- Han obtenido información fidedigna de un ataque al Seireitei, lo malo es que las divisiones 2, 4 y 11 y el escuadrón de kidoh están entre las de las de primera línea, ¿captan?

- Qué coño, el deber llama…

- Nos toca ir para allá, pero Maita no puede ir

- ¿Que no? ¿acaso el escuadrón de kidoh no tiene que participar?

- Será que te encargues tú de eso, y hablando de encargarse, ¿qué hiciste con Junichiro?

- Está en buenas manos, yo lo garantizo

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con Hachemon? el debe ir también

- Me hubiese gustado llevarlo, mas esto es una emergencia, vayan a buscar sus uniformes y sus zanpakutos que nos reunimos aquí en 5 minutos para salir al Seireitei.

Al finalizar la reunión de capitanes, a la salida se encontraron Soi Fong y Hitsugaya.

- Tengo que hacerte una sugerencia

- Dime, Soi Fong

- Si Anthony Broomfield se presenta al cuartel, te recomiendo que vigiles sus acciones en el combate

- Si crees que pueda hacer algo incorrecto, te devuelvo la sugerencia

- ¿Qué dices?

- Presiento que te debes preocupar más por tu subordinado Danjuro Sakakibara de lo que me preocuparía yo por Broomfield, y también añadiría a su amiguete Takeshi Soga, mas no creo que a Zaraki le interese hacer lo que nosotros haremos

- Es cierto, espero que la disposición de las divisiones no resulte problemática

- ¿Vigilaremos?

- Vigilemos.

Unas horas después, finalmente el ejército de Sign llego al Seireitei, por Gargantas que se abrieron frente a cada puerta, y finalmente se supo el orden de ataque: Sign enfrentándose a la división 6 por el norte, Arkan enfrentándose a la división 10 por el sur, Keijun por el este, siendo decidido que la división 2 se encargase de la defensa, y Bummer enfrentándose a la división 11 por el oeste. Dan, Chitose, Takeshi y Maita llegaron a tiempo gracias a un Shuudan Shunkan'idou Enchou, y Dan le consiguió un uniforme del escuadrón de kidoh para que estuviese con él en la puerta donde lo asignasen.

- Esto te servirá para que estés conmigo, Maita

- En fin, aniki, ¿vinimos a cumplir con este trabajo?

- Si, será la última vez que hagamos algo para el Gotei 13, y si todo sale en buena forma, podré acabar la cuenta que llevo con Tony

- ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Infórmate de las localizaciones que tendrán las divisiones guardianas y únete a los de tu división que vayan a donde esté la décima, cuando puedas ver que Tony esté solo, mándanos una mariposa mensajera y nosotros procuraremos movernos hacia él lo más rápido posible, aunque ya veremos al llegar como esté todo

- Aquí nos separamos

- Maita, ¿sabes recibir mariposas mensajeras de las que se usan aquí?

- Si sé hacerlo

- Bien, ahora sí que nos separamos.

Por otro lado…

- Kelya, ¿ya estas lista para ir a tu punto de reunión?

- Si, Tony, que a Gacela y a ti les vaya bien en el combate.

El asedio inició sin mayores novedades, y tras unas horas, los asediadores habían sido bastante diezmados mas el Gotei 13 no lograba llegar hasta donde estaban los dirigentes excepto Estella y Keijun que ya habían sido capturados y los miembros de la segunda división se fueron distribuyendo entre las demás puertas, siempre Maita con Dan, atravesaron el Seireitei y al llegar al oeste, recibieron las mariposas, se escondieron para que Dan invocase un Shuudan Shunkan'idou Enchou y se fueron a la puerta sur.

- ¿Dónde está?

- En aquella dirección

- Maita, Takeshi, vengan conmigo

- ¿Qué haré yo, señor Sakakibara?

- Inmovilízalo y los 2 te complementamos antes de lo que sigue.

Se fueron hasta donde estaba Tony y se pararon a su alrededor en un momento de inactividad.

- Hola, Tony

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

- Ya terminamos con nuestro lado así que vinimos a pasar el rato

- Jummm

- Hadou 61, Rukujyoukourou

- Agh!

- El rato lo vamos a pasar haciendo que seas uno de nosotros, Maita, ¿tienes algo que sirva como escudo defensivo?

- Estoy seguro que sí, señor Sakakibara

- Muy bien

- Bakudo 73, Tozansho.

Una piramide de energía parecida completamente en color al Kurohitsugi encerró a Tony, Maita, Dan y Takeshi, y los dos últimos se pusieron en guardia y atacaron a Tony varias veces en las piernas hasta que no le sirvieron para sostenerse además de los brazos para que no pudiese moverlos, rompieron el hadou dándole ataques, al caer Tony lo pusieron boca arriba, Dan se pinchó un dedo con su zanpakuto y se lo llevó a la frente a Tony.

- Esto es el fin para ti, mi amigo

- Que te jodan.

Dan completó las escritura que estaba en el frente de Tony después de quitarle la bandana y empezaron a aparecer a partir de ellas unos hilos de color rojo sangre seca que se dirigieron a sus tatuajes y los activaron.

- Ya que estamos en las últimas, te daré una sorpresa, Tony.

El cuerpo de Dan empezó a desintegrarse en pequeñas luces rojas, y Tony abrió los ojos bastante.

- Al ser uno de los primeros que traicionó a los antepasados, Akuma - sama me ha dado gran poder espiritual y grandes habilidades, como en este caso que puedo descomponer mi cuerpo en base a mi poder espiritual para ejecutar la fase final del Ningyoutsukai Hando, que es la posesión definitiva de mi víctima, para un caso como el tuyo es muy fácil, ya que el sistema de potenciación es redirigido para absorberme y llevarme hasta tu última célula.

En el cuartel de la segunda división…

- ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe si Danjuro Sakakibara se presentó a la defensa de la puerta este?

- Capitana, si se encontraba, al terminar la defensa lo vi cruzando derecho el Seireitei hasta que se alejó

- Salgan a buscarlo ahora mismo por todo el Seireitei, sin duda alguna ha escapado de su deber y hay que capturarlo.

Los Ejecutores que habían hecho ese breve intercambio de palabras se fueron a cumplir la orden, mas ni aún aquellos que se hallaban en la puerta sur sabían lo que estaba por ocurrir.

- Maita, ya puedes levantar esto.


	40. Capitulo 56

The Crusher Shock ends

Al cancelarse el Tozansho, se denotó la nueva apariencia de Tony ahora que llevaba a Dan en su cuerpo. Su piel tomó color negro, su cabello creció en forma de melena, su dentadura se igualó a la de Takeshi, sus ojos cambiaron de color a negro con rojo, inyectados en sangre, y el pantalón estaba toscamente cortado a cuchilladas hechas con Chinmoku no Senshi por arriba de las rodillas.

- Maita, ve con mi oneechan, que nosotros vamos a divertirnos un rato

- Entendido.

Al ver a Shinken en el suelo, Dan lo tomó por la empuñadura y por la punta y lo golpeó bien fuerte contra una rodilla, haciendo que se partiera la hoja, arrojó los pedazos lejos de ellos, y sus manos y pies se cubrieron con llamas oscuras

- Ahora si que estamos listos

se separaron, Maita iba a donde Chitose y los otros atacaron cada uno a una pareja de combatientes, Takeshi clavó su zanpakuto por la espalda de un shinigami para echarlo a un lado con otro golpe, dar un salto rasante hacia el vizard para clavarle a Tora no Tsume en el estómago al tocar suelo y hacer un uppercut, por su lado Dan aprovechaba el cuerpo de Tony usando su aura defensiva en sus manos en golpes contundentes para rematar con grandes heridas de su zanpakuto, las cuales aprovechaba tomando la sangre que manaba de ellas para mojarse la piel como una marca, y se separaron para atacar a todos por igual, hasta que encontraron a Gacela aislado también del resto de la división.

- Gacela, qué de tiempo sin vernos

- ¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte?

- De la Academia, quizá no nos reconozcas por el paso del tiempo, pero nos acordamos claramente de ti, por intermedio de un familiar lejano que estudiaba en tu mismo salón

- No me hagan perder el tiempo y váyanse a donde sea que estoy muy ocupado

- Qué descortés eres, somos mensajeros de alguien que conoces bien, Danjuro Sakakibara

- ¡Dan! ¿qué dice ese impertinente?

- Dice, que ni a tu amigo Tony ni a el los volverás a ver más nunca, ya que el ha matado a tu amigo y se está largando del Seireitei, del Gotei 13 y todo lo que tenga que ver con él en estos instantes

- Maldito asesino, ¡maldito sea él y ustedes también!

Gacela fue a la carga con Alondite al hombro, y con todas sus fuerzas lanzó un ataque de hielo cuyo efecto fue bastante similar al Hakuren, y dejó caer su arma al piso sin soltarla por el agotamiento recién llegado

- Oye esto que te voy a decir, Gacela Shedrad

Gacela volteó su cabeza hacia atrás, de donde se escucharon esas palabras, y no había nada

- Comparados con el portador de una espada como la tuya, el portador de un cris, y aun el portador de un katar, que es mas difícil de manejar que el anterior, son mucho más veloces y pueden llegar a ser igual de contundentes, y esto es un claro ejemplo.

Dan, que estaba adelante y a la izquierda, y Takeshi que estaba adelante y a la derecha de Gacela, hicieron heridas de consideración entre el torso y el abdomen, uno tras otro en fracciones de segundo, y bajo una fuerte mirada de Dan, sorprendentemente, una nueva herida se abrió en el cuerpo de Gacela desde debajo de su pectoral izquierdo hasta su omóplato, se desplomó y antes de irse se despidieron…

- Esa es la habilidad real de mi zanpakuto, crear heridas en donde lo desee, igual de fuerte la creada a la inmediatamente previa, con posibilidad de acumular daño de heridas leves para crear una herida más enérgica, como has visto en forma práctica, una herida considerable ha sido duplicada haciendo que corte todo a su paso, y aunque creo que no me has escuchado, no importaría que supieses en teoría lo que te ha ocurrido.

Al acabar su ataque, los dos demonios fueron detectados por un oficial que inmediatamente acudió donde se encontraban el capitán a cargo y su segundo.

- Capitán Hitsugaya, hay problemas con un par que ha aparecido repentinamente en las cercanías de la puerta

- ¿Qué ocurre con ellos, Tonegawa?

- Están atacando a diestra y siniestra, aun no se sabe de que lado están, aunque la ultima vez que los vi atacaron a un shinigami y aparentemente siguen en lo que estaban

- ¿Has avisado del ataque al último shinigami?

- No, capitán

- Voy a enviar un médico, iré con Matsumoto a buscarlos

…………………

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- Sólo estamos de paso, niño, ¿me regalas tu linda vaquita para ordeñarla todos los días?

- Yo la preferiría preparada como carne tártara, en especial esas jugosas piernas y puntas traseras que tiene

- Cállate, carnívoro, aunque pensándolo bien, deberíamos hacer que ella tenga una despedida a la francesa de su dueño…

Dan y Takeshi hicieron shunpo para aparecer a los lados de Matsumoto, el hombre del cris con una hábil llave desarmó a la teniente inmovilizándola en seguida y los tres desaparecieron con otro shunpo antes que el capitán y el oficial reaccionasen

- No se supo al fin qué eran ellos, pero la desaparición de un teniente es algo muy grave en una situación como esta

- Mire al cielo, capitán

- ¿Eh?

El cielo se había oscurecido mucho más de lo normal en las cercanías de la puerta, en tal grado que no había lunas ni estrellas, e intempestivamente, la oscuridad desapareció para cobrar una forma visible, una forma esférica bajo la cual se encontraba un enorme mandoble clavado en su parte inferior, y un vizard de contextura delgada pero fuerte y máscara de forma un poco extraña sujetando el todo.

- Luna Negra

Arkan descargó su ataque más potente hacia la puerta, pero haciendo que se deslizase por el suelo antes de llegar en procura de aplastar enemigos, y llegando al hospital de campaña lleno de heridos por los ataques de Zero, estalló.

- Tonegawa!

- ¿Capitán?

- Ve a reportar nuestra situación de inmediato, necesitamos refuerzos de la segunda división y remontar el hospital de campaña, mientras, buscaré personalmente al shinigami herido del que me hablaste

- Entendido

alejados de la puerta, en el Rukongai…

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Endoso?

- Gracias por sacarme de ahí, Maita

- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Hay que contactar a los demás a ver si nos retiramos

- Me encargaré.

Invocó una mariposa mensajera que buscase a Dan, y al no regresar en un buen rato, Maita logró preparar un Shuudan Shunkan'idou Enchou para regresar a la casa del Tetsu Tekken. Tras andar por el campo de batalla, el capitán Hitsugaya logró distinguir a dos médicos que tenían a un herido en una camilla.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra el herido?

- Tiene dos heridas de consideración y una de gravedad, y le estamos dando primeros auxilios para llevarlo directamente al cuartel

- El es...

- ¿Pasa algo, capitán?

- Llévenlo ahora mismo al cuartel, no pueden perder ni un segundo, vayan, vayan!

una vez que el capitán envió a Gacela al cuartel de la cuarta, empezó a buscar el reiatsu de Tony, y no lo encontró

- No puede haber muerto en combate así que pasó otra cosa, dónde estará en estos momentos...

finalmente, optó por replegar a su división en la puerta y repetir las solicitudes de refuerzos de la segunda y la cuarta.

Una vez que llegaron de vuelta a casa, Dan y Takeshi revirtieron su apariencia, dejaron a la teniente bajo vigilancia, y Dan fue a darse un baño y a ponerse ropa limpia para hablar con Matsumoto.

- Ha ocurrido lo que no quería que pasase, ya no pertenezco al Gotei 13

- ¿Es por lo que estamos pasando en estos momentos?

- Es algo mas complicado que tiene que ver conmigo. Soy un elemento peligroso para el Gotei 13, no por sus ideales, sino por sus habilidades, ¿recuerda mi aspecto antes que llegásemos aquí?

- Si, claramente, ¿eso es un indicativo de lo que me mencionas?

- Es el único. Cuando tengo esa apariencia, la dirección de mi cuerpo es reemplazada por aun especie de instinto, que hace que invierta más energías en lo que haga, altera mi personalidad, y me insensibiliza ante la muerte de otros, con lo que no me importa matar a aquel que vea. Puedo ser un maquina de asesinar sin control, y hoy han obtenido las pruebas suficientes para enviarme al Nido de Gusanos, o quizá para algo mas drástico

- ¿Entonces que harás, Tony?

- Yo me quedo, y usted se ira de vuelta al Seireitei.

Cerca de la teniente se había abierto una puerta parecida al Senkaimon, Dan le paso un brazo por la espalda a su acompañante y la llevo hacia la puerta.

- Teniente, no se preocupe, que aquí estaré bien. Solo piense en una explicación acerca de cómo pudo escapar, eso es lo mas que puede hacer por mi.

Una vez que Matsumoto paso por la puerta volteando hacia atrás, y la puerta se cerro y despareció, Dan salió también a buscar a Chitose.

- Ya mi visita forzada se fue

- ¿Y qué tal, aniki?

- La puse a mi favor, ahora descansare con Suwi y a primera hora iré a reportarme con Akuma – sama después de traer de vuelta a Juni

- Te entiendo, que reposes bien y nos vemos mas tarde.

La segunda al mando de la decima división arribo cerca del lugar desde del cual se había ido anteriormente y se encontró con su superior.

- Matsumoto, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, aquellos que me sacaron solo querían contactar conmigo a solas pero logre recuperar a Haineko, combatí con ellos y los derroté

- Inmediatamente después de eso, fuimos atacados con mas fuerza, diezmados y las instalaciones del hospital de campaña destruidas, Matsumoto, si llegar refuerzos de la segunda y de la cuarta recíbelos, yo personalmente iré a solicitar mas

- Entendido

……………

- Soi Fong, Broomfield ha desparecido

- Eso es parecido a una vieja noticia que yo me se

- ¿Sakakibara también desapareció?

- Si, ya envié un equipo, de búsqueda para el

- ¿Ya enviaste los refuerzos para la defensa de la puerta?

- Si, van en camino. ¿Cuál es la situación de los asediadores en la puerta sur?

- Al parecer se reagrupaban para tomar aliento y así romper nuestras defensas

- Estoy segura que los refuerzos llegaran a tiempo

- Voy de vuelta a la puerta, será después de esto que busques información a ver si aparece una pista que nos diga como desapareció Broomfield.

En el cuartel de la primera división, un shinigami llego apresuradamente a la puerta del despacho de la capitanía y le dieron paso.

- Capitán Yamamoto, la puerta oeste acaba de ser asegurada y los lideres de asedio capturados

- Todos aquellos que estén disponibles, que sean recolocados inmediatamente entre las puertas norte y sur.

Al recibir la orden, Zaraki se fue a reforzar a Kuchiki, Ikkaku fue a hacer lo propio para Hitsugaya y Hayasegawa se quedo a cargo del aseguramiento. En la puerta norte, Kimei y Baruk sacaban de combate ellos solos con relativa facilidad a los defensores, mas Byakuya y Renji conservaban su frente limpio

- Baruk, no estamos avanzando así que óyeme

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas que haga?

- Prepara tu bankai y lo usas, cuando este en marcha caemos en la puerta y atacamos a los que están ahí

- ¿Qué mas?

- Dale bastante fuerza la ataque para que tenga bastante arrastre

- Esta bien, lo hare con todas mis fuerzas.

Baruk puso sus zanpakutos en el bo y empezó a girarlas hasta que cobraron apariencia de una hélice de avión en movimiento.

- Bankai, Konran no Gufuu.

Delante de las zanpakutos surgió un gigantesco tornado, que Baruk hizo caer sobre donde había más shinigamis, Renji había lanzado a Zabimaru, y repentinamente su brazo derecho tenia una gran herida.

- ¡Vamos a la puerta, Baruk!

- Oye, eso es muy rápido…

- ¡SOLO MUEVETE!

Kimei regreso a la puerta con Baruk intentando alcanzar el ritmo de su shunpo, y atacarían simultáneamente, pero sus armas se movieron en vano.

- Entonces ustedes son Baruk Barahona y Kimei Kiyoi, aquel que pretendió hacerle honor a su apellido pero terminó traicionando al Gotei 13 por poder

- Y tú, si no me equivoco, eres Kenpachi Zaraki

- Yo soy, y he venido aquí para derrotarte.

Kimei se puso al frente de Zaraki con Arcius sin shikai, con el filo atrás y abajo, y de la misma forma en que apareció la herida en el brazo de Renji, Zaraki tuvo dos cortadas en el torso.

- Justo lo que podía esperar de alguien que fue capitán del Gotei 13 hace tiempo

- Aun hay algo que espero te pueda sorprender.

Se llevo la mano izquierda a los ojos y su mascara apareció, un antifaz que cubría su nariz y sus pómulos, y rodeaba sus ojos y su cabeza con una franja que pasaba por encima de sus orejas.

- No se que paso con los que estaba aquí, así que hagamos algo, Baruk, prepárate tu también.

Baruk se llevo una mano a la cara, pero su mascara no se solidifico.

- ¿Qué me esta pasando?

- Justo lo que quería que te pasara, Baruk. Arkan, Yojakai y Zero si poseen lealtad comprobada a mi, detalle que contigo esta en entredicho, y estas entre los demás a los que no necesito

- ¡KIMEI, ERES UN…

Una espada con el filo desgastado, en una estocada, alcanzo su tronco, no se detuvo hasta que la punta salió al aire bañada en sangre y hubo un temblor en el Seireitei.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Al parecer, algo pasó por encima del Seireiheki con una fuerza solo equiparable a la del ataque que permitió a Ichigo Kurosaki entrar al Seireitei atravesándolo, pero con la rapidez y repetición, no hubo daños sino solo el temblor

- ¿Tienen la trayectoria del paso?

- Empezó por encima de la puerta norte y termino por encima de la puerta sur

- ¡Hola capitán Hitsugaya!

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Ikkaku?

- El oeste esta asegurado y traje refuerzos

- Espera, hay un reiatsu extraño

- ¿Dónde?.

Ambos buscaron en el aire, y no era otro que Kimei, justo sobre el centro del campo de batalla, a punto de decir algo.

- Bankai, Chisi Arcius, Chimamire Ame.

Un torrente de flechas empezó a caer sobre todos los shinigamis, que tuvieron que correr a refugiarse tras unos Danku levantados por la cuadrilla de kidoh, que antes protegieron de la misma forma a los trabajadores del hospital de campaña.

- Kiyoi – dono, todos nuestros efectivos están reagrupados y listos para una carga

- Kottou – san, mi orden es que se mantengan juntos que ya enviare la señal para que preparen el regreso

- ¿Hay forma de hacerlo?

- Shimura, es algo tan especial que ya quisieras haberlo inventado tú, solamente dales algo de terror mientras me preparo

- Con mucho gusto.

Hittori se detuvo en el aire, mirando hacia la puerta y con su mano derecha puesta como que si estuviese sosteniendo algo redondeado, la levanto en el aire

- Waramechi.

Todo el suelo alrededor de la puerta, y un poco mas hacia adentro de ella, se transformo en una tierra muy blanda con rocas flotando en ella, la mayoría de los que estaban allí se hundieron hasta más arriba de las rodillas, y las rocas rompieron los Danku al chocar con ellos. Shimura volteo la palma de su mano hacia abajo y la dejo descender sola.

- Raikou Makaze.

De su alrededor surgieron rayos que cayeron exclusivamente sobre los atrapados por el Waramechi. Kimei tenía en sus manos un control remoto con una antena de bastante longitud y un solo botón de color verde, el cual presiono. Momentos después, todos los soldados vizards del este, los del oeste que no estaban bajo el mando de Bummer y los del norte que estuvieron bajo las órdenes de Baruk, empezaron a sufrir dolorosas convulsiones y sus cuerpos se descompusieron en espiritrones de color distinto al usual

- ¿Ves eso que esta en el horizonte, Shimura? eso es lo que yo te decía

- ¿Cómo es esto?

- Los afectados tenían un químico que destruía el hollow y luego el cuerpo en una reacción en cadena, y con el control, se esparcía en su sistema circulatorio desde un diminuto mecanismo que lo contenía, así me dijo Yojakai que funcionaba

- Que ideas se saca…

- Solo es cuestión de minutos para que la vuelta este lista.

Los supervivientes se reunieron lejos del alcance del Gotei 13, y se fueron una vez que las Gargantas fueron abiertas por Yojakai.


	41. Capitulo 57

Crossing the borders

En la herrería Teii, Max despertó repentinamente con una especie de pitido y fue a ver al señor Aarón.

- Señor, el indicador de Tony se ha apagado

- Esto es grave, encárgate de aclarar eso.

Max bajo al subterráneo, después de buscar en su habitación una ancha y larga cinta metálica con 16 capsulas adheridas a ella, y de pasar por la habitación de S – san para llevarlo consigo, llegando, cerró la cinta alrededor de si en forma circular, la mantuvo en el aire a nivel de su estomago y empezó a llenar las capsulas con espiritrones concentrados a la vez que su acompañante hacia lo propio pero en sus manos.

Con todo lo que había ocurrido, Hachemon no podía dormir, si tan solo había seguido a ver en que paraba y ahora estaba en un entorno en el que le gustaría estar, pero no traído de los pelos, por decirlo de alguna forma. Ya cansado de tener los brazos entre la almohada y su cabeza, salió de su cuarto y fue caminando calmadamente hasta el aposento de Umeka, pensando lo que le diría, y le toco la puerta

- ¿Quién es?

- Umeka, soy Hache, ábreme la puerta

- ¿Y eso que estas por aquí?

- No puedo dormir y quiero hablar contigo un momento

- Dime a ver

- ¿Tu te sientes a gusto aquí?

- Para serte franca, no

- Eso pensaba yo hace rato, no es ideal que estés en un lugar por algo que seria bien para ti, pero el ambiente no te siente

- ¿Y entonces?

- Me gustaría salirme de aquí, que me siento peor que en el Seireitei, y andar de hombre errante por un tiempo

- Podrías contar conmigo, ¿pero piensas que Juni se una a nosotros?

- Lo de el es cuestión de habla, al principio podría oponerse, así que toca clavar ese clavo hasta que este bien clavado y finalmente deje esto también

- Ya, ¿qué tal si vamos a buscarlo ya mismo aprovechando para irnos en la noche?

- Hmmm, vayamos a la puerta principal a ver si saben algo, y tú preguntas

- Bueno…

Hachemon se puso a la puerta mientras Umeka se ponía algo de ropa y bajaron

- Hola, guapo, nosotros somos de los acompañantes de Sakakibara, y deseo saber si tu sabes a donde pudo haber ido

- Si, preciosa, el se fue acompañado a Hana no Kojima, es la sub sede, queda en aquella dirección y hay que caminar unos minutos

- ¿Podrías ayudarme a encontrar una carreta para ir hasta allá?

- Si, claro que si…

- Muuuchas graaaciasssss…

Ya Max y S – san estaban listos para salir del subterráneo, y fueron al otro extremo del edificio, una especie de mirador que se encontraba en la azotea. Max escribió unos kanjis en cada capsula, puso la cinta a nivel de sus ojos, y cerrándolos a la vez que realizaba una profunda inspiración, hizo una recitación silenciosa. Sacó el aire de sus pulmones, e hizo una segunda inspiración para una segunda recitación, repitió para una tercera recitación, y al finalizarla, abrió sus ojos, puestos en blanco.

- Sei – bakudou, Kamisama no Ichibetsu.

Los espiritrones concentrados rompieron las capsulas y se esparcieron en todas las direcciones del cielo, y S – san estaba atento a lo que hiciese Max durante el esparcimiento. Paso un buen rato, y el conjuro empezó a dar resultados.

- He visto algo cerca de los muros del Seireitei

- Dime, Max

- Shinken esta roto, y alrededor de el hay rastros de poderosas fuentes de energía negativa

- Esto es para temer lo peor

- S – san, iras ahora mismo a rescatar a Shinken, esta precisamente del lado sur, y aprovecha y llamas a Tei - sensei

- Bajo a buscar algo para defenderme, por si acaso y subo

- Ve.

El atacante ágil se proveyó de sus estiletes y de unos puñados de dardos, regresó al mirador, se alzó en el aire por varios metros y tomo una posición oblicua.

- Sei – bijutsu, Dokougi, Tenshi Hishou.

Sus alas blancas salieron, y cobraron forma del absorbente de los Quincys al quitarse el Sanrei, pero con un efecto inverso, S – san empezó a volar cada vez con más velocidad hacia el norte, y llego el señor Aarón al mirador.

- Tei – sensei, ya con el Kamisama no Ichibetsu, conseguí una pista sobre Tony y S – san se ha hecho cargo

- ¿Qué has visto?

- Shinken está roto y rodeado de mucha energía negativa

- Voy a dar una vuelta, tú deja que siga la expansión a ver si hallas algo más.

Dan salió del sitio donde estaba un poco borracho y con una botella de sake en la mano, por un camino largo, aun así como estaba logró llegar hasta su propia habitación, y perezosamente cayo en la cama, mirando hacia donde guardaba su ropa, que recordó que tenia que ir a buscar a Juni, y dejo pasar un tiempo que no supo calcular, ya entrada la madrugada se despejo, se lavo la cara y fue a Hana no Kojima.

- Buenas, vengo de parte de Dan Sakakibara a recoger a su amigo Junichiro Jukodo, el que vino con el a la cena

- Ya salió hace unas horas atrás con otras personas que pasaron por aquí, justo cuando entraba a hacer guardia relevando a los que recibieron a quien busca

- Si, ¿y como entraron?

- Dijeron que también eran acompañantes del joven Jukodo, vinieron con una carreta y se lo llevaron acostado y dormido

- ¿Hacia donde fueron?

- Hacia el este

- Voy a regresarme de inmediato.

Max ya estaba acompañado de nuevo, y finalmente vio el castillete del Tetsu Tekken.

- Tei – sensei, ya he topado con algo mas, en el Zaraki hay un lugar con muchas fuentes de energía negativa, podría calcular unas 10 o 12 ante las cuales hay que poner seriedad y el resto son bastante bajas

- Prepara lo necesario para una movilización, iremos a hacer un registro.

Max abrió la cinta y la descompuso en el aire, tomo mas altura de la que había tomado S – san y preparo una especie de puerta.

- Sei – bijutsu, Dokougi, Amanohara no Kadoguchi.

Vio debajo de si, y oyó una pregunta.

- ¿Ya esta lo de la movilización lista?

- Si está, ¿usted irá, Tei – sensei?

- Si esto tiene que ver definitivamente con Tony, allí voy a estar

- Llame a los que vendrán con nosotros, que voy a abrir el Kadoguchi.

Max puso sus manos en la puerta, empujo, y de no verse nada, se encendió una luz blanca en el interior.

- Ya estoy listo, Max

- Que bueno que llegaste rápido, encárgate de avisar a los demás que lleguen que pasen uno a la vez, me voy adelante.

Max entró a la puerta, y unos minutos después se encontraba junto al muro del palacete, yendo sigilosamente hacia el portón, con unas vestimentas que tenían un cuello de tortuga, ancho de base y estrechándose hacia arriba, exactamente confeccionado para poderlo alzar hasta su nariz y que se mantuviese firme allí y con un nii – shaku bo en cada mano. Al llegar a punto, saltó sobre los guardias con unos bien apuntados golpes a la cabeza, y empezaron a llegar sus compañeros de la herrería.

- ¿Cómo esta todo, Max?

- Ya la entrada esta sin nadie, solo nos queda pasar

- ¿Cuál es la orden?

- Hay varias fuentes fuertes de energía negativa, cuidado con encontrarse con ellas, presumo que el resto también ha sido cargado, entonces, hemos de purificar a los mas débiles y localizar a los mas fuertes para proceder como sea menester.

Los acompañantes del señor Aarón, que no eran más que los forjadores de la fábrica, pusieron sus martillos en las manos, se dividieron en grupos y franquearon la entrada. Al quedar solo Max y Aarón, el jefe sacó de un bolsillo un frasco de limaduras de metal, con las cuales cubrió unos trazos que hizo alrededor de sus pies y un círculo a su frente, y tras su alistamiento usual, el metal en su frente se derritió y, rebullendo, una forma empezó a levantarse lentamente hasta cobrar aspecto humano, la misma figura que apareció unos instantes durante el pase de la Ichidan por la fabrica Teii, pero con un rifle FN 303 en lugar del Steyr Scout de aquel momento.

- ¿Estará bien?

- Estoy seguro que estos sellos sagrados dificultarán mucho cualquier acercamiento hostil

- ¿Está seguro?

- Si, te avisaré a través de el.

Aarón tomó un casco de cabeza entera que estaba a sus pies y se lo puso, y en unos momentos llegó Dan directo a la habitación de Nissho.

- Estamos en problemas

- ¿Qué?

- Los acompañantes del Seireitei se han fugado, y además sé que el portón esta abierto y sin guardias allí

- Yeeeehhhmmmm…

- Llama a Takeshi, a mi hermana y su guardaespaldas, y a los demás que traje después y reúnelos en el comedor de jefatura, ya mismo!.

Los hombres sellados por Dan después que Chitose los curase de las heridas que les hicieron en el asalto, despertaron y toparon con los forjadores, y por su lado, Max y el Puppe del maestro avanzaban sin pausa, hasta cierto momento.

- He descubierto 4 fuentes fuertes cerca de aquí, sensei.

El ayudante de Max contesto a esas palabras con un movimiento de su cabeza ida y vuelta abajo, y ambos extremaron sus precauciones mientras mas se acercaban, al llegar finalmente una pared se rompió oblicuamente bajo el impacto de una figura de fuego parecida a dos círculos unidos en forma de X, y fue destruida rápidamente por unos disparos del rifle antes que se le acercase a alguno de ellos. Max dio una mirada de nuevo, y vio la mano derecha del Puppe decirle con señas que el iría adelante a revisar la abertura. En lo que estuvo al frente del agujero, dos espadas le golpearon en paralelo, alejándolo. Max preparo una Amano Inazuma y la arrojo adentro del boquete, en un instante salió la persona que esgrimía las espadas y salió al medio del pasillo, aunque estaba vestida con ropa de dormir ligera, al ella saber de hace mucho tiempo lo que pasaría si se daba la explosión.

- ¿Cómo es que nos has atacado en esa forma?

- Yo simplemente sentí que alguien venia y reaccione

- La cuestión es que sabes algo que resulta intrigante el que tú lo sepas

- Hmmmm

- Vinimos aquí ya que tienes un problema y queremos ayudarte

- ¿Qué?.

Al instante se abrieron varios agujeros en las paredes, de los cuales saltaron unos explosivos hacia el portador de armas de fuego, estallaron, deteriorando su cuerpo, y se completo el grupo de los que estaban cerca.

- ¿Y esto?

- Señor Gen'aku, hay unos intrusos aquí, pero ya hay uno fuera gracias a una trampa de nuestro compañero Akihito

- ¿Entonces vemos qué hacer con el que queda?

- Claro, Kitty

- Vamos, Magi

al voltearse, vieron que tenían un sello que les impedía mover sus pies, aparte de la regeneración del cuerpo del Puppe

- Que drásticos han sido, Max

- Pero ya tienen un Tensoku Inban

- Y a mi me toca.

Lleno el aire a su alrededor con espiritrones, los convirtió en metal y los arrojo hacia Dina y los demás.

- Joukasouchi Ekitaikinzoku Kawa.

De pared a pared, el pasillo se llenó de metal derretido y los que estaban adelante del torrente fueron cubiertos hasta el cuello por el, pero no le hizo daño a sus cuerpos, y se detuvo cuando su invocador cerro su mano derecha levantada delante del antebrazo puesto horizontalmente y con los dedos previamente semicerrados y tensos.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?

- Los sellos no han trabajado

- Entonces sigamos

- Aunque he quemado su energía negativa y están atrapados en ese gigantesco trozo de metal, déjame tomar unas precauciones.

Las cabezas de los atrapados fueron tapadas con más metal, dejando una abertura para respirar, se abrió en dos, pasaron y se volvió a cerrar.

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

- Esteeeeee… por aquí.

En el comedor de la jefatura, ya estaban todos los demás reunidos, con la añadidura de dos de los hermanos de Nissho y todos armados.

- ¿Que ocurre, señor Nissho?

- Mi compañero Dan ha detectado una falla de seguridad y me solicitó que los trajese aquí

- Maita, prepara un Portal Rojo, yo saldré a hacerles ganar tiempo

- ¿Puedo ir contigo, Dan?

- Takeshi, si el portal esta listo y no he vuelto, entonces búscame.

Unos momentos después, en un cubículo grande que estaba en el camino al comedor de jefatura que habían tomado Max y su compañero, Max cayó al suelo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- El aire… se ha… desvanecido… no puedo… respirar…

Aunque el Kampf Puppe, que así era que se llamaba esta preparación del maestro Aarón, se puso en guardia, en unos instantes, una púa metálica con un alambre flexible tras de si se enredo en la culata y le desarmaron limpiamente, antes que una ráfaga de aire comprimido le golpeara, extrañamente le envolviera, y abriera un boquete en la pared a sus espaldas, hacia el exterior. Sacó su cuchillo de combate, y vio que todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado de líneas de color rojo oxido con un sello en cada una, sin guardia arriba, algo le golpeo con precisión en el estomago haciéndolo pasar por el boquete. Max se puso en pie, y vio a un grande león negro con extremidades humanas y dedos puntiagudos, dándole la espalda y bajando su mano derecha.

- ¿Qué te parece como me veo?

- Tu…

- Si, yo veo que el estado bestial de Tony esta desplegado a la perfección, ahora, detenme si puedes.

Max no espero mas, preparo una daga y la clavo en uno de los muslos, pero Dan se volteo sin dificultades cayendo la daga al piso, solo el trozo que debería estar fuera de su cuerpo porque el otro simplemente no existía, le derribo empujándolo con una mano en el pecho, y le quito el cuello de tortuga para cubrirle la nariz y la boca con las manos.

- Tony no es el primero al que le hago esto, y tampoco será el último, ya que me voy.

Valiéndose de sus habilidades de manejo elemental propias, Dan le extrajo todo el aire de los pulmones y salió a toda prisa hacia el punto de reunión, segundos antes que el maestro llegase armado con una maza mediana con un dragón sin patas y erguido, bien detallado, por cabeza.

- ¿Estas bien, Max?

- Si, ¿cómo está el Puppe?

- Desmantelado por varios sellos de oxidación sobreacelerada, ¿Danjuro fue el que lo hizo todo?

- El mismo

- Dejémoslo por ahora

- Pero si libró el estado bestial de Tony…

- Eso no lo es todo, Max, Danjuro ha de esforzarse más y para eso, estoy seguro que ha de ir al mundo humano, vamos a retirarnos con los que capturamos más atrás

- Está bien.

Mas, en el comedor de la jefatura, las cosas no estaban así.

- Ya está el tiempo ganado, vamos a salir de aquí

- ¿Pero, y Kitahachi?

- No hay oportunidad alguna para desandar

- Pero a mi también me faltan algunos…

- Señor Ramsés, ¿sabe quienes eran los que están invadiendo el castillo?

- No…

- Son los mismos a los que se enfrentaron la última vez, lo siento, pero no puedo echar tres liebres al fuego en una situación como esta…

- Si, hay veces en que si podrás prepararte para otro día, o no podrás hacerlo… salgamos de aquí.

Todos pasaron por el portal hasta un lugar despejado del otro lado, y Takeshi y Maita se quedaron con los demás mientras Dan iba a ver a Yuuhitsu.

- Hola Yuuhitsu…

- ¿Eres tu, Dan?¿Esto quiere decir que lograste cumplir con tu captura del Seireitei?

- Si, ¿Akuma – sama está disponible?

- Si, déjame avisarle.

Mientras la secretaria se comunicaba con su jefe, Dan fue rápidamente a buscarlos a todos y llevarlos a la oficina, y volviendo, ya estaba todo listo.

- Hola, Dan, me adelantaron que me traías buenas noticias

- Varias, para ser mas exacto, Akuma – sama

- Pues dímelas

- Ya el trabajo de captura en el Seireitei esta listo

- Se nota que si

- Traje a mis más fieles compañeros del Seireitei, y a unas personas que deseo presentarle

- Adelante

- Mi nombre es Ramsés Bhonsle, y mis compañeros son Samson Bull, Arisa Amaya, Shandee El Safadi y Akihito Ando

- Y son prospectos para el ., Akuma – sama.

El hombre de la silla los vio fijamente, uno a uno, y continuó la conversación.

- Me parecen buenos, pero no se porque la inteligencia del . no estaba al tanto de ellos, porque yo si que lo estaba

- Disculpe si la pregunta no es correcta, pero, ¿cómo lo sabe?

- Un aspirante a Director de Legación de la División Euro – Norafricana para la División Meridional de Asia del Ejército Divino, su división patria, descontento por no ser electo para el cargo es capaz de dejarse llevar por la ira, el y su equipo de guerreros, hasta puntos de los cuales no pueden regresar, no es así que ha hecho las cosas, usted, que es descendiente lejano del rey guerrero indio Shivaji Bhosle?

- Discúlpeme por no haber movilizado a los míos para hacerse con esta información antes, porque…

- Danjuro Hachemontaro Sakakibara, sabes que no me gustan que mis subordinados dejen cabos sueltos de algo, sea como sea que estén en ese algo, pero lo dejare pasar con la presencia de estos prospectos bastante buenos que has traído

- Disculpe, ¿usted quién es?

- Soy el jefe de Danjuro, y entre el y su padre, dirigen a un pequeño pero bastante útil ejercito de personas que han hecho lo mismo que usted y los suyos, y ahora que lo pienso, Dan, si quieres restablecer las cosas, pues, puedes hacer una misión para mi, pero te hablaré personalmente de ella, Yuuhitsu!

- ¿Desea algo, jefe?

- Busca un buen alojamiento para todos, Dan y una de nuestras visitas se quedarán unos momentos más.

Takeshi, Chitose, Emma y los demás salieron de la oficina en la pausa que siguió.

- Señor Bhonsle, usted y su equipo entrarán al ejercito de Dan, y tu, Dan, mientras preparamos el Takifu – soumi para que puedas ir al mundo humano con tu nuevo cuerpo, te daré una misión de suma importancia para realizar desde mañana mismo

- Jefe, ya tengo un guía para las visitas

- Bien, señor Ramsés, puede retirarse a sus aposentos, yo hablare un poco más con Danjuro.


	42. Capitulo 58

Buryokukainyuu 1

Después de finalizado el asedio al Seireitei por los hombres de Kimei Kiyoi, el capitán Yamamoto hizo llamar a Hitsugaya y a Soi Fong.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra el shinigami Shedrad?

- Perdió mucha sangre, y si la herida horizontal hubiese estado ligeramente mas arriba de la costilla que fracturó, también hubiese perdido la vida al cortarle el corazón en dos pedazos

- No me equivoco al decir que solo un miembro oficial y debidamente entrenado del Primer Escuadrón del Onmitsukidō puede hacer algo parecido a esto, ¿cierto?

- No hay lugar a dudas

- ¿Ya están al tanto de los últimos movimientos de Danjuro Sakakibara?

- Aun no lo han localizado

- Después de que sea dado de alta, dejaremos ir a Shedrad al mundo humano sin trabajo, pero han de vigilarle

- Entendido.

En el castillete, los forjadores habían cumplido con su parte, contando con el rescate de Suwi y sus compañeros, Max y Aarón regresaron hasta donde estaba Dina con los otros apresados, el maestro deshizo el bloque de metal lo suficiente para envolverlos por separado, y se reunieron detrás del portón cerrado, para regresar a la fabrica por un Amanohara no Kadoguchi nuevo.

- Yo espero que le rescaten pronto…

- Tranquilo, Max, que una orden destinada de búsqueda que escribiré apenas lleguemos no ira sola.

Y no pasó nada de tiempo para que tuviesen noticias, apartando un juicio militar por traición para los restos del equipo de combate de Ramsés, no eran nada alentadoras, ya que en pleno proceso de renovación de todas las planas de oficiales de alto rango dentro de las divisiones del Ejercito Divino, una masacre fue ejecutada en paralelo en dos de las cuatro principales ciudades sedes de una de las mas importantes divisiones, desde la cual en la época de la fundación se divulgaron las prácticas medicas para el resto del mundo.

"El amanecer había llegado a la ciudad, un día de fin de semana, en aquella ciudad donde siempre había una millonaria multitud, y de tiempo antes, un hombre estaba despierto, en un departamento que solo tenía una habitación, en un barrio donde había muchos edificios con departamentos como ésos, poniendo agua en la cafetera, comida en el microondas y encendiendo la tele después de salir del baño.

- Un médico ha sido asesinado de varios disparos en el barrio Itabashi. El médico ha sido identificado como Ichiyo Ika, internista de la clínica Bunya Hakushuku del barrio Bunkyō. Según información suministrada por la policía, un testigo vio al asesino discutiendo fuertemente con el médico antes que lo atacase, llevando el asesino una máscara con forma de cráneo de ave con un penacho de plumas. Con esta información, se presume como móvil el robo, ya que la víctima sólo tenía consigo sus documentos de identidad, y sobre el ejecutante del crimen, todo apunta a un miembro de la banda Hitomure no juurui, que en 5 semanas ha asesinado a 20 personas sólo en esta ciudad, en paralelo con Sendai, donde hasta ahora dejaron 20 personas muertas en la misma cantidad de tiempo, los cuales poseen armas de fuego que no son de uso civil, lo cual ha hecho que se incrementen los esfuerzos por capturarlos.

El hombre cambió de canal, y estaban dando la misma noticia, con las palabras de un detective.

- En el lugar del suceso, se recolectaron casquillos de balas 5,7 x 28 mm. SS190, usadas en la mayoría de los crímenes hechos por la banda Hitomure no juurui. Hasta ahora, sólo se sabe de la presencia en Tokio de 3 miembros de la banda, por las máscaras que usan: cráneo de ave, demonio verde y demonio azul. En donde se involucran Cráneo de ave y Demonio Verde, se encuentran casquillos de bala, y donde se involucra Demonio Azul, la autopsia de las víctimas devela que fueron muertas con un cris. En cuanto a Sendai, hay un detalle de paralelismo con Tokio, ya que allá solo hay dos asesinos que usan también las dos primeras mascaras.

Apagó la tele, sacó la comida del microondas, se sirvió una taza de café a la que le echó sólo azúcar, comió, se vistió y se fue a trabajar por la mañana a una tienda de abarrotes.

- Listo para mi turno, señor Akibito

- Ohayo gozaimasu, señor Sakubara!

- Hola, Eri – chan, pasa adelante

- ¡Aquí están los diarios!

- Déjalos aquí en el mostrador, Haishin, que ya el señor Akibito debe estar por venir

- ¡Ya vine, señor Sakubara!

- A ver, un litro de leche, dos kilos de arroz y tres latas de atún…

- Tenga

- Está completo, Eri - chan

- HOLA, ENANA

- Okiku, eres tú

- Por más esfuerzos que hagas, jamás te vas a ver tan bella como yo

- ¿Qué le pasa a ella?

- Siempre lo mismo, diciéndome enana y fea cada vez que me ve

- ¿No has probado a ignorarla, Eri - chan?

- Es demasiado recalcitrante

- Puedo darte unos consejos al respecto, pero ven mas tarde si puedes

- Veré de venir entonces

- Otra vez la Manada de Bestias ha hecho de las suyas

- Señor Akibito, que susto me ha dado, llegar así…

- Ya es demasiado con que esos delincuentes y asesinos estén sueltos por la ciudad, deberían atraparlos para que dejen de matar a mas gente inocente que sudan su frente para ganarse el pan de cada día para sí y para su familia

- Si, vi la noticia del doctor Ika por la tele antes de venir

- Ten, Haishin, aquí está el pago de los diarios de ayer

- Gracias, señor Akibito, hasta mañana!

- Hasta mañana.

Tras su trabajo en la tienda, Sakubara volvió a casa e hizo todo lo que había hecho en la mañana, excepto que no tomó café, durmió hasta las cuatro y al despertar encendió una PC portátil que estaba en su habitación en vez de la tele.

- Me ha llegado un mensaje de Kuro – Maou – sama, veamos que me manda a decir:

"Has hecho un buen trabajo en Itabashi, Orco Comandante. Ya tu pago ha sido realizado. Tu próximo y último trabajo en la ciudad será hecho sobre un ingeniero llamado Genichi Gijutsusha. La accesibilidad es estándar, el trabajo en si es difícil por la locación recomendada, debido a eso lo confiamos a ti por tu veteranía.

Locación recomendada: Cruce de Shibuya, salida de Hachikō de la estación del metro; hora: 7 de la noche. Hay adjuntadas fotografías del ingeniero para facilitar su identificación. Tomando las precauciones al respecto, supongo que aun debes tener balas SS190 para tu pistola favorita".

y respondió el mensaje

"Kuro – Maou – sama, acepto el trabajo, aunque la locación es uno de los cruces peatonales más transitados de todo el mundo y la salida de la estación es un punto de reunión muy popular y por tanto muy frecuentado, puede confiar en mí, aún me quedan 3 cargadores llenos, pero con uno será más que suficiente. Ya me voy a preparar".

Se aseguró que la puerta del departamento estuviese bien cerrada y pasó a la habitación cerrando la puerta de igual forma, se quitó la ropa para quedar en ropa interior, tomó un frasco y un pincel, abrió el frasco y empezó a aplicarse el líquido que contenía, que era una tintura vegetal con el cual cambiaba el color de su piel, de blanco a moreno, luego de estar recubierto con la tintura, se dio aire con un ventilador para que secara, luego se puso unas vendas entre la cintura y la cadera para llevar su pistola y sus cargadores, zapatos deportivos, un pantalón de ejercicios con bolsillos grandes, un reloj y un suéter con capucha un poco ancho

- Hoy es el turno de llevar mi primera máscara, ayer usé la segunda

abrió una caja que estaba cerca de él, y sacó una máscara de orco, de cabeza entera, dividida en dos partes unidas por cuerdecillas y la puso alrededor de su cuello, debajo del suéter, sacó un papel, algo de dinero y unos tickets de metro de una libreta para llevarlos en un bolsillo de su pantalón, tomó un teléfono móvil que estaba bajo la almohada, además de su arma y sus municiones, y lo guardó todo también, haciendo todo esto con los ojos encima de una de las fotos que le habían adjuntado

- Ya estoy listo, después de esto me informaré sobre el Demonio Azul, seguramente es un novato o algo de más rango que no esté muy lejos de novato.

Apagó el portátil, cerró bien el departamento, y como aún no había movimiento en el vecindario, pudo salir sin levantar sospechas hacia donde debía realizar su trabajo y llegó con unos minutos de ventaja a la salida de la estación. Se reclinó en una pared cercana desde la cual podía ver a los que pasasen de la salida y sacó el móvil para pasar el rato. Al ver que dieron las siete en el móvil, lo confirmó con su reloj, guardó el móvil y fijó su mirada en los que salían de la estación, hasta que apareció quien buscaba. Era un adulto joven de estatura regular, delgado, con cabello corto, gafas rectangulares con las esquinas redondeadas y un portafolio con la calcomanía de un logo de una importante marca automotriz. Rápidamente reclinó su cabeza para sacar la máscara del suéter, ponérsela y mantener la posición para desenfundar la pistola, saltar a su frente, apuntarlo… y apretó el gatillo unas tres veces, al asegurarse que los casquillos estaban en el pavimento, arrojó el papel, arrugado, al lado del herido, devolvió la máscara y la pistola a sus lugares para irse rápidamente a la entrada más cercana de la estación y bajar prestamente las escaleras hasta el andén del tren que lo llevaría a Ueno, donde no lejos del parque se encontraba una casa de baños donde podía quitarse la tintura sin problemas. Había sido visto por gente desde la salida en el momento en que se quitó la máscara, con lo cual el personal de seguridad se puso en alerta, mas logró abordar el tren, se fue y salió de la estación como había entrado a la otra, directo a la escala que tomaría antes de volver a casa.

- Buenas noches, senpai, aquí tiene la llave de su cubículo

- Gracias, Gakari – san, no demoraré mucho, ya que tengo que conseguir una información

- Senpai, ¿es por el que le está ayudando a realizar la ronda aquí en la ciudad?

- Exacto

- No ha pasado por aquí, y, ¿qué tal le ha ido en su trabajo de tapa?

- Pues me ha ido bien, para no hacer una imitación de hikikomori me ha valido

- Pondré la tele a ver si dan avances

- Bien, ya bajaré en un momento.

Tras unos minutos, Sakubara ya se había quitado la tintura y se había puesto una muda de ropa que había guardado en un locker de su cubículo y bajó a dejar la llave.

- Senpai, ya vi la noticia de su trabajo

- Y, ¿qué ocurrió?

- El hombre ha muerto, pero, senpai… lo han descubierto, lo vieron quitarse la máscara antes de entrar a la estación

- ¡Qué cagada he hecho!

- Y, tal es el ansia de los polis por trincarlo, que ya sacaron un retrato hablado suyo

- Si no salgo de la ciudad esta misma noche, va ser muy difícil que la haga liso

- ¿Tiene algún problema?

- Sólo tengo 2 cargadores llenos y uno casi lleno, y sabes bien que las balas para mi pistola son difíciles de conseguir incluso por nosotros mismos porque son contrabandeadas de Bélgica

- Es verdad, ya llamé a un taxi para que lo lleve

- Te lo agradezco bastante, Gakari – san.

El taxista lo llevó hasta unas cuadras del barrio, y se fue caminado rápidamente para que al llegar al departamento, encendiese el portátil para escribirle a Kuro – maou, pero no le hizo falta, ya que tenía un mensaje que resolvió todas sus dudas.

"Orco Comandante, si lograste cumplir con tu trabajo y has logrado llegar hasta el portátil, aquí tienes toda la información que necesitas desde ahora hasta dentro de dos días. Tu depósito será hecho mañana, como se hace procesalmente. En la dirección que está al final del mensaje encontrarás un vehículo listo para salir a la próxima ciudad donde trabajarás, con una ruta programada en el GPS y la llave pegada con cinta adhesiva por dentro del guardafangos delantero izquierdo. Ya que supongo que te has intrigado con la presencia de quien te ayudó a realizar la ronda, su nombre de trabajo es Troll Azul, y no te preocupes de más por conocerlo, ya que se van a encontrar en la próxima ciudad, yéndose él por su lado hasta allá y trabajarán juntos. Sólo puedo adelantarte que es tu hijo mayor, que tienes años que no ves; acaba de salir del colegio de la compañía para trabajar en el nivel inferior. Ya tendrán tiempo de hablar entre trabajo y trabajo"

Kuro – Maou

Presidente.

Una vez que leyó el mensaje, Sakubara apagó el portátil, empacó sus cosas, llamó un taxi para ir a donde estaba el vehículo, llegando hasta donde estaba, un callejón sin salida, como sucedió una hora antes aproximadamente, y encontró a alguien sentado sobre el capó del coche a la vez que dejaba sus cosas encima del maletero.

- Oye, por favor, baja de ahí que me llevo el coche…

quien estaba sentado se levantó sin darle la cara a Sakubara hasta que se volteó rápidamente con una pistola SIG – Sauer P228 en la mano y le dio un disparo en el hombro derecho.

- Nos vemos una vez más

- ¡Houhei!

- ¿Creías que después de la razia que hiciste en Sendai te iba a dejar ir libre del todo, anciano?

- Eres un insolente

- Con el derecho que me da ser de aquellos que se oponen a ustedes

- Entonces además eres un irrespetuoso

- ¿Qué harás ahora que no puedes usar tu brazo de tirar?

- Sí que puedo usarlo.

Entonces, sacó su pistola de su bolsillo derecho con la mano zurda con el brazo por la espalda, y la hizo pasar por el aire para tomarla con la mano derecha después de alzar todo el brazo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y con unas balas en sus piernas, perdió el apoyo que le daban y no pudo terminar su maniobra.

- Eso es por todos aquellos que han muerto por ti antes que llegases a Sendai

una vez que Houhei patease la pistola de Sakubara lejos de ambos, se puso de cuclillas y apretó el gatillo de la pistola frente al pecho del otro

- esto es por los que murieron en la razia

después de ese disparo, Houhei fue subiendo su pistola lentamente hasta que se la puso en la cara a Sakubara

- y esto, es por el ingeniero mecánico que mataste en Sudamérica hace ya más de cuatro años, porque su familia fue gran compañera de la mía

apretó el gatillo por última vez, e intercambió la pistola con un móvil

- Ya he retirado al Orco Comandante

- Llamaré a los nuestros una vez cuelgues

- Apúrate entonces.

Unos minutos después, más bien pocos, una moto de alta cilindrada llegó a la entrada del callejón, Houhei subió, se puso un casco de cabeza entera que estaba sin uso y salieron a todo gas de la zona, con el mismo lapso de tiempo de ventaja por sobre unos coches de la policía y unas unidades móviles, de una emisora de radio y de un canal de televisión, que cubrieron la noticia.

- Hace unos momentos, en un callejón del barrio Nerima, fue encontrado un hombre con varios impactos de bala. Según las experticias, se trata de uno de los asesinos enmascarados que ha azotado a la ciudad durante las últimas cinco semanas. Detective Tantei, ¿puede ampliar la información para los que están escuchando este avance?

- Este hombre tenía en su posesión las máscaras de cráneo de ave y demonio verde usadas en los asesinatos con arma de fuego, además de una pistola FiveseveN con 57 balas de calibre 5.7 x 28 mm. SS190, y coincide con el retrato hablado que obtuvimos luego de la muerte del ingeniero mecánico Genichi Gijutsusha. Aparte de estas cosas, encontramos en su equipaje un ordenador portátil, al cual se le harán experticias en unas horas, y documentos de identidad a nombre de Dayu Sakubara, los cuales serán examinados por peritos para determinar su autenticidad

- Estas fueron las palabras del detective Atshushi Tantei sobre este suceso. Reportó para Radio TCR, Atsuko Kisha.

Por una carretera que salía por el sudoeste de la ciudad, en un coche, su único ocupante apagó la radio, aparecieron señales de tristeza reprimida en su rostro, y siguió su camino rumbo a la siguiente ciudad donde según sus previsiones se vería con su padre después de varios años, pero ya no era posible.

En medio de la noche, a las afueras de una gran ciudad, un vehículo con dos personas, un monje que hacía de chofer y un hombre joven y alto que era su acompañante, acababa de pasar un peaje para seguir su camino hacia un lugar dentro de la metrópoli que estaba ante sus ojos y al cual les era urgente llegar por unas razones que atender.

- Takeo, ¿cómo tienes el brazo?

- Ya no me duele tanto gracias a la cura que me hizo Chika, Masaki

- ¿Estás consciente que nuestra visita tiene que ser lo más corta posible?

- Sí, tenemos que encontrarnos con Chika y Arashi en la otra ciudad a la brevedad y haciendo la visita como debe ser, por cierto, ¿adónde vamos?

- Al hospital St. Luke, 9-1 de la calle Akashicho, barrio de Chuo

- ¿Ese no fue el hospital que se organizó mejor para cubrir la emergencia del 20 de marzo de 1995 en la ciudad?

- Si, si fue, pero lo que importa es que lleguemos a donde tenemos que llegar, buscar lo que tenemos que buscar e irnos como deberíamos llegar

- ¿Y tu te encargarás de dar con el sitio exacto dentro del hospital al cual tenemos que ir?

- Por supuesto.

Poco a poco, preguntando aquí y allá, llegaron hasta el hospital y se quedaron afuera, en un costado solitario por las horas. Al salir ambos del coche, Masaki sacó una ampolleta de entre sus ropas que contenía un líquido rojo y espeso, con el cual se humedeció la punta de un dedo índice para trazar unas líneas en la pared.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Estoy por prepararte algo para que vayas primero adentro, probablemente podrías encontrarte con alguien en el camino o en el destino

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

- Ya, esperar.

Masaki cerró sus ojos, puso su dedo en las líneas, estuvo en esa posición un momento y finalmente puso el dedo en la ampolleta y lo sacó.

- Hazte unas rayas junto a los ojos con esto

- Listo

- Bien, me toca a mí lo que sigue.

Tapó las líneas con la palma de la mano, y todas las luces adentro del hospital se apagaron.

- Con esto, ni el sistema principal de electricidad, ni el de emergencia, ni las comunicaciones, ni el sistema de seguridad si lo hay, podrán encenderse

- Por algo eres uno de los demonios magos más poderosos que tenemos, todo un diablo bajo un hábito

- Y yo espero que hayas aprendido cosas buenas en ese estudio que te tomaste con uno de nuestros mejores asesinos, de esos que están en poder cerca de su comandante

- Ya lo verás cuando nos veamos de nuevo

- Esas rayas en tus ojos te permitirán ver en la oscuridad el camino a la habitación a la cual vas

- Nos veremos.

Takeo pasó adentro por la puerta más cercana y fue andando poco a poco hasta llegar a una habitación con muchas portezuelas cuadradas en las paredes y una mesa metálica con bordes levantados y un lavamanos en un extremo, al centro. Al pasar, sintió que no se encontraba solo allí y fue iluminado por la luz de un teléfono móvil.

- ¿Por qué se encuentra aquí, joven? esta área está restringida, sólo para personal del hospital y de los cuerpos de policía

- Disculpe, doctor, es la primera vez que vengo a este hospital a ver si llegaba a encontrar un traumatólogo, que me duele mucho el brazo y me perdí antes que se cayera la electricidad, ¿va saliendo?

- Si, ya que no puedo trabajar, pues me voy a casa

- Espéreme.

Takeo se quitó las vendas del brazo supuestamente malo y quedó a la vista una gruesa bracera de cuero negro, de la cual salieron con un ruido de navaja, cuatro hojas metálicas, largas, estrechas, puntiagudas y de un solo filo, que apuntaron al forense.

- Quiero que ponga a Dayu Sakubara en la mesa, sé que lo trajeron aquí después que fue tiroteado.

Lentamente, el médico se acercó al cubículo donde se encontraba el mencionado y cumplió con la exigencia de Takeo.

- Ya, aquí está

- Ahora, deme el móvil y párese al lado de la mesa, de frente a ella y con las manos agarrándose la una a la otra por la espalda.

Una vez que el doctor estaba bajo control, Takeo guardó las hojas, se puso del otro lado de la mesa, y en un solo instante, hincó una sola de las hojas debajo del pectoral izquierdo del galeno, la retiró y lo dejó caer al suelo, a la vez que Masaki entraba.

- Ya está todo listo, Onimadoushi

- Estando todo en orden, Kuroi Hyou, pon el cuerpo en otra parte que vamos a preparar la salida.

Takeo volvió a Dayu a donde estaba antes, pero sin encerrarlo, puso al médico en la mesa, Masaki vació la ampolleta en la herida y bajo sus instrucciones, Takeo fue desprendiendo la musculatura del esqueleto, de los hombros para abajo. Al terminar lo más rápidamente posible su compañero, Masaki tomó con sus manos el corazón del que estaba en la mesa, previamente separado del sistema circulatorio, lo puso al centro y varios símbolos aparecieron en torno a la mesa.

- Muévete y trae al otro, que nuestra salida está lista y está por deshacerse el sello que hice para que entráramos.

Sin miramientos por la prisa, Takeo puso a Dayu en uno de sus hombros, se acercó a Masaki, y este hizo que se activaran los símbolos, provocando un estallido que los hizo desaparecer a ellos y al sello que estaba afuera."

- ¿Qué te parece eso?

- ¿Este informe del japonés? ¿Ese escritorcillo fallido?

- ¿Me vas a hacer discutir contigo? ¡Hace un buen rato que el informe debería estar en manos del capitán Ritter, dame acá!.

Este soldado, salió con los papeles en la mano hacia un cuarto contiguo, donde alrededor de una gran mesa llena, a la cabecera se encontraba un hombre alto y un poco fornido que dirigía una discusión que se llevaba a cabo en aquel momento.

- Capitán General, aquí esta el ultimo informe del Director Houhei

- Que bien que haya llegado esto, es bastante importante lo que el director nacional en Japón de la Oficina de Investigaciones Criminalísticas tenga que decir acerca de su caso.

Ritter leyó y releyó el informe, sobre todo la segunda parte, para asegurarse de que no hubiese errores.

- Señores, Houhei detuvo al principal sospechoso de las masacres, pero un error de logística nos impidió llevarlo a lugar seguro, y le rescataron en una accion relámpago

- Esto nos deja en nada

- Por ahora…

- ¿Ha sabido de la aparición del ultimo descendiente de la familia Shedrad?

- Ya los de la Academia del Sur le han enviado a nosotros hoy mismo, les recomendamos que lo enviasen directo a Estados Unidos por el momento, para darle un tiempo antes de presentarlo aquí

- Y, ¿no hay nuevas de su compañero Broomfield?

- Con la orden de búsqueda solicitada que nos enviaron los de la Academia también, estamos en alerta máxima para soldados capturados pero aun no hay señales de que haya sido movilizado hacia acá o hacia allá

- ¿Cómo vamos a dejar las alarmas de seguridad para las sedes?

- Ya con los atacantes fuera de Japón, podemos bajar a naranja como el resto del mundo, excepto aquí, en esta cumbre en las islas Baleares, donde no retiraremos la roja hasta la clausura, que justo ahora ha quedado un día menos, pero...

- ¿Alguna idea?

- Presiento, que si Tony es trasladado por su captor a algún lugar del mundo para terminar de procesarle, ha de traerlo casi a nuestras manos en señal de abierto desafío a nuestra capacidad de liberarlo de sus manos

- Eso es muy desatinado, ¿qué pasaría para el periodo de prueba de mando previo al retiro que precederá a su nombramiento oficial, que está por acabarse, si se empeña en ello y falla?

- No seria mas que un punto negro en mi currículo de carrera, pero por un soldado como el, que ha logrado educarse en alguna de nuestras academias mas la educación recibida en la academia del Gotei 13, cualquier oficial de alto rango con tres dedos de frente trabajaría a discreción para llevarlo a sus filas

- Si, este tema es incontrovertible, que más…

- Ya pueden retirarse, ahora mismo solicitare a todas las oficinas nacionales de la OIC en las divisiones europeas, antes que a las del resto del mundo, que redoblen sus esfuerzos por encontrarle donde quiera que sea llevado para procesarle.


	43. Capitulo 59

Buryokukainyuu 2

El Capitán Ritter, una vez que sus acompañantes salieron, se fue al cuarto de comunicaciones para expedir la orden a la OIC, y se retiro a su alojamiento. A la mañana siguiente, justo hacia la mitad, ya con el capitán reunido, le pasaron una llamada directo de Tokio.

- Buenos días, Capitán Ritter, soy el director Houhei, de la OIC de Japón, ¿recibió mi informe anoche?

- Si, ¿hay alguna novedad?

- He recibido desde la Academia Sur del Rukongai una pista del caso del prospecto de oficial de alto rango capturado por el enemigo

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Después de la captura de los traidores del equipo de Ramsés Bhonsle en su guarida y despejar el lugar, nuestros compañeros de la Academia Sur decidieron regresar a hacer interrogatorios a varios de los que se encontraban allí

- Y, ¿qué consiguieron?

- Según uno de los de servicio que fueron rescatados, vio de primera mano como dos guerreros mazoku se prepararon para salir, y al regresar uno de ellos no regresó, y en su lugar estaba un supuesto shinigami por las vestiduras, que coincidía con las señas del prospecto, pero había algo previamente

- ¿Qué?

- El que no regreso tenia la forma de un demonio azul, justo como si fuese el segundo sicario del incidente de Tokio, por eso le solicito que me otorgue una transferencia al equipo que lleva el caso de la captura

- Primero necesito coordinar eso y luego hare que expidan la orden

- Entendido, capitán.

Una vez que todo en la OIC fue dejado en orden, Houhei pudo trasladarse a Europa para unir sus esfuerzos con sus colegas.

Después de que Takeshi y Maita realizaran el plan de respaldo en caso que alguno de los que estaban en Tokio antes que no pudiera salir, siguieron a Dan hasta el lugar de Osaka donde Chitose se encargaría de lo que le hubiese menester.

- Hola, hijos, ¿qué tal les ha ido?

- Ya estamos fuera del Gotei 13, papá

- Y yo estoy listo para una preparación

- Me gusta eso, hijo, ¿ese capturado tiene madera?

- Que si no…

- ¿Acaso no sabias del plan de respaldo?

- No tenia ni idea, Akuma – sama se lo pensó todo

- ¿Cómo te sientes, papá?

- Dame un rato más para que salgamos.

Con Ramsés y los suyos familiarizándose con lo nuevo, después de un pequeño descanso, la familia fue a ver a Akuma Kan, y con todos juntos de vuelta a la accion, solo Dan se fue a preparar el cuerpo de Tony para que pudiese unirse al Haigi.

En una ciudad importante de un país conocido por luchar contra el mar por siglos, un día de fin de semana por la tarde, alguien toco la puerta de la habitación de Dan, en un hospedaje privado y céntrico.

- Eh, despierta!

- ¿Eres tu, Thatcher?

- ¿Quién mas puede ser el casero que se preocupa de que su nuevo inquilino recién llegado se sacuda una resaca de la noche anterior? Abre, que necesito hablar algo contigo

- ¿Qué hay?

- ¿Qué te tengo? No es por mas que quiero que te enfoques en lo que viniste a hacer, que te tengo una visita para hacer, Brin – da – mour

- Eh, deja la lata de desmenuzar mi nombre artístico…

- Esto es VIP

- ¿VIP?

- V I P, con todas las letras. Una chica de cash flowing esta que necesita a alguien como tu, un rookie con tus señas, que sepa mosquear

- ¿Algo mas?

- Ella es influyente y no es egoísta, ¿cómo ves lo de ir allá?

- Podría ser bueno…

- Claro que lo es, no te pongas demasiado informal y llévate lo que creas necesario, que abajo te daré la dirección.

Durante esos días de por medio, ya el japonés estaba completamente integrado, y con el capitán Ritter siempre a la espera de novedades.

- Central OIC, aquí unidad V15

- Unidad V15, aquí Central OIC, ¿hay alguna situación sospechosa?

- Hemos encontrado al prospecto desaparecido, identidad confirmada

- ¿Localización?

- Calle Kloveniersburgwal Oeste, rumbo al sur, manejando una scooter y llevando un bolso deportivo de equipaje pequeño a sus espaldas

- Inicien seguimiento, enviaremos refuerzos.

Cruzando por la cuidad, con sus vigilantes aumentando discretamente, a Dan le llevo un poco de tiempo llegar a su destino en una ciudad nueva para el.

- Ha llegado hasta una casa en Oud-Zuid, ha entrado por la puerta de servicio, con el recibimiento de una criada, llevando consigo el bolso adentro

- Coloquen un perímetro zonal y no se muevan, recuerden que esto es un trabajo ordenado de bien arriba

- Director Houhei a la línea, estableceré contacto con el cuartel de Baleares

- Recuerden, pueden dejarlo salir del lugar pero no dejarlo ir de la zona

- Perímetro asegurado.

Una tensa calma surgió entre los vigilantes, que vieron pasar media hora, dos, tres, cuatro, y cuando se hacia la quinta, finalmente salió del lugar.

- Objetivo en marcha fuera de la zona

- Inicien seguimiento de tres niveles, el primero realizara intercepción a la orden, pero que los que estén allí que estén preparados

- Solo las unidades V02 y V15 cuentan con el equipamiento para casos de reacción hostil

- Vayan adelante, unidades V02 y V15.

Los dos vigilantes se acercaron hasta Dan en una calle desierta mas adelante, pero rompieron el protocolo atacándolo directamente con armas que permitirían detener la conexión entre el alma y el cuerpo sustituto por un tiempo determinado, pero, los proyectiles se derritieron en el aire antes de alcanzarlo.

- Se que me seguían desde que me asomé a la ventana de uno de los pisos superiores de la casa y vi a algunos de ustedes, como querían todas allí adentro que me quitara de la ventana, pero aunque ustedes hubiesen hablado conmigo antes como si nada, no me voy a dejar llegar, y, ¿no han oído hablar de los prototipos TS – CPE2?. Pues ya tengo el mío.

Dan orilló la scooter, saltando al pavimento y sacando no mas y no menos que un nyoibō metálico que preparo en un instante, tomándolo solo por un extremo, con un abanicado estirado derribó a sus oponentes con sendos golpes en sus torsos, dejándolos resollando a medias.

- ¿Cómo has podido hacerte con uno de esos cuerpos sustitutos si apenas están finalizando su periodo de pruebas?

- Influencias, muy útiles influencias…

Dan recogió el nyoibō, preparó un sello en la palma de su mano derecha y lo estampó en los plexos solares de los otros

- Si vienen más detrás de ustedes, y aun podrían hablar, pues digan que estoy indispuesto para que me vean.

El perseguido subió de nuevo a su moto, mientras atrás quedaban los perseguidores, con sus costillas aplastándose con el ritmo de un globo que se desinfla lentamente. Unos momentos después, llegaron los demás, demasiado tarde, los sellos habían terminado su función, y Dan se había ido de la calle.

- Central OIC, aquí equipo del nivel 2 de seguimiento

- Nivel 2, ¿tiene información?

- Miembros del nivel 1 abrumados por actividad hostil del objetivo, objetivo fuera de rango visual

- ¿Localización actual?

- Calle Eerste Jacob van Campen, doblando en Ryusdaelkade, después del cruce

- ¿Cuentan con unidades VA?

- Ya las contactaremos para despliegue, director Houhei

- Nivel 3, denme su localización actual

- Hemos alcanzado al equipo del Nivel 2

- Reúnanse en Rembrandtplein, voy con ustedes.

Houhei fue lo más rápido posible al punto de reunión, y les dio los nuevos lineamientos.

- He traído un SAPAS y un Overbrenger, tenga cada uno su pieza. Con el apoyo de las unidades VA que espero que nos refuercen en poco tiempo, barreremos todo el terreno entre las calles Warmoes, Zeedijk, Kloveniersburgwal Oeste y Dam empalmando con la Oude Hoog. Apenas vean al objetivo, activen su emisor SAPAS y solamente síganlo, los VA reportaran de forma usual. Adelante, cada uno por su lado.

Sin más dilación, se dirigieron hacia la Kloveniersburgwal Este para subir por ella y luego cubrir el terreno.

- Unidades VA2 y VA7, reportando incorporación al equipo de búsqueda

- Procedan según los lineamientos.

Con algo de tiempo, uno de los vigilantes aéreos logro avistar a Dan.

- Aquí unidad VA7, objetivo localizado, calle Bloed, ha entrado a una de las edificaciones del lado sur

- Unidad VA7, marque el punto de llegada para movilizar todas las unidades hacia allí. Todas las unidades, me encargare de arribar al punto, estén sobre la marca para establecer un perímetro

- Aquí Central OIC, el director de la oficina va hacia el punto

- Houhei, aquí Jaager, voy en camino para recoger a los demás y llevarlos

- ¿Cómo ha quedado establecido el perímetro?

- Entre Stormsteeg, Bethanien, Zeedjik, Kloveniersburgwal Oeste y Oudezijs Atcherburgwal Este, con refuerzo saliendo de Bloed hacia la plaza del Waag, tres manzanas al norte y al sur, listo para sellar

- Entendido, vengan rápido que voy a presentarme.

Houhei hizo una inspiración profunda, fue soltando el aire lentamente y toco el timbre.

- Buenas tardes, ¿aquí se encuentra el joven Anthony Broomfield?

- Disculpe, señor, esta es una casa de hospedaje privado, no se reciben visitas sin previo aviso del huésped al casero, que soy yo

- ¿Cuál es su nombre, señor?

- Dick Thatcher Fokker

- Bien, señor Thatcher, soy el agente Hayate Houhei, de la Interpol. Requiero de conversar cooperativamente unos momentos con el joven Broomfield, ya que traigo un reporte desde nuestras oficinas en Japón, donde se lo vincula con dos casos de asesinato serial cometidos por una organización criminal "fantasma", por llamarla de alguna forma.

Eso le basto a Thatcher para saltar hacia atrás, y, sacar de sus muñecas como que si dentro de los antebrazos las tuviese, dos gruesas cadenas, con las cuales intento azotar a su repentino enemigo, hasta que recibió un puñetazo recto a su esternón y otro de gancho arriba de sus orejas, con la misma mano, de nudillos y de canto, que le hicieron ir al alfombrado antes de sentir una pistola apuntándole.

- No deseo que esto se complique mas de lo que se ha puesto, solo dígame donde esta el joven Broomfield e iré a verlo

Thatcher iba a torcer el brazo para enrollarle una cadena a Houhei en los brazos, pero justo en este momento llegaron Jaager y los refuerzos

- Primer piso, habitación 1 – 3

- ¿No hay nadie mas en la casa?

- En este preciso instante, no

- Bien, hagan el sellado que vamos a subir, aseguren la entrada y aseguren a este hombre, que lo necesitaremos luego

- Tengan las piezas del Overbrenger listas por si lo llegamos a necesitar.

Después de las órdenes, todos menos dos subieron cuidadosamente, y Houhei llamo a la puerta.

- Thatcher, Thahcher, ¿no me puedes dejar en paz por lo que queda de día? esa visitica apenas me valió por cinco…

Houhei y Jaager entrando y revisando la habitación, y los demás golpeándole con un ariete después que abrió la puerta, no lo dejarían en paz, ni aunque estuviese en ropa interior, una botella de licor tropical con otras cosas en su mesa de noche y algo más para "relajarse" sobre la cama

- Instalen los delimitadores de entrada del Overbrenger, ya!

- Entendido, director Jaager

- Calculen el punto de salida y denme el ariete

- Tenga, director Houhei

- Siento que hayamos llegado de esta forma, pero los sucesos precedentes nos han hecho tomar estas precauciones

- Ah, ¿por lo de los que se perforaron los pulmones con sus propias costillas cuando venia en camino a mi justo reposo?

- Si, que detalle

- ¡El Overbrenger esta listo!

- ¡Actívenlo!.

En cuestión de instantes, el Overbrenger los hizo salir a todos de la habitación hacia un lugar indeterminado, pero más amplio, un lugar con gruesas paredes de concreto, completamente cerrado y debidamente iluminado, para la escaramuza que eventual y seguramente ocurriría.

- Pueden haberme pillado fuera de base, pero ya estoy en la caja otra vez

- Por favor, queremos dialogar, no necesitamos tener que valernos de la fuerza

- ¿Un puñado contra mi? No lo veo dificultoso

- Pero insistimos, solo deseamos hablar, joven Broomfield…

- ¿Creen que yo soy? No, exactamente.

Con un rápido movimiento cortante en el aire, Dan golpeo a mano a uno de los vigilantes contra una pared cercana, al tocarla le echo encima un enorme bloque de metal, como aplastar una mosca con un matamoscas, siguió con una andanada de puños al bloque y remato con un golpe de hombro con carrerilla, con el cual absorbió el bloque y se pudo ver que el que estaba del otro lado fue acribillado con conos metálicos de puntas agudas entre la cabeza y el torso. Houhei aferró con indignación el ariete antes de soltarlo, e inmediatamente preparo su arma para casos serios, un hacha de dos manos, con hojas triangulares que se estiraban paralelamente al mango un poco, con el centro esculpido y el mango rematado en una punta esférico – cónica.

- Jaager, voy a ver si sabe hacer algo más que eso

- Ve, pero no bajes la guardia

Con Dan viendo fijamente lo que acababa de hacer, Houhei se acerco de golpe y le ataco con la punta, pero se derritió en el aire, y después de intentarlo con las hojas, estas se cayeron a pedazos con una gruesa capa de oxido

- Esa es mi mano de veintiuna, ¿qué pones tu?

Houhei retrocedió sin que Dan diese mas señales de vida, y Jaager también estaba asombrado con esa mezcla de dominios elementales

- Yo se que esto puede sonar inútil, Arts, pero, ¿no se puede hacer nada por el?

- No, Jaager, eso sobrepaso sus reflejos, si tan solo hubiese cubierto su cabeza, pero no pudo

- ¿Alguna idea, Jaager?

- Con esa doble defensiva, haría falta un tercero para poder romperla

- Pero, ¿alguno podría hacerlo?

- Quizá si, a riesgo de no poder estar disponible para lo que venga, si hay algo mas después, falle o no falle

- Arts!

- Dime, Houhei

- ¿Cuánta experiencia tienes en depuraciones corporales?

- Bastante en frio, pero en caliente, no tengo certidumbre alguna

- Aunque suene malo decirlo, Jaager, solo hay tres personas que puedan someterlo

- No, no lo es, ya estoy bien consciente

- ¿Se autoproclaman ustedes? Si es así, yo me encargo del resto.

Repitiendo su deslizamiento a través del aire, Dan dejo en el tórax de cada uno de los demás, una hoja metálica entre pecho y espalda, derribándolos.

- Ya no nos queda de otra, esto ha de ser por todos

- ¿Tienes algo que sirva de ayuda, Arts?

- Si, es para mantenerlos listos para una curación en caso de heridas.

El japonés se armo con una wakizashi, y el holandés se puso una espada ropera en la mano izquierda.

- ¿Sabes de la escuela francesa?

- Una que otra cosa

- Vamos.

El combate se mostro parejo, pero Houhei y Jaager se iban extenuando poco a poco hasta que no podían mas, y sin lograr ellos romper la defensa, Dan no se inmutaba.

- ¿Intentamos una vez mas?

- Si esta vez fallamos, claudicamos, y este anexo esta aislado de los demás, así que el escape seria una sorpresa en la superficie.

En ese lapso, se abrió una apertura en el concreto hacia la cual se fue Dan sin vacilar, pero fue golpeado de vuelta al anexo en las sombras, y unos gruesos proyectiles blancos, unos tres, golpearon su cuerpo y se incrustaron en el.

- ¿Están bien?

- ¡Capitán Ritter!

- El mismo que trae en su cinto la Espada Arcángel Miguel para una depuración en instantes, y un arma poderosa en manos de un escolta.

El refuerzo inesperado se acerco a Dan, que aun estaba en pie, y en dos pasos raudos, saco a Dan del cuerpo de Tony y corto las conexiones entre ambos, cuando iba a atacarle, le golpearon con una ráfaga de aire en los ojos y el demonio desapareció.

- Yo que soy conocedor de armas restrictivas, no había visto esto

- Houhei, esta obra de arte es un prototipo de cañón portátil de 30 mm. con cuerpo compuesto de aluminio forjado y acero automotriz de ultra alta resistencia y para este caso, las balas que estaban arriba en la cajuela eran balas de oxido de zirconio de tratamiento constructivo mixto con efecto de restricción de nivel 60, solo hay dos en todo el ejercito y me traje este que lo teníamos a mano, que el otro lo están probando en USA

- ¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí?

- Houhei, ¿recuerdas que estableciste conexión con la base?

- Dije que lo haría, pero yo no la use

- Pero otro en la oficina lo hizo, me puso al corriente y apenas la comunicación se detuvo, me fui sin demora al jet en Son Sant Joan, que para mi suerte el piloto estaba listo, y salí para acá, con mi escolta, el cañón y las balas que pudimos cargar

- Arts, dale una depuración en frio al soldado y vas a buscar de tus refuerzos, para que lo lleven a la clínica

- A eso voy, Jaager.


	44. Capitulo 60

Welkom, Willkommen!

Después que Arts le prestase los primeros auxilios a Tony, fue a buscar una ambulancia, subiendo con él los directores, y dejando al capitán general y a su escolta vigilando. Poco tiempo después, ya en la clínica, todos estaban junto al paciente.

- ¿Cuál es tu diagnostico, Arts?

- Está en shock comatoso energético por baja, y necesita depuraciones sobre residuales

- ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría la recuperación?

- Para recobrarse de las balas del cañón, tres o cuatro días, y de lo otro, uno más

- Bien, me voy al Consejo Administrativo a reportar mi ausencia de la cumbre y a buscar alojamiento

- ¿El escolta seguirá con usted?

- ¿Quién, el operador del cañón?

- Si

- Si, es preciso tener cuidados, no sea que se le presenten problemas

- Bueno, Houhei, Jaager y yo nos quedamos a cargo con los de aquí, le enviaremos reportes, ¿cada día a primera hora esta bien?

- Me parece bien, Arts, pero, mejor dos… uno a las siete de la mañana y el otro a las nueve de la noche

- Entendido, capitán Ritter.

Todos se separaron, las guardias se sucedían la una a la otra, y finalmente al cuarto día, al despertar Tony, vio una cara que no veía en años.

- ¿Mamá?

- ¡Hola, hijo!

- ¡Mamá, no has cambiado en casi nada!

- Ahora si que te pareces a tu papá

- ¿Estamos no mas que nosotros?

- No, los que ayudaron a rescatarte están allá en la recepción, déjame ir a buscarlos.

Con el hijo sonriente de oreja a oreja y con su madre embargada por la emoción, ella corrió a la recepción y todos lo hicieron de vuelta

- ¿Tantos, mamá?

- Si, tanto quieren conocerte, que se encargaron hasta de traerme de Japón para verte despertar del coma

- Vamos a presentarnos

- Como desee, capitán

- Sigfried Ritter Weiber, Capitán General del Consejo Administrativo Mundial, del Consejo Administrativo Mundial relativo a Asuntos Militares y Policíacos y comandante en jefe del Himmlisch Armee

- Hayate Houhei, Director de la Oficina de Investigaciones Criminalísticas de Japón, adscrita al Consejo Administrativo Mundial relativo a Asuntos Militares y Policíacos

- Arne Jaager, Director de la Oficina de Investigaciones Criminalísticas de Holanda, adscrita al Consejo Administrativo Mundial relativo a Asuntos Militares y Policíacos

- Valentijn Arts, Director de la Asociación Medica de Holanda, adscrita al Consejo Administrativo Mundial Pro Salud

- Jesús Cordero Zurückkaufen, artillero del Himmlisch Armee y escolta del capitán Ritter, en esta ocasión

- Capitán Ritter

- Dime, Tony

- ¿Cómo supieron de mi mamá?

- A través de un registro que me facilitó Houhei, pudimos encontrar a la flamante directora del Departamento de Enfermería de la clínica Bunya Hakushuku de Tokio, Jakki Ryusaki, para que se reencontrase con su único hijo casi del otro lado del mundo, en la clínica De Familie de Ámsterdam

- ¿Cómo es que me encuentro en esta ciudad?

- Vamos por partes

- Bien, director Houhei, escucho

- Después que fuiste capturado, fuiste puesto cautivo aparte mientras tu captor realizó una misión de asesinatos selectivos en Tokio, donde en conjunto con otro agente, ejecutaron a veinte personas en la ciudad, afortunadamente tu madre estuvo fuera de todo esto, hasta que detuve al otro agente, que estaba bajo una identidad falsa

- Y él escapo

- Momentáneamente, ya que previamente a esos sucesos, supe desde la Academia Sur, que se había involucrado en una revuelta en el distrito 80 Oeste del Rukongai, en medio de la cual realizó la captura, confirmado con testigos fidedignos

- ¿Luego?

- Fue cuestión de tiempo para que se expusiese, y ahí entramos todos los demás, el capitán Ritter con vivo interés en la operación de rescate, Jaager, Arts y yo de nuevo, con nuestros efectivos, en la ejecución de la operación, y el capitán Ritter en persona con el escolta Cordero Zurückkaufen para el final

- Les doy un millón de gracias por haberme ayudado en estos momentos, y, ¿cuándo podré salir de la clínica?

- Acerca de ello, Tony, necesitas una terapia en unos momentos, y reposar hasta mañana en la mañana

- Hablando de estar fuera, tengo una noticia que dar

- ¿Cuál, capitán Ritter?

- Por medio de Jaager, he conseguido para Tony y para usted, señora Ryusaki, alojamiento seguro por el tiempo que consideren compartir con nosotros

- Muchas gracias

- Yo me tengo que retirar, ya que tengo bastante trabajo que poner al día

- Gracias por la visita, capitán Ritter, ¿cuánto falta para el retiro?

- Que yo recuerde, Jaager, quedan pocos días, según el cronograma, y dale saludos al jefe de mi parte, cuando salga del asunto de Thatcher Fokker

- Así haré

- Hablando de Thatcher, ¿por qué no vamos a ver como han avanzado los interrogatorios?

- Me parece bien, porque para que haya podido meterse en la componenda, algo debe tener atrás de sí

- Bueno, señora Ryusaki, Tony, nos vemos mañana

- ¡Hasta mañana!.

Luego que sucediese el siguiente amanecer, Tony fue dado de alta, y con su madre fue trasladado a una casa segura, de Ámsterdam a Haarlem, y fueron recibidos al llegar por Jaager.

- Buenos días, ¿cómo se encuentran?

- Estamos bien, capitán, ¿hay avances?

- Recopilamos algo de información sobre el hombre que arrestamos en tu rescate, y escucha…

- ¿Si?

- Actor pornográfico semi activo en USA, con el alias de Tha Fokker Dick, socio mayoritario de un stripclub llamado De Wallen, en New York, y dueño del lugar en que te encontramos, una agencia de acompañantes que albergaba a sus empleados con la tapadera de una casa de albergue privado

- Que…

- Verá, señora Ryusaki, estamos seguros que hay alguien por encima de el, pero aun no coopera, tendremos que seguir con él por un tiempo, necesito que me dé un momento con Tony

- Bien…

- Tony, tengo un recado para ti del capitán Ritter

- Dígame

- Te ha invitado a que tengas un entrenamiento con él en donde se encuentra en estos momentos, la sede en España del Consejo Administrativo, de las Islas Baleares, y con las mismas garantías que tienes aquí en Holanda, tanto tú como la señora Ryusaki, ya que puede venir si así lo desea

- ¿Por qué yo lo sé primero?

- Así fue como lo dispuso el capitán, ¿aceptas?

- Si, más que todo por curiosidad

- Bien, esperaré a que la señora Ryusaki dé su opinión y me comunicaré con el capitán.

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que ambos se encontrasen en un vuelo chárter rumbo a las Baleares, y alojados no muy lejos de la sede del Consejo. Una vez acomodados, un automóvil llevo a Tony a la sede, luego bajó hasta una sala de ejercicios subterránea y allí estaba el capitán Ritter vestido de tirador, de pie en una pedana, pero sin mascara y desarmado.

- Bienvenido, Tony, veo que has aceptado mi oferta sin dudar

- Siempre me gusta cultivar mis conocimientos de combate

- Algo muy útil para cualquier guerrero, pienso mostrarte el estilo que es usual entre nosotros, entonces, allí tienes tu traje de tirador, toma una espada de hoja estrecha y una de esas bolsas café con una correa que pasa por la parte de atrás.

Rápidamente, Tony se equipó y se subió a la pedana, de cara al capitán.

- Siempre, siempre, cubrimos el ataque y la defensa, y de esto no me eximo ni yo mismo, ya que no siempre en mis combates, cuando he hecho misiones en mi carrera, me he tenido que enfrentar a un solo contrincante al cual pueda manejar con el florete, por que en esas ocasiones hay otro, y aun más, que requieren que les tenga cuidado

- Entendido

- Los hombres como Jaager, guerreros zurdos, no son demasiados, pero con el arma correcta, tal y como lo hace él, pueden vencer a un contrincante mejor que los guerreros diestros con armas no similares, ya que defienden y contraatacan en un solo movimiento

- Gracias

- Ya has visto el dominio elemental para atacar y defender, influencia de China, de cuando llegamos hasta allí, y lo que te queda por conocer en cuanto a esto que nos atañe en este momento, es el extremo opuesto, ataque reforzado con energía espiritual sin conversión, y el uso de esas bolsas café, luego te enseñaré cómo es nuestra estructura organizativa

- Capitán Ritter

- ¿Me traes información?

- Si, este el informe del prototipo del cañón que estaba siendo probado

- Déjalo en la zona de descanso

- Entendido, capitán

- ¿Recuerdas a Cordero Z.?

- Ah, si…

- Con su rostro quien no se acordaría de el, está como pintado a como pintan a la cara de su reconocido tocayo en la iglesia cristiana que es solapadamente pagana, ¿listo para algo más?

- Si.

En el momento, de en medio de ambos, del medio de la pedana salió un maniquí que representaba un torso humano con hombros, cuello y cabeza.

- Lo que viene es fácil, solamente necesitas tocar el sello en la bolsa con la mano que lleva la espada, y debes tener un resplandor en ella después de un destello

- ¿Esto qué es?

- Hace que los golpes sean más fuertes sin necesidad que llegues a lo próximo que vas a ver, golpea el maniquí.

Con un poco de fuerza, el golpe levantó una especie de nube de color blanco azulado alrededor de la espada.

- Esto se llama golpe de alma, y lo que le da la fortaleza es que es un agente purificador, hay seis niveles, así como hay seis niveles de armas

- ¿Cuáles son?

- Uno, armas para académicos, color blanco azulado. Dos y tres, azul oscuro y verde, soldados. Cuatro, rojo, suboficiales. Cinco, blanco puro, oficiales, y seis, dorado, exclusivo de los capitanes

- Entonces, con el arma de un académico…

- Quiero probar cuan lejos puedes llegar con los niveles de armas

- ¿Pero tiene tiempo para esto, capitán?

- Hoy si, más tarde planearé para obtener más tiempo, ponte lejos del maniquí

- ¿Ahora?

- Lleva energía a tu espada pero procura no pasarla por los sublimadores, y si logras un resplandor naranja oscuro en vez de tu sublimación, haz una carga y ataque.

Tras varios intentos para realizar la nueva circulación, la obtuvo y atacó lo más rápido posible.

- Tu golpe ha sido bien colocado y con pulso

- ¿Qué función cumple esto?

- Sirve para vulnerar enemigos que lleven armadura, mientras de más nivel sea una armadura, y si por añadidura es una armadura pesada, se necesitará una carga pura más entrenada para poder vulnerarla, vuelve al frente del maniquí, y ponte de cara

- Listo

- Toma esta manopla, aférrala bien y cárgale energía sin pasarla por los sublimadores, pero haz que tu se agite puño a la vez sin aflojarla, y si ves rayos en la mano, golpea al momento.

Con otros intentos más, y esto hecho, el capitán contestó inmediatamente.

- Este ataque, la carga de aturdimiento, sirve para neutralizar por instantes a un enemigo, y si le golpeas en el rostro, en las sienes o en el cuello, el efecto es mayor, pero está limitado su uso a las armas de puño, las hachas, lanzas y las mazas, y otros casos que te comentaré luego

- ¿Practico un poco más?

- Si, prueba todas las armas, los tres tipos de ataque con las que se pueda, el golpe de alma y la carga pura con las que no, luego harás un poco de práctica conmigo con las armas que más te gusten y habrás terminado por hoy.

Al punto de haberle apuntado el capitán con un control, un armario con toda la gama de armas blancas de uso estándar y además, una armazón con ruedas abajo, se desprendió de la pared y se puso al lado de Tony.

- Puedes empezar

- Capitán, ¿va a observarme?

- No necesitaría, pero, me quedare contigo un momento antes de irme a leer el informe, porque te comentare lo que te iba a decir antes, con calma

- ¿Si?

- En cuanto a la estructura, pues iré de arriba hacia abajo. Luego que nos pudimos esparcir por el mundo, nos dividimos territorialmente en siete zonas, y cada una estaba gobernada por uno de los portadores de las espadas arcángel, los cual los hacía y aún por esto, los hace miembros del Consejo Administrativo Mundial, cada uno en su especialidad

- ¿Siete zonas?

- Hasta hace diez años, desde entonces, las siete zonas se han dividido en trece divisiones, anteriormente llamadas divisiones zonales, y esto ha abierto las oportunidades de que los mejores líderes puedan ascender al Consejo Mundial, pasando antes de llegar al liderato de una división , por uniones, conferencias o misiones, que cubren un país o una región de un país. A nivel de estos, nuestra escala de rangos es una escala de tipo policial, y una vez que has llegado al liderato de una división entera, entras a una escala de tipo militar

- ¿Qué son las espadas arcángel?

- Son las armas insignia de los siete miembros más poderosos del ejército, que además de llevar la responsabilidad de dirigir los asuntos relativos a su especialidad a nivel mundial, con la ayuda del cuerpo de oficiales que deriva junto con ellos de las elecciones que lo llevan al cargo, lleva la responsabilidad de portar y proteger a las armas más poderosas del ejercito

- ¿Aún las zonas son influyentes?

- Si, en cuanto a sus enseñanzas, aún esto ocurre; para darte un ejemplo, las divisiones englobadas en la antigua zona europea son las más influyentes en instrucción militar, y las divisiones englobadas en la antigua zona asiática son las mas influyentes en instrucción medica, y no es casualidad, ya que estas regiones del mundo fueron las que precisamente sustentaron por primera vez nuestra aparición en la historia, y por medio de estas instrucciones

- ¿Y como es que cualquier líder esta facilitado para llegar al Consejo Mundial?

- Por medio de las legaciones, que sin ser afectadas por los cambios, representando las antiguas zonas, llevan la instrucción cerca de cualquier miembro, para que no le sea difícil seguir su vocación servicial

- Y en caso que un australiano, por poner un ejemplo, esté tan bien instruido militarmente como un europeo, ¿no hay distinciones entre ambos cuando se habla de ascensos mas allá de división?

- Hay tres fuentes para ascender, estés dentro de la rama que estés: eres oriundo de una división englobada en la zona que representaba tu especialidad, y has estudiado de la forma más destacada posible y tenido una carrera conforme y con avances satisfactorios y meritorios en la escala de rangos, eres jefe de legación de la zona que representaba tu especialidad, y tan importante como el primer caso, has obtenido instrucción en la legación que representa tu especialidad, mientras más te hayas destacado en ella mejor, y posteriormente has prestado servicio conforme que se haya reflejado en un avance satisfactorio y meritorio por la escala de rangos

- Ahora que tengo esta maza en mi mano, ¿cuál es que son las excepciones para el uso de la carga de aturdimiento?

- Las espadas a dos manos, ya de oficial en adelante, poseen una técnica que sirve como carga de aturdimiento, pero a costa de usar mucha energía, sacrificando la resistencia, a diferencia de los mejores practicantes de artes marciales, que pueden descargar ráfagas de cargas valiéndose de cualquier parte del cuerpo que pueda usar, una tras otra y sin tanto esfuerzo, y últimamente, hay un equipo multidisciplinario de franceses que están trabajando con la creación de unos prototipos de cuerpo sustituto para trabajo en caliente, es decir, para poder combatir sin salir de ellos en ningún momento, que han logrado crear dos nuevas técnicas de carga de aturdimiento usando exclusivamente el más avanzado de los prototipos

- He terminado con el armario

- Vaya que no te vi con esto de la pequeña conversación, ¿qué armas te gustan?

- De espada para abajo

- Toma un arma más grande para tu mano de ataque y una más pequeña para tu mano de defensa.

Una vez que Tony tomó una espada de hoja estrecha y un estoque, el capitán hizo lo propio y exactamente del armario también, este regresó a su sitio, el maniquí se oculto y el anfitrión se puso en guardia.

- Bien, vamos con lo último de hoy, ataca.

El invitado avanzó con su espada y fue bloqueado por el anfitrión.

- Eso estará organizado, este movimiento lo llamaremos 1.

Inmediatamente pero sin mucha fuerza, el maestro realizó un contraataque que fue bloqueado

- Y a este movimiento le llamaremos 2, vamos con un crescendo que yo te iré nombrando

- ¿Cómo?

- Haz justo lo que te diga.

Y empezó un conteo de 1 – 2 que fue cada vez más rápido hasta que el capitán decidió parar.

- La energía que haces pasar por tu muñeca derecha para atacar hace que quede envarada al momento del movimiento, procura flexibilizarte en un nuevo ataque que harás justo ahora.

En lo que las armas se tocaron, Tony alejo su espada de la ropera del capitán.

- Bien, bien, a este movimiento se le llamará 3, y haremos un conteo nuevo con él al final.

Una vez que terminaron ese conteo, ambos se fueron a la zona de descanso.

- ¿Qué tal que ha parecido el entrenamiento?

- Muy bueno

- Hemos terminado por hoy, y para venir mañana, haré que te lo comuniquen

- Gracias, capitán

- Llévale saludos a la señora Ryusaki de mi parte.

Y el capitán se fue hacia el ascensor con el informe en la mano mientras Tony se pasaba una toalla por la cara.


End file.
